Unter Donner und Blitz
by Nirvanya
Summary: Ein neuer Gegner bedroht Mittelerde. Werden die Königreicher ihn mit vereinten Kräften stürzen können? Was hat es mit der geheimnisvollen Elbe auf sich. Werden sich ihre Wege mit denen der Anderen kreuzen? Neue Kapitel!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** So, die euch bekannten Figuren gehören alle Tolkien und ich borge sie mir hier nur aus. Die euch wahrscheinlich unbekannten Figuren, Nirvanyas gesamte Familie sind als mein geistiges Eigentum zu betrachten, danke.

Gewidmet ist ‚Unter Donner und Blitz' einer meiner besten Freundinnen, Gstetti. Danke für alles!

**Prolog**

Knarrend öffnete sich die riesige, aus Eichenholz kunstvoll gefertigte Tür und gab den Blick auf ein am Boden hockendes Geschöpf frei. Was auf den ersten Blick so friedvoller schien, trug doch den Schein.

Nervös auf den Zehen vor und zurück wippend saß eine Elbe vor dem Fußende ihres mit Seidentüchern behängten Bettes.

„Nirvanya?" Eine sanfte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Adar?_Vater_" Fragend blickte sie Richtung Tür. Eigentlich war ihr bereits klar wer sie eben störte. Niemand traute sich so einfach in ihr Zimmer. Nicht umsonst war sie die Tochter des Königs und dazu noch beste Bogenschützin seines Reiches. Niemand konnte ihr das Wasser reichen und es gab nur einen vor dem sie wirklichen Respekt hatte.

Nahezu geräuschlos trat der Elb, ihr Vater, der sie aus ihrer Traumwelt riss, in ihr Gemach.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett neben ihr nieder.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?" Sanft glitten die Worte über die Lippen des älteren Elben.

„Adar! Mein Entschluss steht fest! Ich werde Mutter zu den grauen Anfurten begleiten!

Alleine!! Was bereitet dir nur so viel Sorge?"

Nirvanya blickte in Wyráths grüne Augen, die den ihren so unähnlich waren.

Es stand Sorge in ihnen geschrieben. Und Traurigkeit. Traurigkeit darüber, dass seine Frau, Naranyiel Mittelerde für immer verlassen würde.

Der Vater nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. „Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommst! Die Wege sind gefährlich! Ihr könntet auf Orks treffen. Ich sollte besser Myron mitschicken!"

Man konnte den Blick, mit dem Nirvanya ihren Vater bedachte, fast vorwurfsvoll nennen.

„Adar! Ich habe deinen hochgeschätzten Hauptmann in einem fairen Kampf sowohl mit dem Schwert, als auch mit dem Bogen besiegt!! Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!"

Ja, man konnte den Blick getrost vorwurfsvoll nennen.

„Ich weiß. Nur wirst du immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben, dass du einmal warst. Und wehe dem, der dich verletzt!"

Wyráth schloss Nirvanya in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

-x-x-x-x-

„Euer Wille wurde erfüllt, Meister!"

Der Ork warf sich unterwürfig auf den Boden vor die Füße seines ‚Meisters'.

Gemma rührte sich nicht. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sich sehr freute. Niemals zeigt er Rührung.

„Wann wird es soweit sein?" Noch immer zeigte er keine Gefühlsregung. Der Ork blickte vorsichtig auf. Er wusste wie unberechenbar sein Herr sein konnte und welche schlimmen Folgen es haben konnte ihn zu verärgern.

„In einer Woche sind die Vorbereitungen getroffen, Meister!" Sein Herrscher schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er winkte dem Ork nur zum Hinausgehen. Langsam, ohne mit schnellen Bewegungen seinen Meister zu erzürnen, ging der Ork rückwärts zu Tür hinaus.

**Prolog Ende**


	2. Kapitel 1 Königliche Unterhaltungen

**A/N: **Ich weiß, der Prolog war nicht wirklich lange, aber ich wollte nicht mehr sagen als das. Alles andere hätte von den beiden Sachen abgelenkt, das heißt ein normales Kapitel ist bei mir keinesfalls nur rund 500 Wörter lang.

**Disclaimer:** So, wieder einmal gehören mir die euch bekannten Figuren nicht, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien, Legolas Geschwister und Mutter, Gimlis Frau, und die anderen kleinen, euch unbekannten Figuren gehören mir.

**Kapitel 1  
****Königliche Unterhaltungen **

Die Vögel zwitscherten. Ein Eichhörnchen setzte zum Sprung von einem Ast zum anderen an, landete und huschte weiter, auf der Suche nach Nahrung. Die Elben lebten im Einklang mit der Natur, und überall sah man vielerlei Pilze aus dem Boden sprießen. Bienen wurden vom süßlichem Geruch der bunten Blumen in den Bann gezogen und unter deren Volk konnte man nun ein reges Treiben beobachten.

Die Sonne tauchte die Wipfel der Bäume in goldgelbes Licht. Bereits in wenigen Stunden würde es den Düsterwald in seiner vollen Pracht erstrahlen lassen.

Nichts störte den geruhsamen Morgen. Alles war wie es sein sollte. Die Ruhe wurde durch nichts beeinträchtigt.

Aber, was war das? Hufgetrappel? Wer war um diese Zeit unterwegs?

Drei Reiter näherten sich gemächlich dem königlichen Palast. Nichts schien sie zur Eile zu treiben, doch man sah zumindest einem der Reiter eine immer stärker werdende Vorfreude auf das an, worauf sie zuritten. Mit elbischen Augen konnte man erkennen, dass nur einer der Gefährten elbischer Natur war. Die anderen beiden waren es eindeutig nicht. Menschen? Hobbits? Oder gar Zwerge? Man vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

Vor dem großen Palasttor kamen sie zu stehen. Der Elb und –ja man konnte es fast nicht glauben- zwei Zwerge. Ein Elb in Begleitung zweier Zwerge.

Es gab nur Einen, der solch eine frevelhafte Freundschaft zu unterhalten pflegte. Es musste wohl Legolas Thrandulion sein, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Niemand wusste von seiner Ankunft, so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass niemand ihn empfing.

Langsam schlenderte einer der wachehaltenden Elben zum Tor, beeilte sich jedoch schnell es zu öffnen, als er sah, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Die kleine Gruppe grüßte die Wache und schickte sich an in den Vorhof, an dem die Ställe langen, zu traben. Die beiden Zwerge quälten sich mühsam aus den Sätteln ihrer Pferde, während der Elb hingegen geschmeidig absprang. „Legolas, ich bitte dich, als Freund, zwing mich nie wieder so lange auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes auszuharren!" Der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck Gimlis unterstrich den Ernst seiner Aussage.

Der Elb grinste ihn spitzbübig an und erwiderte ungerührt: „Ich verspreche nichts, mellon nîn, denn auch deine hübsche Begleiterin hat viel Zeit im Sattel verbracht, ohne zu klagen. Oder sind Zwerginnen etwas zäher als ihre Männer!?"

Die Zornesröte, oder war es auch Schamesröte, schoss in Gimlis Gesichts und er begann zu wettern: „Natürlich nicht. Arroganter Elb. Meine Widerstandskraft muss ein Elb wie du erst aufbringen!" Nun mischte sich auch Mela ein, doch sehr zu Gimlis Leidwesen schlug sie sich auf Legolas' Seite.

„Gimli, zügle dein Temperament. Wir genießen Legolas' Gastfreundschaft. Vergiss deine Manieren nicht!" Spätestens jetzt war Gimlis Gesichtsfarbe von der einer Tomate nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Der Zwerg und sein Gastgeber konnten ihr Gerangel nicht fortsetzen, denn just in diesem Augenblick trat ein Elb auf sie zu.

Als dieser erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte, fiel er schnell vor seinem Prinzen auf die Knie.

„Ich bitte Euch, steht auf." Legolas' Worte brachten den Elben dazu aufzusehen. Ein Schmunzeln war auf des Thronfolgers Zügen zu sehen.

„Ihr müsst neu sein, denn sonst wüsstet Ihr, dass ich es nicht für notwendig erachte, dass man vor mir niederkniet. Wie lautet Euer Name?" „Novalis, mein Name lautet Novalis, mein Herr!" Der junge Elb verbeugte sich wieder.

„Ich bitte euch abermals, neigt Euren Kopf nicht vor mir. Auch ich bin nur ein Elb." „Aber der beste Bogenschütze Mittelerdes! Einer der Ringgefährten! Ein Freund von König Elessar! Der einzige lebende Elb, welcher sich der Freundschaft eines Zwerges, nun ja, rühmen kann!", warf Novalis ein. „Aber ansonsten ein normaler Elb wie jeder andere, mit Müdigkeit, Hunger und Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat. Wenn Ihr bitte unsere Pferde versorgen könntet, ich denke ich höre Herrn Gimlis Gemach bereits nach ihm rufen!", erwiderte Legolas ungerührt und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Solche Gespräche hatte er bereits zu oft geführt. Er wollte wie ein im Königreich seines Vaters beheimateter Elb behandelt werden. Nicht, wie dessen Sohn und Thronfolger. „Natürlich. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, mein Herr!" Diesmal startete Novalis keinen Versuch mehr vor Legolas niederzuknien, der ohnehin schon wieder von einem Zwerg belustigt wurde, da jener etwas in Richtung „Von wegen Müdigkeit... könnte es noch mit einer Horde Orks aufnehmen.." vor sich hin brummte.

-x-x-x-x-

Das Pferd schnaubte leise als sie die Ställe betrat. Sie legte ihr Gepäck beiseite und betrat die Box. Das vierbeinige Tier schritt freudig auf die Elbe zu und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Nur Nirvanya rief diese Reaktion bei dem Tier hervor. Es vertraute ihr voll und ganz.

„Mein Hübscher, bereit auf Reise zu gehen?", fragte die blonde Elbe das schwarze Pferd. Es nickte mit dem Kopf. Nirvanya strich dem Rappen über das Maul und lachte, als er schnaubte. Nun begann der Hengst die Taschen ihres weiten Mantels zu untersuchen. Er wusste dass die Elbe immer eine Leckerei für ihn mithatte. So war es schon seit Jahren. „Ja, es geht bald wieder los. Endlich können wir wieder durch fremde Wälder streifen. Ich habe eine Ahnung, dass es ein spannender Ausflug wird." Sie umarmte das Tier noch einmal und machte sich daran den Hengst zu putzen.

Eridan gab wohlige Laute von sich, als Nirvanya den Staub aus seinem sonst so glänzenden Fell putze. Bei dieser Arbeit entspannte sich sowohl Pferd als auch die Reiterin zusehends.

-x-x-x-x-

Stille lag über dem Palast. Über den endlos erscheinenden Gängen und Hallen. Nur an einem Ort machte sich reges Treiben bemerkbar. Der Küche. Das Stallpersonal hatte es als Erster erfahren, von ihnen sofort das Küchenpersonal und spätestens danach wusste es jeder. Der Prinz war zurück! Mit seinen Freunden, zwei Zwergen. Nun hatten sich das Personal in der Küche versammelt, um zu beratschlagen was dies bedeuten konnte. Bisher hatte der Thronfolger nur im Düsterwald geweilt, um etwas Wichtiges mit seinem Vater zu besprechen.

Vor dem Ringkrieg war es noch anders gewesen. Legolas hatte seine Zeit gerne hier bei seiner Familie verbracht, doch seit er die Bekanntschaft des Zwergs Gimlis gemacht hatte, munkelte man, wäre er ständig auf Wanderschaft. Er wollte die Welt sehen. Den Düsterwald kannte er besser als seine königliche Westentasche. In seinen Augen war es an der Zeit mehr von Mittelerde zu entdecken. Viele machten dafür den Zwerg verantwortlich, der nach Kriegsende mit ihm in den Fangorn und die Höhlen von Aglarond besuchte.

Schritte hallten an den hohen Wänden der Gänge wieder. Zu dieser frühen Zeit fand man sie noch ausgestorben vor. Doch einige wenige waren schon auf den Beinen.

Einer von ihnen war Legolas, auf dem Weg zu seines Vaters Gemach.

Noch wusste er nicht was ihn erwartete. Sein Vater, König Thranduil hatte ihn bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft rufen lassen. Schon als Legolas die Gemächer seines Vater betrat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser nicht gut gelaunt zu sein schien.

Sein Eindruck wurde bestätigt, als ihn Thranduil mit diesen Worten begrüßte: „Schön, dass mein werter Sohn ausnahmsweise einige Zeit bei seiner Familie verbringen zu gedenkt. Wann hattest du vor mich von deinem Besuch zu unterrichten, falls du jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hast, damit ich es nicht vom Küchenpersonal erfahren muss?"

Legolas ließ die Vorwürfen auf sich einwirken. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Besuch ankündigen sollen, aber diese Begrüßung war keineswegs gerechtfertigt. Er wartete kurz und legte sich die rechten Worte zurecht, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ein Grund von Nöten sein muss, um bei seiner Familie zu sein. Nächstes Mal werde ich daran denken und den Grund gemeinsam mit einer Ankündigung meines Besuches mit einem Boten herschicken. Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich hätte dich von meinem Besuch unterrichtet, nachdem ich etwas geruht hätte. Eine Reise mit zwei Zwergen ist wesentlich anstrengender, als mancher Elb denkt. Und hättest du dem Personal klar gemacht, dass ich dieses Getue um meinen Titel und wer ich bin nicht schätze, dann wäre ich ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen angekommen!"

Legolas' Augen blitzten. Auch sein Vater sollte sich nicht ungerechtfertigt mit ihm anlegen. „Wie sprichst du mit mir? Habe ich nicht das Recht darauf ein Teil deines Lebens zu sein? Noch dazu, wenn du eines Tages den Thron erben sollst? Du musst dir endlich deiner Pflichten deiner Familie und deines Landes gegenüber klar werden! Das Personal wird sich weiterhin vor dir verbeugen! Du bist der zukünftige König! Sie zollen dir Respekt. Auch deshalb, weil du ein Teil der Ringgemeinschaft warst! Sie haben Ehrfurcht vor dir!" Auch mit Thranduil war nicht zu spaßen. Der Apfel fiel ja bekanntlich nicht weit vom Stamm. Auch nicht bei Elben.

„Warum muss ich diese Diskussion die letzten 23 Jahre immer wieder ertragen, wenn ich nach Hause komme? Ja, du hast ein Recht darauf, ein Teil meines Lebens zu sein, und du bist es auch. Und du wirst es immer bleiben. So wie Lonath, Mirilya und Naneth! Ich bin mir auch der Pflichten bewusst! Aber ich habe auch ein eigenes Leben. Und das habe ich lange genug hier verbracht. Ich möchte nur etwas von Mittelerde sehen! Der Ringkrieg hat mir bewusst gemacht, dass es jederzeit dem Ende zugehen kann! Ich war lange genug der artige Thronfolger. Ich wurde nie gefragt, ob ich König werden will. Es wurde immer über mich bestimmt!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Legolas seinen Vater, der nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

Langsam trat Maryolwen aus dem Schatten einer Säule auf ihren Mann zu, der den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt hatte. „Musste das sein? Kannst du ihm nicht einmal diese Unterredung ersparen? Er versucht es dir immer Recht zu machen, aber er braucht auch seiner Freiheiten! Unser Sohn wollte nie Thronfolger werden. Doch er tat es. Dir und ganz Eryn Lasgalen zu liebe. Es wäre Legolas angenehmer gewesen, wäre er nicht der Erstgeborene und somit nicht der Thronfolger. Er würde auf seinen Anspruch auf den Thron gerne verzichten, doch auch Mirilya und Lonath zeigen kein Interesse an einer Thronfolge. Wir würden bitteren Zeiten entgegen sehen, hätte unser Sohn abgedankt. Wir würden keinen direkter Thronfolger mehr haben. Legolas ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Es ist ein großes Opfer für ihn. Und solange er noch nicht zum König gekrönt wurde, solltest du ihm die Freiheiten lassen, die er will und braucht!"

Der König bekam von seiner Gemahlin die Leviten gelesen, aber sie hatte wie so oft zuvor wieder Recht. Er konnte froh sein, einen Sohn wie Leoglas zu haben „Du hast wie immer Recht. Ich weiß manchmal nicht was über mich kommt", flüsterte Thranduil, nahm die Hand seiner Frau und stand auf, um sich zu Tische zu begeben. Mittlerweile war es früher Morgen geworden und der König hoffte seinen Sohn zu finden.

-x-x-x-x-

Ein Freudenschrei ließ Legolas herumfahren. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn kaum hatte er sich versehen, war er auch schon in einer herzhaften Umarmung seiner jüngeren Schwester gefangen. „Legolas, was machst du hier? Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen!" Mirilya legte nicht das Verhalten einer Elbe an den Tag. Ihr war es immer schon egal gewesen, was andere Personen von ihr hielten. Schon von Kindesbeinen an rebellierte sie gegen die den Elben teils aufgezwungene Ausgeglichenheit. Auch wenn ein Großteil aller ein solches Wesen besaßen, sie war nicht so. Sie sprühte nur über vor Lebensfreude und Ausgelassenheit.

Legolas lächelte. Das war seine ‚kleine' Schwester, wie sie leibt und lebte. Die Elbe schob ihren Bruder von sich weg und betrachtete ihn genau. Auch ihre Direktheit war berühmt berüchtigt. Sie sprach immer aus was sie dachte. „Du siehst nicht glücklich aus. Auch wenn du lächelst. Es wirkt zu aufgesetzt. Eigentlich dürfte man doch wohl meinen, dass du dich darüber freust, deine Familie wiederzusehen. Immerhin dürfte die Gesellschaft eines Zwerges sicher auch nicht immer erfreulich sein. Aber ich denke ich weiß, was dich bedrückt.

Ada. Hat er dir wieder gepredigt, dass du deine Pflichten ernster nehmen sollst?"

Mirilya kannte ihren Bruder zu gut. Jeden anderen Elben konnte er mit seinem Lächeln über seine wahren Gefühle hinwegtäuschen. Nur nicht seiner Schwester. Sie konnte ihn mit nur einem Blick durchschauen. Oftmals war es ihm schier unheimlich.

„Ja, er hat mir wieder gesagt, was ich nicht alles falsch gemacht habe und noch immer mache. Eigentlich müsste ich es besser wissen. Immerhin war es seit dem Ringkrieg jedes Mal so, dass ich nach Hause kam und wir Streit hatten. Warum sollte es auch diesmal anders sein." Legolas seufzte. Ihm gefiel es nicht, sich jedes Mal vor seinem Vater rechtfertigen zu müssen. Mittlerweile dürfte man doch meinen, er sei alt und weise genug selbst über sein Leben bestimmen zu können. Auch wenn er der Thronfolger war, jetzt hatte er noch nicht über ein Land zu herrschen.

Mirilya sah ihren Bruder stirnrunzelnd an. Es fiel ihm oft nicht leicht, das zu tun, was sein Vater von ihm sehen wollte. Wenn es immer nach Thranduil gegangen wäre, wäre Legolas längst verheiratet und würde Kinder haben. Ein Wunsch, der ihm schon lange verwehrt blieb. Es wäre nicht so, dass Legolas nie Interesse an jemandem gezeigt hätte, aber meist waren Legolas' Liierte nur auf seinen Titel aus. Das Wesen zählte für sie oft nicht. Legolas hielt nichts von solchen Elben. Wenn er dahinter kam, warum sie mit ihm Zeit verbrachten, war es meist sofort aus. Oft tat es Mirilya leid, dass sich Legolas seine Freunde mit solch einer Sorgfalt aussuchen musste. Deshalb wollte sie auch keinesfalls Thronfolgerin sein.

„Ada meint es im tiefsten innerem seines Herzens nur gut mir uns! Außerdem kann er stolz auf dich sein. Wer hat schon einen Sohn, der der beste Bogenschütze Mittelerdes ist? Komm, lass uns Frühstücken gehen. Nana wird Ada schon wieder den Kopf zurecht rücken. So wie jedes mal", schlug Mirilya vor und Legolas flüsterte nur kaum hörbar, „Ja, so wie immer."

-x-x-x-x-

Langsam begann der morgendliche Alltag im königlichem Palast Einzug zu halten. Man sah die Bediensten ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Mirilya und Legolas ließen sich auf ihrem Weg zu einer Mahlzeit nicht davon stören. Schweigend legten sie den Weg zum Speisezimmer zurück.

Was sie dort vorfanden, würde jedes Hobbitherz schneller schlagen lassen. Eine Köstlichkeit reihte sich an die andere. Schon lange hatte sich Legolas keines solchen Mahles mehr erfreuen dürfen. Wochen der einseitigen Ernährung lagen hinter ihm. So sehr er sich auch des Lembas erfreute, so gern nahm er nun wieder eine, in Hobbitaugen, ordentliche Mahlzeit zu sich.

Seine Schwester bemerkte seinen Blick zu den Delikatessen. „Es gibt also Dinge, die auch du auf Wanderschaft vermisst", lachte Mirilya. „Ja, du hast recht. So etwas vermisse ich auf meinen Reisen immer. Elbische Köstlichkeiten und meine Familie fehlen mir am Meisten. Daher schmerzt es mich, dass ich mich jedes Mal mit Adar streite wenn ich wiederkomme." Legolas Stimme wurde melancholisch. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich die Sache mit seinem Vater sehr zu Herzen nahm.

„Gut, dass wir in diesem einem Punkt einer Meinung sind, mein Sohn. Bitte lass mich kurz mit Legolas sprechen, Mirilya."

Mirilya sah mir in die Augen, als wollte sie sagen, ‚Es wird schon wieder' und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Legolas und sein Vater waren alleine. Thranduil holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er begann: „Legolas, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass wir jedes Mal, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst, Streit haben. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht immer leicht hast, deine Pflichten zu erfüllen, und ich habe auch Verständnis dafür, aber du musst dich auf deine einstigen Pflichten vorbereiten. Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben auf Wanderschaft verbringen, so sehr du das auch möchtest. Dein Lebensweg war dir von Geburt an vorgezeichnet, es ist Schicksal das du eines Tages König wirst, und ich möchte das du darauf vorbereitet bist. Es ist oft nicht leicht diese Bürde zu tragen, anstatt von ihr getragen und erdrückt zu werden. Bitte, Legolas, verzeih mir."

Der Elb meinte es ernst. Legolas sah einen Augenblick lang nur in die Augen seines Vaters.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht immer so böse meinst wie es den Anschein hat, aber ich versuche wirklich mein Bestes. Es ist nicht immer leicht dein Sohn zu sein, immer alles richtig zu machen und als Vorbild zu dienen. Ich brauche auch meine Freiheiten, Adar! Ich hoffe du verstehst auch meinen Standpunkt, so wie ich auch deinen verstehe! Lass uns bitte bis zum Nächsten mal nicht mehr darüber sprechen, sondern lass und essen!"

Sein Vater nickte zustimmend und auch Maryolwen und Mirilya beehrten sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

-x-x-x-x-

Ein Klopfen ließ Legolas aufsehen. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür. „Herein!", rief der Elb dem unbekannten Besucher zu. Er richtete sich auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht Berichte der Grenzwachen durchzusehen. Es kam nur mehr selten zu Auseinandersetzungen mit Orks oder anderem Gesindel. Legolas würde sich am folgenden Tag mit Gimli auf den Weg machen, um den an den Grenzen postierten Elben einen Besuch abzustatten. Eine seiner zukünftigen Pflichten.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Ein Elb steckte seinen Kopf in Legolas' Zimmer. Es war Legolas' Bruder. Er und Lonath glichen sich bis aufs letzte Haar. Die beiden hätten Zwillinge sein können, doch war Legolas etliche Jahre älter, als sein kleiner Bruder. Freudig erhob sich der ältere Elb aus seinem Sessel und umarmte den anderen.„Legolas", sprach dieser, „es ist schön dich endlich wiederzusehen. Als ich heute morgen diesem Zwerg begegnete, dachte ich, es wäre ein Scherz. Du warst einfach zu lange fort!" Die beiden ließen sich los und Leoglas betrachtete seinen Bruder wissend. „Ja, ich denke, es ist zu viel Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte mal sahen. Es hat sich offensichtlich viel getan. Es sind mir Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, denen zu folge du gedenkst, dich endgültig an eine junge Elbe zu binden. Was ist wahr daran, wer ist sie und wie habt ihr euch getroffen?"

„Warum so neugierig, mein Bruder? Höre ich da zusätzlich auch noch etwas Neid heraus?", neckte Lonath sein Gegenüber. „Ich und Neid? Wie kommst du nur auf solch absurde Gedanken? Du weißt genau wie ich zu diesem Thema stehe", lachte Legolas, doch sein Bruder kannte ihn zu gut. Er bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick, doch Legolas wiegelte jeden Versuch, sich über sein Liebesleben zu unterhalten ab:„Du weißt was damals geschehen ist. Zumindest die wesentlichen Fakten. Ich will die alten Wunden nicht wieder aufreißen. Am Besten du erzählst mir von deiner Zukünftigen!"

„Gut", gab Lonath klein bei. Er wusste dass er sich bei diesem Thema auf dünnem Eis befand, und zog es vor sich aufs Festland zu retten. „Du weißt doch noch, dass es zwischen Mirilya, dir und mir diesen Brauch gab, jeden unserer Geburtstage damit zu feiern, dass wir alleine einige Tage in einem der entlegensten Dörfer Eryn Lasgalens verbrachten. Fernab von Ada und Nana, die um uns herumwuselten und den Horden von Dienern die uns bis dato alles hinterher trugen. Nun, auch wenn du meist durch Abwesenheit glänzt, unsere Schwester besteht darauf, dieses Ritual fortzusetzen. Also haben wir an ihrem Geburtstag wieder einen Ausflug gemacht. Die Wahl fiel auf das kleine Dorf, an der Ostgrenze, namens Sarged. Ruft das Erinnerungen wach?", wollte der blonde Elb wissen. Legolas schien kurz nachzudenken, und Lonath nahm seine plötzlich aufleuchtenden Augen als Zeichen dafür wahr, dass er sehr wohl noch wusste was sich damals in diesem kleinem Ort zugetragen hatte.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen! Es scheint mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Du hattest eben erst deine Neigung für die weibliche Vertretung unseres Volkes entdeckt. Und da war diese junge, freche Elbe. Aslyn hieß sie, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich lässt.

Du wolltest sie unbedingt kennen lernen, doch sie hat dich immer wieder zum Narren gehalten. Es war köstlich mit anzusehen." Es schien, als ob es für den jungen Elben nicht so gewesen war. Er verzog in Erinnerung an die Demütigung das Gesicht.

„Ich konnte mich monatelang nicht sehen lassen!" Legolas lachte. So war sein Bruder, spielte man ihm einen Streich, so war er sofort beleidigt.„Du musst jedoch zugeben, dass es nicht so gemeint war! Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, dass der Wein dein Haar färbt, und es so lange dauert, bis der Violett-Stich ausgewaschen war! Sonst hätte sie sicher Weißwein über dein Haupt gegossen. Es war auch deine eigene Schuld. Du hast ihre Ehre beleidigt. Was wohl aus dem kleinem Wildfang geworden ist?"

Legolas erschrak, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich will dir sagen, was aus dem einstigen Wildfang geworden ist. Sie hat sich einfangen lassen und ist ruhiger geworden, sie hat eingesehen, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang ein Haudegen bleiben kann." Der Elb traute seinen sonst so verlässlichen Ohren kaum. War es möglich, dass sein einziger Bruder mit seiner damaligen Demütigerin verlobt war? Aber war dieser Gedanke wirklich so abwegig? Immerhin hatte Lonath immer von ihr geschwärmt, und was sich liebt, neckt sich, das wusste auch der blonde Elb.

„An deinem Zögern erahne ich, dass du nun erraten hast, mit wem ich den Bund eingehen will, oder liege ich in der Annahme falsch, Bruder?" Lonath grinste den Gefährten hinterlistig an, und streckte seiner Geliebten eine Hand entgegen. „Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, Aslyn. Wie kommt es, dass du dich von meinem Bruder hast zähmen lassen?", wollte Legolas von seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin wissen.

Aslyn lachte, als sie sich neben Lonath auf Legolas' Bett niederließ. „Das würdest du wissen, lüsternder Elb! Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." „Lass ihm doch seine Neugier. Er wird sich eben nie ändern! Wir haben uns in Sarged getroffen, und sie konnte sich nahezu nicht mehr an mich erinnern. Da musste ich doch ihre Erinnerung ein bisschen nachhelfen, oder etwa nicht?", meinte Lonath und küsste seinen Wildfang.

Legolas räusperte sich. „Habt ihr denn kein eigenes Zimmer? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Er war schon aufgestanden um sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzten und sich in seinen Unterlagen zu vergraben, doch etwas das Lonath nun sagte, ließ ihn innehalten. „Legolas, es wird Zeit dass auch du endlich heiratest. Es sind so viele Elben hinter dir her. Warum gehst du nicht mit einer davon aus? Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang mit diesem Zwerg und seiner Frau herumziehen. Wie du siehst, hat sogar Gimli es fertig gebracht eine Frau zu finden. Sehnst du dich nicht auch nach einer Elbe, die auf dich wartet, wenn du nach Hause kommst, und der du all deine Sorgen und Probleme anvertrauen kannst? Willst du denn keine kleinen Elblinge?"

Legolas' Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Bruder und Aslyn ansah. Lonath hatte ihm aus dem Herzen gesprochen. „Du weißt wieso ich mich nicht mehr binden will", meinte Legolas leise an seinen Bruder gewandt. Der jedoch schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. „Du trauerst noch immer dieser Sterblichen hinterher die du einst kennenlerntest? Bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass du sie langsam vergessen solltest? Du musst das alles endlich überwinden und hinter dir lassen. Du musst das Schöne im Leben wieder sehen!"

Legolas seufzte und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Melagrana vergessen. Das konnte er nicht so einfach. „Sie war etwas besonderes. Sie war so erfrischend, unvoreingenommen. Ihr war es egal, dass ich ein elbischer Prinz war, nicht so wie all die Elben, die mich nur meines Titels wegen beachten. Nein danke, darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten."

Der jüngere Elb verstand den Standpunkt seines Bruders. Dennoch konnte er nicht ewig so weitermachen, was er ihm auch klarmachen wollte. „Legolas, ich weiß wie sehr es dich damals getroffen hat, dass sie nicht wollte, dass du wegen ihr deine Unsterblichkeit aufgibst. Sie wollte dass du ein langes, erfülltes Leben hast. Und ihr war vermutlich klar, dass ihr es nicht leicht gehabt hättet. Ihr wart zwei völlig verschiedene Wesen. Wer weiß wie lange es gutgegangen wäre. Aber du musst das alles endlich überwinden. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du die zweifelsohne schöne Zeit die du auch mit ihr hattest, vergessen sollst, aber du solltest endlich damit abschließen. Lass dir soviel Zeit wie du willst, aber sei dir auch dessen bewusst, dass Ada es sicher nicht für gut befindet, dass du ungebunden den Thron übernimmst."

Lonath stoppte kurz und Legolas nützte seine Pause um zu murmeln: „Wer sagt dass ich denn den Thorn überhaupt will?"

„Denk darüber nach was ich dir gesagt habe. Früher oder später will Ada, dass du ihm einen Enkel schenkst. Ihm übrigen soll ich dir ausrichten, dass morgen ein Fest anlässlich deiner Rückkehr stattfindet. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass Ada die Gelegenheit wieder einmal am Schopfe packt, um dir alle heiratsfähigen Elben unseres Landes vorzustellen." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ Lonath händchenhaltend mit Aslyn Legolas' Gemächer.

-x-x-x-x-

Ein dunkelhaariger Elb zog die Gurte fester. Die Taschen wurden sanft auf die Rücken der beiden Pferde gepackt. Der Rappe und der Fuchs standen geduldig still. Bald würden sie sich auf die Reise machen. Noch einmal wurden alle Decken auf Falten überprüft. Man wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Pferde durch schlampiges Satteln Druckstellen bekamen.

Gelegentlich hörte man einen Vogel zwitschern, oder eines der anderen Pferde friedlich im Stall schnauben. Ansonsten lag der Hof in Stille. Einer bedrückenden Stille.

Alle wussten, dass der heutige Tag eine große Veränderung mit sich bringen würde. Ihre Königin würde das Land verlassen. Sie würde aufbrechen, zu den Grauen Anfurten, und damit Mittelerde für immer verlassen. Ihre nunmehr einzige Tochter Nirvanya würde sie bis dorthin begleiten.

„Bitte Nirvanya, lass mich noch jemanden mitschicken, der-" versuchte Wyráth anzufangen, doch seine Tochter unterbrach in mit scharfer Stimme: „Ada! Wie oft haben wir schon darüber gesprochen? Ich kann alleine auf mich und Nana aufpassen! Wir brauchen keinen Begleitschutz! Myron und seine Männer haben bei den Valar besseres zu tun. Ich werde heil wiederkommen! Das verspreche ich dir. Habe ich denn jemals schon meine Versprechen nicht gehalten?" Die kleine Elbe nahm ihren Vater in den Arm.

Nirvanya sah sich nachdem sie ihren Vater wieder losgelassen hatte, noch ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zuhause um. Sie würde es für längere Zeit verlassen. Sie würde es vermissen. Die mit Bächen durchzogenen Wälder und Wiesen, deren Bäume langsam wieder die Blätter verloren, Den Palast, mit seiner wunderschönen Aussicht... Doch war sie auch froh, endlich wieder einen anderen Teil ihres geliebten Mittelerdes kennen zulernen.

„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen!", rief Nirvanya ihrer Mutter zu und schwang sich dabei in den Sattel. Wenig später ritten die beiden vom Hof, nicht der Gefahr bewusst, der sie sich entzogen.

-x-x-x-x-

„Gimli, ich bitte dich als Freund, hilf mir. Ich will morgen Abend nicht auf dieses Fest! Es soll doch nur wieder als Gelegenheit dazu dienen, dass sie mir die halbe weibliche, heiratsfähige Bevölkerung vorstellen können. Ich habe es langsam satt. Wieso können sie nicht verstehen, dass ich noch nicht so weit bin, mich für immer zu binden?" Legolas seufzte und ließ sich neben Gimli auf der Gartenbank nieder.

Der Zwerg sah seinen Freund verständnisvoll an. „Leoglas, wie lange willst du noch warten? Wie lange willst du deiner Familie noch einen Thronfolger vorenthalten? Sie wollen doch nur das Beste für dich. Warum willst du das nicht erkennen?" Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Bergen und färbte den Himmel rot. Die Baumwipfel wurden in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Doch die beiden Freunde verschwendeten nicht einen Blick auf das Schauspiel, dass sich ihnen bot.

„Hat es in deinem Leben jemals eine Frau gegeben, mit der du zwar nur kurze Zeit verbracht hast, sie dir jedoch einfach zu viel bedeutet hat? Und sie dich einfach verlassen hat, weil sein nicht wollte, dass du ihretwegen stirbst?" Der Elb stütze seinen Kopf auf dem Händen ab, und blickte starr vor sich hin.

Den Zwerg erstaunten Legolas' Worte. Er dachte er würde seinen Freund kennen, doch es gab offensichtlich auch Dinge, die selbst dem Kleinwüchsigen bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Es schien den Elben immer mehr zu verletzten.

„Sie war sterblich?" Legolas nickte. „Melagrana war die erste und Letzte, an die ich mein Herz verschenkt hätte, hätte sie es zugelassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich für sie sterbe und hat mich von sich gestoßen, bevor es zu spät war. Wir haben eine wundervolle Zeit zusammen verbracht, so kurz sie auch war. Seit damals sind an die 150 Jahre vergangen, und seit je her vergleiche ich alle Elben mit ihr, doch sie konnten ihr noch nie das Wasser reichen." Gimli nickte verständnisvoll.

**Kapitel 1 Ende**

So, das war das 1. Kapitel. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir reviewt. Auch wenn ihr nichts schreibt, sondern nur einen leeren Beitrag oder so abschickt, würde mich das sehr freuen, damit ich weiß, ob wenigstens jemand meine Story liest. Dankeschön, Nirvanya

14allandall41: hiermit nochmals Danke für dein Review. Hat mich wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen gefreut. Vor allem, da du die einzige warst die mir reviewt hat. Ich werde mich bemühen so schnell als möglich weiter zu schreiben, aber leider schreibe ich ziemlich langsam, bzw. brauche meist eine gewisse Zeit um überhaupt damit anzufangen, aber keine Sorge, ich habe jemanden der mich zum Weiterschreiben drängt. :) °zwinker°


	3. Kapitel 2 Aufgeflogen

**Disclaimer:** Legolas, Gimli, Arod, Thranduil(und alle anderen noch kommenden Figuren, die aus dem Herrn der Ringe entnommen worden sind) und die Umgebung in der diese Story spielt, gehören nicht mir, sonder unterliegen dem Copyright von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich borge sie mir lediglich. Die Story und die von mir erfundenen Figuren jedoch sind mein Gedankengut. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!

**Kapitel 2**  
**Aufgeflogen**

Die Sonne strahlte durch das Fenster, auf ein Bett. Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten den darin ruhenden Elben in der Nase und jener nieste geräuschvoll. Es wäre ein Wunder, wäre davon nicht das ganze Schloss davon aus den Träumen geholt geworden. Auch den Elben selbst hatte sein Niesen aus dem wohlverdienten, geruhsamen Schlaf gerissen. Verschlafen blinzelte er in den Raum. Nur schemenhaft nahm er den Raum wahr. Träge rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und nur langsam kamen auch seine Lebensgeister wieder zurück. Legolas fühlte sich so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war ewig her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal in seinem eigenen Bett geruht hatte. Der Elb hatte das Gefühl, als ob er es mit einer ganzen Armee von Uruk-Hais aufnehmen könnte.

Legolas streckte seine Glieder, bog den Rücken durch und warf die wärmende Decke zurück. Kälte schlug ihm entgegen, als er sich schwungvoll von seinem Lager erhob. Flugs machte er sich daran, sich anzukleiden. Umständlich rannte er in seinem Zimmer herum. Obwohl seit seiner Abreise nicht viel verändert worden war, kam ihm doch alles auf eine eigenartige Weise so fremd vor. Grummelnd stieß er sich die Zehe an einer Bettkante. Fluchend hüpfte er auf einem Bein durch seine Gemächer. Vor seinem Spiegel verweilte er. Ja, so konnte er sich sehen lassen. Seine braune Tunika hatte zwar schon so einiges über sich ergehen lasse müssen, doch war sie in erstaunlich gutem Zustand. Nur das in Gold eingeprägte Wappen seiner Familie verlor allmählich an Farbe. Jedoch nichts, was ein guter Schneider nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in den Flur, wobei der Elb jedoch mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes beim Verlassen des Raumes an der Türschnalle hängen und sich erst schimpfend wieder von seinem ‚Feind' losmachen musste.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen, begegnete keiner einzigen Seele. Alles lang noch tief in Schlaf gehüllt vor ihm. Seufzend trat er auf den steinernen Vorhof hinaus. Tief sog Legolas die Luft ein, als er langsam auf die Ställe zuging. Luft roch seiner Meinung nach in jedem Teil Mittelerdes anders. Doch hier, in seiner Heimat, roch es, so fand der Elb, am Besten. Der Wind ließ die Blätter rascheln. Ein Bild absoluten Friedens bot sich dem Elben. Er hörte bereits leise Schnauben aus den Ställen. Noch war es leise in ihnen, doch je länger die Sonne am Horizont verweilte, umso mehr Hektik würde vom Palast zu den Ställen getragen werden, bis sie zeitgleich wieder verschwinden würden.

Legolas hatte bereits das Tor erreicht. Er öffnete den Riegel geräuschlos, trat ein und der wohlbekannte Geruch nach Pferden, Stroh und Leder schlug ihm entgegen. Langsam betrat Legolas den Stall. Er hatte wie immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Schon als er ein kleiner Elbling gewesen war, war dies der Platz gewesen, an dem er Zuflucht vor der wirklichen Welt suchte. So war es auch an diesem Tage der Fall. Hier fiel die Last die er trug von ihm ab.

Der Schimmel in der sonnendurchfluteten Box wieherte dem Elb freudig entgegen. Eine Weile sah er den Hengst nur an, dann Legolas trat zu ihm und streichelte ihm die Stirn.„Mae Govannen, mellon nîn", murmelte der blonde Elb und Arod schnaubte freudig. Der Hengst schüttelte den Kopf und seine lockige Mähne flog hin und her. Der Elb betrachtete ihn nur lächelnd und an der Boxentür lehnend. Leise schob Legolas den Riegel zurück und trat ein. Das Stroh raschelte unter seinen Füßen, als er sich auf seinen treuen Begleiter zu bewegte.

Der Vierbeiner schnoberte an Legolas' Tasche herum, immer auf der Suche nach etwas Schmackhaftem. Lachend schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. Er war nicht mit leeren Taschen erschienen. Zu gut kannte er sein treues Getier. Aus den tiefen seiner Manteltaschen förderte er eine Karotte zu Tage. Genüsslich biss das Pferd Stück für Stück von dem Gemüse ab und kaute es geräuschvoll. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du ein Pferd bist, müsste man auf Grund deines Appetits annehmen, du wärst ein Hobbit." Lächelnd zupfte Legolas einen Strohhalm aus Arods Mähne. Das Pferd schüttelte nur anmutig den Kopf, als wollte er die Feststellung seines Herrn verneinen.

Legolas ließ sich ins Stroh fallen. Seufzend lehnte er an der Wand. Arod stolzierte zu ihm und neigte den Kopf. „Mellon, warum ist mein Leben so kompliziert. Die Tatsache, dass ich hier bei dir sitze verstößt vermutlich bereits gegen fünf Anweisungen, die ich einzuhalten habe. Warum nur kann mein Leben nicht einfacher sein?" Er strich dem Pferd sanft über die Nüstern. „Ständig Anweisungen, Manieren und Pflichten. Das brauchst du alles nicht in deinem Leben. Willst du nicht mit mir tauschen?" Der Schimmelhengst schnaubte scheinbar entrüstet und als wolle er verneinen, schüttelte Arod den Kopf. Aufmunternd stupste er seinen Herrn an.

Langsam kamen die ersten Stallburschen, um die Boxen auszumisten. Legolas wollte ihnen nicht im Wege stehen, doch wollte er auch nicht den Stall verlassen. Kurzerhand packte er eine der Mistgabeln und begann damit, das dreckige vom sauberen Stroh zu trennen. Ihm erschien diese Aufgabe sinnvoller, und leichter, als ein Land zu regieren. Gedankenverloren hievte Legolas eine Gabel voll Mist auf den Misthaufen. Wen er dabei übersah, war seine Schwester, die ihn erbost aus ihren azurblauen Augen anfunkelte. Die Ladung Mist landete zielsicher auf ihrem Kleid.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihren Bruder zu. Schritt für Schritt wurde ihr Blick tödlicher. So manchen Beobachter hätte es nicht verwundert, wäre der Elb reglos danieder gefallen.„Das – ist – mein – Lieblingskleid – gewesen!" Mit jedem Wort war sie näher gekommen, und stand nun Legolas gegenüber, der versuchte hinter Arod in Deckung zu gehen. Dieser jedoch zog es vor, sich aus dem Geschwisterstreit herauszuhalten und widmete sich genüsslich kauend seinem Heu.

„Mirilya... Es... es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid", beteuerte der Elb, doch er konnte das verräterische Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nur schwer verbergen. Er ließ den Blick über das Kleid seiner Schwester schweifen. Es war von goldenem Gelb, mit dezenter Silberbestickung. Doch durch Legolas' Attentat, war nun auch ein unschöner Fleck am unterem Saum des Kleides zu sehen. „Du findest den Zustand in dem sich mein Kleid jetzt befindet wohl auch noch lustig?", harkte Mirilya mit bedrohlich wirkender Stimme nach. Doch auch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie nicht halb so böse gestimmt war, wie sie sich gab.

Ihr Bruder stellte langsam die Gabel zur Seite, und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu ringen. Er öffnete den Mund mehrere Male, und schloss ich wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Was Mirilya jedoch entgangen war, ist die Tatsache, dass Legolas mit jeder Sekunde mehr in Richtung Fluchtweg schlich, so dass er in diesem Augenblick nur noch umdrehen und laufen musste. Wieder öffnete sich der Mund des Elben, doch dieses Mal würde er nicht nur einfach so geschlossen. Dieses Mal entwich ihm ein Wort. „Ja." Kaum war ihm das Wort entflohen, machte er auf den Absätzen kehrt, und flüchtete aus dem Stall.

Fluchend nahm seine Schwester die Verfolgung auf. Legolas' Schritte trugen ihn aus dem Stall, an dem langen Gebäude entlang. Er sah die Weiden der Pferde an ihm vorbeifliegen und hörte die Schritte seiner Schwester nicht weit hinter ihm. Sie war schon immer schneller gelaufen als der Elb, selbst als sie noch kleine Kinder waren. Seine Füße trommelten regelmäßig auf den Boden. Das Pflaster gab schon bald der Wiese die Klinke in die Hand. Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ihn seine Schritte trugen, spurtete der Elb weiter. Seine Umgebung nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Nicht die verdutzten Blicke, die ihm die Elben zuwarfen, an denen er wie ein Blitz vorbeizog, nicht die blühenden Gärten, in denen er früher immer spaziert war, nichts. Eine kleine Kapelle wurde Zeuge ihres Wettrennens, ebenso die auf den Koppeln grasenden Pferde und ein altes und verfallenes Gebäude nahe des Waldes.

Legolas konnte nicht sagen wie lange er schon von seiner Schwester verfolgt wurde, als er schwer atmend stehen blieb. Der Elb wurde zu Boden geworfen, als Mirilya mit viel Schwung in den Elben hineinlief. Lachend rollten die beiden am Boden herum. Hastig nach Atem ringend blieben die Geschwister nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit reglos liegen. „Wie war das mit deinem Lieblingskleid?", wollte Legolas von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend wissen. „Wie gesagt, mein Lieblingskleid gewesen. Wir beide", sie strich liebevoll über den Stoff des Kleidungsstückes, „werden es sicher überleben." Legolas unterdrücke mühsam ein Lachen. Das war seine Schwester, wie sie leibt und lebt.

Der Elb stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und sah auf seine Schwester herab, ihr Kopf ruhte im Gras, und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. „Wieder abgeregt?" Legolas sah seine Schwester fragend an. „Gut", meinte er, als sie nicht antwortete. Meist war dies ein bejahendes Zeichen.

„Warum bist du in den Ställen gewesen?" Mirilya richtete ihre Augen gen Himmel. Sie liebte es einfach nur faul im Gras zu liegen und den Weg der Wolken mit den Augen zu folgen. Dabei war es ihr möglich, ihre Sorgen für kurze Zeit vergessen zu können. Sie seufzte leise. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein Gespräch mit meinem Bruder führen, den ich viel zu selten sehe!" Vorwürfe spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wider, als sie ihrem großen Bruder leicht in die Seite boxte.** „**Ich liege wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass du dich bereits mit Lonath unterhalten hast?" Legolas zeigte keinerlei Regung. "Gut, dass war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Was denkst du?" Seine Augen blieben weiter starr in den Himmel gerichtet. Die Sonne versteckte sich in jenem Augenblick hinter einer Wolke. Unweit hörte man Kinderstimmen.

„Warum muss ich darüber eine Meinung haben? Ich freue mich für ihn... . Wenigstens einer bekommt das, was er immer wollte."

-x-x-x-x-

Ein Zweig knackte. Nirvanya fuhr herum. Bereits seit sie am Morgen weitergeritten waren, hatte sie das beunruhigende Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden.„Naneth", rief sie, „lass uns bitte weiterreiten, so schnell es uns möglich ist. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." Die am Bach kauernde Gestalt sah auf. Sie war ein Abbild Nirvanyas. „Bitte, Nirvanya, ruhe dich für einen Moment aus. Nicht hinter jedem Busch lauert Gefahr für uns. Woher hast du nur dieses Misstrauen? Selbst in den friedlichsten Momenten denkst du, jemand bedroht dich."

Nirvanya ließ die Zügel ihres Hengstes sinken. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über die Nüstern. Wohl mehr um ihre Angriffslust im Zaum zu halten, als um den Hengst zu beruhigen. Die Vögel in den Bäumen über ihnen zwitscherten vergnügt. „Naneth. Vielleicht sehe ich die Welt so wie sie ist, und nicht dieses verschönerte Abbild ihrer Wirklichkeit. Nicht alles in dieser Welt ist gut. Du weißt, dass ich meinen Instinkten vertrauen kann. Und mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass wir hier nicht alleine sind." Sie funkelte ihre Mutter aus ihren blauen Augen an.

Naranyiel lachte leise auf. „Natürlich sind wir nicht alleine. Hörst du nicht die Vögel, wie sie vergnügt zwitschern? Warum bist du nicht etwas mehr, wie einer ihrer Art? Vergnügter, freier, nicht immer um jeden in Sorge. Du solltest dein Leben genießen, und es dir nicht mit deinen Bedenken schwer machen. Du bist noch so jung, doch belastest du dich bereits mit den Sorgen des Alters." Nirvanya schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine normale Situation, in der sie ihrer Mutter bereits unzählige Male gegenüberstanden. So sehr sie sich äußerlich glichen, so verschieden war doch ihr Wesen. In diesem Moment, verstillte das bis dahin fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel. Nirvanyas Instinkt warnte sie.

Die Jüngere überprüfte wiederholt unnötig ihre Pfeile und ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Die Stille wirkte bedrohlich. Unterdessen war Nirvanyas Mutter aufgestanden. Sie schien nicht das geringste Anzeichen des Stimmungsumschwungs registriert zu haben. Unbeirrt fuhr die Elbe fort, ihre Wasserflasche zu füllen. In den Büschen hinter ihr regte sich etwas, doch Naranyiels Gehör war nicht dafür bestimmt, das Geräusch wahrzunehmen.

Blitzschnell und unbemerkt nahm Nirvanya einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher. Langsam legte sie ihn an die Sehne und spannte den Bogen. Ihre Mutter summte leise vor sich her, das eben geführte Gespräch bereits wieder vergessend, die Meinungsverschiedenheiten wie immer verdrängen. Wieder kam das Knacken eines Zweiges aus den umliegenden Büschen. Nirvanyas Wahrnehmung war aufs äußerste gespannt. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr auch nur das kleinste Geräusch eines sich nähernden entging.

Der Bogen war mit gespannter Sehne auf das Gestrüpp gerichtet. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Röcheln reichte dazu aus, den Pfeil von der Bogensehen in das Gestrüpp eilen zu lassen.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall, gefolgt von schnellen Schritten. Nirvanya hastete hinter die Büsche, die fragenden Blicke ihrer Mutter nicht wahrnehmen. Beide Pferde hatten die Ohren gespitzt. Doch keiner außer der Bogenschützin war sich der Gefahr bewusst, der sie eben entgangen waren, und derer bewusst, die noch auf sie zukommen würde.

Nirvanya wusste, noch bevor sie es sah, welches Wesen, oder Untier sich hinter dem Gestrüpp zu verbergen versucht hatte. Alleine der Gestank hätte es über kurz oder lang verraten müssen. Ein um Atem ringender Ork. Blitzschnell hatte die Elbe einen Dolch in der Hand und hielt ihm dem Ork drohend entgegen. „Was willst du?", zischte sie, mit einer Bösartigkeit in der Stimme, die Sauron selbst neidisch werden lassen müsste. Blut trat in Strömen aus der Wunde des Orks an seiner Schulter. Sein Todesurteil steckte darin, ein kleiner Pfeil, unscheinbar, doch auch so gefährlich. Der Ork keuchte. Er hustete Blut. Röchelte. Angewidert verzog Nirvanya das Gesicht, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Sie musste wissen, wer ihn geschickt hatte, und ob dort, wo er herkam noch mehr von ihm auf sie und ihre Mutter lauerte.

Der Ork verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. „Euren Kopf", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Pech. Nun bin ich im Besitz deines Hauptes. Auf wessen Auftrag verfolgst du uns? Sprich!" Die Elbe verzog keine Miene. Ein heiseres Lachen drang gefolgt von Blut über die Lippen dieses Abschaums. „Nur über meine Leiche." Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge der Blonden.„Wie du willst!" Zielsicher setzte sie den Dolch an die Kehle des Orks und durchtrennte sie. Blut spritze auf. Der Blick des Verfolgers wurde starr und Nirvanya wandte sich ab.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um, die ihr gefolgt war. Erschrocken und vor Ekel die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen stand sie da. Sie folgte ihrer Tochter mit schnellen Schritten, als diese sich von dem leblosen Körper abwandte und sich am Ufer des Flusses niederkniete. Angewidert befreite sie ihren Dolch vom Blut des Orks.

Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und machte sich bereit für den Aufbruch. Ihre Mutter tat es ihr apathisch gleich. „Deshalb, Nana, bin ich immer auf der Hut und vermute hinter jeder nett gemeinten Handlung eine hinterhältige Falle." Nirvanya nahm die Zügel ihres Schwarzen auf, stellte einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und schwang sich mit Schwung auf den Rücken des Pferdes.

-x-x-x-x-

Ein Geruch lange lagernder Stoffe lag im Raum. Legolas stand auf einem kleinen Podest mitten in eben diesem. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um. Es war schon zu lange her, seit Legolas zuletzt das Haus eines Schneiders besucht hatte. Nur dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass er es gehasst hatte. Die Nadeln die einen pieksten, bewegte man sich falsch, das Stillstehen, das Herumgemecker. Und dann der Anlass, weshalb er zu einem Schneider geschickt worden war. Meist waren die Schneider, die ihm ein Festgewand zauberten nur stillschweigend ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen. Nicht darum bemüht, mit dem Modell in Kontakt zu stehen. Vielleicht war es auch nur Legolas so gegangen. Verstehen würde er es, immerhin war er immer mit einem Gesicht von Sieben Tagen Regenwetter erschienen. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass es an diesem Tage anders sein sollte.

Die Tür schwang lautlos auf. Legolas wandte sich um. Eintrat eine fröhlich wirkende Elbe. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Zügen begrüßte sie Legolas: „Mae Govannen!" Nachdenklich forschend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie erinnerte Leoglas an jemanden, doch noch konnte er nicht sagen, an wen. Der Schneiderin schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch schien sie ihn erkannt zu haben.

Nach Sekunden des Nachdenkens flackerte Erkennen ihn in seinen azurblauen Augen auf. „Iredhel?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie nickte zur Bestätigung. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. „Wie haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, mein Herr!" Er stimmte der blonden Elbe zu: „Es ist Ewigkeiten her. Doch bitte, Iredhel, wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen, nennt mich nicht ‚Herr'. Ich habe eine Abneigung gegen diese Anrede. Für Euch bin ich immer noch Legolas.

Sie ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen hören. „Ihr seid so wie ich Euch in Erinnerung hatte. Legt nicht viel Wert auf Titel und Etikette. Man munkelte sogar, dass Ihr nicht die Nachfolge Eures Vaters antreten wolltet. Aber in diesen Zeiten wird viel Getratscht. Nicht die Hälfte davon ist wahr." Iredhel plapperte munter drauf los und blickte den Elben geheimnisvoll an. Legolas lächelte bitter. „Nun, vielleicht denkt Ihr von der falschen Hälfte, sie sei erlogen."

Die Augen der Elbe weiteten sich vor Erschrecken. „Es stimmt also tatsächlich", flüsterte Iredhel leise, „Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, als ich es gehört hatte. Ihr habt Euch anscheinend doch verändert. Viele machen dafür diesen Zwerg verantwortlich. Angeblich soll er", fuhr sie fort, wurde jedoch von Legolas jäh unterbrochen. „Dieser Zwerg ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich dulde kein böses Wort über ihn in meiner Gegenwart." „Entschuldigt. Wir Elben des gemeinen Volkes kennen nicht viele Zwerge. Ihr müsst unsere Unwissenheit entschuldigen." Legolas seufzte ergeben. Er hatte bereits erahnt, dass alle Gimli für seinen Unmut, den Thron zu besteigen, verantwortlich machten. Doch sie irrten sich. Dieser Unmut war schon seit jäh her vorhanden gewesen. Seine Reisen mit seinem Freund, hatte ihm nur die Freiheiten aufgezeigt, die ihm von dem Tag seiner Krönung an verwährt bleiben würden.

„Wie geht es Euren Eltern?", versuchte Legolas das Gespräch auf ein anderes, unverfänglicheres Thema zu lenken. Iredhel schien nicht im geringsten über den abrupten Themenwechsel erstaunt, sondern begann munter zu erzählen. Man hätte meinen können, ihr Mundwerk höre nie auf zu arbeiten. „Meinen Eltern geht es gut. Sie freuen sich, dass Sauron endlich endgültig besiegt worden ist. Sie sind zwar der Meinung, dass es jederzeit wieder ein solch grausames Wesen geben kann, aber sie denken doch, dass wir jetzt eine längere Zeit in Frieden unser Dasein fristen können. Sie wollen unbedingt in Mittelerde bleiben. Auch während des Krieges stand es für sie nicht in Frage, nach Westen zu ziehen. Ada ist sogar wieder bei der Palastwache. Er meint, auch wir sollten etwas dazu beitragen, dass unser Land ein friedliches Land bleibt." Nie in der nächsten Stunde, blieb Iredhels Mundwerk länger als eine Minute geschlossen. Sie schien nicht zu merken, dass Legolas immer weniger sprach und sie nach einer Stunde mit schmerzenden Ohren, jedoch erleichtert wieder verließ.

-x-x-x-x-

„Warum lasse ich mich auf euch ein? Nicht den kleinsten Auftrag seid ihr fähig zu erfüllen!" Gemma tobte. Wütend schlug er mit der blanken Faust auf den Tisch. Der Weinkelch zu seiner Rechten erzitterte. Ebenso zuckte der Ork vor ihm zusammen. Er stand vor Gemma, wie ein Häuflein Elend. Er wusste, dass die Chancen, lebend den Raum wieder zu verlassen denkbar schlecht standen. Eben hatte er seinem Meister von ihrem fehlgeschlagenen Attentat berichtet. Der Ork sankt immer mehr in sich zusammen, als Gemma aufstand.

Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Wie ein Tiger, kurz bevor er seiner Beute endgültig das letzte gab. „Was war die Schwierigkeit an meinem Auftrag? Ihr solltet nur einen wehrlose Elbe und deren Tochter töten! Das kann bei leibe nicht so schwer sein! Bin ich denn von Inkompetenz umgeben?" Wütend zog er einen Dolch hervor und warf ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Zitternd blieb er stecken.

Auch der Ork begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Unterwürfig warf er einen Blick auf seinen Herrn. Der kleinste Fehler konnte nun zu seinem Todesurteil werden. „Diese Elbe ist ... keine einfache Elbe. Sie kämpft mit der Behändigkeit eines Warges!" Ein weiterer Sargnagel. „Keine einfache Elbe?", Gemmas Stimme nahm ein gefährliches Flüstern an, „Keine einfache Elbe? Nicht einmal einen wehrlosen Hobbit könntet Ihr etwas anhaben! Ihr Stümper! Sorgt dafür, dass sie aus dem Weg geräumt wird. Noch einen Fehler, können wir uns nicht mehr leisten!" Gemmas Augen blitzen gefährlich als Warnung.

-x-x-x-x-

„Nicht schon wieder. Warum gibt es kein anderes Vehikel um zu reisen?" Legolas lachte trocken auf. „Ein anderes ‚Vehikel', mellon nîn? Mein lieber Herr Zwerg, dies ist ein Pferd, ein Lebewesen, kein Vehikel wie ihr Zwerge es vielleicht bezeichnen würdet. Und dazu sind Pferde wunderbare Wesen, klug und sanftmütig."

Der Zwerg brummelte unverständlich in seinen Bart hinein. „Das macht es noch lange nicht bequem auf ihnen zu reisen. Warum sind die Sättel, und der Gang dieser ungeheuerlichen Tiere so hart? Wo hatte Eru seinen Kopf als er sie erschuf?" Gimli schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Legolas lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Er hat wohl eher an die Grazie der Elben gedacht, als an einen jammernden Zwerg. Du könntest natürlich auch hier bleiben," „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Ehe du dich versiehst hätten deine Genossen Hackfleisch aus mir gemacht!" „oder du folgst mir zu Fuße. Und meine ‚Genossen', wie du sie nennst, würden dir nichts zu leide tun, sonst würden sie mich von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen, und das wissen sie."

Der Zwerg jedoch war nicht so überzeugt von Legolas Argumenten. „Was hilft es mir, wenn sie dich, nachdem sie mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hätten, von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen würden? Für mich wäre es zu spät, mellon!" Der Fuchs zu Gimlis Rechten stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und der Zwerg wich angstvoll zurück. „Man könnte meinen du wärst ein verängstigtes Menschenkind, mellon, und nicht Gimli Gloinssohn, mutigster Zwerg unter den Ringgefährten", schmunzelte Legolas, während er etwas Lembas in Arods Satteltaschen verstaute. Von neuen murmelte Gimli etwas in seinen langen, dichten Bart. Seine Axt geschultert stand er vor dem ihm zugedachtem Pferd. Grimmig blickte er seiner Stute in die Augen, während er sie an beiden Seiten des Zaumzeuges festhielt. „Gnaden dir die Vala, solltest du auf etwaige dumme Gedanken kommen!"

Der Zwerg starrte ernst in die Augen des Fuchses. Ohne Vorwarnung jedoch, schüttelte die Stute den Kopf, und riss Gimli, der sich am Zaumzeug seines Vierbeiners festhielt, fast von den Füßen. Legolas, der eben noch mit Arod beschäftigt gewesen war, meinte nun trocken: „Gimli, mein Freund, ich weiß nicht ob du das als Ja oder Nein verstehen solltest." Der Elb konnte jedoch nicht lange ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzten. Zu gerne neckte er seinen Begleiter.

„Legolas! Du weißt wie groß die Abneigung meines Liebsten gegen alles, was größer ist als er selbst, und sich auf mehr als vier Beinen fortbewegt, ist. Nur deinetwegen überwindet er sich immer wieder!" Mela kam lachend auf die beiden Freunde zu und schlug Legolas in die Seite. Dieser sah sie entschuldigend an und rieb sich die Rippen. „Du weißt doch, ich kann nicht anders als ihn immer wieder damit aufzuziehen. Er weiß dass ich es nicht ernst meine. Ich entschuldige mich also schon jetzt für alles, was ich auf dieser Reise noch zu ihm sagen werde. Und ich danke dir, dass du ihn mir wieder mitziehen lässt. Dir wünsche ich jedenfalls noch viel Spaß und lass dir nicht von all den schmierigen Elben unterkriegen. Dein Liebster wird wiederkommen und dich liebend gerne aus ihren Fängen retten, nehme ich an." Der Elb grinst schmutzig.

„Nun los, lass uns endlich von hier wegkommen, sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln!" Mit viel Schwung schwang der Elb sein Bein über den Rücken des Pferdes, während Gimli mühsam einen Fuß in den Steigbügel stellte.

-x-x-x-x-

Die Büsche raschelten. Ein Pferd schnaubte. Novartis sah auf. Er hockte am Boden und besah sich das Fesselgelenk seines Pferdes. Es war in einen verlassenen Fuchsbau getreten und der Elb befürchtete, der Hengst würde zu lahmen beginnen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände über das Gelenk des Pferdes geleiten. Es fühlte sich normal an, doch der Elb wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Der Hengst hatte ihn bereits weit getragen, und sie waren zu einem eingespielten Paar geworden.

Novartis seufzte als er aufstand. Er musste schnellstmöglich weiter, doch wollte er nicht die Gesundheit seines treuen Freundes aufs Spiel setzten. Unschlüssig streichelte er den Hals des Pferdes, was dieses wiederum zum Schnauben brachte. Von weit her hörte Novartis, dass jemand eine Melodie pfiff. Alarmiert fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Dolch. Doch war sein Argwohn begründet? Kein Ork würde pfeifend durch die Gegend ziehen. Trotzdem blieb Novartis auf der Hut und spitzte die Ohren.

Langsam schlich er ohne jedwedes Geräusch zu machen auf die Lärmquelle zu. Von weitem her konnte er leises Hufgetrappel wahrnehmen. Das auf ihn zunahende Pferd kam langsam näher. Mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum stehen hielt Novartis den Atem an. Die Meloldie verstummte. Nur das Stampfen der Pferdehufe war noch zu hören. Zweige knackten unter den schweren Hufen. Nervös kaute das Pferd auf der Trense herum.

„Was wollt Ihr hier?" Der Elb fuhr auf dem Pferd herum, dass nun nervös zu tänzeln begann. Die Zweige knackten, als der Vierbeiner abrupt zu stehen kam. Der Reiter des edlen Tieres sah Novartis eingeschüchtert an. „Ich", begann er, kam jedoch nie zu einem Ende. Der blonde Reiter straffte die Schultern und versuchte, so gefasst und gelassen wie es die Situation erlaubte, zu reagieren. „Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen. Was mich dazu veranlasst, ist meine Sache!" Novartis hob entschuldigend die Hände.„Ich wollte Euch keinerlei Vorwurf machen, doch sollte man in diesen Tagen vorsichtig sein. Besonders in diesen Gefilden!"

„Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" Novartis sah den fremden Elb an. Er sah noch ziemlich jung aus, jedoch vom Schicksal gebeutelt. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen azurblauen Augen zu finden. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen. Keine Frage, sie hatte sicher viel mitgemacht. Gehetzt blickte er umher.

Novartis verspürte Mitleid mit dem Jungen. „Wollt Ihr nicht absteigen und mir Gesellschaft leisten? Man vereinsamt schnell, wenn man alleine reist, so wie Ihr es tut." Dankend nickte der Elb und kletterte mühsam aus dem Sattel. Er hatte augenscheinlich einen langen Weg hinter sich.

Scheu ließ sich der junge Elb Novartis gegenüber nieder. „Mein Name lautet Novartis. Darf ich erfahren wie Eurer lautet?" Novartis wusste nicht weshalb, doch irgendwie vertraute er dem Elben und wollte ihm helfen. Dieser blickte erschrocken auf. Er hatte wohl nicht mit so viel Freundlichkeit gerechnet. „Fulayor."

Der Elb musterte Fulayor, der mit seiner Hand gedankenverloren in seine Manteltasche griff. „Woher kommt Ihr?" Fasziniert starrte Fulayor den Gegenstand an, den er eben aus der Manteltasche hervorgezaubert hatte. Kurze Zeit dachte Novartis, er würde nicht antworten. „Aus Ithilien", flüsterte der jüngere Elb und spielte mit dem Amulett, das er in den Händen hielt. Zärtlich fuhren seine Finger die Konturen des darauf eingeprägten Wappens nach. Novartis stutze. Er kannte das Wappen. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Gegenüber in dessen Besitz gekommen sein könnte, denn es gab nur wenige dieser Schmuckstücke, und sie waren alle im Besitz der Mitglieder der Düsterwald'schen Königsfamilie. Keiner außer ihnen hatte das Recht darauf, solches zu besitzen.

Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er wissen, was dieses Schmuckstück bedeutet. Hatte er es gestohlen? Dafür, so dachte Novartis, sah der Elb zu jung und unerfahren aus. Ob er wusste, was er hier in den Händen hielt? „Woher habt Ihr dieses Amulett?" Novartis' argwöhnischer Blick ruhte auf dem Jungen. Fulayor schluckte. Was wollte dieser Elb von ihm? Doch er antwortete. „Dieses Amulett ist von meinem Vater. Er lebte oder lebt noch immer im Düsterwald. Ich hoffe ihn hier zu finden." Novartis blickte den blonden Elben nachdenklich an. Letztendlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Er schenkte seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem verletzten Freund.

Der Elb zuckte zusammen, als Fulayor ihn unverwandt ansprach: „Was wollt Ihr im Düsterwald? Ihr seht in meinen Augen nicht aus wie ein Elb Eryn Lasgalens" Novartis blickte auf. Der Junge hat eine gute Kombinationsgabe. Die Augen des Älteren verdüsterten sich. Er seufzte und begann leise zu sprechen. „Ihr habt recht. Ich komme nicht aus Eryn Lasgalen. Ich lebe in einem Königreich weit entfernt von hier. Vilwarnin heißt es, doch ich denke nicht, dass Ihr wisst wo es liegt. In meinem Heimatland sind Orks eingefallen, und nun bin ich auf dem Weg die Reiche Mittelerdes um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Ich war im Auenland, bei den Hobbits, wundersame Geschöpfe", er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf,„in Rohan, Gondor und nun bin ich auf den Weg in den Düsterwald." Fulayor blickte seinen Gegenüber aufmerksam an. „Ihr wart in Gondor? Dann habt Ihr vielleicht König Elessar getroffen?" Novartis musste über den Übermut seines neuen Freundes schmunzeln. War er nicht selbst so gewesen, in jüngeren Jahren?

„Ja, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen." Neugierde schien Fulayor gepackt zu haben. „Ist er wahrlich ein solch weiser und gerechter Regent wie gemeinhin behauptet wird?" Die Bewunderung für Gondors König konnte der junge Elb nur schwer verbergen. Novartis überlegte kurz. „Nein", meinte er dann. Enttäuschung war auf Fulayors Zügen zu lesen. „Er ist weiser und gerechter als alle behaupten." Ein seliges Lächeln löste den Unglauben auf den Zügen des Jüngeren ab. „Wie gern würde ich ihn selbst kennen lernen", murmelte Fulayor in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Wenn er wüsste wie schnell sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

**Kapitel 2 Ende**

So, erst mal muss ich mich wahrscheinlich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich in einem solchem Schneckentempo schreibe, bzw. Kapitel hochlade... Ich könnte mich jetzt wahrscheinlich darauf rausreden, dass ich im Weihnachtsstress bin/war und so viel in der Schule zu tun habe, aber eigentlich fehlt mir schlicht und ergreifend meist die Motivation bzw. das nötige Umfeld. In den Ferien verspreche ich aber, mein Bestes zu tun, um diesen Umstand zu ändern.


	4. Kapitel 3 Schicksalsträchtige Orks

**Disclaimer:** Drei Mal dürft ihr raten, wem was gehört? Genau, mir gehört sowieso nicht wirklich viel, alle Charaktere aus dem ‚Herr der Ringe' gehören Meister Tolkien. Adieu, and have Fun!

**Kapitel 3  
Schicksalsträchtige Orks**

Gimli und Legolas ritten schweigend in zügigen Trab nebeneinander auf ihren Pferden her. Leise schnaubten die Tiere. Ihr Atem hinterließ kleine Wolken. Das Sattelzeug knirschte bei jeder Bewegung der Pferde unter dem Gewicht der beiden Reiter. Arods Atem ging schnell. Legolas verringerte das Tempo und parierte seinen Hengst in den Schritt durch. „Nun, Elb, geht Euch die Puste aus?", wollte Gimli mit lausbübisch funkelnden Augen wissen.

Der Elb strich über Arods Mähne. „Nein, mein Freund. Eigentlich wollte ich dich schonen. Immerhin bist du nicht mehr der Jüngste. Selbst Orks bringst du nicht mehr mit deinem früheren Elan zur Strecke. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um meinen Lieblingszwergenfreund", antwortete Legolas schmunzelnd, die Sorge um seinen treuen vierbeinigen Gefährten überspielend. Der Elb wusste, dass sein Pferd nicht mehr das jüngste war, doch trotzdem hatte er gehofft, Arod in besserer Verfassung zu wissen. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte der Elb kaum, dass sich sein Gefährte nach Luft schnappend eine Antwort zurecht legte.

Ohne Vorwarnung jedoch, polterte der Zwerg schlussendlich los: „Pah. Dass ich nicht lache! Eingebildeter Elb! In einem fairen Kampf würde ich immer, selbst mit einem Fuße im Grabe stehend mehr Gesindel den Gar ausmachen, als du in deinen besten Tagen! Außerdem erbitte ich, darauf hinweisen zu dürfen, dass ich – Gimli Gloinssohn, wie er hier neben dir reitet – dein einziger Freund zwergischer Abstammung bin!"

Legolas lachte leise auf. Es war zu amüsant einen aufgebrachten Zwerg zu beobachten und zur Weisglut zu bringen. Wegen diesen Wortgefechten, jedoch auch aufgrund Gimlis Treue und Starrsinn war er einer der besten Freunde des lasgalischen Thronfolgers geworden. Kopfschüttelnd startete der Elb eine verbale Retourkutsche. „Ach Gimli. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass du es so erfährst, doch ich kann es nicht länger vor dir geheim halten. Mein Gewissen verweigert es, dir diese wichtige Sache länger zu verschweigen." Legolas seufzte und machte eine theatralische Pause. „Ich habe neben dir noch unzählige andere Zergenfreunde." Gimlis Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war nur als bedröppelt zu bezeichnen. Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Augenblick lang annehmen können, der Elb würde es ernst meinen. Über den Zwerg lachend, spornte Legolas Arod an, und trabte einige Meter voraus.

Lange Zeit ritten sie, ohne dass auch nur einer der beiden ein Wort sprach, nebeneinander her. „Gimli?" Legolas unterbrach schlussendlich das Schweigen. „Bist du glücklich?" Der Zwerg beäugte den Elben misstrauisch. „Was ist der Sinn dieser Frage?" Der Elb lachte leise und melodisch, doch schwang ein Hauch Traurigkeit mit. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es liegt wahrscheinlich außerhalb meiner Wahrnehmung... . Ebenso wie vieles anderes auch. Denkst du ist es die Aufgabe eines jeden Elben, das Gegenstück seiner Seele zu finden um glücklich zu werden?" In Legolas' ozeantiefen Augen war ein verräterisches Schimmern zu sehen. So kannte Gimli seinen elbischen Freund nicht, doch zeigte er sich immer öfter von dieser Seite.

Gimli setzte zu einer Antwort an. „Meine Wenigkeit ist wohl nicht der geeigneteste Partner um über solch heiklen Themen zu sinnieren, doch bin ich der Meinung, dass es für jedes Geschöpf Mittelerdes, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, den idealen Lebensgefährten gibt. Manch einer trifft ihn früher, ein anderer später." Solch hochgestochenen Reden waren für den Zwerg eher eine Ausnahme.

Legolas' Augen nahmen einen melancholischen Ausdruck an. Jahrhunderte der Einsamkeit spiegelten sich in ihnen wider. „Da!", rief Gimli aus, „selbst ohne die Sehkraft elbischer Augen, kann ich dort bereits einen Wachposten ausmachen!" Des Zwergen Hand schnellte nach vorne und wies in die hohen Baumwipfel. „Dann sind wir wohl endlich am derzeitigen Ziel unserer Reise angelangt. Komm, Gimli, lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen!"

Langsam ritt das unterschiedliche Paar durch das Dorf. Nicht, dass es für die beiden Freunde neu gewesen wäre von den Einwohnern misstrauisch beäugt zu werden, so war es doch etwas anderes, als Misstrauen, mit denen ihnen hier begegnet wurde. Wo immer sie auch hinkamen, wurden ihnen böse Blicke zugeworfen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt. Legolas runzelte die Stirn und tauschte einen Blick mit Gimli. Auch ihm schien nicht zu gefallen, wie man hier auf sie reagierte.

Endlich standen sie dann jedoch vor dem Wachposten. Argwöhnisch wurden die beiden Freunde von den Wachen beäugt, bis ihnen offensichtlich gewahr wurde, wer vor ihnen stand. Abrupt verbeugten sich die beiden hochgewachsenen Elben vor ihrem Gebieter. Legolas gab ihnen ein Zeichen und die beiden erhoben sich wieder. „Mein Herr, was führt Euren Weg zu unserem unbedeutenden Wachlager, fern Eures Heimes? Wir sind doch nicht etwa durch etwaige Taten in Eure Missgunst gefallen?" Legolas zog misstrauisch die linke Augenbraue hoch. Auch Gimli besah die Wachhabenden aufmerksam. Der Elb antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Gäbe es denn Taten, die Euch in falsches Licht rücken könnten?" Legolas' stechend blauen Augen blickten forschend in die des Wachhabenden. Man sah ihn schlucken. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich gesammelt hatte und zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Natürlich nicht, mein Herr!" Die letzten beiden Worte schienen ihm nur mühsam über die Lippen gekommen zu sein. Gimli musterte Legolas' Gefolgsmann aufmerksam. Er schien nicht einer der Sparte ‚er ist mein zukünftiger König, ich diene ihm bedingungslos' zu sein. Auch seine Kumpanen schienen Legolas nicht als vollwertigen, zukünftigen Führer ihres Volkes zu sehen. Ihre ganze Erscheinung deutete daraufhin hin. Wie sie ihn von oben herab belächelten, ihn behandelten, als hätte er nicht die geringste Erfahrung, stellte Gimli verstimmt fest, als ihnen Anlos, der diensthabende Elb das Gelände rund um den Posten zeigte.

Legolas tat sein Bestes, um freundlich zu sein, doch die ortsansässigen Elben, machten es ihm alles andere als leicht. Alle von ihm gestellten Fragen wurden abgewimmelt, oder mit unbefriedigenden Antworten abgespeist. Fast schien es den beiden Gefährten, als wollte man sie loswerden.

„Was befindet sich in den Kellergeschossen dieses Gebäudes?", versuchte Legolas das endgültig letzte Mal herauszufinden, was in diesem Wachposten totgeschwiegen wurde. Das letzte Mal, bevor er und sein zwergischer Freund etwas unternehmen würden. Auch ohne miteinander zu reden, wussten die beiden Freunde, dass falsches Spiel mit ihnen getrieben wurde. Gimli strich bereits sehnlichst über die Schneid seiner Axt, doch der Elb bedeutete ihm mit einer unbedeutend erscheinenden Handbewegung, dass er es nicht zu dermaßigen Ausschreitungen kommen lassen würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Ihr meint, mein Herr!", ließ Anlos mit einem Unschuldslächeln verlauten. Der ehemalige Ringgefährte seufzte auf. Hier war Hopfen und Malz verloren. „Ich will es Euch noch einmal freundlichst erklären. Ich verlange zu erfahren, was hier los ist. Die Bewohner dieses Dorfes behandeln mich wie einen Tyrannen. Und Ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa weiß machen, Ihr würdet ehrlich zu mir sein. Ihr wollt mir einen Bären auf die Nase binden, doch denke ich, scheitert Ihr kläglich. Welch Spiel spielt Ihr? Und was versucht Ihr erfolglos vor mir zu verbergen?" Anlos wurde bleich. Er erkannte, dass er den düsterwald'schen Thronfolger maßlos unterschätzt hatte, und ihm keine Ausrede Mittelerdes aus diesem Schlamassel heraushelfen würde, denn sobald Legolas die unterirdischen Räume der Wachstube betreten würde, würde er wissen, was Anlos zu verbergen versuchte. „Mein Herr, der Keller ist einsturzgefährdet. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa Euer Leben riskieren, nur um zu erfahren, dass Ihr mit Euren Vermutungen falsch liegt?" Die ehemaligen Ringgefährten blinzelten ihn gefährlich an. „Glaubt mir, Elb, wenn ich Euch sage, dass wir schon gefährlicheres Terrain betreten haben." Der Zwerg hielt seine Axt wie eine Drohung vor sich. Anlos sah sich fieberhaft um. Wie konnte er die beiden davon abhalten, hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen, dass ihm sicherlich Kopf und Kragen kosten würde?

Während Anlos weiter nach einem Ausweg suchte, machte sich Legolas daran, dass Schloss, mit dem die Tür zur Treppe versperrt war genauer zu besehen. Gimli jedoch, ließ die Augen nicht von dem äußerst verdächtigen Elb. Des Zwergen Augen folgten jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung Anlos'. Nervös nestelte er am Kragen seiner Uniform und wischte sich mit der anderen Hand den nicht vorhandenen Schweiß an seinen Beinkleidern ab. Ein leises Klicken ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Legolas hatte eben das Schloss geknackt. Der Elb bedachte seinen Untergebenen mit einem zweifelnden Blick und sprach dann: „Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel davon, aber dieses Gewölbe sieht mir nicht einsturzgefährdet aus. Ich denke sogar, dass es robuster und stabiler ist, als manche kaum benützten Gänge in den Kerkern meines Heimes. Darf ich Euch nun bitten mir eine Fackel zu reichen, und uns zu führen?" Jegliche Freundlichkeit war aus Legolas' Augen gewichen, als er zu Anlos sprach. Gimli hinter ihm feixte, als sie langsam im Gänsemarsch die Treppen hinabstiegen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gewölbe gleiten. Mit fachkundigem Blick betrachtete er die kunstvoll gearbeitete Decke.

Abrupt stieg Legolas stehen. Nur mit Mühe, konnte Gimli verhindern, in ihn hineinzulaufen. Legolas deutete mit seiner Hand zu der Zelle zu seiner Rechten. Etwas glitzerte im Licht der Fackel. Gimlis Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass es sich um unzählige Goldmünzen und –stücke, Ringe, Armreifen und unzählige andere Schmuckstücke oder Wertsachen handelte. Der Glanz des Edelmetalls spiegelte sich in Gimlis Augen wider. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die Schätze, die sich zu seinen, in braunen, lädierten Stiefel steckenden Füßen, auftürmten. Legolas entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck jedoch holte ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Sprachlos wandte Legolas seinen Blick von den Schmückstücken ab und richtete ihn auf Anlos, der darunter zusammenzuschrumpfen schien. „Was – hat – das – zu – bedeuten?", wollte Gimlis Freund wissen, und machte nach jedem Wort eine kleine Pause. Dem Zwerg entging nicht, dass er scheinbar mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Ihm war offensichtlich klar, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, wollte es aber wohl aus dem Mund seines Untergebenen hören.

Anlos ließ lange auf eine Antwort warten. Nur zögerlich begann er zu sprechen. „Das sind", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und schluckte, bevor er weitersprach, „Steuergelder." Mit dem Ende des Wortes, war seine Stimme zusehends leiser geworden. Legolas nickte wissend. Er hatte es geahnt. „Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich, dass der Zenit niemals so hoch ist, um einen solchen Haufen an wertvollen Gegenständen zu verursachen, wie er hier so vor uns liegt?" Legolas' musterte Anlos, der nervös wie ein Schuljunge, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, vor ihm stand. Beschämt war sein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Doch Legolas war noch nicht mit ihm fertig. „Ihr beutet diese Elben aus. Ich hoffe Ihr seid Euch darüber im klaren, was das für Euch bedeuten kann." Bedrohlich trat der Elb einen Schritt näher zu Anlos. „Ich könnte Euch in die Kerker werfen lassen, wenn ich es wollte. Aber wenn Ihr diese Sache wieder in Ordnung bringt, die Steuern senkt, und die fälschlicherweise bezahlten Summen zurückzahlt, konnte ich mich zu einem milderen Urteil erweichen lassen." Der Elb wurde von Gimli kritisch gemustert. Hatte er richtig gehört, oder wollte sein Freund diesen, in seinen Augen niederträchtigen Verräter so einfach davonkommen? Ohne auch nur Gimlis Reaktion gesehen zu haben, fuhr der Elb fort: „Ich weiß was du mir sagen willst, mellon, aber ich glaube immer noch an das Gute in jedem. Er hat eine Zweite Chance verdient, aber sei dir gewiss, sollte er sie nicht zu nutzen wissen, wird ihn sein Schicksal ereilen."

Arod schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er das ungleiche Paar auf sich zukommen sah. Gimli schien noch immer auf Legolas einzureden, doch der Elb ignorierte seinen Freund anscheinend geflissentlich. Schweigend stieg er in den Sattel und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg.

„Legolas?", unterbrach Gimli ihr Schweigen, nachdem er schon einige Minuten nicht mehr versucht hatte auf seinen Freund wegen dessen Entscheidung einzureden, „Wie willst du kontrollieren, dass dieser Verräter wirklich tut, was du ihm befohlen hast?" Der Elb räusperte sich: „Ich denke ich werde Lonath dazu abkommandieren. Immerhin liegt dieses Dorf in der Nähe Sargeds. So kann Asyln öfter bei ihrer Familie sein." Wieder herrschte unüberbrückbares Schweigen.

„Gimli kannst du dich noch an die Schlacht von Helms Klamm erinnern?", wollte Legolas wissen, und klopfte Arods Hals, woraufhin dieser zufrieden mit sich selbst, seinem Herrn und der Welt schnaubte. Gimli antwortete überrascht: „Wie denkst du könnte ich diesen Tag jemals vergessen. Den Tag, an dem ich – Gimli Gloinssohn – dich in einem ehrlichen Wettkampf geschlagen habe." Der Besiegte lachte leise auf. „Wir haben uns bis zum heutigen Tage nicht einigen können, wer gewonnen hat." Nun war neben dem gleichmäßigen Hufgeklapper der Pferde auf dem harten Untergrund auch ein empörtes Schnauben des Zwerges zu hören. „Elb, mir war immer klar, wer der wahre Sieger unseres Zweikampfes ist. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass das für einen Elb wie dich nicht vorstellbar ist, ja sogar in der Ehre kränkend. Eines sei dir gesagt, sollte ich jemals wieder Seite an Seite mit dir in eine Schlacht ziehen, so wette ich mit dir, würde ich in einem fairen Kampf mehr Orks den Gar ausmachen, als du eingebildeter Elb!"

„Gimli?", rief der Elb, „Ich denke du hast es verschrieen. Meine Ohren hören das Geschrei von Orks." Die beiden warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu und gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen.

-x-x-x-x-

Novartis betrachtete seinen neuen Wegbegleiter von der Seite her. Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Er war ihm ein Rätsel. Seine Herkunft, und wie er an dieses Amulett gekommen war. Tief in sich zusammengesunken saß er auf seinem edlen Pferd. Die Kapuze seines Mantels hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Novartis schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge schien einiges durchgemacht zu haben. Er war verschlossen, keine Frage. Nur wenig hatte er von sich selbst preisgegeben, als sie abends am Lagerfeuer miteinander sprachen. Doch ein wenig hatte Fulayor ihm von seiner Kindheit erzählt. Seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, sein Vater war zu dieser Zeit schon nicht mehr in Ithilien gewesen. Doch mehr war nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen. Fulayor war zu misstrauisch. Und erschöpft war er. Auf seiner Reise schien er bisher nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen zu haben. Novartis konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er selbst hatte nur dann geschlafen, als es wirklich notwendig gewesen war. Auch wenn es nicht mehr so gefährlich war wie in früheren Zeiten, so sollte man doch nicht leichtfertig sein. Zudem war er in großer Eile. Zu viel Zeit war schon verloren gegangen.

Fulayor schreckte aus seiner Apathie auf, als sein Schimmel über einen Ast stolperte. Müde blinzelte er und sah sich um. Die Landschaft hatte sich nicht verändert. Seit Tagen schon sah er nichts anderes als hohe Bäume, durch deren Kronen nur wenig Licht drang. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seines Pferdes wollten ihn schon wieder in den erholsamen und dringend benötigten Schlaf lullen. Nur mühsam konnte er gegen seine schwerer werdenden Lider ankämpfen. Zu lange schon, hatte er geschlafen, oder vor sich hingedöst, nicht wissend, wohin sie ritten. Sein Schwert schlug immer wieder im gleichen Rhythmus gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Fulayor hielt nichts von Waffengewalt, doch kam er nicht umhin ein Schwert zu besitzen, um sich gegebenenfalls auf seiner langen und beschwerlichen Reise damit verteidigen zu können. Sein Blick blieb an der Verziehung der Waffe hängen. Elbische Schriftzeichen und Muster zierten das gute Stück, von dem er bis jetzt, Eru sei Dank noch keinen Gebrauch machen musste. Auch dies war ein Nachlass seines Vaters. Nachdem er alt genug dafür war, hatte sein Großvater ihm all die Erinnerungsstücke gegeben, die ihm von seinen Eltern geblieben waren. Viel war es nicht, doch immerhin hatte er somit einige Erinnerungen. Auch wenn er nicht mit diesem Schwert umzugehen wusste. Fulayor konnte nur hoffen, dass er nie in eine Situation geraten würde, die den richtigen Umgang mit einem Schwert erforderte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ritten die beiden Elben, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein hätten können, nun hintereinander her. Der Weg war zu schmal um nebeneinander herzureiten. So wie sich die Kronen der Bäume in einem leichten Windhauch wiegten, so wiegten sich auch die beiden Elben in Sicherheit. Eine Tatsache, die sich als Fehler erwies, nachdem ein Pfeil haarscharf an Fulayors Wange vorbeigesurrt war. Novartis riss sein Pferd am Zügel herum und blickte in Fulayors Augen. „Junge, ich hoffe für uns beide, dass du mit diesem Schwert umgehen kannst. Ich denke wir werden von Orks angegriffen." Mit Sorgen sah er, wie Fulayor bleich im Gesicht wurde, und Unsicherheit in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

-x-x-x-x-

Hastig ging ihr Atem. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück. Energisch trieb sie ihren Hengst zur Eile an. Schon zu lange waren sie an diesem Ort verweilt. Länger konnte die Elbe nicht an diesem Ort verbringen. Ihre Augen suchten unaufhörlich die Gegend nach Anzeichen eines Hinterhalts ab. Nur gedämpft nahm sie die Bitten ihrer Mutter war, doch endlich das Tempo zu verringern und dieser Hetzjagd ein Ende zu machen. Doch ihre Sinne waren zu geschult darin, sich nur auf die für sie wichtig erscheinenden Geräusche zu konzentrieren.

Das Rascheln in einem Gebüsch hinter ihr ließ sie ihren Hengst zügeln, und schnell herumwirbeln. Der Rappe machte Anstalten sich aufzubäumen, doch wusste die Elbe schon im Voraus sein Vorhaben zu unterbinden. Ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Ein zierlicher, unterernährter Hase blickte der Reiterin angstvoll entgegen. Eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares wurde von einer Windböe erfasst und hochgewirbelt. Hastig wurde sie wieder hinter das spitze Ohr der Elbe gestrichen. Im selben Atemzug gab die blonde Reiterin ihrem Pferd die Sporen und es preschte unter ihre dahin.

Laut klopften die Hufe auf den harten Untergrund. Den Wald hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen und weiter ging die Reise in kärgeres Gebiet. Der Hengst würde hier nur wenig Nahrung finden, doch war er daran gewöhnt. Zu oft schon war er mit seiner Herrin von einem Ort zum anderen gezogen. Der Hals des Rappen war schweißnass. Er kaute heftig auf der Trense und sein Maul schäumte. Auch der Fuchs der hinter ihnen galoppierte, war nahezu mit den Kräften am Ende. Sein Hals und seine Brust waren schaum- und schweißbedeckt. Endlich schien die Elbe einzusehen, dass die beiden Pferde, und wohl auch ihre Mutter etwas Erholung brauchten. An sich selbst, dachte sie dabei kaum.

„Nirvanya, ich bitte dich. Lass uns hier bleiben und morgen weiterreiten. Ich bin mit meinen Kräften am Ende." Der flehende Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter war unverkennbar. Die Elbe schien nachzudenken. „Gut, wir bleiben hier. Aber wirf mir nicht vor ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

-x-x-x-x-

Heftig atmend liefen die beiden Pferde nebeneinander her. Über Stock und Stein springend näherten sie sich der Lärmquelle. Ein erschreckendes Bild bot sich dem Zwerg und dem Elb. Zwei Elben versuchten sich verzweifelt gegen eine Übermacht von Orks zur Wehr zu setzen. Der in den Augen der beiden ältere der zwei Kämpfenden musste immer wieder eingreifen und dem jüngeren zur Hilfe kommen, da dieser anscheinend nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit seinem Schwert hatte.

Noch hatte keiner, weder die Orks noch die Elben, Legolas' und Gimlis Ankunft bemerkt. Unbemerkt sprangen, oder in Gimlis Fall kämpften sie sich von ihren Pferden und zückten ihre Waffen. Keinen Augenblick später fanden sie sich auch schon im Kampfgetümmel wieder. Legolas streckte gerade seinen fünften Ork mit einem glatten Schwerthieb nieder, als Novartis sich endlich ihrer Unterstützung gewahr wurde. Unterdessen rettete Gimli Fulayor mit einem eleganten Satz davor, von einem Pfeil durchbohrt zu werden. Überrascht sah der Elb in das Gesicht des Zwerges. „Sieben. Keine Sorge, Jungchen, bedanken kannst du dich später", reif der Retter und eilte auch schon weiter, um an Opfer Nummer Acht die Schneid seiner Axt zu Überprüfen. Etwas perplex stand Fulayor nach wie vor an seinem Platz, als ein Ork auf ihn zustürmte. Unbeweglich blieb der Elb stehen. Er machte keine Anstalten den Ork, der Kurs auf ihn nahm, auch nur irgendwie aufzuhalten.

Wiederholt hörte er einen Pfeil an seinem Ohr vorbeizischen, der den Ork mitten im Lauf erwischte und niederstreckte. „Acht. Du solltest Gebrauch von deinem Schwert machen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du es ganz umsonst mit dir herumschleppst", raunte ihm Legolas zu, nachdem er mit Zwei Pfeilen gleichzeitig sein Neuntes und Zehntes Opfer ins Jenseits beförderte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zur Seite und rammte einem Ork, der ihn von hinten erdolchen wollte, sein Schwert in den Körper. Als Legolas Fulayors entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Oder du ziehst dich besser etwas zurück. Wir werden es auch ohne deine Hilfe schaffen." Aufmunternd blickte er den Jüngeren an, ohne seine Aufmerksam von der Schlacht zu richten.

Langsam stolperte er rückwärts, die Augen noch immer auf das Schlachtgetümmel gerichtet, sah zu wie die beiden Elben und der Zwerg Zahl um Zahl die Orks weiter dezimierten. Staunend sah er die Kunstfertigkeit, mit der die drei mit ihren Waffen den Feinden ein schnelles Ende bereiteten. Immer wieder hörte er den Bogen des ihm unbekannten Elben surren, darauf gefolgt einen dumpfen Aufprall, hatte der Pfeil wieder sein Ziel gefunden. Das Gebrüll des Zwergs, wenn es sich Zeter und Mordio rufend auf eine dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen stürzte. Fulayor wusste nicht wie lange er nutzlos herumstand und nur auf einen guten Ausgang hoffte, bis sich seine Hoffnungen endlich bewahrheiteten. Erschöpft, angeschlagen und blutverschmiert kamen die drei Kämpfer auf ihn zu.

„Gimli, wie sieht deine Bilanz aus?", hörte er den Elb zum Zwerg, der offensichtlich den Namen Gimli trug fragen. Mit stolz geschwellter Brust hörte er ihn antworten: „Sechzehn. Das soll ein Elb wie du erst mal nachmachen." Legolas nickte anerkennend. „Ja, sollte er wirklich. Wie es aussieht zählt auch mein Bogen stolze Sechzehn. Anscheinend steht es unentschieden, mein Freund." „Nein!", schrie der Zwerg offensichtlich wutentbrannt auf, was sowie Legolas als auch Fulayor und Novartis, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, worüber Gimli wütete, zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Das ist nicht möglich! Ich verlange Revanche!" Legolas schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und wurde anschließend von Novartis gefragt: „Mit Verlaub, auch wenn es mich nichts angeht, worüber diskutiert Ihr mit diesem Zwerg?" Die beiden Freunde sahen von ihrer Diskussion auf. „Wir haben gewettet, wer von uns beiden in der nächsten Schlacht die wir zusammen bestreiten mehr Orks erledigt, da wir uns uneinig darüber waren, wer in der Schlacht bei Helms Klamm mehr von diesem Gesindel in den Verdienten Tod geholfen hat." Novartis nickte verstehend.

Durch Legolas' Worte zu neuem Leben erwacht wollte Fulayor nun an ihn gewandt wissen: „Ihr habt in dieser Schlacht gekämpft? Dann habt ihr an der Seite König Elessars gekämpft? Habt ihr ihn jemals getroffen?" Novartis konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. Sein junger Begleiter schien förmlich einen Narren an Gondors König gefressen zu haben. Auch Gimli und Legolas mussten über diese Frage lächeln. Es war unverkennbar, dass der junge Elb ihren langjährigen Freund bewunderte. „Ja, wir haben Seite an Seite mit ihm gekämpft. Und das nicht nur in dieser Schlacht." Mit diesen Worten war Fulayors Enthusiasmus erwach: „Ihr habt in mehreren Schlachten mit ihm gekämpft? Habt ihr jemals ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt?" „Entschuldigt bitte das Verhalten unseres Jungen Freundes. König Aragorn scheint ein so großer Held für ihn zu sein, dass er nicht erahnt, wer eben vor ihm steht, mein Prinz. Mein Name ist Novartis. Und der Name meines ungestümen Begleiters lautet Fulayor", stellte Novartis sich und Fulayor vor, und verbeugte sich leicht vor den ehemaligen Ringgefährten. Fulayor blickte nur ratlos zwischen seinem Begleiter und den beiden Helfern in der Not hin und her. „Ich bitte Euch, steht auf. Ihr müsst Euch keinesfalls vor uns verbeugen." „Richtig. Katzbuckeln könnt ihr vor jemand anderem, aber nicht vor Legolas und mir", pflichtete der Zwerg bei. Nun schien es auch dem begriffsstutzigen Elb langsam zu dämmern. „Ihr seid Legolas und Gimli. Die Ringgefährten. Freunde König Elessars", fasste er mit großen Augen zusammen.

„Was jedoch kein Grund ist uns anders zu behandeln. Wenn ihr mir die Frage erlaubt, was treibt euch in den Düsterwald?", sagte Legolas. Novartis Züge wurden wieder ernster und er antwortete als Erster: „Eine dringende Angelegenheit führt mich in Euer Land, doch wäre es mir lieber, dies nicht hier zu besprechen. Ich würde gerne mit Eurem Vater darüber sprechen, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht." Legolas nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann sollte ich Euch wohl besser zu meinem Vater geleiten." Mit diesen Worten stieß er einen Pfiff aus und Arod kam an seine Seite getrabt. Schwungvoll ließ er sich in den Sattel gleiten und wartete bis auch die anderen fertig zum Weiterreiten waren.

-x-x-x-x-

„Mein Meister?" Eine kleine, etwas untersetzt wirkende Figur betrat den Raum. Gemma schüttelte den Kopf. So wie sein Untergebener in ansprach, konnte es sich einfach nicht um gute Neuigkeiten handeln.

„Unsere Truppen im Düsterwald wurden... überwältigt. Wir... wir hatten nicht mir soviel Widerstand gerechnet, mein Herr. Der Elb den wir überwältigen sollten, hat... ungeahnt Verstärkung erhalten, und...", das kleine Geschöpf konnte jedoch nicht ausreden, da es wüst von Gemma unterbrochen wurde: „Verstärkung? Er hat Verstärkung erhalten? Wie viele waren es?" Der kalte Ton in dem der Meister sprach, ließ seinen Untergebenen zusammenzucken. „Ich... ich vermag es nicht zu sagen", begann er und brach ab. Unter Gemmas wissenden Blick begann er von neuem: „Es waren insgesamt vier. Drei Elb-ben und ein Zwwerg." Der Blick seines Herrn ließ ihn stottern.

Erneut zuckte er zusammen als Gemma wütete: „Vier? Drei Elben und ein Zwerg? Wir waren in überlegener Übermacht! Ich bin von Inkompetenz umgeben! Sag mir, wie konnten es drei Elben und ein Zwerg schaffen, eine solche Übermacht zu zerschlagen?"

Das menschenähnliche Wesen versuchte zu erklären: „Es waren zwei der Ringgefährten unter ihnen. Sie - sie kämpften mit übernatürlichen Kräften." Er schluckte. Er wusste, er hatte die Geduldsgrenze seines Herrn längst überschritten. Nichts lief mehr nach Plan, nichts wie es sollte, und vor allem, nichts wie Gemma es wollte.

„Zwei Ringgefährten sagst du? Ein Zwerg? Legolas Thrandulion und Gimli Gloinssohn", schloss Gemma aus der Stotterei seines Untergebenen. Das untersetzte Wesen blickte zögerlich auf. „Das kann nur eines bedeuten", fuhr Gemma fort und stoppte kurz, „Ich denke ich habe einen Plan. Einen Plan der sogar von euch nichtsnutzigem Abschaum ausgeführt werden kann. Die Rache wird mein sein!"

-x-x-x-x-

Staunend sah sich Fulayor um. Eben war er zusammen mit Novartis, Gimli und Legolas in den Hof des Palastes des Düsterwaldes geritten. Legolas nahm mit einem Lächeln wahr, wie sehr in das Gebäude und das Ambiente zu faszinieren schien. Auf dem Ritt hierher war er mehr als nur still gewesen. Der junge Elb hatte kein Wort gesagt, nur aufmerksam zugehört, wann immer jemand geredet hatte. Auch hatte er nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich sein Wegbegleiter vor kurzem verabschiedet hatte, um mit König Thranduil zu sprechen. Legolas jedoch riss Fulayor schlussendlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Willst du Novartis zu der Unterredung mit meinem Vater begleiten?", wollte er wissen. Der junge Elb jedoch wiegelte ab. „Nein. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Ich bin nur hier ... nur hier um nach meinem Vater zu suchen." Legolas linke Augenbraue wanderte in nördlichere Sphären.

„Ihr sucht nach Eurem Vater?" Fulayor nickte. Er fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl unter Legolas' Blick. Nervös nestelte er am Saum seines Mantels herum. „Ja." Legolas merkte, dass Fulayor offensichtlich nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte. „Wo wollt Ihr ihn suchen? Was macht Euch so sicher ihn hier zu finden?", bohrte er jedoch weiter. „Ich habe nur die gering erscheinende Hoffnung ihn hier zu finden. Hier ist mein einziger Anhaltspunkt um mit meiner Suche zu beginnen." Bevor Legolas jedoch mehr aus ihm herausbringen konnte, stoppte ihn Gimli. „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe Legolas und unterdrücke wenigstens für einen Augenblick deine Neugierde. Löchere lieber deinen zweiten Gast. Lange dürfte sich ihm dein Vater nicht zugewandt haben."

Tatsächlich trat Novartis in diesem Augenblick wieder in den Hof, und sah dass die drei immer noch an der selben Stelle verharrten. „Er will morgen mit mir sprechen. Ihr sollt übrigens auch anwesend sein. Euer Vater hat mir und Fulayor ein Heim für die Nacht versprochen und uns herzlichst auf seinen Ball Euch zu Ehren eingeladen. Doch leider fürchte ich, führt keiner von uns eine geeignete Kleidung für solch einen Anlass mit sich. Wenn Ihr uns also für heute Abend entschuldigen würdet?" Legolas hob abwehrend die Hände. „Geeignete Kleidung sollte nicht das Problem werden. Glaubt mir, in einem Palast wie diesem, findet man zumeist ein geeignetes Beinkleid. Doch lasst mich Euch zuerst in eure Zimmer geleiten." Gemächlichen Schrittes folgten die beiden Elben Legolas in zwei äußerst geräumige und komfortable Zimmer mit atemberaubendem Ausblick. „Ich werde mich eben um eine angemessene Bekleidung bemühen", schloss Legolas und ging von dannen. Zurückblieb ein sprachloser Fulayor.

Staunend lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und bestaunte den Ausblick. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Baumwipfel in helles Licht. Ewig hätte er so verharren können, ohne des Anblicks jemals überdrüssig zu werden. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit riss er sich doch los und machte sich auf den Weg in das dem Zimmer anliegende Badezimmer. Wie entspannend ein gründliches Bad sein würde. In Vorfreude darauf ließ Fulayor heißes Wasser in die Wanne und entledigte sich seiner Jacke. Um seinen Hals baumelte sein Amulett. Gedankenverloren strich er wohl zum Tausendesten mal über die Gravur.

Erst ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Legolas trat ein, mit einem Berg Kleidung in den Händen. „Ich hoffe doch sehr es ist etwas passendes dabei. Mein Vater würde es gerne sehen, Euch auf dem Ball begrüßen zu können." Er musterte den jungen Elb kurz und sein Blick blieb an seinem Amulett hängen. Es kam ihm bekannt vor. Nicht nur dass, er kannte es sehr gut. Einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem. Er hatte es doch ... . Fulayor war Legolas' Starren keineswegs entgangen. „Es gehörte einst meiner Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, was die Gravur bedeutete, jedoch weiß ich, dass es ein Geschenk meines Vaters an sie war, kurz, bevor er sie verließ." Immer noch konnte Legolas seinen Blick nicht von dem altbekannten Stück lösen. Er schluckte heftig und fragte mit unüberhörbarem Zittern in der Stimme: „Bitte, könnt ihr mir den Namen Eurer Mutter nennen?"

Fulayor schien zwar erstaunt über Legolas' Interesse, doch antwortete er: „Sie war eine einfach Menschenfrau aus Ithilien, ich wüsste nicht, woher Ihr ihren Namen kennen könntet, doch sie hieß Melagrana." Eine einzelne Träne bannte sich ihren Weg über Legolas Wange. Melagrana. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Leise flüsterte er: „Ihr irrt Euch. Sie war keineswegs eine einfach Frau. Sie war einfach zauberhaft. Mit ihrem Lächeln konnte sie Berge versetzen." Wieder rollte eine Träne Legolas' Wange hinunter. „Woher wollt Ihr ... ?", begann Fulayor, die Welt nicht mehr verstehend, wurde jedoch von Legolas unterbrochen. „Ich denke Ihr ... du kannst die Suche nach deinem Vater hier enden lassen. Ich denke er steht vor dir."

**Ende Kapitel 3**

So das dritte Kapitel. Leider hatte ich in den Ferien ziemlich wenig Zeit bzw. Lust zum Weiterschreiben, deswegen hat es wieder so elendslang gedauert. Jetzt kommen wieder die Schularbeiten auf mich zu, und da ich in der letzten Zeit in der Schule etwas hinterher war, lerne ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel, aber ich bemühe mich so schnell und so viel zu schreiben, wies nur geht, und da ich am Donnerstag Latein weg habe, wird's wohl etwas schneller voran gehen. Hoffe ich .

Mystic Girl1 : Ui. Das mit den Verdrehern passiert mir leider viel zu oft. Meistens ist die eine Hand bzw. der eine Finger schneller als die/der Andere. Besonders bei e, r, und i passiert mir das häufig. Und die Wörter vergesse ich dann, beim Korrekturlesen, wenn ich den Satzbau ändere oder ein Wort gegen ein anderes austausche. Für die fehlenden Leerzeichen jedoch kann ich nicht wirklich was, da sie in meinem Word-Dokument immer vorhanden sind. Mich selber stören fehlende Leerzeichen bzw. Punkte an Satzenden auch immer tierisch. Und ich bin eigentlich der Meinung, dass sie Elbe die weibliche Form von der Elb ist. Muss mal in meinem Buch nachschlagen.

Melethil : Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, was ich hier so fabriziere. Ich gebe mir eigentlich ziemliche Mühe, nicht allzu ‚neumodische' Wörter zu gebrauchen, denn ich denke, man sollte sich mit dem Erzählstil doch so weit als möglich der erzählten Zeit anpassen. Und was meinst du von wegen Reviewsperre, bzw. wie bekommt man so was weg, wenn man so was aktiviert hat? Gibt mir wirklich Hoffnung, wenn dir das was ich mir aus den Fingern sauge gefällt. °lol°

HexenLady : Freut mich. Hoffentlich reviewst du weiter, auch wenn die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln bis jetzt leider noch nicht kleiner geworden sind. Aber ich tue wie gesagt mein Bestes...

Alinor : Naja, das mit dem ‚Schnellschreiben' ist so ne Sache. Dazu muss ich von vornherein mal möglichst alleine zu Hause sein, und dann brauche ich noch meine Zeit, bis ich mich in die Story zurückversetzte. Aber ich bemühe mich, die Zeit möglichst kurz zu halten. °lol° Und Fulayor Legolas' Sohn? Naja, vielleicht. Aber er könnte doch auch Thranduils oder Lonaths Sohn sein, oder etwa nicht? Oder er hätte das Amulett jemanden geklaut und ist gar nicht mit Jemanden der Königsfamilie verwandt, sondern der Sohn eines ganz gewöhnlichem Elb? Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten...


	5. Kapitel 4 Auf Herbst folgt Winter

**Disclaimer**: Same precidure as last time, Madame Sophie? – Same precidure as every year, James. (Die beiden Sätze stammen nicht aus meiner Feder.) Soll heißen, wie immer gehört (fast) nichts mir. Und wie immer viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 4  
Auf Herbst folgt Winter**

Die Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder. Heftiges Atmen war zu hören. Kurze Atemzüge. Ein Röcheln. Abrupt verstummten die Schritte. Die Gestalt rang weiter um Atem. Zaghaft hob sie einen Fuß. Setzte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Hielt in der Bewegung inne, den Arm nach vorne gestreckt. Kurz vor dem Türknauf. Mit seiner dunklen Farbe hob er sich von der hellen Tür hervor. Der Geruch von Anstrengung lag in der Luft. Die Beine des Wesens erzitterten. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben. Er hatte alles gegeben um nun schlussendlich so schnell es ging vor dieser Tür zu stehen, um hinter diese Tür zu kommen, doch nun stockte er. Nervös warf er einen Blick nach hinten, in einen langer Korridor. Mondlicht drang durch die doppelt verglasten Fenster und tauchte den langen Gang in fahles Licht. Vereinzelt zierten Gemälde die Wände. Sie zeigten frühere Herrscher. Ihre Reihe war lang. Stolze, anmutige Gesichter. Zumeist hellblondes Haar. Spitze Ohren. Mit gekrönten Häuptern. Silber. Mit darin eingearbeiteten Juwelen, maiskorngroß, in denen sich das Abbild einer nun verübergegangenen Epoche wiederspiegelte. Glanzvollere, friedliche Zeiten. Zeiten vor diesen in Dunkelheit gehüllten Tagen, die scheinbar immer wieder kehrten.

Das Gold der Rahmen glänzte fahl im Mondlicht. Noch stand er nicht voll am Himmel, doch lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Mond seine gänzliche Pracht erlangt hatte. Langsam regulierte sich der Atem der niederen Kreatur, doch nach wie vor stand sie vor der verschlossenen Holztür. Unschlüssig war der Blick des Wesens. Nur diese Tür trennte es von seinem Albtraum. Zu viele seiner Leidensgenossen hatten diesen Raum nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, sein Leben so auszuhauchen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen unverhüllten Oberarmen und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken, als er hinter dieser schicksalsträchtigen Tür kratzende Geräusche vernahm. Nägel die mit einem schrecklichen, für die Ohren der Kreatur unangenehmen Geräusch über eine Wand schabten. Das Wesen schluckte. Was ging hinter dieser Tür nur wieder vor sich? Nacktes Grauen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch mit seiner nicht allzu ausgeprägten Phantasie konnte er ermessen, was in diesem Raum vor sich ging. Wieder schluckte er. Noch immer stand er unentschlossen vor der Tür zu seinem Herrn. Zu seinem unberechenbaren, jähzornigen Herrn. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend, streckte er erneut seine Hand gen Türknauf. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn davon, und der Abstand verringerte sich kontinuierlich.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der kühle Türknauf mit seiner dunklen Haut in Berührung kam. Er musste ihn nur mehr drehen, und würde seinem Herrn und Meister gegenüberstehen. Noch einmal sammelte er all seine Kräfte und drehte den Türknauf. Ein leises Klicken symbolisierte ihm, dass die Tür nun offen war, und es kein zurück mehr für ihn gab. Langsam öffnete er die knarrende Tür, die längst eine Ölung nötig hatte. Vorsichtig lugte er in das Zimmer. Ein Tisch, auf dem eine Kerze langsam aber sicher mit dem Überleben kämpfte.

„Was wollt Ihr hier? Wenn Ihr mir keine guten Nachrichten übermittelt, so könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein, dass es Euch nicht wesentlich besser ergeht, als Eurem Vorgänger." Mit der rechten Hand wies Gemma auf einen am Boden liegenden, schwer blutenden Ork, der offensichtlich sein Lebensende erreicht hatte. Verunsicherung war in den dunklen, nahezu schwarzen Augen des eingetretenen Wesens zu lesen. „Ich... Wir...", begann Cyneh, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen. „Kommt zur Sache!" Die langsam erlöschenden Kerzen, tauchte Gemmas Gesicht in schauriges Licht. Es warf seinen bedrohlich wirkenden Schatten an die Wand. Nur langsam konnte sich das vor seinem Herrn stehende Geschöpf dazu aufraffen, sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Mein Herr, unsere Truppen sind bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen, doch habe ich die Aufgabe, Euch darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass gesichtete wurde, wie verschiedene Heere in unsere Richtung ziehen. Jemand muss ... muss Hilfe gerufen haben." Gemmas Gesicht zierte ein grimmiges Lächeln. Er hatte es geahnt. „Wenn meine Truppen bereit sind, habe ich dann einen Grund zur Beunruhigung? Darf es dann einen Grund zur Beunruhigung für mich geben?" Cyneh schüttelte den Kopf.

-x-x-x-x-

Benommen sah Fulayor zu Legolas auf. Nur langsam nahm er war, was Legolas ihm eben offenbart hatte. Meinte er es ernst? Sprach er die Wahrheit? Zu unglaublich war diese Offenbarung. Fulayors Augen nahmen einen entfernten Ausdruck an. Noch hatte er die Bedeutung von Legolas' Worten nicht gänzlich erfasst. Oder wollte sie nicht begreifen. Zu unwahrscheinlich war er doch, dass just in diesem Augenblick, sein Vater, nach dem er nun schon so lange suchte, und langsam die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, jemals ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, vor ihm stand. Doch so war es. Legolas sprach kein Wort mehr. Zu überraschend war es auch für ihn. Aufmerksam beobachtete er seinen bis vor kurzem nicht gekannten Sohn.

„Wie ... ? Was ... ?", fand Fulayor seine Stimme langsam wieder. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er verstand es nicht. Wieso war Legolas hier? Wieso hatte er seine Mutter verlassen? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf eine Beziehung mit seiner Mutter eingelassen? Zu viele Fragen stürzten im selben Augenblick auf ihn ein, als dass er sie ordentlich hätte in Worte fassen können. „Ich denke", begann Legolas, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, „ich bin dir einige Erklärungen schuldig, aber es gibt auch etliche Dinge, die ich gerne von dir erfahren würde." Legolas blickte Fulayor in die Augen. Die Ähnlichkeit war nun unantastbar. Überhaupt konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass Fulayor sein Sohn war. Die selben markanten Gesichtszüge waren bei Fulayor zu finden, wie sie auch Legolas sein Eigen nannte, jedoch waren sie bei seinem Sohn noch so ausgeprägt. Dieselben azurblauen Augen, in denen sich im Moment so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle widerspiegelten.

Die Gedanken der beiden Elben, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sich um das selbe Thema drehten, wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als sie das Plätschern von Wasser vernahmen. Erschrocken sah Fulayor auf, und mit einem Mal wurde ihm gewahr, dass seine geringste Sorge vor einigen Momenten noch gewesen war, dass er heute Abend auf einem Ball mit für ihn unbekannten Elben sein sollte, und vorher ein Bad zu nehmen hatte. Das Bad, dass nun übergelaufen war. Fulayor stürzte in das Bad, glaubend, sich in einem Teich wiederzufindend. Offensichtlich war das Wasser bereits seit einigen Minuten still und leise aus dem für ihn vorgesehenen Behälter entflohen. Legolas folgte seinem Sohn in gemäßigtem Tempo. Mit einem leisen Lächeln über diese Szenerie im Gesicht, legte er Fulayor seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Ich werde später nach einer Magd schicken, um dies Chaos zu beseitigen", schlug Legolas aufmunternd vor, doch Fulayor machte Anstalten abzulehnen: „Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, also sollte ich auch dafür sorgen, es wieder wettzumachen." Sein Vater lachte leise auf. „Falls du jemals mit dem Gedanken spielen solltest, hier zu bleiben, bei ... deiner Familie, denke ich, solltest du dich, so schwer es dir vielleicht auch fallen wird, daran gewöhnen, keine niederen Arbeiten mehr selbst erledigen zu müssen. Oder dürfen. Und solltest du etwas von mir haben, außer dein elbisches Aussehen", fügte Legolas schmunzelnd hinzu, „so wirst du dich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nie daran gewöhnen, und immer alles selbst erledigen wollen. Doch sei dir gewiss, dass dies nicht möglich sein wird."

Fulayor starrte seinen Vater erstaunt an. Er hatte in den letzten Minuten keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wo er bleiben wollte. Ja, in seinen Ohren klang es einleuchtend hier, bei dem Rest seiner Familie zu bleiben, doch hatte er noch nie so weit gedacht. Zudem erschien es ihm unpassend und er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, in diesem Palast zu leben, von anderen bedient zu werden, bei Elben, die er nicht im Geringsten kannte. Unentschlossen sah er seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Dieser schien seine Gedankengänge verfolgen zu können.

„Ich glaube zu wissen, was du gerade denkst. Du weißt nicht was du nun, da du deinen Vater, mich, gefunden hast, tun sollst. Wo du bleiben sollst. Ob du mit meiner Familie leben kannst und ob sie dich akzeptieren werden, genauso wie du sicher nicht weißt, wie meine, ich bezeichne sie ungern so, Untergebenen darauf reagieren werden, dass ihr zukünftiger König nun einen unehelichen Halbelben zum Sohn hat." Als Fulayor mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck nickte, fügte er hinzu: „Es würde mir vermutlich nicht anders ergehen. Aber nun komm bitte mir in meine Gemächer. Ich denke wir sollte uns ausführlich unterhalten." Legolas legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn mit sanftem Druck aus seiner Unterkunft, den langen Flur entlang. Fulayor fühlte sich sichtlich jedes mal unwohl, wenn sie jemanden auf ihrem Weg begegneten und jene sich vor Legolas verbeugten und er sie mit einem sanften Lächeln bat, dies zu unterlassen.

Staunend trat er etwas später durch die Tür in Legolas' Gemächer, war er doch noch nie zuvor in einem Palast gewesen, und so versetzte ihn die Pracht, die man überall vorfand in einen Zustand der Sprachlosigkeit. Legolas begann mit einem Krug herum zuhantieren, während sich sein Sohn auf einen am Tisch stehenden antiken Stuhl nieder ließ. Noch immer versuchte er all die neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Dachte er doch schon, seine Unterkunft wäre luxuriös, so konnte man Legolas' Gemächer wohl als unbeschreiblich bezeichnen.

Erschrocken wachte er aus seiner stillen, jedoch unübersehbaren Bewunderung auf, als Legolas einen Kelch voll eines dampfenden Gebräus vor ihm absetzte. Skeptisch beäugte der jüngere der beiden Elben diesen Trank. Legolas beobachtete ihn belustigt. „Seit wann bist du auf der Suche nach mir?", wollte der Elb schließlich von seinem so unerwarteten Sprössling erfahren. Fulayor ließ das Gebräu nicht aus den Augen, so, als könnte es ihm in jeden Augenblick an die Kehle springen, und antwortete zögerlich: „Seit dem Tod meiner letzten Verwandten in Ithilien, die meine Mutter gekannt hatten, oder denen von ihren Eltern etwas über sei erzählt wurde. Keine Frage, ich habe weitere Verwandte in Ithilien, doch ich habe keinen Bezug mehr zu ihnen. Sie alle wissen nichts von meiner Mutter oder was mit ihr geschehen ist. Sie ist in Vergessenheit geraten", er stockte kurz, „Wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf, warum hast du meine Mutter verlassen?"

Legolas seufzte. Er hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Doch nach all den Jahren fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, über das Vergangene zu sprechen. Mit den Händen klammerte er sich an seinem Krug fest, nahezu, als könnte dieser ihn vor einem Fall bewahren. Zögernd begann er jedoch zu sprechen. „Du musst verstehen, Fulayor, deine Mutter war eine stolze und eigenwillige Frau. Und die wohl sturste und stolzeste die ich je getroffen habe, oder werde. Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Unsterblich scheint es mir in Anbetracht der Umstände, unter der wir beide, deine Mutter und ich eine Beziehung hätten führen können, nicht als angebracht, aber so war es. Du musst wissen, wenn ein Elb jemanden wirklich liebt, so kann er dass nur einmal in seinem Leben. Hätte deine Mutter zugelassen, dass mehr aus meinen Gefühlen wird, als Verliebtsein, so wäre ich mit ihr in den Tod gegangen. Mein Herz hätte diesen Verlust nicht ertragen. Deine Mutter, eine wunderbare Frau, wollte nicht zulassen dass ich sterbe. Früh genug hat sie mich von sich gestoßen, als dass ich mich unwiderruflich an sie hätte binden können. Sie wollte nicht die Verantwortung dafür tragen, den Düsterwald eines Prinzen zu berauben. Ich habe ihre Entscheidung verstanden, jedoch habe ich es nicht nachvollziehen können. Ich wusste, sie würde nie zulassen dass ich sterbe, eher würde sie sich selbst mit ihrer Entscheidung mich von sich zu stoßen wehtun. Dass es dich damals bereits gab, wusste ich nicht. Andernfalls hätte ich nie zugelassen, dass sie mich wegschickt. Glaub mir, die Zeit danach, war die schlimmste meines Lebens. Ich habe später versucht sie zu finden, doch wurde mir gesagt, sie sei verstorben. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ein Kind von mir erwartet hatte, und es wurde mir auch nicht mitgeteilt."

Durch ein Klopfen an der Eichentür wurden Vater und Sohn unterbrochen. Ohne auf ein hereinbittendes Wort zu warten, wurde die Tür von einem Legolas wohlbekannten Zwerg aufgerissen. „Legolas, eines Tages wirst du der Grund meines Todes sein, ich hoffe für dich du kannst mit diesem Gedanken dein Dasein fristen. Ich habe mir die Haken wund gelaufen um dich zu finden. Du sagtest, du seiest im Stall zugegen! Und wo findet man dich? Gemütlich in deinem Zimmer hockend und mit unserem Jungchen schwatzend! Dazu noch Teetrinkend! Ohne mich zu fragen! Manchmal zweifle ich wirklich an unserer Freundschaft. Seine Freunde so auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen. Dass von einem Elb. Wer sagt, sie seien die Freundlichkeit in Person, der irrt sich gewaltig!" Die beiden Elben konnten gegenüber Gimlis Schimpftirade nur mühsam ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Gimli, ich denke nicht, dass ...", versuchte Legolas Gimli die Situation begreiflich zu machen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. „Versuch es gar nicht erst! Deinem Vater kannst du erklären warum du dich noch nicht bei ihm blicken hast lassen. Langsam aber sicher sollte ich um ein angemessenes Gehalt bitten, immerhin arbeite ich hier schon als Laufbursche für deinen Vater. Und zu ebenjenen solltest du schleunigst deinen Hintern bewegen." Legolas schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Er wusste, er hatte eigentlich etwas erledigen sollen, doch war ihm doch beiweiten wichtigeres dazwischengekommen. Mit einem Stoßseufzer erhob er sich und bedeutete dem verwirrten Fulayor mitzukommen. Mit in die Höhle des Löwen.

In der Höhle des Löwen wurden sie bereits von noch jemanden erwartet. Novartis leistete Legolas' Vater bereits Gesellschaft. Beide schienen schon ungeduldig auf den Thronfolger zu warten. Legolas setzte eine entschuldigende Miene auf und betrat hinter Gimli gefolgt von Fulayor, der sich anscheinend hinter ihm zu verstecken versuchte den Raum. Durch die hohen Fenster hatte man einen guten Blick in die Gärten, in denen gerade Zelte für das sich rasend nähernde Fest aufgebaut wurden. „Wie schön dass uns mein Sohn auch endlich mit seiner Gesellschaft beehrt." Den spöttischen Ton in Thranduils Stimme hätte wohl oder übel auch ein tauber Zwerg vernommen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte noch etwas Persönliches zu regeln, Adar", entschuldigte sich dessen Sohn und Fulayor zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum merklich zusammen. „Etwas Persönliches?" Thranduil hob misstrauisch die rechte Augenbraue. „Wenn du nun noch die Freundlichkeit besitzen könntest, mir diesen Elb, der mehr schlecht als recht versucht hinter dir in Deckung zu gehen, vorzustellen?"

Fulayor wurde mit einem Schlag rot. Was sollte Thranduil nur von ihm halten? Legolas trat zur Seite, so dass sein Vater dessen Enkel sehen konnte und sprach bedächtig: „Damit du nicht wieder Grund zur Klage siehst, weil du alle Neuigkeiten von deinem Personal erfahren musst möchte ich dir Fulayor vorstellen. Er ist dein Enkel." Legolas ließ diese Neuigkeit wirken und betrachtete die Reaktionen der sich mit ihm im Raum befindenden Personen. Zu seiner Überraschung, schien Novartis kaum erstaunt über diese Offenbarung. Hatte er schon früher etwas geahnt? Hatte ihm Fulayor das Amulett gezeigt, und er hatte dieses Zeichen zu deuten gewusst? Gimlis Kinnlade senkte sich langsam dem Boden entgegen. Kurz vor einem Treffen der beiden jedoch, begann er hektisch und nicht in seiner gewohnten Geschwindigkeit zu sprechen: „Mein Freund, bist du dir darüber ihm klaren, was du gerade gesagt hast? Du hast einen Sohn? Fulayor ist dein Sohn? Warum hast du nie etwas von ihm erzählt? Mir, als deinen Freund?" Legolas jedoch antwortete nichts, sondern beobachtete weiter die Reaktion seines Vaters.

Dieser hatte die rechte Hand über die Augen gelegt, und schien wahrhaftig an der Glaubwürdigkeit seines Sohnes zu zweifeln. Nach einigen Augenblicke der drückenden Stille, fand auch er seine Stimme wieder. Ein eisiger Unterton schwang in ihr mit. „Was jedoch noch schlimmer ist, wieso hast du mir, als deinem Vater nie etwas davon gesagt? Hast du es nicht für wichtige erachtet, deiner Familie mitzuteilen, dass du einen Sohn hast, dass deine Mutter und ich einen Enkel haben, und deine Geschwister einen Neffen? In manchen Momenten frage ich mich wirklich, ob du auch nur einen Gedanken an uns verschwendest!"

Legolas fühlte sich stark an ihren zurückliegenden Streit erinnert. Glaubte sein Vater wirklich, er würde seine Familie aus seinem Leben heraushalten wollen? Dafür war sie ihm viel zu wichtig. „Adar. Beruhige dich bitte. Warum wirfst du mir immer wieder vor, meine Familie aus meinem Leben heraushalten zu wollen? Du weißt, dass ihr ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens seid, auch wenn ihr nicht permanent bei mir seid. Ich wusste bis vor weniger als einer Stunde selbst nicht, dass ich einen Sohn habe. Aber es ist so, und ich kann nichts daran ändern, auch wenn ich es aus tiefstem Herzen wollen würde! Eigentlich solltest du dich darüber freuen, immerhin hast du somit nach mir noch einen möglichen Thronfolger und du kannst die Versuche unterlassen, mich mit jeder x-beliebigen Elbe zu verheiraten."

Novartis, der spürte welche Anspannungen nun in der Luft lagen, versuchte geschickt das Thema zu wechseln. „Mit Verlaub, Eure Majestät, ich denke wir sollte uns wieder den ernsteren Problemen widmen. Mein Volk braucht Eure Hilfe. Vilwarnin ist von einen mir leider bekannten Missetäter übernommen worden. Im Namen meines Vaters, König Wyráth bitte ich Euch um Eure Hilfe. Die werten Hobbits sowie die Königreicher Rohan und Gondor versicherten mir bereits ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen jenen niederträchtigen Halunken, der mein Volk überwältigte. Vertreter ihres Landes dürften in wenigen Tagen hier im Düsterwald ankommen. König Elessar meinte, ich könnte auf Eure Hilfe zählen, da Hilfsbereitschaft in Eurem Königreich großgeschrieben wird." Thranduil nickte verstehend. Ließ er sich auch für den Moment von dieser erneuten familiären Problematik ablenken, so würde er sie sicher nicht vergessen. Legolas, der jedoch nichts gegen Novartis Ablenkungsmanöver einzuwenden hatte, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dessen Worte. Abgesandte aus Rohan und Gondor waren auf dem Weg hierher. Mit etwas Glück waren einige seiner Freunde unter ihnen.

„Ich denke ich sollte die Entscheidung meinem Sohn überlassen. Immerhin muss er in absehbarer Zeit selbst dazu in der Lage zu sein die richtigen Entscheidungen in politischen Angelegenheiten zu treffen, und zu entscheiden, was das Beste für sein Volk ist. Nun, Legolas was denkst du?" Er sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Legolas bereits wie er sich entscheiden würde. „Ich denke wir sollten doch noch etwas mehr über jene Person erfahren, die in Eurem Land die Macht an sich gerissen hat, und wie Ihr versuchen wollt, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Prinzipiell bin ich jedoch dafür Euch unsere Hilfe sofern es uns möglich ist, anzubieten." „Ich danke Euch. Doch, mit Verlaub, wenn ich Euch der Einzelheiten unterrichten könnte, wenn alle hier eingetroffen sind. Ihr seid das letzte Königreich, dass ich um Hilfe zu bitten gekommen bin. Die Abgesandten sind davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie sich hier mit Euch beratschlagen sollen. Ich weiß dass Ihr in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit keinesfalls ohne die nötigen Informationen verfrüht entscheiden wollt."

Legolas und Thranduil nickten unisono. „Was Ihr hier sagt, klingt einleuchtend. Nun, ich denke, Ihr habt gesagt, was zu sagen war. Und nun wartete in Ball darauf von uns besucht zu werden."

-x-x-x-x-

Der Wind rauschte. In der Ferne war das leise Plätschern eines Gebirgsbaches zu hören. Die beiden Pferde grasten friedlich, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Naranyiel saß leise summend im knöchelhohen Gras und wartete geduldig auf die Rückkehr ihrer Tochter, welche sich davongemacht hatte, um für ein Abendessen zu sorgen. Naranyiel seufzte. Es wurmte sie sehr, dass sie keine bessere Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter hatte, doch waren sich die beiden so unähnlich wie Tag und Nacht. Während Nirvanya es nicht erwarten konnte, selbst Bogenschießen zu lernen, hatte ihre Mutter es von jeher gehasst, einen Bogen auch nur in den Händen zu halten.

Schon seit Nirvanya ein kleines Kind gewesen war, hatte sie sich besser mit ihrem Vater verstanden, als mit ihrer Mutter. Sie begeisterten sich für dieselben Dinge. Oft waren sie zusammen ausreiten, oder Nirvanyas Vater half ihr ihre Fähigkeiten als Bogenschützin zu verbessern. Niemals jedoch wollte ihre Tochter mit Naranyiel die Gärten bewirtschaften oder nähen lernen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie immer das Verhalten eines Jungen gehabt, als das eine Mädchens. Auch wenn hinter ihrem Rücken über ihr Verhalten geredet und gelästert wurde, so war es ihr immer egal gewesen, was andere von ihr dachten. Ein richtiger kleiner Wildfang war sie gewesen, nie eines Kommentars verlegen, nie ruhend. Naranyiel schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an diese vergangene Zeit. Doch mittlerweile war auch ihre Tochter erwachsen geworden, hatte sich von dem Wirbelwind in eine willensstarke, junge Elbe verwandelt. Doch mit Bedauern musste ihre Mutter feststellen, dass sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander nie gebessert hatte, ja sogar verschlechtert.

Die Grashalme wurden vom Wind sanft gewiegt. Naranyiel hatte die Hände in den Schoss gelegt. Ein Schmetterling ließ sich darauf nieder. Fasziniert betrachtete die Elbe dieses Geschöpft. Es hatte wunderschöne rote Flügel mit schwarzen, feinen Linien durchwirkt. Von unschuldiger Schönheit.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ die Elbe aufschrecken. Keinen Meter von ihr entfernt, war ein Hasenkadaver auf den Boden geworfen worden. „Nirvanya, musst du mich immer dermaßen in Schrecken versetzen?" Die Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich. Der Schmetterling machte sich unterdessen erschrocken auf seinen weiteren Weg und flatterte der Sonne entgegen, die schon hoch am Himmel stand. „Wenn du keine Löcher in die Luft starren würdest, hättest du mein Kommen gehört", erwiderte ihre Tochter nur trocken. Ihre Mutter war wahrlich keine Person, mit dem sie am Liebsten ihre Zeit verbrachte. Doch so war sie trotzdem ihre Mutter. Die Einzige die sie hatte und je haben würde.

Langsam wanderte die Sonne hoch am Firmament bis sie fast hinter den Bäumen verschwunden wäre. Der Rauch eines Lagerfeuers stieg gen Himmel und der Duft von Essen erfüllte die Nachtluft. Schweigend saßen die beiden Elben beieinander und taten sich an dem Hasen gütig.

Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem ungleichen Paar. Kein Lüftchen regte sich, kein Vogel gab seine Kostprobe seines Gesangs. Man hätte denken können, Eru persönlich hätte die Zeit zum Stillstehen gebracht. Nur die, wenn auch raren, Bewegungen der Elben wiederlegte diese Vermutung. Wissend streifte ihrer Mutter Blickt Nirvanya immer wieder aufs Neue. Ihr Blick war voll des mütterlichen Stolzes. Hatte ihre einzige Tochter auch nie den Weg eingeschlagen, den Naranyiel für sie als richtig empfunden hatte, so konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sich Nirvanya zu einer bewundernswerten Elbe entwickelt hatte. Ihren Sturkopf, Leichtsinn jedoch auch ihre Loyalität und ihren Tatendrang, diese Eigenschaften machten sie zu einem wunderbaren Wesen.

Naranyiel war tief in Gedanken versunken. In keinster Weise hatte sei wahrgenommen, dass ihre Tochter ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte. Erst als diese sich zum wiederholten Male räusperte und Nirvanyas Hengst schrill wieherte, schreckte sie aus ihren Träumen hoch. „Was sagtest du?" Ihre Tochter vollführte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, schüttelte leicht ihr blondes Haupt und murmelte: „Nichts." Ihre Mutter sog tief Luft ein. „Nirvanya, meine Tochter, wenn wir in diesem Moment nicht lernen, miteinander zu reden, wird es mit großer Sicherheit nie wieder eine Möglichkeit für uns dazu geben. Du bist meine einzige Tochter. Uns alles was ich in diesem Moment von dir will, ist dass du mit mir sprichst, wie du es mit deinem Bruder und auch deinem Vater tust. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Naranyiels Augen spiegelten die Zurückweisungen und Enttäuschungen der vergangenen Jahre wieder. Sie hatte sich nie etwas von Nirvanya gewünscht, doch just in diesem Augenblick verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, dies zu ändern. Ihre Tochter blickte ihr verständnislos in die Augen. Nirvanyas blondes Haar wurde vom aufkommenden Wind zerzaust, doch sie unternahm nichts dagegen. Stattdessen starrte sie weiter in die Augen ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte reden? Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten? Die Jüngere fragte sich, wo dieser Sinneswandel herkam. Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Noch nie hatte sie die Absicht, die hinter den Handlungen ihrer Mutter lagen ergründen können. Sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich hoffte von dir zu erfahren, warum du gedenkst, Mittelerde, deine Heimat und deine Familie zu verlassen!"

Nirvanya gelang es nicht gänzlich den Ärger aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Seufzend schlug ihre Mutter die Augen nieder und starrte in die Glut des Lagerfeuers. Sie hatte mit solchen Fragen und Vorwürfen gerechnet, gewappnet war sie jedoch keinesfalls dagegen. Nirvanya, die die Reaktion ihrer Mutter studiert hatte, schnaubte empört und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Ihre Mutter wollte reden? Dann sollte sie auch so viel Rückrat aufbringen können um diese Frage zu beantworten. Zögernd fand die Ältere ihre Stimme nach und nach wieder. „Bitte, Nirvanya, hör mir zu, lass mich ausreden, und urteile nicht vorschnell über meine Entscheidung. Glaube mir, sie ist mir keinesfalls leicht gefallen, und sie tut es auch jetzt noch nicht. Ich verlasse Mittelerde, weil ich denke, anderswo glücklicher sein zu können. Ich liebe meine Heimat, ich tat es immer, jedoch hält mich zunehmend weniger hier. Das Land wird von Kriegen erschüttert. Auch wenn wir zur Zeit in Frieden leben, so werden doch, mit jener Sicherheit auf der Winter auf den Herbst folg, wieder Kriege unser Land entzweien. Niemand kann dem Einhalt gebieten, und ich sehe mich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, weiter tatenlos zusehen zu müssen. Nein, meine Zeit ist gekommen. Ich werde sicherlich vieles vermissen, allem voran meine Familie, deinen Vater, Nirvanya, Novartis und auch wenn du es nicht zu glauben vermagst, auch dich, meine Tochter. Ich bin fürchterlich stolz auf dich, und ich werde es immer sein."

Diese ihre Worte waren es, die Nirvanya verwundert umdrehen ließen. Doch ihre Mutter fuhr leise fort: „Ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Novartis und du, ihr seid erwachsen, könnt selbst für euch sorgen und hoffentlich bald eine Familie gründen. Mich hält immer weniger hier. Ich hoffe du verstehst das, oder wirst es eines Tages verstehen können."

-x-x-x-x-

Die Hofmusikanten spielten schon seit geraumer Zeit. Für jeden war etwas dabei. Für den einen mehr, den anderen weniger. Laternen erhellten das Tanzparkett, auf dem sich viele Paare tummelten. Unter ihnen auch zwei Zwerge. Sie zogen die belustigten Blicke der Umstehenden auf sich, mit ihrer etwas schwerfälligen, nicht so leichfüßigen, Art zu tanzen. Auch Legolas verweilte mit einem heiteren Lächeln auf den Lippen am Rande. Zu belustigend war es für ihn die Seitenblicke seiner Landsleute zu sehen. Doch er konnte sie verstehen. Just in diesem Augenblick sah er jedoch etwas, dass ihm das Lächeln auf den Lippen gefrieren ließ.

Sein Vater sprach mit einer jungen Elbe und wies mit einer Hand in seine Richtung. „Die wievielte wird dass sein, Herr Elb?", sprach ihn Gimli, der eben eine Pause einzulegen schien, von hinten an. Legolas schüttelte resignierend sein Haupt. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ich habe bei der Achten aufgehört mitzählen zu wollen und auch eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit ihnen zu führen." Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Die braunhaarige Elbe hatte sich von seinem Vater gelöst und bahnte sich nun einen Weg durch die Tanzenden. „Wo hast du deine Frau gelassen, mellon?" Gimli beäugte den Elben misstrauisch, als er sich langsam von ihm weg bewegte, und hinter einem Baum verschwand.

Zögernd folgte ihm der Zwerg. „Legolas, ich hoffe du weißt, dass du dich nicht ewig hinter diesem Baum verstecken kannst?" Entgeistert sah ihn der Elb an. „Was, du meinst sie werden mich hier finden?" Gimli sah seinen Freund tadelnd an. Oftmals war er ihm wirklich ein Rätsel. „Es war mein voller Ernst. Was macht es für ein Bild von dir, wenn du dich hier versteckst? Langsam musst du dich daran gewöhnen, eine Vorbildfunktion ausüben zu müssen. Nicht nur deinem Volk gegenüber, sondern auch deinem Sohn. Der übrigens wirklich ganz nach dem Vater zu kommen scheint", merkte Gimli mit einem Schmunzeln an, und deutete mit der Hand au eine Person, die in diesem Augenblick versuchte sich unbemerkt davon zu stehlen.

Ein leises Lachen entfloh Legolas. Ja, er war ganz der Vater. „Gimli, ich denke ich sollte es ihm gleichtun. Kannst du bitte diese reizende Elbe, die sich mir an den Hals schmeißen will irgendwie von mir ablenken, wenn ich gleich Fulayors Beispiel folge?" Der Elb wartete die Antwort des Zwerges nicht ab, sondern lief auf den Waldrand zu. Erschrocken warf Fulayor einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und war nicht minder erstaunt darüber, seinen Vater auf ihn zulaufen zu sehen. Sofort versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Ich bin so etwas nicht gewöhnt, bitte, ich will nur meine Ruhe haben. Der Tag beziehungsweise die letzten Tage und Wochen waren anstrengend genug."

Um so erstaunter war sein Blick, als Legolas antwortet: „Keine Sorge, ich versuche nicht dich zurückzuhalten. Solche Veranstaltungen zehren auch an meinen Nerven, und ich wollte mich lediglich mit dir davonstehlen", und weiter ging, fort vom Trubel. Fulayor blieb unschlüssig stehen. „Was ist, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Legolas und bedeutete seinem Sohn mitzukommen. Verdutzt setzte sich der Elb in Bewegung. Kurze Zeit liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Fulayor an einer Lichtung erneut verharrte und zögerlich zu sprechen begann: „Kannst du... Kannst du mir von meiner Mutter erzählen? Wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt?"

Überrascht hielt auch Legolas inne. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte er, doch dann bedeutete er seinem Sohn, sich auf dem umgefallenen Baum niederzulassen und nahm ihm gegenüber auf einem Baumstumpf Platz. Er seufzte leise. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich in der Lage dazu war, über seine verlorene Liebe zu sprechen, doch für seinen Sohn wollte er zumindest einen Versuch starten. „Du musst zuallererst wissen, dass es mich noch immer schmerzt, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Ich spreche nicht wirklich gern über meine Beziehung zu deiner Mutter, aber du hast, so denke ich, ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie es dazu kam, dass ich nichts von deiner Existenz wusste." Fulayor blickte ihn mit flehendem Ausdruck an, und so begann er zu erzählen.

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Das Vierte Kapitel. Ja, ich war diesmal schneller. °aufdieSchulterklopf° Ich habe mir diese Mal echt Mühe gegeben, die verschiedenen Szenen detailliert zu beschreiben. Tja, dann hoffe ich mal, ihr wart nicht allzu verwirrt. Sagt mir doch bitte, ob euch die Sprüngen von den verschiedenen Handlungssträngen zu den anderen nicht allzu verwirrt. Ich selbst kann das ja nicht allzu gut einschätzen, da ich ja weiß um was es geht. Wäre echt nett. C U

**Mithil:** Ich denke das mit der Reviewsperre hab ich mittlerweile hinbekommen. Da war so ein komisches Ding mit anonymen Reviews erlaubt und so, und mittlerweile steht da erlaubt. So weit mein English mich nicht im Stich lässt. Freut mich natürlich, dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast...

**14 all and all 41**: Freut mich dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast und Danke für dein Review. Frau hört gerne, dass sieein ‚geiles Kapitel' geschrieben hast. Mal sehen, wie lange du das noch sagst. °lol°

**Hexen Lady**: Wenn ich lange nichts schreibe(was leider viel zu oft vorkommt), verwechsle selbst ich hin und wieder meine Charaktere. So bin ich zum Beispiel beim Korrekturlesen draufgekommen, dass ich im letzten Kapitel Novartis und Fulayor verwechselt habe. Kommt auch blöd, wenn nicht mal der Autor selbst weiß, wer welche Figur ist, aber ich habs ja noch bemerkt, und es kommt sicher nicht mehr vor. Außer aus Schlampigkeit heraus. Tja, ich bin auch schon gespannt wie es wird, falls Nirvanya und Naranyiel auf Legolas und Konsorten treffen. Aber wer sagt denn, dass sie einander wirklich kennen lernen?


	6. Kapitel 5 Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer:** Tja, theoretisch wollte ich mir was superes für den Disclaimer einfallen lassen. Wie ihr sehen bzw. lesen könnt, ist nicht wirklich was draus geworden. Der Herr der Ringe gehört nicht mir. Have Fun.

**Kapitel 5  
****Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen**

Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte den Rücken durch. Tagelang auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, ging auch an dem Elben nicht spurlos vorüber. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über seine Begleiter schweifen. Auch ihnen waren die Strapazen der langen Reise deutlich anzusehen. Doch nun waren sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Welches ein kleines Dörfchen in Ithilien war. Lange schon hatte Legolas mit dem Gedanken geliebäugelt einige Zeit hier zu verbringen und sein Leben und seinen Pflichten im Düsterwald hinter sich zu lassen. Nun endlich hatte er die Zeit dazu gefunden. Dass sein Vater ihn jedoch dazu genötigt hatte, drei seiner Bediensteten mitzunehmen, minderte seine Freude letztendlich kaum.

Er war in diese wunderschöne, an einem kleinen Fluss gelegene Ortschaft gekommen, um endlich die Ruhe zu finden, nach der sich der blonde Elb schon zu lange sehnte. Legolas' Pferd schnaubte und warf unruhig den Kopf zurück. Ein kleines Eichhörnchen kreuzte eben ihren Weg. Lächelnd strich Legolas seinem edlen Pferd beruhigend über die ellenlang gewellte Mähne und setzte sich wieder aufrecht in den Sattel. Am dunkler werdenden Horizont konnte er bereits die ersten Häuser erkennen. Mit neu gefundenen Elan trabte die kleine Truppe in das Dörfchen.

Die Einwohner musterten sie mit neugierigen Blicken. Nicht oft verirrten sich Wanderer in diese Gegend, und für nahezu unmöglich hätten die meisten es bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gehalten, jemals mit eigenen Augen einen Elb zu sehen. Doch nun waren es schon vier dieser wundersamen Geschöpfe, die sich zusehends weiter zurückzogen, und sich den Menschen kaum mehr offenbarten.

Der Fuchshengst, der Legolas trug, blähte nervös die Nüstern und tänzelte aufgeregt herum. Der Elb versuchte sein schreckhaftes Getier mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen. Mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit, hatte sich bereits eine Menschentraube um die Reisenden gebildet. Alle wollten sie sehen, niemand wollte später nicht mitreden können, wenn es hieß, ‚Weißt du noch, der Tag an dem die Elben uns besuchten'. Die Reisenden lächelten freundlich in die Runde. Wollten sie sich doch keinesfalls nachsagen lassen, sie wären unhöflich.

Die Menge stob erschrocken zurück und verstummte, als Corvus, Legolas' Hengst, stieg und mit den weiß gekrönten Hufen die Luft zerteilte. Dort, wo der Zügel am Hals des Pferdes scheuerte, flockte bereits weißer Schaum. Der Elb klopfte dem Hengst beruhigend die Schulter. Entschuldigend sah er zu der sensationslustigen Menge, die sich wie kleine Kinder sich auf den ersten Schnee freuten, darauf wartete, was der düsterwald'sche Prinz zu sagen hatte. Alle Anwesenden lauschten gespannt das Elben Worte: „Ich freue mich heute in diesem kleinem, aber feinen Dorf angekommen zu sein. Meine drei Begleiter und ich, denken daran, etliche Tage hier zu verbringen. Wir wären euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, könntet ihr uns Unterkunft gewähren."

Schneller als einer von Legolas' Pfeilen sein Ziel treffen würde, wurden sie mit Angeboten geradezu überhäuft. Der Lärmpegel stieg, und kaum jemand verstand sein eigenes Wort. Corvus rollte furchtsam mit den Augen, und tänzelte nervös auf dem Marktplatz umher. Nur das reiterliche Können seines Herrn war es zu verdanken, dass das Pferd nicht wie ein scheues Reh die Flucht ergriff.

Niemand nahm Notiz, von einem kleinen, schmächtig wirkendem Greis, der abseits des Trubels, an einem krummen Stock gestützt stand, bis er sich mit einer Schärfe Gehör verschaffte, die ihm niemand auch nur im Geringsten zugetraut hätte. „Ruhe!", schrie er, und die Meute verstummte augenblicklich. Die wässrig blauen Augen des Mannes strahlten eine fast unnatürliche Weisheit aus. Unter teils ehrfurchtsvollen, jedoch auch ärgerlich – argwöhnischen Blicken näherte sich der alte Mann Schritt für Schritt den Elben. Jedem seiner Schritte folgte ein leises ‚Klonk', dass von dem Stock, dem treuen Begleiter des älteren Herren, stammte. Corvus ließ das Weiß seiner Augen sehen, als der Greis die Hand ausstreckte, um das samtige Maul des Pferdes zu streicheln. Der Hengst zuckte leicht zurück, als er die sanften Berührungen verspürte.

„Euer Hengst scheint schreckhafter als ein junges Reh!", wandte er seine nun leisen Worte an Legolas. Zustimmend nickte dieser. „Ihr habt leider recht. Anfangs dachte ich, er würde seine Angst ablegen, doch es scheint, als hätte mich mein Glaube in die Irre geführt. Er ist ein prachtvolles Tier, mit guter Ausdauer, doch ich denke, es wäre das Beste, würde er ruhigere Aufgaben verrichten."

Nun war es an dem Menschen, nachdenklich zu nicken. Alle Blicke auf dich ruhend wissend, kramte der alte Mann in seiner Manteltasche. Corvus Spitze neugierig die Ohren und reckte seinen Kopf vor, als der Mann ihm auf der flachen Hand einige Leckerein anbot.

Der Hengst schnupperte und nahm zögernd die Kastanien, die ihm der ergraute Mann auf der flachen Hand anbot, zwischen die weichen Lippen. Geräuschvoll wurden die Kastanien von Corvus' Zähnen zermalmt. Legolas schmunzelte, als der Braune seinen Kopf an dem alten Mann rieb, ihn dabei fast umstieß und um weitere Leckerein bettelte.

„Ihr verdient meinen größten Respekt. Ihr müsst gut mit Pferden umgehen können, so scheint mir, denn mein Pferd ist sehr misstrauisch gegenüber. Selbst ich brauchte lange Zeit um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen." Wie ihm Legolas' Aussage zu bestätigen wandte das Pferd seinem Herrn den edlen Kopf zu, und ließ sich von ihm die Stirn kraulen. Ein Zeichen seines großen Vertrauens.

Der Greis neigte sein Haupt. „Es ist ein großes Kompliment, dies aus Eurem Munde zu hören. Wie ich hörte, sucht Ihr eine Unterkunft? Mein Sohn besitzt einen Hof unweit außerhalb des Dorfes, nahe des Waldrandes. Er würde sicher erfreut sein, Euch in seinen Gästezimmern Unterkunft zu gewähren, solange Euer Aufenthalt dauert." Der Elb legte den Kopf schief und dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich gab es nichts, worüber er sich klar werden musste. Er nahm das Angebot an. Auch wenn einige der Dorfbewohner dies mit merkwürdigen Blicken bedachten. Kurz darauf, als sie sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten, stellte sich ihnen der alte Mann als Thaddäus vor.

Gemächlich zog der Marktplatz an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei. Die Schritte dreier beschlagener Pferde hallten von den Wänden der Gasse wieder, in die sie einbogen. Vereinzelt hörte man die Pferde schnauben. Eine kleine Gruppe Kinder hielt in ihrem Spiel inne, und sah den Elben hinterher, bevor sie eine heftige Diskussion vom Zaun brachen, die ein Schmunzeln auf Legolas' und die Züge des alten Mannes zauberte. Langsam wurde die Gasse breiter, jedoch auch die Häuser schäbiger. Es war offensichtlich, dass je weiter sie sich vom Dorfzentrum, die Menschen immer ärmer wurden.

Jede der vier Personen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Legolas wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, nach Tena ad Gond(1) zu kommen. Jedoch wusste er, dass er etwas Abstand zu seinem Leben am Hofe Eryn Lasgalens brauchte.

Einige Minuten ritten sie weiter, über ein großes Feld, bis sie endlich den Wald erreichten, an dessen Rand ein großer Bauernhof lag. Rings um ihn erstreckten sich große Felder, auf denen die verschiedensten Getreidearten aus dem fruchtbaren Boden sprossen, und große, saftige grüne Weiden auf denen sich sowohl Kühe, als auch Pferde, Schafe und Ziegen gütlich taten. Alles in allem wirkte es wie eine friedliche, ländliche Idylle. Doch Legolas hatte schon zu oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es hinter dieser Fassade oft zur Gänze anders aussah.

Als die kleine Gruppe den Innenhof betrat, wurden sie bereits ungeduldig erwartet. Eine junge Frau lief sofort auf Thaddäus zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Obwohl die zierliche Frau nur leise sprach, verstand jeder der Elben ihre geflüsterten Worte: „Onkel, wir waren in Sorge um dich! Wir hatten dich bereits gestern Morgen zurück erwartet. Die Zeiten in denen wir leben werden immer gefährlicher. Es wimmelt hier nur so vor Gesindel, dass auf leichte Opfer wie dich wartet!"

Energisch schüttelte der Onkel der äußerst reizenden jungen Dame den Kopf. „Meine kleine Melagrana.", er wuschelte durch ihre braungelockten Haare, „du solltest am Besten wissen, dass ich mich zu wehren weiß. Andererseits, wo hast du nur deine Manieren gelassen. Wir haben hohe Gäste, lauf zu deinem Cousin und bereite vier Betten vor. Du trägst Sorge dafür, dass sie nur das Beste bekommen. Wir wollen schließlich keine schlechte Nachrede." Der Alte zwinkerte Melagrana zu, welche leise lachend ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Dabei hüpften ihre Locken neckisch auf und ab. Sie wandte sich von ihrem lächelnden Onkel ab und lief flotten Schrittes zu ihrem Cousin.

Legolas wurde von Thaddäus mit einem wissenden Lächeln bedacht, und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde dem Elben gewahr, wie sehr er Melagrana an- und nachgestarrt haben musste. Keine Frage, sie war eine wirkliche Schönheit. Auch das eher einfache blaue Kleid, mit der grünen Schürze konnte dies nicht schmälern. Legolas war keinesfalls in der Lage dies zu leugnen, er war erpicht darauf diese Frau kennen zulernen.

Der Elb versank während ihm und seinen Begleitern, Arcik, Darod und Siad ihre Unterkünfte als auch die ihrer vierbeinigen Begleiter gezeigt wurden, in seinen Gedanken. Er wollte Melagrana um jeden Preis kennen lernen. Legolas wusste nicht, was sie an sich hatte, um sich derart in seinen Gedanken fest zusetzen, doch er hatte als Ziel vor Augen, dessen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nicht wenige Zeit später bot sich die erste Gelegenheit dazu. Der blonde Elb stand in seinem Zimmer am Fenster und sein Blick schweifte über die auf der Weide grasenden Pferde. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Umgebung in dämmriges Licht und ließ das Fell der Vierbeiner ein letztes Mal an diesem Tage glänzen, bevor der Vollmond diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde. Es war, als ob sich die Sonne glorreich verabschiedete, bevor die sich am nächsten Morgen wieder mit dem Mond die Klinke in die Hand geben würde.

Das Knarren der aufgehenden Zimmertür ließ Legolas erschrocken aus seiner Grübelei aufsehen und herumfahren. Er schien jedoch nicht der einzige Erschrockene zu sein. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Person, die ihn eben gestört hatte, zusammenzuckte und den Krug, den sie trug mit einem leisen Schrei losließ.

Der Elb sah das Gefäß in Zeitlupe sich dem Boden nähern, während die Verantwortliche ihn weiter anstarrte, als würde sie ein Gespenst sehen. Sie stand, nachdem der Krug am Boden zerschellte, noch weitere fünf Sekunden regungslos, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür stehen, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Starre löste und sich auf den Boden kniete. Entschuldigungen vor sich hermurmelnd, machte sie sich daran, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Das die Frau mit ihren fahrigen, zittrigen Bewegungen mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichtete, würde sogar ein Blinder sehen.

Wieder erstarrte sie in ihren Bewegungen, als sich ein Schatten über sie legte. Tatenlos starrte sie auf die Hände des Elben, die behutsam die Scherben aufsammelten und auf das Tablett legten. Mit leiser Stimme entschuldigte sich Melagrana: „Es... tut mir leid. Ihr hättet dies nicht machen müssen. Es war mein Fehler, es tut mir leid." Schon hatte die Frau das Holztablett wieder in den Händen, machte vor Legolas hastig einen Diener und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, ohne den perplexen Elben auch nur zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Belustigt schüttelte dieser den Kopf und starrte noch lange auf die Tür, die hinter der jungen Frau ins Schloss fiel.

Legolas vermochte es nicht zu sagen, wie lange er noch in seinem Zimmer verweilte, bis ihn schließlich das Knurren seines Magens zu einem Besuch der Bauernstube zwang. Gemäßigten Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg. Nichts und niemand trieb ihn zu übermäßiger Eile. Immer wieder hielt er an, um die Gemälde, die den schmalen, weitläufigen Korridor, an dem sein Zimmer gelegen war, säumten, zu betrachten. Menschen, lachend und weinend, vor Glück strahlend, Berg und Tallandschaften waren darauf zu sehen. Die Bilder wirkten, als hätte man die Zeit angehalten, die Schauplätze, Menschen und Tiere genommen und in den Rahmen gepfercht, um sich in schlechteren Tagen daran zu erfreuen und sie, erst nach dem die letzte Farbe verlasst, der letzte Pinselstrich verschwunden war, wieder hinauszulassen.

Als der Elb seinen Bestimmungsort erreichte, ging die Sonne eben hinter dem Wald in Deckung. Die Begleiter des Elben saßen bereits am Tische und schmausten. Weder Arcik noch Darod oder Siad blickten auf, als sich Legolas zu ihnen gesellte und sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Stumm blieb ihr Blick weiter auf die kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten auf dem Teller gerichtet.

-x-x-x-x-

Der nächste Morgen kam bestimmt. Dies musste sichauch der Elb eingestehen, als er sich müde auf die andere Seite wälzte und ihm die Sonne frech ins Gesicht lachte. Der vorangegangene Abend war unspektakulär zu Ende gegangen. Legolas schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er würde den bürokratischen Aspekten der Politik immer mit Gräuel in die Augen sehen. Nie wollte er so enden wie seine Begleiter. Mit einem verstaubten Humor ausgerüstet, der selbst ein altes, vergilbtes Buch, dass selbst die ältesten der Alten nie in anderem Zustande mehr erblickt hatten, um Längen unterboten hätte.

Wie sollte Legolas nur die nächste Zeit mir gleich drei Elben dieser Sorte unbeschadet überstehen? Kopfschüttelnd verbannte er diese triste Aussicht wieder aus seinem Kopf. Noch war er an diesem Tag von ihnen verschont geblieben, doch er war sich sicher, er würde noch eine geballte Ladung Verstaubtheit vorgesetzt bekommen. Und diesen Zustand wollte er so lange es geht noch aufrecht erhalten.

Gemächlich stieg der Elb aus dem Bett und streifte sich frische Kleidung über, um sich langsam schlendernd auf den Weg nach unten zu machen. Ein fröhliches Lied pfeifend schritt Legolas an der Küche vorbei, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als er eine laute Stimme hörte, zu der sich langsam eine leisere Stimme hinzugesellte. Sie stritten. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sich der Elb näher an die Quelle des Lärmes. Langsam drangen Wortfetzen an sein Ohr. „Tollpatschiges Weibsbild... den Lohn streichen... "

Der blonde Elb dachte zu wissen, um was es sich handelte. Seine abendliche Begegnung mit Melagrana, und das damit verbundene Missgeschickt, schlug leider höhere Wellen als erwartet. Legolas schlich noch zwei Schritte näher an die Tür, hinter der sich die beiden Menschen befanden. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Ferus. Thaddäus sagte, es wäre niemand in dem Zimmer, aber ich sollte frisches Wasser hinauftragen und das Bett richten. Ich hatte mich erschrocken... . Du weißt dass es keine Absicht war."

Unwillkürlich wanderten Legolas' Mundwinkel nach oben. Es war also kein Zufall gewesen, dass die junge Frau ihn ungewollt überrascht hatte. Eines musste sich der Elb eingestehen, der alte Mensch war ein ausgekochtes Schlitzohr. Doch sollte nun nicht seine Nichte dessen Flausen ausbaden müssen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, öffnete Legolas die Schwingtür, und wurde nun das zweite Mal innerhalb von eines Tages erschrocken von Melagrana angestarrt.

„Es tut mir leid, mich hier einzumischen, aber ich konnte leider nicht umhin, ihre Diskussion zu hören. Ihr seid Ferus, der Besitzer dieses Hofes, nehme ich an?" Als der Mensch zögerlich nickte, fuhr der Elb fort. „Gut, ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen, doch denke ich sollte das gestrige Missverständnis aus dem Weg schaffen. Es war nicht ihre alleinige Schuld. Ich öffnete die Tür, als sie mein Zimmer betreten wollte, und habe sie leider angerempelt. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Leider ging dabei der Krug zu Bruch. Keine Sorge, ich werde für den entstandenen Schaden aufkommen."

Der Elb sah seinem Gastgeber an, dass er mit sich selbst einen Ringkampf austragen musste. Auch Melagrana starrte ihren unverhofften Helfer überrascht an. Offensichtlich war sie es gewöhnt, die Schuld für solche Missgeschicke tragen zu müssen. Legolas wandte seine Blick wieder von ihr ab, als ihr Cousin leise grummelte: „Schon gut. Verschwinde Melagrana. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr hier sehen."

Das Dienstmädchen ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, und nahm ebenso wie Legolas die Beine in die Hand und liefen nach draußen, in den Innenhof. Wortlos sahen sich die beiden eine Weile schweigend an, bis sich Melagrana bedankte und nach einer kurzen Pasue mit leiser Stimme hinzufügte: „Ferus ist nicht immer so. Er hatte es in letzter Zeit nicht leicht. Normalerweise ist er die Freundlichkeit in Person, auch wenn er Euch eben vom Gegenteil überzeugt haben muss. Ihr hättet nicht für mich in die Bresche springen müssen."

Legolas winkte ab. „Für junge, hübsche Frauen spring ich gerne in die Bresche." Eine leichte Röte zierte nach diesen Worten die Wangen der jungen Frau und sie sah beschämt zu Boden. Mit solch einer Offenbarung hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet. Überhaupt war sie es nicht gewöhnt Komplimente zu bekommen. Die Mundwinkel des Elben wanderten noch eine Stufe höher. In seinen Augen war sie, wenn sie verlegen war, noch hübscher.

Noch immer wusste Melagrana nichts auf die Worte des blonden Elben zu erwidern. So sprach dieser weiter. „Wie ich eben hörte, habt Ihr also heute nichts mehr zu tun? Wäre es zu aufdringlich Euch zu fragen, ob Ihr mir nicht etwas die Gegend zeigen wollt, in der Ihr lebt?" Erst jetzt schien die Frau ihren Gegenüber wieder interessanter zu finden, als ihre, in verschlissenen Schuhe steckenden Füße.

Auffordernd sah der Thronfolger sie an. „Es wäre keinesfalls aufdringlich", sagte die Braunhaarige. Doch dies war noch keine wirkliche Antwort. Legolas wartete. „Doch ich denke es wird nicht möglich sein. Es ist ein weiter Weg zurück in das Dorf, und zu sehenswerten Gegenden, und ich denke nicht, dass Ferus erfreut sein würde, würde ich mir ein Pferd leihen, zumal ich nicht besonders Sattelfest bin." Wieder senkte Melagrana beschämt den Blick.

So sah sie nicht, wie die blauen Augen des Elben freudig aufleuchteten. „Bitte, beehrt mich mit Eurer Gesellschaft. Habt ihr die drei anderen Elben in der Stube sitzen gesehen?", verlangte der Elb zu wissen, und als die Frau nickte fuhr er fort, „Sie sind meine einzigen Begleiter." „Mein Beileid. Sie sehen aus als hätten sie einen Besen verschluckt", murmelte Melagrana leise. „So benehmen sie sich auch. Und wenn Euer einziges Problem ist, dass der Weg ins Dorf zu weit ist, so haben wir es soeben gelöst. Mein Pferd wird uns wohl beide tragen können. So braucht Ihr auch keine Angst um Eure angeblich nicht vorhanden reiterlichen Fähigkeiten zu machen. Was meint Ihr?"

Die junge Frau hielt den Blick gesenkt und murmelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, setzte schlussendlich jedoch einen Fuß vor den anderen, und die beiden schlenderten wortlos in die Ställe. Corvus wieherte schon von Weitem, und als Legolas und Melagrana vor ihm standen, reckte er den Kopf um Melagrana seinen warmen Atem entgegen zu pusten. Lachend strich sie dem Hengst über die Nüstern, der sich ihren Berührungen entgegenlehnte.

Keiner der beiden sah das selige Grinsen, welches Thaddäus, in der gegenüberliegenden Box auf einer Mistgabel gelehnt stehend, auf den Lippen trug.

„Darf ich?", wollte Melagrana mit einem Blick auf die Karotte in ihrer linken Hand wissen. Der Elb nickte, sah er doch, dass sein Pferd bereits die Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Die junge Frau bot ihm das Leckerli auf der flachen Hand an, jedoch spätestens nachdem sich der Hengst sein Karottensabber gesäumtes Maul an ihrer Schürze sauber rubbelte verfluchte sie es, ihn überhaupt gefüttert zu haben. „Typisch", schüttelte sie den Kopf, wobei ihre Haare neckisch diese Bewegung mitmachten.

Legolas lenkte seinen Blick nur ungern wieder von der hübschen Frau an seiner Seite weg, hin zu seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter, der ungeduldig mit den Beinen gegen die Holztür seiner geräumigen Box trat. Langsam schob der Elb den Riegel zurück und trat in die Box. Schweigend machte er sich unter Melagrans wachsamen Blick daran, sein Pferd zu satteln. Nur selten wechselten die beiden ein Wort. Erst als Legolas mit Corvus am Zügel die Stallgasse betrat, lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu, als er ihren etwas verzagten Blick sah.

„Keine Angst, wenn er gewillt ist, kann er ein wahrer Engel sein", stellte Legolas fest, und hielt seiner Begleiterin die Hand entgegen, um ihr auf das Pferd zu helfen. Melagrana schluckte. Ihr war in diesem Moment nicht wirklich geheuer. So riesig hatte der Hengst vorhin noch nicht auf sie gewirkt.

Zögernd ließ sie sich von dem Elben auf Corvus' Rücken helfen. Sie spürte wie sie nervös wurde, als sich Legolas schwungvoll hinter sie hievte, und die Arme um sie legte, um nach den Zügeln zu greifen. Der Elb musste ihre Nervosität gespürt haben, auch wenn er sie offensichtlich falsch deutete. „Entspannt Euch. Euch wird nichts passieren. Dafür trage ich Sorge." So ritten sie vom Hof.

Ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte und spielte mit der braunen Mähne des Hengstes. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, bis sich Melagrana entspannte, und Legolas und sein Pferd zu einigen wunderschönen Plätzen dirigierte.

Als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, verweilten die drei einsamen Wanderer auf einem niedrigen Hügel, nahe des Dorfes. Lange waren sie nun schon unterwegs, hatten gelacht und gescherzt, bis sie das Schicksal zu diesem kleinen Hügel führte. Ein einziger Baum trotzte hier oben einsam und verlassen Wind und Wetter. „Ich bin gerne hier", erklärte Melagrana, „Man kann die ganze Gegend überblicken. Es kommen nicht oft Menschen hier her. Vielen ist der Weg zu weit. Außerdem", sie stockte kurz, als sie den durchdringenden Blick des Elben auf sich spürte, und fuhr nur stotternd fort, „gibt es einige Legenden über diesen Hügel. Er gilt als verwunschen."

Legolas hatte nicht mehr hingehört. Zu sehr war er auf Melagrana fixiert gewesen, als hätte er ihre Worte wahr genommen. Er trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, und sie sah ihm fragend in die Augen. Es war, als übte sie eine unerklärliche Anziehung auf ihn aus. Der Fuchs stand ruhig grasend hinter ihnen, nahe dem Baum, und man hörte nur das Geräusch, wenn einzelne Grasbüschel gerupft wurden.

Legolas hatte sich Melagrana weiter genähert, während sie stocksteif still gestanden war, und ihm in die Augen blickte. Würde sie nicht bald ihren Blick von ihnen abwenden, so wusste sie, würde sie nie wieder von ihnen loskommen. Unvermittelt spürte sie, wie Legolas' mit dem Handrücken, leicht wie eine Feder über ihre Wange strich. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage ihren Blick von dem Elben abzuwenden, ebenso wenig wie er in der Lage war, in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten.

Beide wussten was, nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Melagrana zuckte jedoch erschrocken zusammen, als sie die Lippen des Elben auf den ihren spürte. Doch nach dieser Zehntelsekunde des Erschreckens, gab sie sich ganz dieser sanften Liebkosung hin. Scheu hob sie ihren Arm und legte ihn auf Legolas' Schulter, während dieser näher an sie heran trat und mit der linken Hand sanften Druck auf ihren Nacken ausübte, um sie noch weiter zu sich zu ziehen. Melagrana wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier gestanden hatten, nur ihrem Verlangen nachgegeben hatten, bis sie sich schweratmend voneinander lösten.

-x-x-x-x-

Mi einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, saßen Melagrana und Legolas auf dem Fuchs, der gemächlich am langen Zügel, mit tief gesenkten Kopf einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Fast sah es so aus, als hätte der Elb beschützend seine Arme um die junge Frau geschlungen, so dachte zumindest Thaddäus, als er die beiden in den Hof reiten sah. Sein Plan hatte also gefruchtet.

Lächelnd sah der Elb auf die Frau in seinen Armen. Keine Frage, es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und wenn man sich Melagrana genauer besah, so war es auch ein anstrengender gewesen, denn langsam aber sicher kämpfte sie gegen ihre schwerer werdenden Lider an. Die gleichmäßigen Schritte des Hengstes, als auch die Geborgenheit, die sie in Legolas' Armen verspürte, lullten sie langsam in den Schlaf.

Erst als sie spürte, dass warmer Atem ihren Nacken streifte, blinzelte sie müde. Ewig hätte sie so die Zeit verbringen können, doch als sie sich mit einen Moment alleine auf dem hohen Ross befand, ohne einen Körper, an den sie sich hätte klammern können, wurde sie putzmunter. Legolas hatte seine liebe Mühe, sich ein leises Lache zu verkneifen, als er Melagrana erschrocken auffahren, und ihre Hände, die krampfhaft in der Mähne des Pferdes Halt suchte, sah.

Sanft umschloss Legolas Melagranas zarte Hand mit der seinen und drückte sie sanft. Als die braun – grünen Augen der Frau daraufhin die Größe eines Tellers bekamen, konnte der Elb jedoch nicht mehr an sich halten. Melagrana verzog mürrisch das Gesicht, holte tief Luft, und schwang den rechten Fuß schwungvoll über die Kruppe des Pferdes, und sprang elegant so von seinem Rücken. Sicher landete behutsam unter Legolas' wachsamen Blick auf beiden Beinen neben dem Fuchsfarbenen.

Mit anmutig erhobenen Kopf ging sie an Legolas vorbei, und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Selbst für Melagrana waren ihre Taten in diesem Augenblick unerklärlich, so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, als der Elb sein blondes Haupt schüttelte. Noch war sie ihm ein Rätsel, so war sich Legolas gewiss, sollte dem nicht mehr so sein.

Eine leichte Windböe fegte über den Hof und spielte mir den bunten Laubblättern, als ein immer noch leicht verwirrter Legolas gefolgt von einem erschöpften Pferd die Stallgasse betrat. Der Hengst freute sich sichtlich auf seine allabendliche Ration Hafer. Gierig machte er sich über das bereits für ihn bereitgestellte Futter her, während Legolas ihn noch eilig von seinem Zaumzeug befreite und dann begann sein glänzendes Fell mit Bürsten zu bearbeiten.

Schweigend ging der Elb dieser Tätigkeit mit höchster Konzentration nach. Deshalb war es auch nicht sonderbar verwunderlich, als Legolas erschrocken die Bürste fallen ließ, als sich eine knochige Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Thaddäus grinsen. „Ich hoffe sie ist nicht nur ein Zeitvertreib für Euch. Dazu ist sie ein zu nettes, aufrichtiges Mädchen." Der Alte sah ihm wissend in die Augen. Legolas nickte stumm. „Auch wenn", fuhr Thaddäus fort, „sie selbst wahrscheinlich nicht weiß, warum sie eben so abwesend gehandelt hat. Doch lasst mich Euch eines sagen, sie, und noch weniger ich, sieht es gerne, wenn man über sie lacht. Dazu ist sie zu stolz. Ich hoffe Ihr versteht das." Ohne den Elben auch nur ein weiteres Mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ließ er den Prinzen alleine bei seinem treuen Getier zurück.

Noch lange verweilte Legolas bei Corvus. Friedlich grummelnd hatte dieser seinen Kopf auf Legolas' Schulter gestützt. Stetig nestelten die Hände des Prinzen an der Mähne des Pferdes herum, und zogen kleine Kreise über seinen Hals. Seufzend tätschelte Legolas seine muskulöse Schulter, und machte sich von ihm los. Bedächtig drehte sich der Elb zur Tür und verließ die Box.

War es Schicksal oder nicht, der Elb vermochte es auch später nicht zu sagen. Melagrana überquerte just in diesem Augenblick den Hof. Auf Grund des nun mehr kühlen Nachtwinds hatte sie sich einen lange, schwarzen Mantel über die Schultern geworfen, der an der Brust von einer goldenen Spange zusammengehalten wurde.

Melagrana stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Legolas lautlos zu ihr aufschloss und sie sachte am Oberarm festhielt. Verlegen senkte die Frau ihren Blick. „Bitte, sieh mich an!", wurde sie von Legolas gebeten. Nur zögernd, und durch die Hand, die sich an ihr Kinn legte, leistete sie seiner Bitte folge. Verunsichert begegnete sie dem Blick seiner meerblauen Augen. „Es tut mir leid," wisperte Legolas, „ich wollte nicht über dich lachen. Du sahst nur zu süß aus, als du so verschlafen auf Corvus gesessen hast."

Wieder senkte Melagrana beschämt den Kopf, und eine leichte Röte zierte ihre sonst so blassen Wangen. Sanft strich Legolas ihr eine Strähne ihres widerspenstigen Haares aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Noch war ihr Kuss scheu.

-x-x-x-x-

Die Monate vergingen wie im Fluge. Die Herbstsonne färbte die Blätter bunt, und Legolas und Melagrana kamen sich immer näher, bis sie sich, sehr zum Missfallen von Arcik, Darod und Siad, die dass junge Paar mit Argusaugen beobachteten, das Bett teilten. Wie an jenem schicksalhaften Morgen.

Verträumt beobachtete Legolas, wie seine junge Geliebte im Schlaf seufzte, und näher zu ihm rückte. Er wusste, lange würde dieser Frieden nicht mehr anhalten. Sprich's und schon begann der Hahn, der beste Freund des Menschen, zu krähen. Melagrana verzog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute und kuschelte sich weiter an ihren Elb, bis dieser leise lachte. Verwirrt und verschlafen blinzelte ihn die junge Frau an.

„Das war gerade mein Zeichen. Ich denke ich sollte endlich aufstehen. Normalerweise bin ich bei Sonnenaufgang wach. Ich weiß nicht, was mich in letzter Zeit so sehr an mein Bett fesselt", murmelte sie mit rauer Stimme. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und wollte aufstehen und dass Bett verlassen. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, hatte sie jedoch die Rechung ohne den in sie vernarrten Prinzen gemacht. Besitzergreifend legte er seinen Arm um Melagrana und zog sie zu sich zurück. „Hey, loslassen! Du Flegel!", kicherte sie nur halb so ernst, wie die Frau es eigentlich im Sinn hatte, als Legolas begann ihre Seiten zu kitzeln.

„Gnade!", winselte sie erschöpft, hatte jedoch keinerlei Hoffnung, auf diese zu stoßen. Mittlerweile kannte sie ihren Elb. Nie würde er ohne eine Gegenleistung aufhören. „Nur wenn du bei mir im Bett bleibst!" Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Diesmal jedoch in einer äußerst ansehnlichen Gestalt, in Form des Elben.

Seufzend richtete sie sich auf, als Legolas seine Kitzelattacke eingestellt hatte. „Du weißt", begann Melagrana, „dass ich das Geld brauche, wenn ich je hier weg will. Ich will nicht für immer hier bei meinem Cousin arbeiten." Nun war es an dem Elben, zu seufzen. Legolas spielte mit einer Strähne des braunen Haares seiner Geliebten.

Sein verträumter Blick änderte sich, jedoch spielte er weiter mit Melagranas Haaren. Er sah ihre durchdringend in die Augen. Die Frau hatte Mühe diesem Blick standzuhalten. Nicht wenn er sie so ansah. Es war, als würde er ihr bis in die Seele blicken, ihre tiefsten, geheimsten Gedanken und Wünsche aus ihren Augen lesen können. „Du könntest", begann der Elb, wurde von seiner Geliebten aber jäh unterbrochen: „Ich werde nicht, und ich sage es hier und heute das letzte Mal, mit dir in deine Heimat kommen. Ich weiß du meinst es nur gut, und ich möchte wirklich keinesfalls undankwürdig erscheinen, aber einmal in meinem Leben, möchte ich selbst etwas schaffen.

„Außerdem bin ich das Leben auf dem Land gewöhnt. Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass ich in einem Palast lebe? Ich, dass ewig Zimmermädchen, soll mich selbst von einer Zofe bedienen lassen? Du würdest den Wolf zum Hirten machen."

Nun war es an Legolas, den Blick von Melagrana abzuwenden. Rasch machte sie sich auf und griff nach ihrem Kleid. Trotz der tristen Situation konnte sie sich eines verhaltenen Lächelns nicht erwehren, als sie ihr Kleid überwarf und die Verschnürung mit viel Kunsthandwerk verschnürte. Eben jenes Kunsthandwerk, dass Legolas noch nicht bewiesen hatte. Der sonst so geschickte Elb, hatte seine liebe Mühe gehabt, die Korsage aufzubringen.

Leise hörte sie dass dumpfe Geräusch, dass ihre Schuhe verursachten, wenn sie mit dem Boden in Berührung kamen. Der Rock des Kleides umspielte locker ihre Knöchel, und flatterte leicht. Durch das Fenster knapp oberhalb der Treppe schien bereits die aufgehende Sonne. Sie ging weiter hinunter. Durch die Klapptüre hindurch in die bereits einem Armeisenhaufen gleichende Küche.

Nur vereinzelt sahen die geschäftig Arbeitenden auf. Sie waren kleine Störungen gewöhnt. Seufzend ging Melagrana weiter, öffnete einen Schrank, und zog eine für den Hof typische grün-weiß karierten Schürzen heraus. Schnell hatte Melagrana sie mit flinken Fingern umgebunden und strich sie vorsichtig glatt.

Von klackernden Geräuschen begleitet ging sie in die Bauernstube. Sie hatte die Gäste zu bedienen. Mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Elb hätte sie dass Tablett voller Schüsseln, dass sie auf den Händen balancierte beinahe fallengelassen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

Zuerst dache die Menschenfrau, man hätte sie gerufen, doch als sie sich um die eigene Achse drehte und niemanden entdeckte, außer Legolas' drei Begleiter, schoss es ihr wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf, dass über sie gesprochen wurden. Es war offensichtlich, dass die sonst so gewissenhaften Elben heute unvorsichtig waren. Melagrana stellte das Tablett kurzweilig auf einem Tisch ab und schlich sich näher an die einsam und verlassen an einem Tisch sitzenden Beamten.

Schon von weitem konnte sie Arciks tiefe Stimme brummen hören: „Was denkt sich unser Herr nur dabei. Er macht dieser Zofe", dass letzte Wort spie er verächtlich hervor, was Melagrana zum zusammenzucken brachte, „doch tatsächlich Hoffnungen. Und das naive Ding scheint auch noch daran zu glauben. Er wird diese Liebelei vor König Thranduil nie rechtfertigen können." Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören. „Es ist zwar allgemein bekannt, dass unser König mittlerweile auch mit einer Menschenfrau zufrieden zustellen wäre, doch ich denke nicht, und ihr werdet mir wohl zustimmen, dass unser König dieser Verbindung seinen Segen geben würde."

Melagranas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Es schmerzte, was sie eben, wenn auch ungewollt hörte. Sie wusste, dass Legolas viel Wert auf die Meinung seines Vaters legte, auch wenn sie oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, und Thranduils Sohn oft in der Weltgeschichte herumreiste. Doch nun nahm auch Siad den Faden auf: „König Thranduil würde seinen Thronerben verlieren. Und weder Mirilya, noch Lonath sind gewillt, den Thron zu besteigen. Zudem würde unser Prinz seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben. Ein großes Opfer. Wenn meine Meinung etwas zählt, ein zu großes, nur um mit diesem Mädchen zusammen zusein."

Melagrana hatte genug gehört. Stumm bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und liefen über ihre Wange. Ohne darauf zu achten, im Verborgenen zu bleiben, stürmte sie aus der Tür. Verstörte und teils Mitleidige Blicke begleiteten sie auf ihren Weg hinaus. Ihre Entscheidung stand fest.

-x-x-x-x-

Selbst das Wetter schien Melagranas Gefühlslage zu teilen. Wolken wurden vom Wind über den Himmel geweht. Es roch nach Regen. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. Ebenso wie ihre Beziehung zu Legolas. Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf über sich. Wie hatte sie wirklich denken können, ihre Liebe hätte eine Zukunft?

Sie war naiv gewesen. Eru sei Dank, wurden ihr schlussendlich doch die Augen von jemanden geöffnet, und sie wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt, wenn auch auf schmerzhafteste Weise. Der Wind spielte mir ihren Haaren, und zerrte an ihrem Kleid. Ja, heute war der richtige Tag, um solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Nervös nestelte sie am Saum ihres Ärmels herum. Legolas würde jeden Moment kommen. So wie jeden Morgen in den letzten Tagen. Melagrana würde ihn vermissen, keine Frage, doch wusste sie auch, wäre es die falsche Entscheidung, würde sie weiter eine Beziehung zu ihm führen. Innerlich sprach sie sich weiter Mut zu, als sie Legolas aus dem Haus auf sie zukommen sah. Wie schon so oft, hatte sie eher Augen für den Boden unter ihren Füßen, den sie in denn letzten Tagen, in denen sie wie auf einer Wolke geschwebt hatte, nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, als für den Elben. Doch nun machte sie umso schmerzlicher wieder Bekanntschaft mit ihm.

Ein Lächeln bog die Mundwinkel des Elben nach oben. Noch. Doch als er Melagrana umarmen und küssen wollte, blockte sei ab und schob in außer ihre Reichweite. Verdutzt versuchte Legolas Blickkontakt zu seiner Geliebten herzustellen. Das Unternehmen zeigte ebenso viel Erfolg, als würde man einen Ork in die höhere Kunst der Mathematik einführen zu versuchen.

„Melamin(2)", begann der Elb, „was ist los mit dir?" Unverständlich sah er sie an. Überraschend fand Melagrana genug Kraft, des Elben verwirrten Blick zu begegnen. Legolas brach es nahezu das Herz als er sah, dass sie geweint hatte, und eben im Begriff war, weitere Tränen zu vergießen. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, dich Melagrana machte einen weiteren Schritt von ihm weg. Trotzig wischte sie einen ihrer nun wieder zahlreichen Tränen weg. Sinnlos. Legolas verstand seine Welt nicht mehr.

„Bitte", flüsterte die junge Frau kaum hörbar, „ich bitte dich nur ein einziges Mal. Geh. Geh zurück in den Düsterwald. Dorthin, wo du hingehörst." Melagrana wandte dem Elb ihres Herzens den Rücken zu. Wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sie weitere Tränen vergoss. Wollte nicht seinen schockierten, verletzten, bittenden Blick sehen. Einem Blick, dem sich unmöglich standhalten hätte können.

Mit dem Rücken zu Legolas stehend, fuhr Melagrana fort: „Eine Beziehung zwischen uns würde nie funktioniere. Wir sind zu verschieden. Kommen aus zu verschiedenen Welten. Ich bin sterblich", nun hatte sie doch die Kraft gefunden, Legolas in die Augen zu sehen, „du kannst ewig leben. Ich weiß, du würdest das alles aufgeben... . Aber ich will das nicht. Will nicht deinem Volk ihren Prinzen wegnehmen, und vor allem, dich nicht deiner Familie nicht entreißen. Ich könnte mit dem Gedanken daran nicht leben. Könnte nicht glücklich sein, wenn ich immer im Hinterkopf hätte, dass du meinetwegen sterben wirst."

Sie sah den Elben schluckten. Daher wehte also der Wind. „Was haben die Siad, Arcik und Darod gesagt?" Melagrana schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rollte, was sie gesagt haben. Fest steht, dass ich nicht für das Leid derer verantwortlich sein kann, die dich lieben. Auch wenn ich mir selbst damit unsäglich wehtue."

Legolas schien klar zu werden, dass seine Geliebte es ernst meinte. Ihre Augen spiegelten zwar Traurigkeit, doch keinesfalls Unsicherheit wieder. Ein trauriger Seufzer entfloh der Kehle des Elben. „Ich sehe, du lässt keinen Widerspruch zu. Auch wenn es mich mit Traurigkeit erfüllt, ich werde deine Wünsche respektieren." Er schenkte ihr noch einen letzten, zärtlichen Blick.

„Bitte, Melamin, vergiss nicht, solltest du je etwas brauchen, stehe ich Bogen bei Fuß." Mit diesen letzten Worten, umarmte der Elb Melagrana kurz und wandte sich schlussendlich von ihr ab. Wissend, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würde.

Kapitel 5 Ende

_(1) Tena ad Gond_: Am Stein hören, was so viel heißt wie Los am Stein, was wiederum so viel bedeutet wie Losenstein, was wiederum ein kleines Dörfchen in Österreich ist.

_(2) Melamin: Liebste_

So, dass wer der fünfte Streich. Ich hoffe euch hat die Reise in Legolas' Vergangenheit gefallen. An dem Kapitel hatte ich ziemlich viel auszusetzen, deshalb hat es leider wieder so lange gedauert. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann wieder in gewohnter Manier weiter.

14 all and all 41: Aber man weiß dann immerhin, dass die Storyy gelesen wird. Ich bin ja auch eher eine Person, die nicht so gerne reviewt, bzw. ich mache das nur bei Storys, die mir echt gut gefallen. Keine Sorge, ich habe jemanden im Nacken sitzen, der mich schon zum Weiterschreiben bringt. °lol°

Katzura: Dankeschön... °freuz° Na ja, wenn ich wirklich schreibe, schreibe ich eigentlich ziemlich flott, wenn ich mal richtig reinkomme. Nur will ich dafür eigentlich immer alleine zu Hause sein, was sich schon als schwieriger gestaltet. Das mit Novartis könnte man getrost so auslegen, ja... Lg Nirvanya

HexenLady: °lol° Ich sag nichts. Wer weiß, wer weiß. Vielleicht treffen sie sich. Vielleicht bin ich auch fies und sie treffen sich nicht? Lass dich überraschen was Nírvanya und Co angeht. °g° Nicht rauskommen stellt sich leider oft schwieriger an, als es sich anhört. Aber ich versuche mein Bestes. Danke für dein Review


	7. Kapitel 6 Ankünfte

**Disclaimer: **Da bin ich wieder. Die Autorin, die sich jetzt eingestehen muss, dass ihr der Herr der Ringe nie gehören wird. Der ist nämlich Geistesgut von Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien. Have Fun.

**Kapitel 6**  
**Ankünfte**

Die Augen des älteren Elben glitzerten verdächtig, als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte. Auch Fulayor hatte die Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit seiner Eltern nicht kalt gelassen. Betreten hatten die beiden Elben nur Augen für den Boden vor ihnen. Schweigend hingen sie beiden noch einige Augenblicke ihren Gedanken nach, bis Legolas' Sohn dass Schweigen brach: „Thaddäus sagte mir einst, dass er sehr großen Respekt vor dir hatte. Du wärest bei meiner Mutter geblieben. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, was das bedeutete hätte. Doch heute ist es mir klarer geworden."

Legolas' Augen verloren kein bisschen an ihrem traurigen Ausdruck. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals gegangen bin, aber..." er vollendete den Satz nicht, wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er hatte Melagrana geliebt, ja. Dass er falsch gehandelt hatte, war ihm nach all den Jahren auch klar geworden. Der Elb versuchte die traurige Stimmung, die nun herrschte, abzustreifen. „Lass uns wieder zurückgehen. Der Zwerg wird sich mit großer Sicherheit schon fragen, wo wir bleiben." Als Legolas den Unmut in den Zügen seines Sohnes bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Du kannst flüchten, sobald du willst. Es besteht keine Anwesenheitspflicht für dich, bei solchen Anlässen. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen." und lächelte gequält.

Schweigend liefen die beiden sich so sehr ähnelnden Elben nebeneinander über Stock und Stein. Mit jedem Schritt, dem sie sich dem Fest näherten, stieg der Lärmpegel. Während sich Legolas auf die Suche nach seinem elbischen Freund machte, wandte sich Fulayor in die andere Richtung. Länger wollte er auf keinem Fall diesem für ihm noch ungewohnten Treiben, dass sich offensichtlich bis tief in die Nacht ziehen konnte, beiwohnen.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Zahlreich wurden die Feste im Königshaus immer von Elben aller Stände besucht. Doch konnte es doch wirklich nicht wo schwer sein, einen, oder auch zwei Zwerge zwischen den hochgewachsenen Gestalten ausfindig zu machen.

Ein lautes, nicht von einem Elben stammendes Räuspern ließ den Elben über die Schulter blicken. Direkt in die Augen eines grimmig aussehenden Zwergen. „Wieder hinter deinem Baum hervorgekommen? Ist es endlich in deinen Kopf gegangen, dass man sich nicht ewig vor der Welt verstecken kann?", meinte der Zwerg auf das vorangegangene Versteckspiel anspielend. Legolas zog empört die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Erraube mich nicht aller meiner Träume, Gimli." Seufzend schüttelte der Zwerg den Kopf. „Versuche nie, und wenn ich sage nie, dann meine ich auch nie, nicht in zehn und auch nicht in hundert Jahren ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit einem Elben zu führen, wenn sie so sind wie er!", murrte Gimli an seine Frau gewandt. Diese jedoch war das Geplänkel der beiden so unterschiedlichen Freunde längst gewöhnt und gab Gimli nur einen besänftigenden Kuss.

Legolas lächelte als er die beiden Zwerge sah. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Gimli eines Tages heiraten würde. Offensichtlich hatte er sich grundlegend getäuscht. Zufrieden Grummelnd legte Gimli einen Arm um Mela. Sie wusste wie sie den –in Legolas' Augen- launischen Zwerg besänftigen musste. Und das war auch gut so. Denn nicht nur einmal hatte der Elb Gimli während ihren Reisen an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht. Nichtsdestotrotz waren die beiden die besten Freunde, für viele ein noch ungelöstes Rätsel, wie die beiden auf Dauer miteinander auskamen. Auch für Lonath, der mit Aslyn im Schlepptau, in diesem Moment auf die kleine Gruppe zukam. Beide offensichtlich bereits etwas angeheitert. Jedenfalls zeugte der rosa Hauch auf Aslyns Wangen davon. „Mein lieber Herr Bruder", Lonath legte Legolas mit ernster Miene die Hand auf die Schulter, „dort hinten steht eine wunderbare junge Elbe, die dich unbedingt kennen lernen möchte." Mit Grausen sah der Elb, um wen es sich handelte. Es war ebenjene, vor der Legolas vor geraumer Zeit noch Reißaus genommen hatte.

Entnervt drehte er die Augen gen Himmel und schien sich innerlich zu fragen, was bei Eru er getan haben musste, um mit dieser nun heftig mit den Augen klimpernden Braunhaarigen gestraft zu werden. Legolas vermied es tunlichst ihrem auffordernden Blick zu begegnen. Noch immer lag die Hand seines Bruders auf seiner Schulter. Legolas deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich denke ihr werdet mich alle entschuldigen, doch ich denke ich werde mir ein Beispiel an meinem Sohn nehmen. Lange genug habe ich diesem Firlefanz beigewohnt."

Lonath bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Seitenblick, jedoch hinderte ihn keiner daran, als er in der Menge verschwand, auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafgemach. „War er schon immer so", fing Gimli einen Satz an, wurde jedoch von Lonath wüst unterbrochen: „Oder erst seit er dich kennen gelernt hat? Ich sage Letzteres."

Aslyn lachte leise über die Worte ihres Geliebten. Auch Mela konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren. Die Brüder waren sich offensichtlich doch ähnlicher als es oft schien. Mit einem fast unverschämt wirkenden Grinsen sah Lonath den Zwerg an. Welcher wiederum vor Wut nahezu zu kochen schien.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, Lonath. Stell dir vor, du hättest so viel Zeit mit Legolas verbringen müssen, wie Gimli es tat. Da musst du nicht auf noch auf ihm herumhacken", meinte Aslyn an den blonden Elben gewandt, der dies einzusehen schien. „Du hast recht."

„Merk dir eines, Bruderherz, das weibliche Geschlecht hat immer Recht", ertönte Mirilyas Stimme von hinten, und auch sie gesellte sich zu der elustren Runde. Aslyn und Mela lachten lauthals. Einige Elben bedachten die kleine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe mit kritischen Seitenblicken.

-x-x-x-x-

Ein diabolisches Lächeln lag auf Gemmas Zügen. Der Tag war gekommen. Der Tag, auf den er so lange gewartete, so lange hingearbeitet hatte. Heute würden all seine Müh endlich Früchte tragen, so hoffte er zumindest, nein er rechnete fest damit. Die Truppen waren bereit, der Plan bis ins Tausendeste besprochen. Jede Kleinigkeit hatte er berücksichtigt. Es gab keine Schwachstelle, nichts war dem Zufall überlassen, so dachte zumindest Gemma. Ob es tatsächlich so war, sollte sich erst herausstellen.

Doch auch wenn etwas schief gehe sollte, hatten sie einen Zweiten Plan. Bereits von klein auf, verließ sich Gemma lieber auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, als auf die anderer zu vertrauen. Sein gesamtes Leben baute auf diesem Prinzip auf. Dass es wie ein Kartenhaus einstürzen konnte, daran wagte Gemma keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden.

Noch lief alles nach Plan. Die Bewohner Vilwarnins waren sorglos. Keiner ahnte, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Und es war auch gut so. Doch auch wenn sie etwas geahnt hätten, Gemmas Machenschaften konnten sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie waren bereits zu weit fortgeschritten. Das Grundwasser war bereits mit dem mysteriösen Mittel versetzt worden. Keiner der Einwohner würde merken, was vor sich ging, bis es bereits zu spät sein würde. Zu spät um Gemmas Plan zum Scheitern zu bringen.

Generation für Generation war das Rezept für diesen Schlaftrunk, mit dem gearbeitet wurde, weitergereicht worden. So auch an Gemma. Auch wenn niemand so Recht wusste, welchen Wesen man Gemma zuordnen sollte. Bereits in früheren Zeiten, lange vor dem ersten Ringkrieg war dieses Rezept den Elben schon einmal zum Verhängnis geworden. Doch gab es niemanden, der konkret von diesem Vorfall zu berichten wusste, waren doch die Betroffenen alle in einen immerwährenden Schlaf gefallen. Zwar gab es Erzählungen darüber, doch niemand konnte mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass es jemals stattgefunden hatte.

Gemma rieb sich die Hände. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ungehindert sein Versteck verlassen konnte. Bis er die Macht in Vilwarnin übernehmen konnte. Den König vom Thron stoßen konnte, ohne von irgendjemanden daran gehindert zu werden. Er wusste, dass die Orks bereits darauf brannten, die Stadt zu plündern. Auch er konnte den Augenblick des Triumphes nicht mehr erwarten. Zu lange hatte er auf den Moment der Rache gewartet. Rache für die einstige Niederlage. Eine Niederlage, die seinem Volk viel gekostet hatte. Nur wenige seiner einst so zahlreichen Verwandten hatten dabei überlebt. Nun war der Tag gekommen.

-x-

_Die Flammen leuchteten lichterloh. Selbst jetzt, bei dunkler Nacht konnte man auf Grund der vielen in Brand stehenden Gebäude die Umgebung zu erkennen. Gemma jedoch wäre es bei weitem lieber gewesen, wäre er tölpelhaft über seinen eigenen Füße gestolpert. Der Preis war zu hoch. Vereinzelt hörte man noch das klirren zweier aufeinandertreffender Klingen._

_Gemmas Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Noch waren sie zu klein und zierlich, um mit einem Schwert umgehen zu können, doch eines Tages würde es soweit sein. Er würde sich an den Elben rächen. An denen, die das Dorf in dem er lebte in Schutt und Asche legten. Der Rauch der brennenden Gebäude ließ seine Augen tränen. Keuchend und hustend versuchte er den Rauch mit seinen Händen vor seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen._

_Immer wieder von neuem begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Auch der letzte Kampflärm war nun verstummt. So weit das Auge reichte, säumten tote Körper den Boden. Oftmals waren es früherer Verwandte, Freunde oder Bekannte Gemmas. Nur vereinzelt lagen Elben zwischen ihnen. Wut flammte in Gemma auf. Wut, die zu Hass wechselte. Hass auf Erus Erstgeborene. Auf diejenigen, die sein Dorf in Schutt und Aschen gelegt hatten. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Er versteckte sich hinter einem alten, leeren Weinfass. Keinem der sonst doch so wachsamen Elben war das Kind aufgefallen. Uns es war gut so. So konnte er ungestört in seinem Versteck bleiben._

_Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Die Elben waren bereits wieder abgezogen, in ihr unweit gelegenes Lager zurückgekehrt. Den Schauplatz ihrer Gräueltaten hinter sich lassend. Noch immer stieg Rauch aus den schwarzen, russgeschwängerten Gebäuden. Die Flammen waren verloschen, doch ein Bild der Verwüstung blieb zurück. Auch Gemmas Wut war verschwunden. Jedoch äußerte sich nun der Wunsch nach Rache. Rache, die schrecklicher sein sollte, als alles zuvor. Doch dafür brauchte er Zeit._

-x-

Zeit, die er sich genommen hatte. Er war erwachsener, reifer, jedoch mit zunehmendem Alter auch boshafter geworden. Der Wunsch nach Rache war noch immer vorhanden. In Gemmas Kopf war ein Plan entstanden. Ein Plan, der nun ausgeführt wurde.

Vorsichtig waren sie zu Werk gegangen. Eine Vorsicht, die nahe zu niemand einem Ork zugetraut hätte. Doch die Furcht vor Gemma und seinen Taten war groß. Alles hatte mit größter Vorsicht geführt zu werden.

Bereits am frühen Morgen hatten sich die von ihm auserwählten Orks hinter die Stadtmauern geschlichen. Es war verblüffend, wie leicht sich die Elben täuschen ließen. Während die Kreaturen in der Stadt Stellung gezogen, wurden fassweise der geheime Trank in den Trinkwasserzufluss Vilwarnins gekippt. Gemma überwachte diesen Vorgang pedantisch. Nicht lang würde es dauern bis das verseuchte Wasser die Stadt erreicht hätte. Sobald die ersten Elben in das dadurch verursachte Schlafkoma fielen, traten die zuvor eingeschmuggelten Orks ans Werk. Sie hatten dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie die reglosen Körper der Elben wegschafften.

Niemand schien etwas von den geheimen Vorgängen in der Stadt zu bemerken. Gemma lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Es schien leichter als angenommen. Doch noch konnte er nicht aufatmen. Nicht lange dauerte es, bis alle Elben zu Gemmas Opfer geworden waren. Alles war nach Plan gelaufen.

Nicht gerechnet hatte Gemma jedoch mit der Widerstandskraft und des Scharfsinns eines einzelnen Menschen. Leise schlich er auf Zehenspitzen den Gang hinunter. Nur mit Müh' und Not war er der Falle entkommen. Er wusste um die Erzählungen, die sich um ebenjenen Trank rankten, mit denen die gesamte Stadt in Schlaf versetzt worden war. Näherkommende Schritte ließen ihn kurzzeitig innehalten. Wurde er verfolgt? Hatte er sich durch irgendein Indiz verraten? Der Mann hoffte sehr auf das Gegenteil. Die Schritte verstummten für einen Augenblick und gingen dann in eine andere Richtung weiter.

Man hatte also nicht bemerkt, dass Hidaka nicht von dem mit dem Trank versetzten Wasser getrunken hatte. Innerlich dankte er seiner misstrauischen Ader. Hätte er nicht überall seinen Flachmann dabei, würde er den schlafenden Elben nun Gesellschaft leisten. Immer wieder Blicke über die Schulter werfend, schlich er sich weiter zur Tür. Zu der Tür, die ihn in die Freiheit führen sollte. Nur noch wenige Meter musste Hidaka hinter sich bringen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von seiner Flucht. Würde er diese Tür hinter sich bringen, und ein Pferd, notfalls einen Esel finden, so war er, und mit ihm hoffentlich die Stadt Vilwarnin gerettet. Doch es kam so, wie es nicht kommen sollte.

Der Ursprung der Schritte kam wieder. Anscheinend war er sich des Weges unschlüssig. Zu spät erkannte Hidaka dies. Schon kam auch ein bulliger Ork um die Ecke gestampft. Mit einem äußerst unförmigen Schwert in der einen, und einem Dolch in der anderen Hand. Wie erstarrt verharrte der Mann in seiner Position. Sein Denken war wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Keinen Muskel war er fähig zu rühren. Selbst seine Atmung schien still zu stehen.

Der Ork brüllte etwas, doch die Laute drangen nicht an Hidakas Ohr. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, und so hatte der Ork leichtes Spiel. Schnell hatte er ihn zu Boden gestoßen. Mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht, lag er auf dem wehrlosen Mann, dessen Atmung nun vollkommen abgeschnürt schien.

Nur verschwommen bekam Hidaka noch mit, wie die Orks in ruppig hochhoben und mit schleifenden Füßen davon trugen, den Gang hinunter.

-x-x-x-x-

Die Sonne brach vereinzelt durch die dichten Bäume der Blätter des Düsterwaldes. Ein leichter Windhauch brachte die Blätter leise zum Rascheln. Leise schnaubend liefen vier Pferde und zwei Ponys hintereinander einen engen Pfad entlang.

„Elladan! Elrohir!" Belustigt schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf über Pippin, der ebenso wie Merry am Rockzipfel der beiden Elben klebten. Bereits seit der Ankunft der beiden Hobbits in Bruchtal, hatten sie einen Narren an den beiden Elben gefressen. Weder für Aragorn, noch für Eomer brachten sie diese Begeisterung auf. Doch keiner der beiden wollte sich darüber beschweren.

So nett und aufgeweckt Merry und Pippin auch sein konnten, so anstrengend waren sie auch. Doch das Geschwisterpaar nahm es mit Humor. Selten zuvor waren ihnen solch aufgeweckte Wesen begegnet. Unisono drehten sich Elladans und Elrohirs Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie der Kleinwüchsigen kamen.

Seufzend hielt die kleine Gruppe ihre Pferde an. Ein Schmunzeln konnten jedoch weder die Menschen, noch die Elben unterdrücken. Eru wusste wie, doch Pippin hatte es fertig gebracht, mit der Kapuze seines Mantels an einem Ast hängen zu bleiben. Wären sie schneller geritten, und ihm wäre dieses Missgeschick passiert, hätte er sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit stranguliert, doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, war nichts passiert.

Ein Blick in Merrys Gesicht, der in Panik von seinem kleinen braungescheckten Pony gehüpft war, und nun verzweifelt versuchte, Pippin zu befreien, aber kläglich an seiner Größe scheiterte, genügte um sie ihr Grinsen verstecken zu lassen.

Seufzend schwang sich Elrohir von seinem Pferd und machte sich daran, den wehrlosen Hobbit aus seiner Misslichen Lage zu befreien. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war der Hobbit befreit und bereit, den Düsterwald aufs neue unsicher zu machen.

-x-x-x-x-

„Bruderherz!" Murrend drehte sich der angesprochene Elb auf die andere Seite. Er wollte nicht aus seinen süßen Träumen gerissen werden. Es konnte doch unmöglich schon ein neuer Tag angebrochen sein? „Legolas, beweg dich endlich aus deinem Bett heraus!" Sanftes Wecken stand also nicht mehr auf der Tagesordnung. Was wollte der Elb auch von seiner jüngeren Schwester erwarten?

„Nein", flüsterte der blonde Elb verschlafen. Kaum einen Augenblick später landete ein schweres Kissen in seinem Gesicht. Jüngere Geschwister! Welcher Segen. Verwünschungen murmelnd blickte Legolas seine feixende Schwester an. „Mach dass du aus dem Bett kommst. Ada erwartet dich. König Elessar ist in Begeleitung König Eomers, zwei Hobbits, sowie Elladan und Elrohir angekommen. Es wird von dir erwartet, dass du sie ihren Standes gemäß begrüßt", sagte Mirilya mit einer nahezu sträflichen Heiterkeit. Seufzend ließ sich Legolas in die Kissen zurückfallen.

„Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass auch Elladan eingetroffen ist. Ich habe mich schon gewundert wie du so fröhlich sein kannst." Ein weiteres Kissen traf sein Ziel und Mirilya sah den Elben entrüstet an. Bevor jedoch Streit zwischen den beiden ausbrechen hätte können, sprang Legolas aus dem Bett und scheuchte seine kleine Schwester aus dem Zimmer.

Selbst ein elbisches Auge hätte seine liebe Mühe gehabt um Legolas' Bewegungen zu folgen. In Windeseile hatte er sich in respektablen Zustand gebracht. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg, um seine langjährigen Freunde zu begrüßen. Zu viele Jahre hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Ob Gimli schon von ihrer Ankunft wusste?

Kaum hatte Legolas seinen Gedanken zu ende gebracht, gesellte sich auch schon ein ihm sehr gut bekannter Zwerg zu ihm. Schweigend liefen die beiden die unzähligen Gänge entlang. Beiden war die Freude über das Wiedersehen mit ihren Freunden deutlich anzusehen. Schier unendlich lang kam den beiden der Weg zum Hof vor, wo die Ankömmlinge auf sie warteten.

Sowohl Legolas als auch Gimli trugen ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als sie ihre Freunde erblickten, konnten die beiden jedoch nur mühevoll ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen. Merry und Pippin hüpften aufgeregt um Elladan und Elrohir herum, die mittlerweile leicht genervt wirkten, und nur von den beiden großen Königen belächelt wurden. Eben zog Pippin an Elrohirs Rockzipfel, worauf sich dieser seufzend erneut dem quirligen Hobbit zuwandte. Auch Merry stand neben seinem kleinen Freund und lauschte andächtig den Worten des Elben.

Als er offensichtlich geendet hatte, sahen sich die beiden Kleinwüchsigen ungläubig in die Augen. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte Elrohir ihnen nur wieder für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass er die Abenteuerlust der Hobbits auf ein weiteres Mal geweckt hat. Hoffentlich würden sie deswegen nicht später in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Zu unterschätzen waren die beiden Unruhestifter keinesfalls.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Aragorn, wie sich Legolas und Gimli ihnen näherten. Zu komisch sah es doch aus, wie der kleine Zwerg mit schweren Schritten, neben dem hochgewachsenen, leichtfüßig voranschreitenden Elb einherging. Nun sahen auch die beiden Elben und Hobbits, ihre Freunde. Keiner vermochte Merry und Pippin davon abhalten, im Laufschritt zu den beiden lange vermissten Freunden zu eilen. Lachend warfen sie den grimmig blickenden Zwerg in ihrem Übermut beinahe zu Boden. Bei Legolas hatten sie so ihre Schwierigkeiten es zu wiederholen.

Über das Benehmen der Hobbits nur den Kopf schüttelnd, begrüßten auch Aragorn und Eomer als auch die beiden Elben Legolas und Gimli. „Legolas, Gimli, es ist wahrlich zu viel Zeit verstrichen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!", sprach Aragorn und umarmte Legolas, während der Zwerg von den Elben aufgezogen wurde.

„Deine Worte beinhalten einen wahren Kern, mellon. Zu lange haben wir nicht deine Gesellschaft genossen. Ich freue mich über unser aller Wiedersehen, doch hätte ich mir einen schöneren Grund dafür gewünscht", murmelte Legolas. Im Stillen wusste er, dass wohl auch seine Freunde so dachten. Es wurde still in der elustren Runde, doch wäre Pippin nicht Pippin, würde er das Schweigen nicht im Nu brechen.

„Gimli, willst du uns nicht jemanden vorstellen?" Scheinheilig blickte der Hobbit zu dem Zwerg auf. Wahrhaft etwas, das nicht viele von sich behaupten können. Und auch Merry stimmte zu: „Ja, Aragorn hat erzählt du hättest geheiratet?" Sofort begannen die Augen des Zwergs zu strahlen. Auch seine Freunde kamen um ein Lächeln nicht umhin. Gimli schwärmte offensichtlich in hohem Maße für seine Frau.

Es war, als hätte der Hobbit seiner Frage eine Lawine ins Rollen gebracht, denn der Zwerg begann zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. Auch als sie längst das Gebäude betreten hatten und sich auf den Weg zu Thranduil und Novartis machten, verstummte der Zwerg in seinem Lobgesang über seine Frau nicht.

-x-x-x-x-

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weite Ebene. Vereinzelt standen einsame, kahle Bäume beieinander, um sich Schutz zu geben. Der Sturm peitschte und trug dafür Sorge, dass auch das letzte herbstlich gefärbte Blatt in ferne Gefilde getragen wurde. Die Grashalme beugten sich dem stürmenden Wind. Ebenso riss er an den langen Mänteln der beiden Elben, in die sie gehüllt waren und so der widrigen Witterung trotzten. Die beiden Pferde hielten den Kopf gesenkt und standen gegen die Windrichtung.

Die dunklen Wolken am Horizont zogen immer schneller gen Norden. Immer näher kamen das sich anbahnende Gewitter. Langsam fielen die ersten Tropfen. Doch bald schon wurden aus diesen Solisten immer mehr Tropfen, die die Kleidung und dass Fell der vier Gefährten bis auf die Knochen durchnässte.

Nirvanya wandte sich wieder ihrem Hengst zu. Schweigend warf sie ihm die Zügel über den Kopf, stellte einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Naranyiel verharrte noch etliche Sekunden in ihrer Position, tat es dann schließlich ihrer Tochter nach. Langsam setzten die Pferde ein Bein vor das andere. Der Schlamm spritze hoch, als Nirvanya und Naranyiel über die Ebene trabten. Würde es weitergehen, wären sie und die Pferde bald von einer Schlammkruste überzogen.

In weiter Ferne war am Horizont bereits das Meer zu sehen. Noch konnte die beiden Elben nur das Geräusch der Brandung erahnen, doch schon bald würden sie es mit eigenen Ohren hören und den Wellengang, der durch den Regen heftig sein musste mit eigenen Augen sehen können.

Schon immer wollte Nirvanya eines Tages das Meer sehen, doch nun, wo es bald soweit war, graute ihr davor. Ihre Mutter würde Mittelerde für immer verlassen. Nicht nur ihr würde der Abschied schwer fallen, egal welche Differenzen die beiden Elben in vorangegangenen Zeiten gehabt hatten.

-x-x-x-x-

„Wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte? Gut. Nun, da alle anwesend sind, sollten wir eine Entscheidung treffen!" Thranduil versuchte sich zum Wiederholten male sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Doch gegen einen fröhlich schwatzenden Zwerg kam auch kein elbisches Oberhaupt an. Seit unbestimmter Zeit saßen die Vertreter des Auenlands, Rohan, Gondor, des Düsterwalds und Vilwarnin nun in Thranduils Konferenzzimmer.

Doch noch, waren sie keinen Schritt weiter als zuvor. Thranduil verfluchte insgeheim denjenigen, der Gimli auf seine Frau angesprochen hatte. Noch nie hatte er den sonst so mürrischen Zwerg so redselig gesehen. Nicht einmal dann, wenn er sich über Thranduils Sohn lustig machte. Welcher wiederum neben seinem Freund saß, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, und krampfhaft sein Lachen zu verbergen versuchte. Thranduil schenkte Legolas einen belehrenden Blick. Sein Sohn verstand. „Äh... Gimli, ich bin mir sicher Mela kann wunderbare Sandkuchen backen, aber so leid es mir tut, wir sollten nun wichtigeres besprechen", schlug der Elb, all seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten einsetzend, vor.

Grummelnd verstummte der Zwerg. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er noch Stunden weiter über seine Frau schwärmend hätte können. „Nun, da wir alle wieder bei der Sache sind, sollten wir über den weiteren Verlauf sprechen", fuhr Thranduil fort, nachdem er erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, „Ich denke wir sollte zu aller erst die Neuankömmlinge auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge bringen." Der Elb gab seinem Sohn das Zeichen fortzufahren.

Von einem Räuspern begleitet stand Legolas auf. „Also, wie ihr alle wisst, wurde das Königreich Vilwarnin von Orks überfallen. Gimli und ich trafen auf Novartis und Fulayor in einen Kampf mit diesen niederen Kreaturen." „Legolas, bitte entschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber, als Novartis nach Gondor kam war er alleine. Wer ist also dieser Fulayor?"

„Er ist mein Sohn, aber das tut in diesem Augenblick nichts zur Sache." An Aragorns Blick vermochte Legolas zu erkennen, dass ihm nach dieser Besprechung noch ein weiteres, wahrscheinlich längeres Gespräch bevorstand. Wusste er doch selbst, wie viele Fragen er bei dem ehemaligen Waldläufer aufgeworfen hatte. Legolas wandte sich an Aragorn und Eomer: „Ihr habt Novartis eure Hilfe zugesichert? Adar, ich denke auch du wirst meine Entscheidung unterstützen. Das Heer Eryn Lasgalens wir mit euch in diese, hoffentlich letzte, Schlacht ziehen." Ein Blick zu seinem zustimmend nickenden Vater ließ den Elb erleichtert ausatmen.

„Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen. Meine Heimat steht tief in eurer aller Schuld. Ich hoffe, Vilwarnin kann sich eines Tages für euren Einsatz revanchieren." Novartis machte einen sichtlich dankbaren und erleichterten Eindruck. Fast schon hätten die Anwesenden den Klang von Gimlis Stimme vergessen, hätte er sich nicht wieder in diesem Augenblick zu Wort gemeldet. „Schon gut, Jungchen. Sollte Rohan, Gondor, der Düsterwald oder das Auenland, wenn auch leider nicht so zahlreich versammelt, Hilfe brauchen, wissen sie ja, wo sie dich finden!" Auf den Zwerg war eben immer Verlass.

Selbst Aug' in Aug' mit dem Tod, wäre er um keinen Kommentar verlegen. Ein echter Zwerg, durch und durch. Doch es gab noch zwei andere, die ihm um nichts nachstanden. Elladan und Elrohir. „Und willst du einen kleinen, grummeligen Kampfzwerg, brauchst du nur nach Gimli schicken, und deine Feinde werden so schnell sie können, die Beine in die Hand nehmen und flüchten." Für alle, an dem kleinen Wortgefecht der drei Unbeteiligten, war es ein ums andere Mal ein Genuss zu zuhören. Sie waren sich alle einig, auf ihrer kleinen Reise, würden Elladan, Elrohir und Gimli, neben den beiden Hobbits zur größten Quelle der Erheiterung zählen.

-x-x-x-x-

„Adar!", hörte es Legolas hinter sich rufen, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Wieder hörte er ein Rufen, auf das schnelle Schritte folgten. „Vater!", konnte er es noch einmal vernehmen, bis eine Person neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Als Legolas seinen Blick zu dem Elben neben ihm wandte, sah er, dass es Fulayor war, der nach ihm gerufen hatte. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Noch hatte er sich sichtlich nicht an seine neue Rolle gewöhnt.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders", versuchte sich Legolas zu entschuldigen, doch sein Sohn war gewieft genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so war. Fulayor sah betreten zu Boden und sagte: „Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, Adar. Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, dass du dich mit Adar, oder Vater nicht angesprochen fühltest. Ich verstehe es. Ich selbst weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Geschweige denn, ist es ein komisches Gefühl, von einem Moment auf den anderen, einen Vater zu haben. Ich hatte nie Eltern."

Legolas schmunzelte wehmütig über die Worte seines Sohnes. Doch hatte dieser sein Problem erkannt. Auch der ehemalige Ringgefährte wusste noch nicht wirklich mit seinen neuen Pflichten als Vater umzugehen. „Nochmals kann ich mich nur bei dir entschuldigen. Doch ich habe nicht gänzlich gelogen. Ich war tatsächlich in Gedanken."

Fulayor blickte forschend in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Beschäftigt dich die Besetzung Vilwarnins?" Legolas nickte stumm. „Wirst du mit ihnen ziehen?" Nun blickte auch Legolas Fulayor wieder in die Augen, nachdem er zuvor seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, und stur den Marmorboden anstarrte. „Ja, zusammen mit Gimli, Lonath, Aragorn, Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, Merry und Pippin werde ich mich bald möglichst auf den Weg machen."

„Nehmt mich mit!", forderte Fulayor plötzlich. Legolas blickte ihn erschrocken an. Nicht im Geringsten hatte er jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, seinen Sohn mit auf diese mit Sicherheit gefährliche Reise zu nehmen. Darum war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er ohne nachzudenken ‚Nein!' sagte. Doch Fulayor wäre nicht seines Vaters Sohn, würde er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. „Bitte, nimm mich mit. Was soll ich hier sonst machen? Ich kenne hier niemanden, fühle mich hier nicht zu Hause. Ich bin hergekommen um nach meinem Vater zu suchen, und ihn nicht, nachdem ich ihn endlich gefunden habe, wieder sang und klanglos aus meinem Leben verschwinden zu lassen."

Legolas seufzte. War er als junger Elb auch so gewesen? Bei Gelegenheit würde er mit seinem Vater ein Wörtchen reden müssen. „Fulayor, so sehr ich deine Beweggründe auch verstehe, musst du auch mich verstehen. Ich kann dich nicht mit uns gehen lassen. Dir fehlt die nötige Kampfausbildung dafür. Zweifelsohne wird es früher oder später zu einem Kampf kommen. Keiner von uns kann es sich leisten, immer auf dich aufzupassen."

Verschämt senkte Legolas' Sohn seinen Blick. Doch noch, wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. „Warum kommen die beiden Hobbits mit? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass sie die nötige Kampfausbildung haben." Im Blick des Jüngeren ließ sich ohne weiteres ein überlegenes Funkeln ausmachen. Legolas seufzte. Neben ihm ging sicher der Grund für sein erstes graues Haar. „Merry und Pippin haben bereits im Ringkrieg bewiesen, dass sie sich im Ernstfall zu verteidigen wissen. Sie haben Seite an Seite mit uns gekämpft, und sich mehr als wacker geschlagen."

Somit war auch Fulayors letzter Hoffnungsschimmer zunichte gemacht. Legolas sah im die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Noch einmal wägte er Für und Wider ab. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, würde er seinen Sohn gerne in seiner Nähe wissen, auch um ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

„Ich, ich werde kämpfen lernen! Wir werden doch nicht sofort in einen Kampf verwickelt werden? Bis dahin kann ich üben! Ich lerne schnell!" Die Ausdauer des jungen Elben war wirklich erstaunlich. „Gib ihm eine Chance, Legolas. Auch du warst einmal so jung, auch wenn es schon etwas länger aus ist", mischte sich Gondors König, der zu den beiden Elben aufgeschlossen hatte ungefragt ein. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ist eine gute Idee, mellon?" Die letzten Zweifel die Legolas hatte, wollten eben doch nicht so leicht verschwinden. „Ich denke er sollte mitkommen. Und wenn du ihm nicht den richtigen Umgang mit einem Schwert lehren willst, findet sich sicher ein anderer. Elladan und Elrohir sind von unserem jungen Freund hier sicher angetan." Fulayor feixte innerlich, als er die Resignation in Legolas Gesicht erblickte. So machte es ihm auch nichts mehr aus, als sein Vater ihm befahl: „Gut, du kannst mitkommen, und nun mach dass du wegkommst!"

„Darf man annehmen, dass dies dein werter Sohn war?", verlangte Aragorn von seinem Freund zu wissen, als Fulayor ihm Laufschritt hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Legolas lächelte verlegen: „Ja, darf man." Aragorn blickte forschend in Legolas blaue Augen, den Blick seines Freundes standhielt. „Und darf man auch erfahren, wie er heißt, und warum du es in all der Zeit, die du, der Größe deines Sprösslings nach zu urteilen schon Vater bist, es nie für nötig befunden hast, uns davon zu unterrichten?"

Wiedereinmal seufzte Legolas. „Darfst du. Sein Name lautet Fulayor. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Vater bin." Verwirrung machte sich auf dem Gesichte des ehemaligen Waldläufers breit, doch wollte er nun keine weiteren Fragen stellen. Er sah seinem Freund an den Ohrenspitzen an, dass er in letzter Zeit genug von diesem Thema hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. „Ich bin noch nicht wirklich warm geworden, mit meiner Rolle als Vater. Alles was ich mache, erscheint in meinen Augen so falsch. Ich werde wohl nie damit zurecht kommen." Legolas machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, „Denkst du wirkliche es ist eine gute Idee ihn mitzunehmen?"

Es war offensichtlich dass der Elb den Rat seines Freundes dringend benötigte. „Wenn du in deine Vaterrolle hineinwachsen willst, ist es der beste Weg dazu. Deinen Ängsten zufolge, braucht er jedoch dringend noch Kampftraining. Zwei Sachen kann er jedoch schon vortrefflich. Ersten, seinen Vater zu etwas überreden und Zweitens," Aragorn machte eine Pause um die Spannung zu steigern, und sich Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit, die er auch ohne diese Unterbrechung hatte, zu sichern, „hat mir ein dir nicht unbekannter Zwerg geflüstert, dass du ihm beibringst, wie man sich von Festen davonstiehlt."

Nun konnte Aragorn wahrlich nicht mehr an sich halten, als nun auch noch Legolas' entrüsteter Blick hinzukam. „Weißt du, was ich dir wirklich wünsche, mellon nîn?", wollte Legolas wissen, und der König schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Dass du die Ehre erfahren darfst, wie es ist, von seinen besten Freunden aufgezogen zu werden!"

Aragorn warf dem blonden Elb einen abwertenden Blick zu und sagte trocken: „Du meinst diese Ehre ist mir noch nicht zuteil geworden? Du musst bedenken, dass ich tagelang mit Elladan, Elrohir, Merry und Pippin gereist bin, und nur Eomer mich unterstützt hat. Mach dich auf ein äußerst irrwitziges Abenteuer gefasst, mellon."

**Kapitel 6 Ende**


	8. Kapitel 7 Abschiede

**Disclaimer: **Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Herr der Ringe und dessen Inhalt gehört nicht mir. Have Fun.

**Kapitel 7**  
**Abschied**

Das Wasser des Flusses schlug hohe Wellen. Die Strömung trieb einige abgebrochene Äste fort. Der sonst so leise plätschernde Bach hatte sich zu einem reißenden Strom verwandelt. Schon seit Jahren floss das Wasser durch das Bett, dass vor Urzeiten entstanden war, und weitere Jahre würde der Bach stetig zu einem großen Fluss anschwellen, um schließlich ins Meer zu münden. In diesem Augenblick war der Fluss nicht wie sonst von grüner, sondern von dreckig brauner Farbe.

Seit Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen, mal stärker, mal schwächer, doch nie wurde den Lebewesen und deren Umgebung eine Verschnaufpause gegönnt. Ohne Unterlass prasselten große und kleine Tropfen stetig auf den Boden. Lange schon hatten Nirvanya und Naranyiel keine trockene Kleidung mehr. Durch den Dauerregen trieften sie bereits vor Nässe. Auch ihren vierbeinigen Begleiter erging es nicht besser. Müde setzten sie in gleichbleibendem, trägen Rhythmus ein Bein vor das andere. Auch die Pferde dürstete es bereits nach strahlend blauem Himmel.

Reiter und Pferd waren schlammbespritzt. Die Tiere hatten oft Mühe nicht dem teils schlammigen Untergrund auszurutschen, und so gingen die beiden Elben neben ihnen her. Naranyiel als auch Nirvanya konnten oft nur mit Glück verhindern, im Untergrund stecken zu bleiben und dabei einen ihrer Schuhe zu verlieren.

Müde blickte Naranyiel zum Wolken verhangenen Himmel empor. Der Meinung der Elbe zufolge, könnte Eru endlich Erbarmen mit ihnen zeigen, und die Sonne ihren Weg erleuchten lassen. Tief in Gedanken versunken stapfte Naranyiel weiter, nicht auf den mit heimtückischen Fallen gespickten Boden achtend. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich in an einer Wurzel verhedderte und strauchelte.

Nur mit Müh, Not und Dank ihres Pferdes, dass ihr als Halt gute Dienste erwies, ließ sich ein Sturz gen den matschigen Untergrund vermeiden. „Es ist nicht mehr weit, Naneth. Dort vorne können wir uns hoffentlich in der kleinen Hütte unterstellen." Träge richtete die Elbe müde ihren Blick in die Ferne, und sah geschätzte dreihundert Meter vor ihnen ein kleines, am Wald gelegenes Häuschen, in dem sie, so hofften die vier Gefährten Unterschlupf finden würden, bis der Regen etwas nachließ.

Durch diese Aussicht motiviert bahnten sie sich weiter ihren Weg durch das einem Sumpf alle Ehre machende Gebiet. Meter um Meter den sie weiter auf die Hütte zukamen, kam ihnen der Weg dorthin länger vor. Immer weiter entfernt schien das Gebäude.

Schließlich kamen sie doch, nach schier einer kleinen Ewigkeit davor zu stehen. Nirvanya besah sich die Türen und Fenster. Nichts davon schien verschlossen zu sein. Auch die Spinnweben, die es unmöglich machten, etwas durch die Fenster hindurch zu erkennen, deuteten darauf hin, dass die kleine Holzbaute leer stand. Schon seit Jahren musste dem so sein. Zaghaft öffnete Nirvanya die Tür. Auf alles gefasst trat sie ein. Die Zügel ihres Pferdes hielt unterdessen ihre Mutter. Hatte Nirvanya doch schon von außen gewusst, dass die Hütte schon lange nicht mehr bewohnt war, so bestätigten die Staubschicht sowohl auf dem Tisch, als auch auf den Sesseln ihren Eindruck.

Hinter dem Tisch stand ein kleines, unstabil wirkendes Bett, auf dessen Nachttisch sich zum Glück der Elben einige kleine Kerzenstummel finden ließen. „Naneth? Könntest du bitte eine der Kerzen anzünden? Ich werde indes nachsehen, ob das anliegende Gebäude ein Stall oder Ähnliches ist."

Flugs drückte die ältere Elbe der jüngeren die Pferde in die Hand und schlüpfte ins Haus. Nichts wollte sie sehnlicher, als endlich zumindest einen Teil der nassen Kleidung ablegen, und sich etwas zu wärmen. Währenddessen führte Nirvanya ihre treuen Getiere auf die andere Seite des Häuschens, vor ein Tor. Nichts hinderte die Elbe daran, dies zu öffnen.

Ihre Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Vor ihr lag eine Stallgasse, an deren Seite jeweils zwei geräumig wirkende Boxen lagen. Selbst Stroh war noch vorhanden. Ehe man sich versah, standen beide Vierbeiner in einer großzügig mit Stroh eingestreuten Box, und ließen sich geduldig von Nirvanya absatteln, und anschließen sorgfältig trockenreiben. Eridan rieb seinen edlen Kopf an der Schulter der Elbe. Lachend zupfte sie einige vereinzelte Strohhalme aus seinem Schopf und seiner Mähne.

Zufrieden schnaubend senkte der Rappe den Kopf und kaute weiter an den Halmen. Seufzend verließ Nirvanya seine Box, lehnte sich gegen sie Holztrennwand, die ihn vom Fuchs ihrer Mutter, der ebenfalls zufrieden Stroh fraß, trennte.

Als die blonde Elbe die beiden Pferde schlussendlich noch mit Heu versorgt hatte, schloss sie das Tor sorgfältig hinter sich und kehrte zu ihrer Mutter ins Haus zurück.

Mit Wohlwollen sah sie, dass bereits eine Kerze mit ihrem hellen Schein die Tischoberfläche erleuchtete, auf der Naranyiel in diesem Moment ihren noch verbliebenen Reiseproviant auspackte. Dieser bestand größtenteils aus, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Lembas. Vereinzelt waren auch noch Äpfel und Birnen, die sie unterwegs aufgelesen hatten, dabei. Schweigend nahmen sie ein karges Mahl zu sich. Nirvanya hielt den Blick starr zum Fenster hinaus gerichtete. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Mutter diese, während ihrer kurzen Abwesenheit grob vom Schmutz der Vergangenen Zeit befreit.

Mit großer Erleichterung stellte Nirvanya fest, dass sich auch die Anzahl der zu Boden fallenden Regentropfen stetig verringerte. Wenn sie nicht vollkommen falsch lag, würden sie am nächsten Tag die Anfurten bei Sonnenschein und trockener Witterung erreichen. Als sich bereits Dunkelheit über die Welt gelegt hatte, gingen auch die Elben endlich zu Bett.

-x-

Wiedereinmal sollte Nirvanya mit ihrer Vermutung recht behalten. Als Mutter und Tochter früh am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, strahlte die Sonne bereits fröhlich durch die Fenster.

Seufzend erhob sich Nirvanya von ihrem Nachtlager, dass aus einigen am Boden liegenden Decken, das Bett hatte sie ihrer Mutter überlassen, bestand. „Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Sonnenschein", lächelte Naranyiel ihrer Tochter zu. Sonnenschein. Lange hatte weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater sie so gerufen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie schon vor langer Zeit erwachsen geworden war.

Verdutzt sah Nirvanya ihre Mutter an, die bereits vollständig angekleidet war. Sonst war ihre Tochter immer als erste auf den Beinen gewesen. Schon als kleines Elbenmädchen hatte sie nicht viel Schlaf benötigt, und dies hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht geändert. „Sobald du aufgegessen und gefrühstückt hast, können wir losreiten. Eridan und Eanth sind bereits gefüttert."

Nirvanya sah ihre Mutter an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr mit meiner Mutter gemacht?" Naranyiel sah Nirvanya voller Unverständnis im Blick an. „Wer drängt sonst immer zur Eile? Als gilt wohl dasselbe auch für dich, liebste Tochter."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Nirvanya ihre Mutter. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast glauben jemand hat dir einen zu heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben!" Für diese Bemerkung fing sich die blonde Elbe eben solchen ein. Wenn auch keinen festen.

„Au!", stieß Nirvanya empört hervor. Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen beschwichtigenden Blick. „Du wirst nicht daran zu Grunde gehen! Außerdem warst du doch sonst nie so wehleidig. Ich weiß es, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, du warst noch ein kleines Elbenmädchen, du hast dir eines der ungestümsten Pferde deines Vaters ausgeborgt, sozusagen", sinnierte Naranyiel, „Keine zwei Minuten konntest du dich auf dem bockenden Pferd halten, bis es dich hochkant von seinem Rücken beförderte. Bei deinem Sturz hast du dir Schürfwunden und Prellungen am ganzen Körper zugezogen. Trotz deinen Verletzungen hast du keine einzige Träne vergossen."

„Das soll also bedeuten, ich habe bereits damals mein Rech zu jammern verwirkt?" Mürrisch packte Nirvanya ihre sieben Sachen, warf sich ihren Mantel über und wartete, ob ihre Mutter antworten würde.

Ein kleines Grinsen zierte deren Gesicht. So war ihre Tochter eben. Naranyiel sagte trocken: „Selbst Schuld. Zum Meckern ist es jetzt zu spät. Fang!" So schnell konnte Nirvanya nicht schauen, flog ihr auch schon eine Birne entgegen. „Irgendetwas musst du schließlich essen!" Da kam offensichtlich wieder die Mutter in ihr durch.

Seufzend und jedweden Kommentar verkeifend biss die Angesprochene von der Birne ab, während sie ihren kleinen Beutel schulterte und hinaus an die frische Luft trat. Flugs war sie im Stall, hatte Eridan ausgiebig begrüßt und danach gesattelt.

-x-

Schnell hatten sie ihre kleine Unterkunft hinter sich gelassen, sahen in der Ferne bereits die Anfurten, und hörten das Rauschen des Meeres. Kreischend flog ein Schwarm Möwen über die Köpfe der beiden Elben hinweg. Grinsend nahm Naranyiel zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Tochter Schutz suchend den Kopf einzog. Lachend sagte sie: „Du hast doch nicht etwas immer noch diese Abneigung gegen Vögel?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Naranyiel augenblicklich tot zu Boden gefallen, als Nirvanya zähneknirschend antwortete: „Ja! Auch du, Naneth würdest eine Vogelphobie entwickeln, wärest du als wehrloses Kind von einer diebischen Elster angegriffen worden. Zudem hat sie mir meine Lieblingskette gestohlen und dieses Federvieh ist die Ursache für meine Narbe, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte."

Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog Nirvanya den Kragen ihres Kleides zur Seite, und legte die feine Narbe, die ihren Hals zierte, frei. Naranyiel schien nicht im geringsten Mitleid mit ihrer Tochter zu haben, sondern lachte bloß: „ Wie könnte ich diese Zeit jemals vergessen. Dieser Elster hatten es dein Vater und ich zu verdanken, dass du uns immer und immer wieder aufs neue erzählt hast, wie dich dieser Vogel so übelst erschreckt hatte. Wie waren wie damals froh, als du dein Talent als Bogenschütze erkannt hattest."

Grummelnd richtete die Elbe den Kragen ihres Kleides wieder zurecht und nahm die Zügel ihres Pferdes wieder auf, als dieses wohl ein saftig, verlockendes Grasbüschel am Wegrand entdeckte. Gefräßigkeit war oftmals der Zweite Vorname des Tieres. Energisch trieb Nirvanya Eridan zum Weitergehen an. Mürrisch ließ das Pferd seinen Kopf gesenkt, trottete jedoch weiter. So sehr er seine Herrin auch mochte, zumindest auf seine Fresssucht sollte die Rücksicht nehmen.

Eridan wieder auf sicheren, Grasbüschelfreien Pfaden wissend, nahm Nirvanya das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter wieder auf. „Damals hast du dich also gefreut, als ich meine Begabung mit Waffen umzugehen erkannt hatte. Dieser Tage ist es anders."

Naranyiel antwortete einen Wimpernschlag nichts und richtete ihren Blick in die Ferne. Von weitem konnte sie bereits das Rauschen des Meeres in der Brandung vernehmen, wie es sich immer wieder an den Felsen brach.

„Lass uns bitte jetzt nicht wieder darüber diskutieren. Ich möchte die letzte Zeit, die ich noch mit meiner einzigen Tochter verbringen kann, nicht im Streit vergeuden. Zumal sollten wir unsere Schritte etwas beschleunigen. Am Himmel türmt sich bereits ein weiteres Unwetter auf."

Naranyiel hatte recht. Hinter ihnen waren Gewitterwolken am Horizont zu sehen, und keine der beiden Elben, und wohl auch die beiden Pferde hatten das Verlangen danach, wieder durchnässt zu werden.

Auch waren sich Mutter und Tochter dessen bewusst, dass ihr Gespräch noch längst nicht vom imaginären Tisch war.

In zügigem Trab flog die grüne, saftige Wiese sprichwörtlich an ihnen vorbei. Nur hin und wieder sprossen Blumen zwischen Gras und Unkraut hervor. So krönten weiße und gelbe Tupfen das Gras. Mit rasenden Schritten näherten sie sich so den Anfurten und so kam auch der Moment des Abschieds rasch näher.

Die beiden Elben zügelten ihre Pferde und blieben stehen. Bedächtig standen sie nun da- Überwältigt vom Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Ein großes Schiff lag in der vom Wind rauen See. Grau und schlank war dessen Gestalt. Noch waren die Segel zusammengerollt, nur warteten sie nur darauf, vom Wind übers Meer getragen zu werden. Ein salziger Geruch, wie man ihn sonst nirgendwo finden konnte, lag in der Luft.

Doch nicht nur das Meer und Hafenambiente machten diesen Ort zu etwas besonderem. Auch die kleinen Häuser gaben ihren Teil hinzu. Sie waren das I – Tüpfelchen auf der malerischen Landschaft. Nichts und niemand schien hier ein Wässerchen trüben zu können. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Wolken am Horizont. Nur wenig ihres Lichts spiegelte sich im Wasser wider. Nirvanya war sich sicher, sie war nie zuvor an einen Ort solches Friedens gekommen.

Eridan und Eanth scharrten bereits ungeduldig mit den Vorderbeinen. Sie nahmen die mystische Ausstrahlung dieses Ortes nicht wahr. Nur langsam konnten sich die beiden Elben aus ihrem Bann reißen. Keine von ihnen vermochte zu sagen, was diesen Ort so außergewöhnlich machte, doch wussten sie, dass es so war.

Zögernd ritten Nirvanya und Naranyiel auf den Hafen zu. Sich dessen bewusst, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit bald vorbei sein würde. Hatten sie doch oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten, so war Nirvanya im Augenblick doch traurig über den Verlust ihrer Mutter, wusste sie doch nicht, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würde.

Naranyiel schien dies in ihren Augen lesen zu können, nachdem sie abgestiegen und neben ihre Tochter getreten war. Ein verräterischer Glanz schlich sich in ihre eigenen Augen. Ganz ohne Spuren ging ihr Abschied also auch an der älteren Elbe nicht vorbei. „Dies wird nicht ein Abschied für immer werden", murmelte sie Nirvanya zu, versuchte ihr so Trost zu spenden, „Wir werden uns früher oder später, so wahr Eru will, wiedersehen. Bis dahin will ich nicht, dass du meinetwegen auch nur eine einzige Träne vergießt."

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln blickte Naranyiel ihre Tochter an, als diese noch immer bewegungslos ihr Pferd am Zügel hielt und an ihrer Lippe knabberte. „Ich weiß." Nirvanya versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen, doch glichen ihre Worte mehr denen eines Sterbenden. „Dann zieh nicht solch ein Gesicht. Das gibt Falten. Welcher vernünftige Elb würde dich so zu seiner Frau nehmen?", zwinkerte sie ihrer Tochter zu, „Und hör auf auf deiner Lippe herumzukauen. Du bist kein Wiederkäuer. Zudem kann deine Lippe rein gar nichts für meine Reise."

Ein leises Lachen, kaum als solches zu erkennen, entschlüpfte Nirvanyas Kehle. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, lächelte sie wieder. „Naneth, du weißt selbst, dass mich nie ein vernünftiger Elb zur Frau nehmen wird. Er müsste zumindest ein Nervenkostüm besitzen, dass selbst einen Zwerg aushält, andernfalls sehe ich schwarz für seine geistige Gesundheit."

Lachend und zugleich schniefend zog Naranyiel die Elbe in ihre Arme und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr blondes Haar. „Du bist wirklich einmalig." Als Nirvanya murmelte: „Das hoffe ich doch, bei solch einer Mutter", ließ die Abschiednehmende ihre Tochter wieder aus ihren Armen und drohte mahnend mit dem linken Zeigefinger.

„Nana, junge Dame. Noch bin ich nicht weg." Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Elben und nur ein leises Schnauben der Pferde erfüllte die Luft, bis Naranyiel zu ihrer Tochter sprach: „Nirvanya, ich weiß, ich war nie die Mutter, die du dir gewünscht oder verdient hättest", sofort wurde sie von der Angesprochenen unterbrochen und diese warf ein: „Und ich nicht die Tochter, die du dir gewünscht hast." Entschlossen schüttelte Naranyiel den Kopf und ihr blondes Haar folgte dieser Bewegung und fuhr fort: „Aber du musst wissen, dass ich immer sehr stolz auf dich war, und auch immer sein werde."

Wieder war es für einen Augenblick lang still zwischen den beiden. Nirvanya versuchte die Worte ihrer Mutter zu verdauen. Wie oft hatte sie sich im Stillen, klammheimlich gewünscht dies aus dem Munde ihrer Mutter zu hören, und wie oft war ihr dieser Herzenswunsch verwährt geblieben. Sprachlos stand sie nun hier. Endlich die Anerkennung bekommend, die ihr schon seit Ewigkeiten verwehrt geblieben war.

Noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte findend, hörte sie Naranyiel wieder sprechen. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Der Gram darüber, keine Tochter zu haben, die nähen, kochen oder Kinder erziehen lernte, machte mir dies nicht möglich. Leider habe ich so verpasst, welch wunderbare Elbe aus meiner kleinen Tochter wurde. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Verlegen senkte Nirvanya ihren Blick. Auf diese Offenbarung ihrer Mutter war sie bei weitem nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Immer hatte sie gedacht, nur eine Last für Naranyiel zu sein. Um so mehr rührten sie deren Worte nun. „Du hast dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Auch Elben machen Fehler. Und hätte ich nicht immer das Gefühl verspürt, dir etwas beweisen zu müssen, wäre aus mir nicht das geworden, was ich heute bin." Nach diesen Worten konnte Nirvanya ihrer Mutter wieder in die Augen sehen. Zu lange hatten die beiden Elben nicht richtig miteinander gesprochen. Keine Frage, es war bereits seit Jahren bitter nötig gewesen. Zu viele Missverständnisse hatten die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht seit Jahrhunderten erschwert.

Beide waren so auf ihr Gespräch fixiert, dass sie den Elb, der sich ihnen langsam näherte und in einigen Meter Entfernung stehen geblieben war, um sie nicht zu stören, nicht wahrgenommen hatten, bis er sich mit einem leisen Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

Erschrocken fuhren beide herum. „Es tut mir leid euch erschreckt zu haben, es war nicht meine Absicht, doch sollten sie sich langsam an Bord des Schiffes begeben. Wenn wir nicht in ein Gewitter geraten wollen, sollten wir langsam ablegen", erklärte der Braunhaarige Nirvanya und Naranyiel. Einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber ohne ein Wort zu reden.

„Das ist also der Moment des Abschiedes", murmelte Nirvanya und ihre Mutter nickte. „Pass auf dich auf, mein Sonnenschein." Schweigend standen sie sich noch einen Moment gegenüber, ehe sie sich umarmten, Naranyiel ihrer Tochter verschmitz zu zwinkerte und dem Elben auf das Schiff folgte.

-x-

Sanft und anmutig glitt das Schiff über das Wasser, hinaus ins offene Meer. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge sah Nirvanya ihm hinterher. Lachend, da sie ihre Mutter glücklich wusste, weinend, da sie Naranyiel so schnell nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Hätte der Elbe jemand gesagt, sie würde ihre Mutter eines Tages vermissen, sobald sie wegsegeln würde, so hätte sie diesem Jemand nur frech ins Gesicht gelacht, doch heute wusste sie es besser. Schon jetzt vermisste sie Naranyiel. Vor einigen Tagen wäre dies vielleicht noch anders gewesen, doch nun, nachdem sie sich endlich mit der Elbe ausgesprochen hatte, und wusste, dass auch Naranyiel stolz auf ihre Tochter war, fühlte sie sich ihrer Mutter so viel näher.

Seufzend streichelte sie die Stirn ihres Pferdes. „Das war es also, mellon. Sie ist fort." Ihr Blick haftete noch immer auf dem Schiff, das langsam ihrem Sichtfeld entschwand. Eridan schnaubte und rieb seinen Kopf an der Schulter seiner Herrin. „Ich weiß. Solange ich dich an meiner Seite weiß, wird alles gut werden." Als wollte er Nirvanyas Worte bestätigen, schnaubte der Rappe und stupste die Elbe an. Er wollte nicht länger hier warten, doch Nirvanya sah dem Schiff so lange hinterher, bis es am Horizont verschwand. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem treuen Pferd zu.

„Komm, Eridan", murmelte Nirvanya, als sie sich in den Sattel schwang, „unser Abenteuer endet hier. Wir machen uns auf den Heimweg. Bald werde ich meine Familie wieder sehen." Hätte die Elbe gewusst, wie falsch ihre Vermutung war, und was auf sie warten würde, wäre sie sicherlich nicht mit solcher Zuversicht in den Sattel ihres treuen Pferdes gestiegen.

Einige Zeit durchstreiften die beiden Gefährten schweigend die Wälder. Langsam verschwand die Sonne am Horizont und es wurde kühler. Nirvanya fröstelte leicht, und schlang auf Grund des aufkommenden Windes ihren Umhang enger um sich.

Man könnte meinen, sie würde frösteln, doch fühlte sich Nirvanya auch auf eine Weise alleine. Ihr Pferd war seit Jahren ihr treuster Freund, keine Frage, doch hatte sich die Elbe an die Gesellschaft ihrer Mutter gewöhnt, so ungewöhnlich es sich für sie auch anhören mochte.

-x-

Minuten stierte sie nun schon unaufhaltsam in die auflodernden Flammen des Lagerfeuers. Nirvanya sah zu, wie das Feuer immer kleiner wurde, immer weniger Wärme spendete. So viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert, als das die Elbe dies alles von einem Wimpernschlag auf den anderen verarbeiten hätte können.

Keinen Meter von ihr entfernt, stand Eridan und schlummerte, jedoch bereit beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr wieder hellwach zu sein, um sich und Nirvanya in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die nächtlichen Geräusche, die manche verängstigten hätten, wogen die Elbe in Sicherheit. Hin und wieder hörte man die schaurige Stimme eines Uhus, oder den Ruf eines Kauzes neben dem Rascheln der Blätter im Wind und dem leisen Knistern der Holzscheite im Feuer.

Wie schnell Feuer doch so viel lebendes vernichten konnte. Viele lebten in Angst davor, doch nicht so Nirvanya. Seit jeher hatte Feuer die Elbe fasziniert und in seinen Bann gezogen, und so war es auch bis zu diesem Tage geblieben. Wie die rot-orange-gelbe Flammenzunge über die Holzscheite leckte und dabei verkohlte. Manch einer schimpfte Nirvanya eine Pyromanin, doch sie war anderer Meinung. Ja, sie mochte Feuer, doch wollte sie es nie zum Schaden anderer nutzen. Zumindest nicht, solange es einen anderen Ausweg gab.

Noch immer saß sie starr auf einem umgefallenen Baum und starrte in die Flammen, als würden sie zu ihr sprechen. Vor langer Zeit hätte Nirvanya diesem Gedanken vielleicht glauben geschenkt, doch vor dieser Zeit war die Elbe noch ein kleines naives Kind gewesen. Nun hatte sie sich jedoch in eine erwachsene, willensstarke Elbe weiterentwickelt.

Auch wenn in diesem Moment ein innerer Schweinehund Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte. Doch auch Nirvanya musste sich einen Moment der Trauer leisten. Wie lange hatte sie schon keine Träne mehr vergossen? Ob ihre Augen noch wussten, was es hieß zu weinen?

Offensichtlich. Denn keinen Augenblick später bannte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über Nirvanyas Wange hinzu ihrem Kinn. Nirvanya konnte nicht erklären warum sie in diesem Moment sentimental wurde, doch sie ließ es trotz allem geschehen.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schüttelte der Rappe rechts der Elbe seinen edlen Kopf und schlummerte weiter. Seufzend erhob Nirvanya sich und ging auf den Hengst zu. Sanft strich sie über sein Maul und steckte ihm eine Leckerei zu. Wenn Eridan schon aus dem Dösen gerissen wurde, so war er doch froh, wenigstens verwöhnt zu werden. Schweigend stand Nirvanya einige Minuten bei ihrem Gefährten und strich gedankenverloren über seine lockige Mähne.

Erst als Eridan sie sanft anstupste riss sie sich von ihren Gedanken los und machte sich daran, sich ihr Nachtlager herzurichten.

-x-

Lethargisch saß Nirvanya auf ihrem Pferd. Stillschweigend hing sie ihren tristen Gedanken nach, nur am Rande nahm sie die sich nervös bewegenden Ohren ihres Rappen wahr. Zu tief war sie in Gedanken versunken, um ihrer Umgebung, die gewohnte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen zu können.

Am langen Zügel trottete Eridan mit seiner Reiterin durch den düster wirkenden Wald. Die Äste der Bäume hingen tief zu Boden. Ein schneeweißer Hase kreuzte den Weg der Elbe, wurde von ihr jedoch keines Blickes gewürdigt, und hoppelte weiter. Erst das Stolpern ihres treuen Gefährten riss Nirvanya aus ihrer Starre.

Ihr Blick war nunmehr nicht mehr in die Leere gerichtet und sie nahm das nervöse Gebaren ihres Pferdes wahr. Beruhigend streichelte sie mit der flachen Hand seinen pechschwarzen Hals. „Ruhig, mein Junge!", murmelte Nirvanya und strich Eridans Mähne unnötig glatt.

„Ich werde langsam müde, mellon. Lange werde ich meine Augen nicht mehr offen halten können", sprach die Elbe nach einer Weile zu ihrem Hengst. Als ob dieser seine Zustimmung bekunden wollte, schnaubte er. Auch wenn dies auf ein ungeübtes Auge entspannt gewirkt hätte, so war es doch alles anderes als das.

Der Hengst passte auf seine Reiterin auf. Offensichtlich spürte er, ihren bereits als abwesend zu bezeichnenden, Zustand. Weiter setzte er einen Huf vor den andern. Immer darauf bedacht, seine Herrin in Sicherheit zu wissen. Nirvanya stierte bereits wieder ins Leere. Immer wieder kamen ihr Gesprächsfetzen ihrer wahrscheinlich letzten Unterhaltung mit ihrer Mutter in den Sinn. Naranyiel war stolz auf ihre Tochter. Nie hätte sie das erwartet. Immer war sie in dem Glauben gewesen, eine Schande für ihre Mutter zu sein. Nicht im Traum hätte sie gedacht, es wäre anders.

Müde strich sich Nirvanya eine Strähne ihres seit langer Zeit ungewaschenen Haares hinter die Ohren zurück. Müde blinzelte sie. Sie spürte wie ihre Lider immer schwerer wurden. Lange Zeit kämpfte sie schon dagegen an, doch allzu lange würde sie der Versuchung nicht mehr standhalten können, dessen war sich die Elbe sicher.

Immer wieder driftete sie kurz in einen tranceartigen Dämmerzustand, wurde jedoch immer wieder unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, sei es durch einen zwitschernden Vogel, oder durch Eridan.

Endgültig wurde Nirvanya jedoch äußerst unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Eridan stieg unter ihr und keilte mit den Vorderbeinen aus. Die Elbe blinzelte einen beinahe tödlichen Augenblick, indem ein Pfeil sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte, sie den Luftzug jedoch erschreckend deutlich spüren konnte.

Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie eine Übermacht an Orks auf sie zustürmen sah. Doch einen weiteren kostbaren Moment ließ sie nicht ungenützt verstreichen, sondern griff geistesgegenwärtig zu ihrem Bogen, und kaum eine Sekunde später flog der erste ihrer Pfeile durch die Luft, dem bald noch mehr seiner Sorte Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Noch während Nirvanya Pfeil um Pfeil auf ihre Angreifer losließ galoppierte sie mit Eridan aus dem Ring, den die Orks gebildet hatten, um sie einzukesseln. Bereits etliche der Ungetüme waren zu Boden gegangen, doch Nirvanya hatte das Gefühl als würde für jeden getöteten Ork drei weitere aus dem Boden sprießen. Verzweifelt und mit Eiseskälte metzelte Nirvanya die Orks nieder.

Eridan wich ihnen weiter gekonnt aus und galoppierte hackenschlagend herum. Nirvanya hatte ihm schon längst die Führung überlassen. Sie wusste, sie konnte sich voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen. Sein Hals war bereits schweißbedeckt. Mit nicht nachlassender Präzision verschoss die Elbe ihren letzten kostbaren Pfeil. Mit dieser Menge an Orks hatte sie nie gerechnet. Zu ihrem Unglück.

Mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung sog Nirvanya ihr Kurzschwert. Keinen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel geworfen. Eridan hatte Mühe, nicht über die Orkkadaver zu stolpern, und letztlich musste er sich geschlagen geben. Nur unter äußerster Anstrengung konnte er verhindern, die Elbe unter seinem Leib zu begraben. Flink sprang sie von seinem Rücken, wollte noch nach ihrem Freund sehen, doch ihre Gegner kamen in diesem Moment erst richtig in Fahrt.

Nirvanya konnte nun nicht mehr auf den Vorteil der durch Eridan bedingten Schnelligkeit setzten, und musste Auge in Auge gegen sie Orks kämpfen. Fast mechanisch waren ihre Bewegungen geworden. Immer wieder aufs neue rammte sie ihr zierliches, elegantes, dadurch jedoch nicht weniger gefährliches Schwert in die Körper der Orks, duckte sich unter den Hieben eines Orks hindurch, nur um einem anderen ohne Umweg den Gar aus zu machen.

Nirvanya vermochte nicht zu sagen wie lange sich der Kampf bereits in die Länge zog, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie langsam aber sicher von ihren Kräften verlassen wurde. Wenn Orks auch oft, oder in den meisten Fällen dumm und einfältig waren, so waren sie doch nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner.

Erschrocken wirbelte Nirvanya, als sie das panische Wiehern ihres Pferdes hörte, herum. Offensichtlich hatten die Orks es als Bedrohung angesehen und daraus folgernd attackiert. Blut drang aus einer langen Schnittwunde an Eridans Flanke. Nirvanya stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, und stürzte sich barbarisch auf die Peiniger ihres Freundes. Dass sie dabei selbst Hiebe und Verletzungen einsteckte, nahm sie in diesem Moment nicht wahr.

Immer näher heran kam sie an den panisch um sich schlagenden Rappen, der bereits eine stolze Anzahl an Angreifern in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben schien. Noch einmal hörte die Elbe den Hengst panisch Wiehern, konnte ihm jedoch nicht mehr zu Hilfe kommen. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommend schlug ein Ork mit der primitivsten Waffe, einem Stein, gegen ihre Schläfe, und Nirvanya hörte nur noch seinen siegreichen Schrei.

-x-

Ihr Atem ging flach. Doch war er wenigstens ein Zeichen für ihre noch vorhandenen, wenn auch schwachen Lebensgeister. Noch lag sie reglos auf dem Boden. Der Schlag gegen ihren Kopf hatte sie für kurz oder lang aus der Bahn geworfen.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfleuchte Nirvanyas Kehle. Was hatte man mir ihr gemacht? Noch hielt sie ihre Augen zwanghaft geschlossen, wollte die Welt nicht sehen, in der man ihr so übel mitgespielt hatte. Murrend betastete sie die Wunde an dem der Ork sie dem Schmerz zufolge getroffen haben musste, nur um festzustellen, dass sie blutete.

Langsam, sehr langsam öffnete die Elbe zuerst das linke Auge, dann das rechte, nur um sich in einer dunklen Zelle wiederzufinden. Doch Nirvanya dankte Eru für diese Dunkelheit. Alleine durch den Gestank konnte sie erahnen, in welchem Zustand die kleine Höhle war, in die man sie gepfercht hatte. Selbst ein Saustall dürfte ein Paradies dagegen gewesen sein, da war sich die Elbe sicher.

Stöhnend versuchte Nirvanya sich aufzurichten, nur um ich selbst mit einer Hand an die Wand gefesselt zu finden. Seufzend bedeckte sie mit der freien Hand ihre Augen. Sie war gefangen, schoss es der Elbe mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Sie, Nirvanya, die eher ihr Leben gelassen hätte, als in Gefangenschaft zu gehen! Noch dazu von einer Bande niederträchtiger, dreckiger Orks. Es war zum junge Hunde bekommen.

Wie sollte sie jemals wieder aus diesem Loch herauskommen? Ihre Ausbildung hatte zwar den Umgang mit den unterschiedlichsten Waffen beinhaltet, doch hatte sie je ein Wort über die Flucht aus feindlichen Kerkern gehört? Hier war augenscheinlich ihr Ideenreichtum gefragt. Nirvanya schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nie hatte sie eine kreative Ader bewiesen. Scheinbar war jegliche Kreativität, die ihre Mutter an den Tag gelegt hatte, nicht an sie weitervererbt worden.

Ihre Mutter. Wie es ihr wohl erging. ‚Mit Sicherheit besser als mir', stellte die Elbe grimmig nickend fest. Seufzend schloss Nirvanya die Augen um einen mehr oder weniger klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Von draußen hörte sie eine Eule leise schuchuen. Einen Augenblick hielt Nirvanya inne. Sie hörte Geräusche von **draußen. **Das hieß es musste hier eine Öffnung geben.

Vorsichtig tastete sie Elbe sich an der Wand entlang, soweit ihre Fessel dies ermöglichte. Recht groß war dieses verdreckte Loch nicht und so stieß Nirvanya schon nach mehreren Begegnungen mit mehr oder weniger flüssigen und ekeligen Chemikalien, bei denen sie sich im Stillen darüber freute, im Dunkeln zu sein, auf ein kleines vergittertes Fenster. Offensichtlich befand sie sich auf der vom Mond abgewandten Seite. Ein potentieller Fluchtweg war gefunden, also musste nur noch der richtige Plan her, um türmen zu können. Vor allem auch die richtige Gelegenheit.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Entdeckung ging Nirvanya zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz, und ließ sich nicht ohne Grausen auf den Boden sinken. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn sie Tür öffnete sich mit Knarren und Quietschen und Nirvanya erblickte etwas, bei dem sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihre Augen nie geöffnet.

**Kapitel 7 Ende**


	9. Kapitel 8 Abreise

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, geschweige dass die Charaktere mir gehören. Das Lied ist das Wanderlied der Hobbits. Stammt aus dem Herr der Ringe... Wen wundert es, dass auch das nicht mir gehört. Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 8  
Abreise**

Sanft wurde der mit köstlichem, aus Gondor eingeführten Wein gefüllte Kelch zurück auf die Tischplatte gestellt. Viel mehr rührte sich in diesem Moment nicht, als Aragorn und Thranduil bei Tisch saßen. Beide Könige hingen ihren intimsten Gedanken nach.

Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, dass in der Luft hing. Viel mehr schien es eine Übereinkunft zwischen den beiden Regenten zu sein, erst die Entwicklungen der letzten Stunden zu realisieren. Mit geübten Handgriffen holte Aragorn seine Pfeife hervor und stopfte sie mit bestem Kraut aus dem Auenland, in dessen Genuss er Dank Merry und Pippin nach zu langer Zeit endlich wieder kam. Leise paffend saß er Thranduil gegenüber, der aller Etikette zum Trotz, den Ellbogen auf die Tischkante stütze und sein Kinn darauf gelegt hatte, als würden seine Gedanken zu schwer sein, um sein Haupt aufrecht zu halten.

„Er ist Vater", es war keine Frage, kein Zweifel, den Thranduil aussprach, sondern lediglich eine resignierende Feststellung. Aragorn nahm noch einen tiefen Zug von seiner Pfeife, ohne zu antworten. Doch dazu kam er auch nicht, denn Thranduil sprach weiter: „Mit keinem Wort hatte er jemals eine Beziehung zu einer Menschenfrau erwähnt. Wie immer, war seine Familie kein großer Teil seines Lebens." Verbittert schüttelte der Elb seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Legolas Euch damit vor den Kopf stoßen wollte. Ihr solltet Euch wegen seinem Verhalten nicht grämen. Auch seine Freunde, zu denen ich auch mich zähle, wussten nichts von dieser Frau. Geschweige denn von einem gemeinsamen Kind." Aragorn versuchte den König des Düsterwalds zu beschwichtigen. Immerhin wusste er um die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn, und wollte nicht, dass Thranduil Legolas Vorwürfe machte.

Thranduil seufzte. Oft schien es ihm, als würden Legolas' Taten nur danach trachten, ihn zu triezen. Schon als er von der Freundschaft seines Sohnes zu einem Zwerg erfuhr, konnte er nicht glauben, dass dies Legolas' Ernst war.

Aragorn beobachtete den Elben aufmerksam. Von Legolas hatte er bereits des öfteren erfahren, wie sein Vater fälschlicher Weise über ihn dachte. Wie er dachte, dass es ihm Spaß machte, seinen Vater zur Weißglut zu treiben. Doch so wusste Gondors König auch, dass Legolas nichts anders wollte, als von seinem Vater so akzeptiert zu werden, wie er war, und sich nicht seinen Vorwürfen aussetzten zu müssen. Schweigend nahm er einen letzten Zug von seiner Pfeife.

„Wie geht es Eurer Frau, Aragorn?" Es war offensichtlich für den Angesprochenen, dass Thranduil nicht weiter über seinen Sohn reden wollte. Schlagartig fand sich in Aragorns Augen ein Strahlen wieder. Selbst ein Blinder hätte sehen können, wie sehr er Arwen liebte.

„Gut. Es geht ihr gut." Ein seliges Lächeln erleuchtete Aragorns Gesicht. „Ich freue mich darauf, sie wiederzusehen." Der Elbenkönig nickte verständnisvoll. In Momenten wie diesen, war er froh, bei seiner Familie bleiben zu können, und war stolz auf seine beiden Söhne, die das Risiko an seiner statt auf sich nahmen. Doch in ebenjenen Augenblicken wurde ihm auch oftmals gewahr, wie unfair er sich seinen Sprösslingen, allem voran jedoch Legolas, oft benahm. Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ihr entschuldigt bitte, Aragorn. Auf meinem Schreibtisch häuft sich die Arbeit."

Aragorn nickte und Thranduil schritt zur Tür hinaus, sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer begebend. Wahrlich zu viel Papierkram war in den vergangenen Tagen liegen geblieben.

Schweigend verweilte Aragorn weiter auf seinem Stuhl und sah durch das Fenster die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln untergehen. Langsam aber sich neigte sich der Tag dem Ende. Aragorn unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. Auch wenn es der Waldläufer nicht laut aussprechen wollte, so spürte er doch langsam, dass auch er nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Zudem zog sich der heutige Tag bereits zu lange hin. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als sich in sein Bett einmurmeln zu können.

Doch vorher wollte er der Sonne noch beim Verschwinden zusehen. Auch in Gondor liebte er es, den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Aragorn war von diesem Naturschauspiel völlig gefesselt, schreckte jedoch hoch, als die Tür knarrend geöffnet wurde.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit Besuch gerechnet hatte, denn erschrocken war der ehemalige Waldläufer aufgesprungen und hatte dabei seinen Weinkelch umgeworfen, dessen kostbarer Inhalt nun die Tischdecke tränkte und von der Tischkante zu Boden tropfte, um dort eine kleine Pfütze zu bilden.

Aragorns Blick wanderte zur Tür, in dessen Angel Fulayor stand, und offensichtlich keinen Ton herausbrachte.

„Guten Abend, Fulayor. Du kannst mir gerne Gesellschaft leisten, nachdem mich dein Großvater so schändlich desertiert hat." Er zwinkerte dem Sohn seines Freundes aufmunternd zu, woraufhin dieser langsam den Raum betrat, und sich auf dem Sessel seines Großvaters niederließ.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Fulayor unvermittelt „Danke!" sagte. Der Mensch blickte dem Elben in die blauen Augen. „Wofür?", wollte er wissen. Fulayor wandte seinen Blick ab. „Dafür, dass ihr Le-, meinen Vater überzeugt habt, mich mitzunehmen!"

Ein freundliches Lächeln zierte die Züge des Menschen. Keine Frage, Fulayor hatte Anstand. „Keine Ursache. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte den Hintergedanken, den Sohn eines guten Freundes kennen zu lernen." Wieder zwinkerte er dem Elben zu.

„Auch wenn dein Vater im Moment noch nicht in der Lage ist, seinen Aufgaben als Vater voll nachzukommen, so wird' sich dies sicher mit der Zeit geben. Ich kenne ihn nunmehr mein Leben lang, und habe auch in der Schlacht mit ihm gemeinsam Seite an Seite gekämpft, und kann dir versichern, er gibt selbst im Angesicht der größten Herausforderung nicht klein bei. Du wirst sehen, nicht lange und es ist, als würdet ihr euch ewig kennen."

Fulayor brachte angesichts dessen nur ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. Scheinbar desinteressiert pulte er an seinen Fingernägeln herum, während er von Aragorn aus wachsamen Augen beobachtet wurde.

„Wenn du mir eine Frage erlaubst, Fulayor, wo bist du aufgewachsen?" Aragorn blickte ihn mir ehrlichem Interesse an. Einen Moment schien der blonde Elb zu überlegen, bis er sich augenscheinlich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr wisst, dass meine Mutter am Tage meiner Geburt starb, jedoch zog mich danach Thaddäus, der Onkel meiner Mutter, auf. Doch war dieser schon in einem hohen Alter, und starb als ich noch jung war. Danach nahm sich mein Onkel meiner an, bis ich erwachsen wurde. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt stand ich mehr oder weniger auf eigenen Beinen, blieb jedoch bei der Familie meiner Mutter."

Fulayor vermied bewusst die Bezeichnung ‚meine Familie'. Zwar war er bei seinen sterblichen Verwandten immer willkommen geheißen worden, doch sah er sie nie wirklich als seine Familie an und ebenso erging es ihm oftmals mit einem großen Teil seiner Verwandtschaft. Der König Gondors ging nicht weiter auf diese beiden Worte ein. Stattdessen wollte er ihr Gespräch auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema bringen.

„Du hast also lange in der Obhut der Menschen gelebt? Wie gefällt es die hier mitten zwischen deinesgleichen?" Fulayor druckste kurze Zeit herum. Noch hatte er nicht viele Eindrücke gewonnen, war er doch erst am Tage zuvor im Düsterwald angekommen, was er seinem Gesprächspartner auch sagte. „Es ist definitiv luxuriöser, als mein Leben zuvor, aber ich denke, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen", meinte der Elb schließlich lächelnd.

Auch Aragorn schmunzelte. „Das will man doch meinen. Zumal der Düsterwald ein wunderbarer Ort ist. Bist du früh genug auf den Beinen, kannst du sehen, wie die Sonne im Morgenrot hinter den Baumwipfeln auftaucht und langsam ihren stetigen Weg geht."

„Welch poetische Worte aus dem Munde eines Menschen", zwinkerte Legolas seinem Freund zu, „wüsste ich nicht, dass sie von dir stammen, Aragorn, hätte manch einer sicher daran gezweifelt." Leise schloss der Elb die Tür, ebenso leise, wie er sie geöffnet hatte, hinter sich und ließ sich auf den letzten freien Sessel im Zimmer nieder.

Aragorn lachte leise. „Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen?" Der ältere Elb nickte: „Darfst du, Aragorn, Arathornssohn." Jähe Erkenntnis blitzte in Fulayors Augen auf, von Legolas nicht unbemerkt.

„Hast du also Bekanntschaft mit deinem großen Vorbild gemacht?" Aragorn schmunzelte. Nicht wenige sahen in ihm einen Helden und ein Vorbild, doch dass es auch dem Sohn seines Freundes so ging, erheiterte den ehemaligen Waldläufer ungemein. Fulayor warf seinem Vater einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Musste er Gondors König brühwarm alles erzählen? Offensichtlich.

Der Blick des Elben wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Von weitem her sah er Elladan und Elrohir miteinander sprechen. Wo die beiden sich finden ließen, konnten auch, dass hatte die Erfahrung gezeigt, Merry und Pippin nicht weit sein. Wiedereinmal bestätigte sich diese Theorie.

So schnell ihre kurzen Hobbitfüße sie trugen, rannten Merry und Pippin wie von Uruk-Hais verfolgt, hastige Blicke über die Schulter werfend auf ihre beiden Lieblingselben zu,

Elladan und Elrohir schwante nichts Gutes, wie die beiden so auf sie zustürmten. Ihr Schuldbewusstsein stand ihnen förmlich mit Tinte auf die Stirn geschrieben, als sie schwer atmend zu stehen kamen.

„Was habt ihr ausgefr-" Noch bevor Elladan seine Frage stellen konnte, gestand Pippin schnaufend: „Wollten-Ponys-füttern-aber-sind-aus-Box-ausgebüchst. Lassen-sich-nicht-fangen. Brauchen-Hilfe." Mehr mussten Elronds Söhne nicht hören. Anlass zur sorge hatten sie erst, würden sie Halblinge nichts anstellen.

Resignierend warf Elrohir seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. Es war klar, dass die Auenländer Hilfe benötigten. Alleine würden sie ihre Ponys Donner und Blitz nie wiedersehen. Die Tiere würden bis ans Ende ihres Lebens im Düsterwald verschollen bleiben.

„Na gut, wo sind sie euch entwischt?", wollten die Elben an Merry und Pippin gewandt wissen. „Danke. Kommt, wir zeigen euch wo. Die störrischen Viecher wollten nicht auf uns hören, als wir ihnen sagten, sie sollen hier blieben. Wir haben sie auch mit den besten Karotten gefüttert. Donner hätte beinahe ein Stück meines Fingers mitgefressen", ehrfürchtig hielt Pippin besagten Finger den Elben unter die Nase. So und in ähnlicher Form redeten die Halblinge auf ihre Vorbilder ein, schleppten sie hinter sich auf einem kleinen Waldweg her, bis sie auf einer saftigen Wiese stehen blieben.

Die Gräser waren hier hoch gewachsen und reichten den Hobbits bis zur Brust. Folglich verschwanden auch die Ponys beinahe darin. „Ich schnappe mir Blitz", sagte Elrohir und ging auf das, was von dem braungescheckten Vierbeiner noch zu sehen war, zu. Kaum hatte der Elb sich dem Pony auf zwei Meter genähert, hob es den Kopf und trabte außer Reichweite.

Auch Elladans Erfolg war eher bescheiden, denn auch Donner war geflüchtet. Merry und Pippin standen unterdies am Rande der Wiese und verfolgten mit bangen Gesichtern die Bemühungen der Elben. „Meinst du, sie werden sie erwischen, Merry?", wollte der Tuk'sche Hobbit wissen. Der Angesprochene versuchte möglichst zuversichtlich zu sein. „Sicher, Pip. Die beiden sind Elben!"

„Und Donner und Blitz sturer als irgendein anderes Wesen", schien Pippin trotz allem nicht überzeugt. Weiter verfolgten sie das Geschehen. „Lass uns besser alle Finger kreuzen." Der Hobbit tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Meinst du, es hilft, wenn ich auch die Zehen kreuze?" Merry starrte seinen Freund einige Momente sprachlos an, und schüttelte den Kopf über dessen Dummheit.

„Worauf haben wir uns hier nur eingelassen?", fragte Elladan seinen einzigen Bruder, schwer atmend. Egal wie sie das Problem angingen, es zeigte keine Früchte, sprich die beiden Ponys tricksten sie immer wieder aus. Kaum hatten die Elben sich ihnen genähert, trabten sie seelenruhig einige Meter weiter. Und wehe Elronds Söhne versuchten ihnen zu folgen. Man traute es den leicht rundlichen Ponys kaum zu, doch ihre Schnelligkeit war nicht zu unterschätzen. Kamen Elladan und Elrohir ihnen zu nahe, galoppierten sie, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie tragen mochten, davon.

Elladan blieb schnaufend stehen und stütze die Hand in die Hüfte. Wieder einmal verfluchte er es, dass beide Hobbits einen Narren an ihnen gefressen hatten. Es konnte doch nicht gerecht sein, dass Eomer und Aragorn es sich im Palast gemütlich machten. Seufzend startete er einen weiteren Versuch, Donner zu fangen.

Langsam näherte er sich dem schwarzen Pony. Leise redete er auf das vierbeinige Tier ein. „Ja, schön weiterfressen. Bleib stehen, bis ich dich habe. So bist du ein braves Pony. Ja." Tatsächlich blieb das Rapppony stehen. Vorsichtig streckte der Elb seinen rechten Arm aus, um Donner zu streicheln. Friedfertig, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben, fraß er weiter. Vollkommen überrascht streichelte der Elb weiter über den Hals des Tieres und blitzschnell bekam er den Schopf des überrumpelten Tieres zu fassen. Erleichtert atmete Elladan aus. Wenigstens einen der sturen Ausreißer hatten sie.

Auch Pippin schien erleichtert, und er klatschte Beifall. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.

Donner, vom plötzlichen Lärm erschrocken, stieg, riss den Elben der ihn geschnappt hatte mit sich und entwischte ihm wieder. Würden Elben die Fähigkeit besitzen, mit Blicken zu töten, hätte Merry seinem Freund schon ein Grab schaufeln müssen. Elladan blieb resigniert stehen und legte die linke Hand über die Augen. An Elrohir gewandt raunte er: „Denkst du, es würde auffallen, würde ich ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen?" Zur Beruhigung wurde ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt. „Ruhig. Tief ein- und wieder ausatmen. Er würde Entwasser trinken, und wieder wachsen", meinte Elrohir trocken, „Aber ich denke ich habe eine Idee, wie wir die beiden Ausreißer schneller schnappen können."

Die beiden Hobbits sahen das Geschwisterpaar tuscheln und bekamen, vor allem Pippin immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen. „Was denkst du, hecken sie aus?", flüsterte Pip mit angsterfüllter Miene. Merry wandre sich nur kurz um und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Noch bin ich nicht dazu im Stande, Gedanken zu lesen."

„Ist auch besser so", neckt Elrohir seinen Bruder, „sonst wüsste bald ganz Mittelerde, dass Elladan und Mirilya eine Schwäche füreinander haben, nicht wahr?" Man konnte es als Einbildung abtun, oder auch nicht, aber es schien, als zeigten Elladans Ohrspitzen eine leichte Rosafärbung. „Was wir jedoch eigentlich wollten: Ihr sollt uns einen großen Kübel Hafer und zwei Halfter beschaffen."

Mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern blickten die beiden Auenländer zu Elronds Söhnen auf. „Äh... wie groß ist groß?", hinterfragte Merry ihren Auftrag. Beide Elben schmunzelten. Die Hobbits sahen zu ihnen auf, als wären sie Sauron, der Sklaventreiber höchstpersönlich. „Den größten Eimer, den ihr in Eryn Lasgalens Ställen findet. Randvoll gefüllt." Fast schien es, als wollten Merry und Pippin salutieren, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Bald schon waren sie hinter den Bäumen verschwunden und die Elben ließen sich ins Gras sinken.

Sie hatten einige Minuten, bis die Hobbits zurückkehren würden. Warum dann nicht entspannen?

Einige Hundert Meter entfernt und zehn Minuten später sah Aragorn aus einem Schlossfenster. Legolas und Fulayor sahen ihn verwirrt an, als der Waldläufer scheinbar grundlos zu kichern begann. Ein Blich auf den Hof jedoch, ließ sie nicht an der Glaubwürdigkeit Aragorns zweifeln.

Es war auch ein komischer Anblick, wie zwei kleine Hobbits mit einem randvoll gefüllten Eimer, der den beiden weit bis über die Knie reichte mit sich schleppten. Wobei die Bezeichnung ziehen ebenfalls zutreffend wäre. So wurden die Auenländer von drei Personen dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich abmühten.

Einige Meter ging es immer gut, doch immer wieder verloren sie Hafer durch ihre holprige Transportierung. Sie hatten die Befehle ihrer Lieblingselben genauestens ausgeführt. Den größten Eimer hatten sie sich geschnappt. Nicht einen mittelgroßen, sondern den größten. Anschließend hatten sie ihn mit Hafer gefüllt. Laut scheppernd hatten sie den Kübel quer durch die Stallgasse hinter sich her gezogen, bis sie vor der Haferkiste gestanden hatten. Mehr als ein paar Schweißtropfen hatte es sie gekostet, den Eimer zu füllen.

Für jede Schaufel musste Pippin sich erneut über die Holzwand der Kiste lehnen, und mehr als einmal war er nahe daran gewesen, in die unendlichen weiten der Haferkiste zu fallen und auf nimmer wiedersehen zu verschwinden. Mittlerweile jedoch hatten sie den vollbeladenen Eimer unter belustigten Blicken bereits bis zum Waldrand gekarrt.

Es konnte also nur mehr besser werden. Es war nicht der erste Fluch, den Merry ausstieß, als Pippin ihm zum wiederholten Male den Eimer auf den Fuß stellte. Sein Freund konnte von Glück sagen, kam er wieder heil nach Hause.

Nach schier endloser Quälerei waren sie wieder an dem Ort, an dem ihr Martyrium mit den entlaufenen Ponys begonnen hatte. Donner und Blitz standen noch immer friedlich grasend mitten in der Wiese. Elladan und Elrohir blickten den beiden Hobbits schuldbewusst grinsend entgegen, als sie die bösen Mienen der sich abmühenden sahen.

Bereitwillig ließen sich die Kleinwüchsigen den Eimer von Elrohir abnehmen. „Wenn ihr uns jetzt sagt, dass ihr das Alles nicht braucht, und euch nur an Pip rächen wolltet, dann Gnade euch Gott!" Die Elben konnten wahrlich behaupten, sie hätten Merry noch nie so wütend gesehen. „Elladan, darf ich bitten?", meinte sein Bruder galant. Jener ließ sich nicht lange auffordern, sondern schnappte sich eine Hand voll Hafer und ging damit auf das schwarze Pony zu. Sobald dieses entdeckt hatte, was es zu fressen gab, kam es sofort freudig angelaufen.

„Ich nehme an, die Halfter habt ihr vergessen?", sagte der Ponyfänger. „Eigentlich hättet ihr daran denken können, sie mit Futter herzulocken. Immerhin denken sie sicher genauso oft daran, sich den Bauch voll zu schlagen, wie ihr beide." Froh ihre Tiere wiederzuhaben, entgegneten Merry und Pippin nichts.

-x-

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, als sie mit den Fingern über ihre aufgerissenen Lippen fuhr. Ihr rechtes Auge wies eine nicht zu übersehende Schwellung auf. Hier hatte der Ork sie getroffen, als er Informationen aus ihr herausprügeln wollte. Doch nicht nur ihr Gesicht war übersäht mit Schnittwunden, Kratzern und blauen Flecken, auch ihre Arme und Beine sahen so aus.

Welche Farbe ihre Kleidung einst hatte, konnte man auch nicht mehr ansatzweise erkennen, so in Mitleidenschaft war sie gezogen worden. Nirvanya atmete durch ihren geöffneten Mund. Es dürstete sie nach etwas Trinkbarem. Es war zu lange her, seit sie ausreichend getrunken hatte. In diesen Kerkern konnte sie froh sein, wenn man ihr überhaupt zu essen brachte, was bis dato erst zwei Mal der Fall war.

Doch schien sie wichtig genug, um am Leben gehallten zu werden, auch wenn die Elbe weder sagen konnte, warum, noch konnte sie ihren Kerkermeistern mit Informationen dienen. Meist wusste sie nicht, worüber die Orks und anderen Kreaturen redeten.

Noch immer war ihre linke Hand angekettet. Als hätte sie aus eigener Kraft flüchten können. Konnte sie doch von Glück reden, stand sie aufrecht auf beiden Beinen ohne einzuknicken. Auch ihr rechter Knöchel schmerzte mit jeder geringsten Belastung. Selbst im schwummrigen Licht des Kerkers sah sie die leicht violette Verfärbung und Schwellung ihres Fußes. Stöhnen ließ Nirvanya den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden in diesem Drecksloch festzusitzen. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen. Sie konnte es ohnehin nicht verhindern, geschweige denn, etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern.

Flüchten war, so schien es ihr, unmöglich. Ihre kleine modrige Zelle wurde, davon ging die Elbe aus, von einem Ork bewacht. Wenn sie überhaupt die Tür aufgebracht hätte. Diese war aus Metall und sah äußerst schwer aus, wie also hätte sie flüchten sollen, fragte sie sich zum scheinbar tausendsten Mal.

Sie konnte also nur die Zeit totschlagen, und darauf hoffen, dass es ihren Liebsten gut ging. Am meisten sorgte sie sich um Eridan, ihren treuen Gefährten. War er den Orks zum Opfer gefallen?

-x-

Die morgendliche Geschäftigkeit war nichts gegen die Hektik, die am Morgen des Tages des Aufbruchs in und um den Palast herrschte. Die Gefährten waren von all dem noch am unbeteiligtsten. Stillschweigend machten sie sich für den Aufbruch bereit. Die Pferde mussten gesattelt, Gepäck verstaut, Freunde und Familie verabschiedet werden, vor der offiziellen Verabschiedung durch Thranduil.

"Versprecht mir, dass ihr wohlbehalten und in einem Stück wieder kommt, ja?" Maryolwen schloss ihre beiden Söhne in die Arme. Beiden nahm sie dieses Versprechen ab. Fulayor stand etwas unsicher im Hintergrund, während Thranduil, seine Frau, Mirilya und Aslyn auf ihre beiden Männer einredeten.

Maryolwen streckte den Arm aus, und bedeutete ihrem Enkelsohn näher zu kommen. „Und dass ihr mir schön auf Fulayor aufpasst. Immerhin haben euer Vater und ich ihn noch gar nicht richtig kennen lernen können. Ich werde immer nahezu verrückt vor Angst, wenn einer von ihnen in den Krieg zieht", fügte sie an Legolas' Sohn gewandt hinzu.

Maryolwen entsprach seinem typischen Bild einer elbischen Großmutter. Herzlich, freundlich und besorgt um die ganze Familie. Vielleicht würde er sich hier wirklich wohlfühlen und integrieren, einen Neubeginn starten können.

Gimli indies stand etwas abseits und verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau. Zwerge waren nicht geboren, um große Gefühle zu zeigen, aber es war auch einem Außenstehenden klar, dass der Zwerg seine Frau vermissen würde, und umgekehrt.

Die anderen Gefährten warteten unterdessen mehr oder weniger geduldig und die Pferde, zehn waren es an der Zahl, wurden gesattelt. Unbeeindruckt ließen sie die Stallburschen an den Schnallen ihrer Zaumzeuge und Sättel, Decken und Gepäcktaschen mäkeln, bis alles an seinem angedachten Platz saß.

Einzig und alleine Merry und Pippin hatten Mühe, auf den Rücken ihrer Ponys zu kommen. Immer wieder wichen Donner und Blitz zur Seite aus. Offensichtlich hatten sie am Tage zuvor zu viel Hafer bekommen, was die beiden dafür verantwortlichen Elben mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahmen. Beide saßen bereits auf ihren lammfrommen Vierbeinern, und alles wartete nur mehr auf die Auenländer.

Die Halblinge wischten sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten auf den Ponys saßen. Beruhigend streichelte Pippin über den Hals des kleinen, etwas dickbäuchigen Rappen.

Einzig Eomer blieb noch einige Tage im Düsterwald um gemeinsam mit Eryn Lasgalens Heer zum Sammelpunkt zu reiten. Dort würde er für die Strukturierung der Heere verantwortlich sein, bis seine Freunde wieder zu ihm stoßen, und der weitere Plan besprochen werden würde.

„Pippin!", rief Elladan leise, „Pip!" Verdutzt sah der Hobbit von seinem Zügelwirrwarr hoch und sah den Elb mit der Hand über den Mund wischen. Unverständnis war auf dem Gesicht des Hobbits zu lesen. „Du hast dort noch Marmelade kleben", lachte der Elb, als König Thranduil mit einem Räuspern zur Ruhe rief.

Der Elbenkönig breitete die Hände vor den vor ihm versammelten Gefährten und seiner Gefolgschaft aus und erhob seine Stimme. „Es freut mich heute hier vor euch zu sprechen, auch wenn der Anlass nicht der freudigste ist. Stellvertretend für alle Völker und Reiche Mittelerdes wünsche ich euch viel Glück auf eurer Reise, auf dass ihr, und dass Heer, dass in einigen Tagen zum Sammelpunkt aufbricht, wohlbehalten wiederkommt."

Die Reisenden neigten demütig ihre Häupter und wendeten ihre Pferde um vom Platz zu reiten in ein weiteres Abenteuer. Die Hufe der Pferde klapperten über den Pflastersteinweg, der in den Wald führte und in einen schmalen Trampelpfad überging. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnten sie nur noch hintereinander reiten.

„Legolas, könntest du bitte deine Pfeile nicht in anders positionieren und nicht in mein Gesicht halten? Auch wenn wir Zwerge sehr robust sind, ist es auch für uns nicht angenehm etwaige spitze Gegenstände im Gesicht zu haben!" Schmunzelnd leistete Legolas der Bitte des hinter ihm am Pferd sitzenden Zwergs Folge.

Und wieder verlief der weitere Weg mit Ausnahme des gelegentlichen Schnaubens der Pferde schweigend.

Merry und Pippin dachten an ihre Abreise aus dem Auenland zurück. Wie lange sie ihrem geliebten Heimatland wohl fernbleiben würden? Wann würden sie den Brandyweinfluss wiedersehen? Wieder über Bauer Magots Felder laufen und Gemüse klauen? Sam und seine Familie wiedersehen?

„Pip! Pippin! Wo bist du Narr von einem Tuk?" Schwer atmend lief Peregrin durch die Haustür hinaus in den Garten. Sam wartete schon ungeduldig auf seinen Freund. „Warum-hetzt-du-mich-so-Sam?" Der Angesprochene grinste breit. Das war sein Pippin, wie er leibte und lebte. Das Hemd hing ihm aus der Hose und die Haare fielen ihm verstrubbelt ins Gesicht.

Sam grinste, als Merry auf seinem kleinen Pony, Pippins am Zügel, herangeritten kam und fragte: „Ist er fertig?" Die kleine Elanor, Sams Tochter, sprang auf ihren ‚Onkel' Merry zu. Sam und seine Familie war gekommen um sich von den beiden Weltenbummlern zu verabschieden. Wusste Eru, wann sie wieder miteinander Unsinn treiben konnten.

„Weißt du Merry, wir haben unser Bestes gegeben, aber du kennst Pip. Ihm ist oft nicht mehr zu helfen." Rosie duckte sich vorsichtshalber hinter ihrem Mann, aber Pippin schien nichts zu tun. „Komm, Merry, lass uns hier wegreiten. Das brauchen wir uns nicht bieten zu lassen! Wir haben im Ringkrieg gekämpft! Sie werden schon noch sehen, wo sie bleiben, wenn uns etwas passiert!"

Trotzig rümpfte er die Nase, und nahm Merry die Zügel seines Rappponys aus der Hand. Erhaben schwang er sich auf den –für Hobbitverhältnisse- breiten Rücken des Tieres. Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf über ihren Lieblingstuk. „Das Auenland wird still sein, ohne euch beide", meinte Sam betreten. Ihm war offensichtlich nicht wohl dabei, seine beiden Freunde zu verabschieden, nachdem ihn auch schon Frodo verlassen hatte. Am liebsten wäre der Hobbit wohl selbst mitgeritten, doch hatte er Familie, auf die er Rücksicht zu nehmen hatte.

„Passt auf euch auf, und wehe ihr kommt nicht in einem Stück wieder." Rosie legte einen Arm um ihren Mann. Sie wusste, dass sie und ihre gemeinsames Kind der Grund dafür war, warum er blieb. „Wer sonst kann Sam so in den Wahnsinn treiben wie ihr beide."

Merry und Pippin salutierten. „Stets zu Diensten." Sie hatten sich am Abend zuvor mehr als genug, und auch feucht-fröhlich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet. Nur die Familie Gamdschie wusste, wohin sie reisten. Alle anderen auenländischen Hobbits hielten sie für verrückt. ‚Das muss der schlechte Einfluss von Bilbo und Frodo Beutlin sein', munkelten einige.

Ein fröhliches Lied auf den Lippen, ritten sie durch das Tor, auf die Straße. Mit jedem Schritt entfernten sie sich weiter von ihrer Heimat. Dieses Mal wussten sie, was auf sie zukam. Als sie in den Ringkrieg zogen, hatten sie nicht einen blassen Schimmer davon. Aber sie waren zurückkehrt.

„Äh, Merry?", sagte Pippin. "Ja?" „Meinst du, wir können noch mal zurückreiten? Ich habe mein Schwert vergessen. Außerdem brauchen wir sicherlich mehr Proviant!" Merry drehte die Augen gen Himmel und gab sich geschlagen.

Etliche Zeit später waren sie wieder an ihrem Wendepunkt angekommen. „Hast du auch wirklich alles, Pip? Deinen Verstand?", fragte Merry seinen Freund zynisch. „Ich denke ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals Verstand hatte", sprachs und begann zu singen.

_Im Herd das Feuer leuchtet rot,_

_Im Hause warten Bett und Brot;_

_Die Füße sind noch nicht so wund,_

_Dass nicht ums Eck ein seltner Fund_

_Noch lockt, ein Baum, ein schroffer Stein,_

_Den niemand sah als wir allein._

_Baum und Blüte, Laub und Gras,_

_War es das? War es das?_

_Unterm Himmel Berg und See,_

_Geh nur, geh! Geh nur, geh!_

_Hinter der nächsten Biegung gleich_

_Ein Tor führt ins geheime Reich,_

_Und gehn wir heute dran vorbei,_

_Steht morgen dieser Weg uns frei:_

_Der fremde, der verborgne Pfad,_

_Der bald der Sonn', dem Mond bald naht._

_Apfel, Dorn und Nuss und Schlehn,_

_Wiedersehn! Wiedersehn!_

_Tal und Teich und Sumpf und Wüst',_

_Seid gegrüßt! Seid gegrüßt!_

_Die Heimat schrumpft, die Welt wird groß,_

_Mit tausend Pfaden schrankenlos,_

_Durch Dämmerung zum Rand der Nacht,_

_Bis alle Sterne sind entfacht._

_Dann umgekehrt, und geradeaus_

_Geht's heim ins warme Bett und Haus._

_Nebel, Schatten, Wolkenwand,_

_Sei verbannt! Sei verbannt!_

_Herd und Lampe, Brot und Fett,_

_Und dann zu Bett! Und dann zu Bett!_

Auch Merry und Aragorn hatten nun in seinen Gesang eingestimmt. Pippin konnte sich nicht helfen, aber für ihn war es kein Aufbruch, ohne dieses Lied. Und die Welt wurde groß.

**Kapitel 8 Ende**


	10. Kapitel 9 Die Luft ist rein

**Disclaimer: **Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Herr der Ringe gehört Master Tolkien... Have Fun.

**Kapitel 9  
Die Luft ist rein**

Traurig blickten die Augen des Elben auf das am Tisch stehende, mit einem der besten Rotweine Mittelerdes gefüllte, großbauchige Glas. Das war ihm also am Ende geblieben. Einsam und verlassen saß er an seinem Tisch und speiste. Früher, in seinen Glanzzeiten hatte er sich vor Gästen nicht retten können, doch heute? Saß er alleine an seiner langen Tafel, wurde bedient.

Tief in Gedanken versunken führte er den Kelch an die Lippen und trank. Was für ein Aufwand, der nur für ihn gemacht wurde. Sein Koch hatte einzig und alleine für ihn ein fünfgängiges Menü gezaubert. Reine Verschwendung. Gegessen wurde, was auf den Tisch kam, sie war schon immer Wyráths Devise gewesen und daran würde sich auch heute nichts mehr ändern.

Seufzend schob er den leeren Teller, der vor ihm stand von sich. Sofort kam auch schon ein Diener und räumte es mitsamt dem Besteck vom Tisch. Wyráth schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm eindeutig zu viel Schnick – Schnack für eine einzelne Person. Er hätte sich auch kein Bein ausreißen müssen, um den Teller selbst wegzutragen.

Der Tag neigte sich bereits seinem Ende. Keiner wartete nach getaner Arbeit auf den Elbenkönig. Niemand bat ihn, früher Schluss zu machen, pünktlich zum Essen zu kommen. Für ihn gab es kein gemütliches Zusammensitzen mit den Liebsten.

Es hatte freilich eine Zeit gegeben, da war dies so gewesen. Seine Familie, Frau und Kinder hatten ihn erwartete. Aber dieser Tage? Hatte sich die Situation geändert. Alleine bewohnte er nun sein Schlafzimmer, beinahe das ganze Haus schien alleinig für ihn gebaut worden zu sein.

Die einzige Gesellschaft, die der Elb hatte, bestand aus seinen Beratern und diversen Bediensteten. Nicht das, was er sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Nie hätte er sich einsam und verlassen in einem viel zu großen Herrenhaus gesehen. Und bis vor kurzem war es auch anders gewesen.

Seine Familie hatte bei ihm gelebt. Und nun? Nun waren sie in allen Teilen Mittelerdes verstreut.

Novartis, sein einziger Sohn und Thronfolger Vilwarnins, war auf Reisen. Der Tag seiner Wiederkehr, stand noch in den Sternen. Auch seine Tochter war unterwegs. Mit weinendem Herzen hatte er zusehen müssen, wie sei sich auf den Weg machte, um ihre Mutter, seine geliebte Frau, zu den grauen Anfurten zu begleiten. Täglich betete der Elb zu Eru, dass den beiden nichts zustieß und Nirvanya wohlbehalten zu ihm zurückkehrte, verspürte schon seine Frau den Drang, gen Westen zu segeln. Auch Wyráth selbst lockte der Gedanke, doch spürte er, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür war, seiner Frau zu folgen.

Er hätte doch Myron mit Naranyiel und Nirvanya schicken sollen. Der Elb rügte sich in Gedanken. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter kämpfen konnte, doch wäre ihm wohler gewesen, hätte er sie in Myrons Gesellschaft gewusst.

Nur jetzt war es zu spät um auch nur irgendetwas zu ändern.

Ächzend erhob sich Wyráth vom Tisch. Seine Füße trugen ihn gemächlichen Schrittes aus dem Fürstenhaus. Sofort hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über das gesamte Reich Vilwarnin. Das Heim der Königsfamilie war auf einem hohen Hügel gelegen, auf den in früheren Zeiten nur ein kleiner Ziegentrampelpfad geführt hatte. Doch mittlerweile konnten auch Kutschen ohne weiteres zum Schloss gelangen.

Mit Stolz erfüllt blickte Wyráth zu den Länderein seines Landes. Es war unglaublich, wie viel sich seit der Zeit, als er noch ein kleiner Elbling gewesen war, getan hatte. Unzählige Häuser waren gebaut worden. Sein Volk hatte den einst schmächtigen Wald gehegt und gepflegt. Inzwischen konnte man mit Stolz von einem Wald sprechen. Flora und Fauna erfreuten sich bester Gesundheit.

Auch hatten die Elben ihre großzügigen Wiesen genützt und Felder und Obstgärten angelegt. Mittlerweile stellte es kein Problem mehr dar, sich selbst zu versorgen. Jeden dritten Tag fand ein großer Markt statt, und Waren wurden getauscht. Sein Volk lebte im Einklang mit der Natur und hatte keine direkten Feinde, denn nur wenige wussten überhaupt von ihrem kleinen Königreich. Wie bald sich dies geändert haben sollte, hätte sich der Elb beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen können.

-x-x-x-x-

Hin und wieder schnaubte ein Pferd zufrieden. Arods Mähne wiegte ihm Takt seiner Schritte. Entspannt hielt er den Kopf gesenkt. Es machte ihm nichts aus, neben seinem Elben auch noch den Zwerg auf seinem Rücken zu tragen. Zufrieden, dass es in ein neues Abenteuer ging, kaute der Hengst auf der Trense.

„Legolas?", flüsterte der hinter ihm auf dem Pferd sitzende Zwerg seinem Freund zu, „Legolas?" Gimli sah den Schalk in Legolas' Augen aufblitzen, als er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte. „Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen, Herr Zwerg? Pickst etwa einer meiner Pfeile? Oder ist es einer meiner Dolche, der Euch Böses antun will?", schmunzelte der Elb. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als den Zwerg zu foppen.

Empörtes Schnauben war seine Antwort. „Fulayor, ich hoffe du hast nicht vor, in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters zu treten. Ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für das Überleben des Zwergenvolkes." Fulayor der schweigend neben den beiden Gefährten geritten war, grinste. Der Zwerg war wirklich ein Original, durch und durch. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, bevor er antwortete.

„Keine Sorge, Herr Gimli, ich habe nicht vor, Euch wie mein Vater zu necken" Fulayor kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vollenden, denn sowohl Gimli, als auch Legolas unterbrachen den Jungen Elb. „Wie kannst du ihn nicht necken wollen?", verlangte sein Vater zu wissen, während Gimli nur meinte: „Siehst du Legolas, der Junge wird nicht wie du auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Er hat Anstand. Sind sicher die Gene seiner Mutter!" Doch es war nicht wirklich das, was Fulayor hatte sagen wollen. „Darf ich bitte ausreden?", wollte der Elb scheinheilig wissen, „Ich war noch nicht fertig."

Erwartungsvoll blickten ihm zwei Augenpaare entgegen. Fulayor konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ich habe vor, viel schlimmer zu werden!", lachte er, und sein Vater stimmte ein, während Gimli wahrscheinlich alle Elben verfluchend, Verwünschungen in seinen Bart murmelte, die vermutlich nicht mal Legolas hören konnte. Was sicher auch besser so war.

Auch die übrigen Gefährten, die ihr Gespräch gehört hatten, lachten über Fulayors Zukunftspläne, vor allem aber auch über den mürrischen Zwerg. „Du hast viel vor, willst du schlimmer als dein Vater werden. Ich war mit den beiden im Ringkrieg und kann dir sagen, es ist mir schleierhaft, wie die beiden Freunde werden konnten", mischte sich auch Aragorn ein. Er war froh zu sehen, dass sich die beiden Elben augenscheinlich näher kamen.

„Aragorn, fall mir nicht in den Rücken. Nicht vor meinem eigenen Sohn! Außerdem hat Gimli angefangen!", versuchte Legolas, sein Gewissen reinzuwaschen. Selbst Novartis, der die Freunde erst kürzlich kennen lernte, konnte sich denken, dass die Neckereien zwischen Gimli und Legolas längst nicht so ernst gemeint waren, wie man annehmen konnte.

Elladan und Elrohir bekamen von dem Gespräch der Übrigen nichts mit, waren sie doch schon wieder von den Hobbits in Beschlag genommen worden, die offensichtlich einige Mühe hatten, ihre Ponys unter Kontrolle zu halten. Konnte das wohl an zu viel Hafer liegen?

Ein hilfesuchender Blick zu Aragorn allerdings reichte aus, um ihn sich zu ihnen gesellen zu lassen.

„Nun ist also auch dein letzter Zeuge außer Reichweite, Gimli, mellon nîn", grinste Legolas noch immer über den murrenden Zwerg. Kurze Zeit blieb es still, auf den billigen Plätzen. Doch alle wussten, oder konnten ahnen, dass der Zwerg nicht lange den Rand halten konnte. Zu ausgeprägt war sein Bedürfnis, seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu trainieren. „Und dann kommt er mir immer mit diesem Melonenzeug!" Die Elben lachten. Niemand außer einem Zwerg konnte ihre Sprache derart missverstehen. Wenn auch wissentlich.

„Jetzt habe ich also schon drei Sprosse der Familie Grünwald am Halse. Will Aule mich damit bestrafen? Wenn ja, finde ich das keinesfalls amüsant. Und einer scheint schlimmer als der Andere." Gimli seufzte gottergeben. Was konnte er gegen so eine Übermacht auch schon ausrichten. Wenn doch nur seine Mela bei ihm wäre.

Legolas schien dem Zwerg genug auf der Nase herumgetanzt zu sein. Deshalb fragte er des Friedens willen: „Was wolltest du vorhin wissen, Gimli? Damit ich dir nicht mehr mit dem ‚Melonenzeug' auf den Nerv falle, wie du es betitelst."

Gimli grummelte gekränkt und schnappte nach Luft, als Arod stolperte. Legolas versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sein Freund fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl am Rücken eines Pferdes.

Doch Legolas wusste genau wie er es meinte, und verdrehte ihm wohlweislich das eigene Wort im Mund. Dennoch kam der Zwerg um eine Antwort nicht umhin. „Ähm... Weißt du, so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Hast du es doch gleich als Grund genommen, dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

Der blonde Elb lachte. „Es tut mir leid, Gimli, es wird nie wieder vorkommen." Sowohl Gimli, als auch Legolas wussten, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Und auch Fulayor, Novartis, und Lonath, der sich die Unterhaltung zuweilen stillschweigend angehört hatte, zweifelten, an der Ehrlichkeit Legolas'.

Nun aber erhob auch Lonath seine Stimme. „Legolas, ich bitte dich, du hast einen Sohn. Tatsächlich müsstest du eine Vorbildfunktion erfüllen. Und was tust du? Lügst uns, vor allem aber auch deinem Sohn, schamlos ins Gesicht!" Kabbelein unter dem Geschwisterpaar standen üblicherweise an der Tagesordnung.

Legolas lachte. „Ich denke Fulayor ist soweit erwachsen. Und da du der Meinung bist, ich erfülle meine Vorbildfunktion, wie du es nennst, schlecht, lass mich dir sagen, dass auch du diese Aufgabe erfüllen kannst. Immerhin bist du sein Onkel." Darauf wusste auch der Prinz nichts zu erwidern. Gimli feixte hinter Legolas' Rücken ungeniert. „Gib's ihm!" Worauf er von Novartis einen äußerst zweifelnden Seitenblick zuwarf.

Für einen Moment war die Stimmung durch das Spaßen der Gefährten aufgelockert worden, doch nun legte sich wieder Stille über die Reisenden.

Langsam wurde der Pfad auf dem sie ritten unwegsamer. Immer wieder teilte er sich, endete in einer Sackgasse, führte in einen Umweg. Doch die Gefährten bewegten sich zielstrebig durch den Wald. Noch kannte Legolas die Umgebung wie seine Westentasche, wenn nicht besser, doch wusste er auch, dass es nicht immer so sein würde. Früher oder später würden sie in ein Gebiet vordringen, dass nahezu niemand aus ihrer Gruppe jemals gesehen hatte.

Der Weg wurde immer steiniger, und Gimli dankte den Göttern, dass Arod ein trittsicheres Pferd war, und wusste, wohin ihn seine Schritte führen mussten, um nicht zu stolpern oder am teils matschigen Untergrund zu rutschen. Die Elbensiedlungen hatten sie schon vor einiger Zeit hinter sich gelassen, und alle fragten sich, wann sie wohl ihre Heimat wiedersehen würden. Falls sie sie wiedersehen würden, aber daran wagten die Gefährten nicht zu denken, hatte doch der Ringkrieg um einiges hoffnungsloser ausgesehen, und sie hatten ihn überstanden.

Novartis, der die Gruppe anführte legte ein strammes Tempo an den Tag, wollte er doch so bald wie möglich seine Heimat erreichen, dem die Hobbits nur schwer folgen konnten. Fulayor war froh, dass nicht er es war, der die Gruppe bremste. Er war froh über die Späße, die Legolas und Gimli provoziert hatten, beschlich ihn doch das Gefühl, Legolas näher gekommen zu sein. Doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, wusste er doch mit Sicherheit, dass er seinen Vater nicht wirklich kannte, und nicht mehr von ihm wusste, als alle anderen. Es wurde Zeit das zu ändern.

„Ada?" Legolas drehte sich mit fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht zu seinem Sohn. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", wollte sein Sohn wissen. Der ältere Elb nickte. „Du darfst mich alles fragen, was du willst." „Wirklich alles?", bohrte der neugierige Zwerg nach, „Wenn dem so ist, Jungchen, überleg dir was du wissen willst!"

„Bring ihn nicht auf falsche Gedanken, Gimli. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich auf alles antworten werden." Legolas zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu und Gimlis Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen. Es gab da mehrere Sachen, die er von seinem Elbenfreund nur zu gerne erfahren hätte, doch Legolas grinste nur neckisch und bedeutete Fulayor zu fragen, was immer ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Einen Augenblick schien sein Sohn zu überlegen. Viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, doch welche war wichtig genug, um gestellt zu werden._ ‚Du darfst mich alles fragen!' _Im Moment gab es nur eines, das Fulayor wirklich interessierte. „Wie kommt es, dass du mit einem Zwerg befreundet bist?" Lächelnd betrachtete Legolas seinen Sohn und schien sich eine Antwort zurechtzulegen. Doch der vielbesagte Zwerg war schneller. „Was jedoch noch interessanter ist, ist die Frage, wieso ein Zwerg mit einem Elb befreundet ist!" Legolas lachte und antwortete: „Wenn ich dir das erklären könnte, Fulayor. Es ist mir bis jetzt ein Rätsel. Gimli selbst ist mir zuweilen ein Rätsel." Den letzten Satz flüsterte er seinem Sohn zu, jedoch nicht leise genug.

Selbst ohne elbische Ohren hatte Gimli die Worte seines Freundes gehört. „Das habe ich gehört!", knurrte der Zwerg und Legolas antwortete nur trocken: „Das war auch meine Absicht!" Gimlis Meinung nach, war der Elb heute zu gut aufgelegt. Und dass er sich mit den anderen Verbrüderte, nur um seinen armen Freund zu necken, hob Gimlis Stimmung nicht.

Fulayor lachte leise und streichelte den Hals seines Pferdes, was dieses mit einem vergnügten Schnauben belohnte. „Gimli, ich frage mich wahrhaftig, wie du den Ringkrieg überstanden hast." „So unerträglich bin ich wahrlich nicht! Er provoziert es!", versuchte Legolas sich zu verteidigen. Komischerweise ging der Zwerg nicht auf die Aussagen der Elben ein. Es schien tatsächlich so, als würde er schmollen. Verbittert und mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck hielt er sich verbissen an seiner geliebten Axt fest. Es schien, als hätte er Mühe, sie nicht in das nächstbeste Opfer zu schlagen.

Legolas spürte offenkundig, dass Gimli sich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten konnte, und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen willst? Vielleicht etwas, dass ich auch beantworten kann?" Wieder dachte Fulayor nach. Die unsinnigsten Fragen kamen ihm in den Sinn. So entschied er sich für die Frage, die ihm am ernsthafteren vorkam. „Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?"

Legolas hatte Mühe nicht zu lachen. „Willst du das wirklich wissen? Ist das dein voller Ernst?" Auch Fulayor grinste. „Es war die erstbeste Frage, die mir in den Sinn gekommen ist", meinte er entschuldigend. Dem älteren Elb waren zwar schon viele Fragen gestellt worden, doch diese war bei weitem eine der unsinnigsten. Dennoch überlegte er. Was aß er am Liebsten? „Diese Frage ist gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Ich denke Kalbsragout mit Kartoffeln, Tomatensalat und Weißbrot aus Gondors Küche. Zufrieden?"

Fulayor nickte grinsend. „Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Legolas nickte ergeben, fügte jedoch hinzu: „Wenn du nicht wissen willst, was ich am liebsten trinke, gerne." Der Elb lachte leise. Das interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

-x-x-x-x-

Schweiß bedeckte ihre Haut. Ihr Körper glühte förmlich, doch konnte die Elbe ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Atem ging zu schnell. Hyperventilierend saß Nirvanya angekettet am Boden. Als hätte sie in ihrem Zustand flüchten können. Selbst den Orks sollte langsam klar werden, dass Fieber ihren Körper schwächte. Anscheinend hatte sich eine ihrer Wunden entzunden.

Trotzdem wurde sie immer wieder Verhören unterzogen. Mittlerweile war sei einer Ohnmacht nahe. Noch nie zuvor war sie so entkräftet gewesen. Immer wieder fielen ihre Augen zu. Lange konnte sie nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Sie wollte den Orks jedoch nicht wehrloser ausgeliefert sein, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Doch ihr Körper forderte die nötige Ruhe. Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Unterbewusst erinnerte sie sich an ein weit zurückliegendes, jedoch prägendes Ereignis.

_Fröhlich glucksend sprang das kleine Elbenmädchen um seine Eltern herum. Seine Augen funkelten lebensfroh und der kleine Wirbelwind steckte alle in seiner Umgebung mit dessen guter Laune an. „Kleiner Sonnenschein, nicht so wild!", lachte ihre Mutter, als Nirvanya sie am Arm packte, und mit sich ziehen wollte._

„_Du willst doch nicht dein hübsches Kleid schmutzig machen, oder?" Der Vater des Kindes schmunzelte, als die Kleine stehen blieb und verstohlen den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht dreckig machen!", murmelte Nirvanya und schien nicht zufrieden zu sein. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie nach, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie begann zu protestieren: „Aber Novartis darf sich auch schmutzig machen! Schaut, er läuft durch den Dreck!"_

_Die Stirn des kleinen Wirbelwindes legte sich in Falten und sie zeigte mir ihrem dünnen Fingerchen auf ihren großen Bruder. „Petze!", rief dieser. „Ich bin älter als du, ich werde nicht dreckig!" Überheblich grinste Novartis seine um nur dreizehn Jahre jüngere Schwester an. Im Grunde wussten alle, dass die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele waren, und Novartis Nirvanya nicht wirklich ärgerte, doch heute zog Nirvanya eine gekränkte Schnute, die das Elternpaar grinsen ließ._

„_Ich werde auch nicht schmutzig!", rief Nirvanya im Brustton der Überzeugung ihrem Bruder entgegen und lief auf ihn zu. Kaum hatten sich die Elben versehen, lief das kleine Elbenmädchen auch schon los. Novartis stand inmitten einer sumpfigen Wiese und seine kleine Schwester hatte Mühe zu ihm zu gelangen. Immer wieder stolperte sie über die hochgewachsenen Gräser._

_Ihr Bruder grinste ihr entgegen. Das lange blonde Haar hatte er zu einem langen Zopf gebunden, sodass es ihn nicht störte. Lange konnte es seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr dauern, bis Nirvanya im Schlamm landen und bitterböse sein würde. Auch ihre Eltern wussten dies, jedoch sollte ihre Tochter, aus ihren eigenen Fehlern lernen. Die kleine Elbe jedoch schien überzeugt, der Prophezeiung trotzen zu können._

_Konnte sie jedoch nicht. Ihr Fuß verhedderte sich in einem besonders tückischen Gewächs und Nirvanya fiel der Länge nach in den sumpfigen Untergrund. Grummelnd stütze sich sie Gefallene auf die Hände und erhob sich. Ihr einst strahlend gelbes Kleid verschwand unter einer Schlammschicht. Ach Nirvanyas Gesicht hatte einige Spritzer abbekommen._

_Tränen füllten die Augen des Elbenmädchens. Trotzig schniefte sie. Sie hatte sich nicht schmutzig machen wollen. Sie war doch schon groß, und konnte selbst auf sich aufpassen. Verzweifelt versuchte Nirvanya ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln. Aufmunternd lächelnd legte Novartis seiner Schwester die Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Hei, Wirbelwind, ist doch halb so schlimm. Das Kleid kann man waschen", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Trotzig blickte sie in seine blauen Augen. „Nirvanya, nicht weinen. Sieht du die Halskette die ich trage?" Novartis fischte eine feingliedrige silberne, offensichtlich aus Mithril gefertigte Kette unter seinem strahlend weißen Hemd hervor. An ihr hing ein kleines silbernes Pferd. Es stieg und seine Mähne schien förmlich im Wind zu flattern._

_Nirvanya nickte, streckte ihre Hand aus, und berührte das Pferd vorsichtig. „Diese Kette mitsamt Anhänger dürfen nur wirklich große Kinder tragen, die alleine auf sich aufpassen können!" Der Elb öffnete den Verschluss der Kette. Seine Schwester beobachtete sein Tun mit erwartungsvoller Miene. Novartis ging zu dem schlammbespritzten Kind und legte ihr die Kette um. Sofort griff Nirvanya danach. „Bin ich jetzt auch ein großes Kind?", wollte der kleine Wirbelwind wissen und ihr Bruder nickte._

_Mittlerweile lächelnd umarmte die kleine Elbe ihren Bruder. Beide konnten ihre Eltern lachen hören. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, wusste auch Novartis, warum. Nicht nur Nirvanya war nun schlammig braun. Auch Novartis' eins blütenweißes Hemd hatte schlammig braune Flecken. Nirvanya grinste unschuldiger als ein kleines Lämmchen. „Na warte, du!", rief der Elbenjunge und rannte hinter Nirvanya her, die bereits Schutz suchen hinter ihre Eltern getreten war._

Wie in Trance fasste Nirvanya sich an den Hals. Sie spürte die Kette und zog sie unter ihrem zerschlissenen Kleid hervor. Eine einsame Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Sie blickte auf die Kette. Schon oft war das silberne Kettchen, an dem der Anhänger hing repariert worden. Nicht nur die Elster, welche ihr liebstes Schmuckstück stehlen wollte, hatte die feinen Glieder entzwei gerissen. Doch noch immer trug Nirvanya sie. Sie betrachtete das kleine silberne Pferd, das an der Kette hing. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, als ihr Bruder es ihr geschenkt hatte. Novartis. Ob sie ihn je wieder sehen würde?

-x-x-x-x-

Stillschweigend saßen sie alle in einem Raum und aßen. Unausgesprochen waren ihre Gedanken, doch wussten alle, dass sie sich um ihre Liebsten sorgten. Wussten sie doch nicht, was sie in Vilwarnin erwarten würde, und ob sie wohlbehalten zu ihnen zurückkehren würde.

Das Mahl hatten Mirilya, Aslyn, Mela, Maryolwen und Thranduil längst beendet, doch keiner der Genannten machte auch nur die geringsten Anstalten sich zu erheben. Jeder hing seinen mehr oder weniger tristen Gedanken nach. „Werden wir sie wiedersehen?", flüsterte die Zwergenfrau ängstlich. Noch war sie nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, Gimli in der Schlacht, in Gefahr zu wissen. Mit der Zeit würde sich dass sicher ändern, doch sie hatte nicht vor, ihren Gemahl sich so schnell wieder in Gefahr begeben zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, Merry und Pippin werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihnen nichts passiert und alle wohlbehalten wieder vor uns stehen werden", versuchte Mirilya Mela aufzuheitern. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln breitete sich auf den Zügen der Zwergin aus. „Das ist auch meine Angst."

Aslyn schmunzelte. Sie hatte die hier Anwesenden vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kennen gelernt, und doch fühlte sie sich in der Sorge um ihren Liebsten mit ihnen verbunden. Thranduil und Maryolwen beteiligten sich nicht an dem aufkeimenden Gespräch. Längst hätte sich das Elbenpaar daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ihre Kinder in die Schlacht zogen. Wie hatten sie damals um Legolas' Leben gebangt, als er mit den Gefährten in den Ringkrieg zog. Sie waren stolz auf ihn gewesen, doch konnten sie nicht bestreiten, auch in Sorge gewesen zu sein.

Aufmunternd griff Thranduil nach der Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie zärtlich. Wieder mussten sie darauf hoffen, dass es das Schicksal mit ihnen gut meinte, und diesmal gleich beide Söhne verschonte. Langsam aber sicher musste es aufhören. Hätte man doch meinen können, nach dem Ringkrieg wäre Frieden eingekehrt, in Mittelerde.

Offensichtlich war es bis zu diesem Augenblick noch ein langer Weg. Ein langer Weg der noch viele Opfer, auf beiden Seiten, kosten würde.

-x-x-x-x-

Hidakas Atem ging schwer. Viel zu schwer, seiner Ansicht nach. Er würde ihn noch verraten und wieder in das Drecksloch, dass sich Gefängnis nennen durfte zurückbringen.. Doch was sollte man sich auch erwarten, nach diesem Sprint. Seit er seine Zelle verlassen hatte, war ihm keine Verschnaufpause gegönnt gewesen. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Ork, der ihn bewacht hatte, bemerkte, dass er die Tür nicht richtig verschlossen hatte. Hidaka schickte ein Dankgebet zum Himmel, dass sein Bewacher ein notorischer Säufer war.

Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts. Die Luft schien rein, doch der Mann wollte nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Er musste seine Freunde retten. Er duckte sich hinter sein Versteck, einer äußerst großen Statue Cameloparalais Pretoris', der Gründerin Vilwarnins.

Hidaka hatte Schritte vernommen. Die schlurfenden, schweren Schritte eines Orks. Eines Orks, der hoffentlich an ihm vorbeiging. Der Mann hielt förmlich die Luft an.

Und atmete erleichtert wieder aus, als der Ork an ihm vorbei war. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich der Mensch und schlüpfte aus seinem Versteck. Auf möglichst leisen Sohlen schlich Hidaka durch den Ahnensaal. Immer wieder duckte er sich hinter Säulen und Büsten. Das kleinste Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Scheinbar endlos lange schien es zu dauern, bis er an der Tür angelangt war. Nur noch ein langer Gang trennte ihn von der theoretischen Freiheit, doch auch dann noch lang ein weiter Weg vor ihm. Er verweilte hinter einer Büste, nahe der Tür.

Der Mann wusste, dass noch viele Strapazen auf ihn wartete, sollte er es aus Vilwarnin heraus schaffen, doch zuallererst, so dachte Hidaka, brauchte er einen Plan. Er musste schnell flüchten, doch an ein Pferd zu kommen, war schwierig. Hidaka konnte nicht riskieren, einfach in die Stallungen zu marschieren, zu groß war das Risiko ertappt zu werden. Auch das Hufgetrappel oder eventuelle Wiehern und Schnauben eines Pferdes wäre zu gefährlich. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Vorsichtig ging er zur Tür. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Knauf und öffnete langsam die schwere Holztür. Langsam streckte Hidaka seinen Kopf zur Tür hinaus. Er sah zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts. Der Gang lag in völliger Stille vor ihm. Leise öffnete er die Tür weiter, und schlüpfte hinaus. Noch war kein Ork zu sehen. Hoffentlich würde es so bleiben.

Der Flüchtige hastete den Gang entlang, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Das hatte er von den Elben mittlerweile gelernt, auch wenn er es nicht so perfektionieren konnte, wie das edle Volk Mittelerdes. Schon lange brachten ihn seinen Handelsbeziehungen nach Vilwarnin. So war es auch nicht das erste mal, dass er sich im königlichen Palast befand. Hidaka wusste, er musste nur mehr den Gang entlang, die zweite Tür rechts, ins Vorhaus und durch das schwere kunstvoll geschnitzte Eingangstor.

Mit jedem Meter, den der Mensch zurücklegte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Der Duft der Freiheit wurde immer stärker. Wenn er doch nur schon aus dem Palast wäre. Ihm wäre um einiges wohler ums Herz. Hidaka hastete zur Tür. Wie auch schon vorher, warf er zunächst einen kontrollierenden Blick in den nächsten Raum. Er atmete wieder erleichtert aus. Wieder war niemand zu sehen, doch Hidaka traute der Stille nicht.

Er drückte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und schlich weiter. Der Läufer unter seinen Füßen kam ihm zugute. Dieser schluckte auch die kleinsten Geräusche, die der Mensch verursachte. Noch immer atmete er schwer. Für ihn war es ein zu großer Nervenkitzel. Mit seinen nun mehr 57 Jahren sollte er eigentlich ein geruhsames Leben führen, aber nein, er musste in einen Konflikt zwischen Elben und Orks geraten.

Hidaka schüttelte resignierenden den Kopf. **Das** würden ihm seine Enkelkinder nicht im Traum glauben. Er war allen Anschein nach der einzige, der Vilwarnins Bewohner retten konnte. Sie würden ihn für verrückt erklären. Zögernd lief Hidaka zur Tür. Sollte es ihm wirklich so leicht fallen, aus dem Schloss zu entkommen? Wieder schüttelte der Mensch den blonden Kopf. Er sollte sich nicht beschweren.

Flugs öffnete er das Tor, das ihn zur Freiheit führen sollte und trat nach draußen. Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierigen Teil. Er musste ungesehen verschwinden.

Das glockenhelle Zwitschern eines Vogels ertönte, und es schien, als würden die düsteren Machenschaften in Vilwarnin ihre Umwelt nicht im geringsten berühren. Schon eigenartig, dachte Hidaka bei sich. Ein ganzes Königreich sollte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden, und in der Tierwelt ging so gut wie alles seinen normalen Gang.

Doch was hatte Hidaka erwartet? Dass alles still stehen würde? Der Mensch wusste es nicht genau. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war zu groß, würde er die Hauptstraße entlang vom Berg hinunter gehen. Vor langer Zeit, so schien es ihm, hatte Hidaka etwas von einem versteckten Weg gehört. Angelegt, um ungesehen aus dem Schloss flüchten zu können, so wie er es gerade vorhatte.

Angestrengt versuchte sich Hidaka genau daran zu erinnern, wo sich dieser Pfad befand. Angeblich führte er den Hügel geschützt von Bäumen hinunter und endete direkt im Wald.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder. Ein Elb der Palastwache hatte ihm davon erzählt. Sie waren in den Stallungen gestanden. Die Bilder in Hidakas Kopf wurden immer konkreter. Der Elb hatte eine schimmernde Rüstung getragen, hierfür zwar unwichtig, jedoch ein Anhaltspunkt. Sie hatten gescherzt, dass es wohl nie einem einzigen Gefangenen gelingen würde, ungesehen aus Vilwarnin zu verschwinden, dafür wären zu viele Wachen auf Aussichtstürmen im Schloss positioniert, hatte der Elb gemeint. Hidaka hatte ihm zugestimmt. Außerdem führte nur die Hauptstraße zum Wald und aus Vilwarnin heraus.

In diesem Punkt hatte Aliyos ihm jedoch widersprochen. Er wusste von einem weiteren Weg. „Erinnre dich!", flüsterte Hidaka und versuchte intensiv seine grauen Zellen zum Denken zu animieren. Der Elb meinte, es würde eine Unmöglichkeit sein, für einen Uneingeweihten diesen Pfad zu finden.

Und plötzlich durchzuckte die Erkenntnis Hidaka wie einen Geistesblitz. Der Pfad begann unter dem sechsten Fenster von links, des höchsten Turmes, und schlängelte sich von dort den Berg hinunter. Neuer Tatendrang und Hoffnung durchfluteten Hidakas Körper. Er konnte Vilwarnin retten.

-x-x-x-x-

Lautes Schnarchen drang aus dem Raum. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen, doch außer Dunkelheit konnte Cyneh nichts erkennen. Wieder einmal stand er vor den Gemächern seines grausamen Herrn. Er wusste, ging etwas nicht nach seinem Plan, kam es einem Todesurteil gleich diese Nachricht zu überbringen.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Es war alles nach Plan gegangen. Zwar hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, aber sie hatten Gemmas Befehle ausgeführt. Diesmal hatte Cyneh keinen Grund, um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen. Der Meister würde zufrieden mit ihm sein. Auf mehr, wagte er gar nicht zu hoffen.

Langsam hob er die Hand um zu klopfen. Doch konnte er wirklich riskieren, Gemma zu wecken? Cyneh war sich nicht schlüssig darüber. Zu unberechenbar war ihr Anführer, als dass man ihm gegenüber etwas nicht überlegtes tun sollte. Ihn wecken, war eines dieser Dinge. Cyneh dachte nach. Wollte er nicht erfahren, wenn etwas so wichtiges passiert war? Und wenn sie es auch geschafft hatten? Wenn auch noch ein ebenso großer Teil ihres Auftrages vor ihnen lag?

Wieder hörte er ein Schnarchen aus dem Raum. Kurz überlegte die Kreatur noch, bevor sie an die leicht angelehnte Tür klopfte. Wäre er an Gemmas Stelle, würde er alles Wissenswerte erfahren wollen.

Das Schnarchen verstummte. Gemma war wach. Nun war es zu spät um wieder umzukehren, dass erkannte selbst Cyneh. Zögernd öffnete er die Tür weiter. Ein Knurren kam ihm entgegen. Gemma war nicht angetan davon, geweckt zu werden, so schien es.

„Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!", blaffte Gemma seinen Wecker an. Insofern es möglich war, entwich sämtliche Farbe de Gesicht des Orks. Er hatte es wieder geschafft. Sein Meister war wütend. Doch heute hatte er die Möglichkeit, ihn zu besänftigen. „Mein Meister, wir haben sie!"

Gemma kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete seinen Untergebenen misstrauisch. Sollte diesen Nichtsnutzen wirklich einmal etwas gelungen sein? Gemma wagte nicht daran zu denken. „Wen habt ihr?" Man sah dem Orks ein Unbehagen einmal mehr deutlich an. Nun war er nicht mehr so überzeugt, dass die Nachricht Gemma friedfertig stimmen würde. Cyneh schluckte und würgte hervor: „Wir haben die Elbe nach der ihr verlangt habt. Unsere Truppen halten sie gefangen."

Gemma schien dem nicht wirklich zu trauen. „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass die Elbe Nirvanya ist? Wyráths Tochter? Was ist mit ihrem Bruder? Habt Ihr auch ihn?" Er konnte bei diesen Orkstümpern nie sicher sein, ob sie auch die Richtigen gefangen hatten. Gemma hatte aus der Vergangenheit gelernt.

Cyneh hielt dem stechenden Blick seines Meisters stand. Er _war_ sich sicher, dass sie die Elbe fingen, nach der sie suchten. Und bald würde auch ihr Bruder in ihrer Gefangenschaft sein.

**Kapitel 9 Ende**


	11. Kapitel 10 Fragen über Fragen

**Disclaimer:** Die originalen Figuren aus dem Herr der Ringe gehören nicht mir. Welch Wunder. Gewidmet ist diese Kapitel Katzura, welche die einzige ist, die mir immer ein Review schreibt, Dankeschön!

**Kapitel 10  
****Fragen über Fragen**

Zufrieden biss Gemma in ein Stück Brot. Selbst er hatte manchmal das Bedürfnis zu essen. Wenn er dieses Zeichen der Schwäche auch nicht oft durchbrechen ließ. Doch heute war ihm danach. Heute war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Endlich konnte er mit seinen Untergebenen zufrieden sein. Immerhin war dem nicht oft so. Zu oft war er nur von Stümpern umgeben, musste alles selbst machen.

Auch heute sollte wieder alles glatt gehen. Gemma konnte sich keine Fehler mehr leisten. Zu viel hatten seine unvorsichtigen Truppen schon verbockt. Er kaute weiter an seiner Kante Brot herum. Mehr nahm er meistens nicht zu sich. Er brauchte es nicht. Er lebte allein von geistiger Nahrung, wie Gemma es gerne ausdrückte. Langsam griff er nach seinem Weinglas und trank einige Schlucke.

Nahezu geräuschlos trat Gemmas Hauptmann in den Raum. Für seinen Herrn aber nicht leise genug. Kurz taxierte er ihn mit einem Blick, nur um anschließend den Wein auszutrinken. Seinem Untergebenen etwas anzubieten, lag Gemma fern. Der Betrachtete fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Zu unberechenbar war Gemma. Zu viele Leben hatte er aus einer Laune heraus schon genommen.

Eine Weile stand der Hauptmann noch still an der Wand und beobachtete Gemma, wie er scheinbar in die Luft starrte, bis er das Schweigen durchbrach, denn ihm war es unangenehm. Äußerst unangenehm. Er hatte mit seinem Leben beinahe schon abgeschlossen. Heute würde er diesen Raum wohl oder übel nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Cyneh schluckte und fragte leise: „Wie lautet unser Auftrag?"

Kaum hatte er seine Frage laut ausgesprochen fixierten ihn Gemmas Augen und er senkte mehr aus Angst als aus Demut den Kopf. Einige Augenblicke betrachtete Gemma seinen Hauptmann. Ob er und seine Truppen taktisch genug waren, um seinen Auftrag auch wirklich ordnungsgemäß auszuführen?

„Eine kleine Gruppe ist auf dem Weg zu uns. Bestehend aus insgesamt zwölf Personen, verschiedener Rassen. Offensichtlich hat der vermaledeite Elb es geschafft zu entkommen." Gemma funkelte bei diesen Worten seinen Untergebenen wissend an. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass dieser einen früheren Auftrag verleidet hatte. Einen Auftrag, der ihm nun einen neuen einbrachte. Einen gefährlicheren, aber vor allem taktisch wichtigeren.

Cynehs Vorgesetzter wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was passierte, würden sie Heere Vilwarnin erreichen. Das musste er ihnen zugestehen, vereint kam selbst Sauron in seinen Glanzzeiten nicht gegen ihre Macht an. Ein erschreckender Gedanke für Gemma. Doch es war nur sein entferntes Ziel Mittelerdes seiner Befehlsgewalt zu unterwerfen. An erster Stelle stand immer noch eines: Rache. Er würde Wyráth zeigen was es hieß, geliebte Personen vor den eigenen Augen sterben zu sehen. Und was kam da gelegener, als das eigene Fleisch und Blut? Die eigenen Kinder? Sobald die Gefahr einer möglichen Niederlage gebannt war, würde der Tag der Rache kommen, darauf vertraute er.

Gemmas Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als er eine Frage an seinen Hauptmann richtete: „Was wisst Ihr über die Königsfamilie?" Cyneh sah verwirrt auf. Was hatte das mit seinem Auftrag zu tun? Trotzdem antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern. „Wyráth ist König. Oder sollte es gewesen sein. Er und seine Frau Naranyiel haben zwei erwachsene Kinder namens Nirvanya und Novartis. Naranyiel hat sich vor geraumer Zeit zu den grauen Anfurten aufgemacht, Nirvanya haben unsere Truppen festgenommen. Wyráth ist außer Gefecht, und über Novartis' Aufenthaltsort weiß man so gut wie nichts."

Gemma nickte verstehend. Mehr wusste er also nicht. Mehr gab es auch nicht zu wissen. Nicht viel mehr. Über Novartis' Aufenthaltsort konnte diskutiert werden. „Gut. Eine Eurer, sonst zahlreicheren, Wissenslücken kann ich füllen. Oder Ihr uns Eure Truppen solltet es letztendlich können." Cyneh wusste, dass hinter diesen Worten eine leichte Drohung steckte. Der Herrscher fuhr fort. „Novartis ist auf dem Weg hierher, wie bereits erwähnt. Er war der Elb, den Eure unfähigen Truppen entkommen ließen. Behebt diesen Fehler, nehmt ihm gefangen, lasst ihn jedoch am Leben. Er soll mit seiner Schwester im Kerker schmoren. Was mit seinen Begleitern passiert, ist Eure Sorge."

Gemma sah forschend in das Gesicht seines Untergebenen. Jede Regung verfolgte er. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, erneut zu versagen. Gut so, dachte Gemma. Noch einmal sollte er sich um seinetwillen keinen Fehler leisten. Cyneh deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, und zog sich aus dem Zimmer zurück, froh zu leben.

-x-x-x-x-

Der Tau lag noch auf den Blättern, als die Gefährten nach ihrer Nachtruhe ihren Weg fortsetzten. Das Feuer auf dem ihnen die Hobbits Essen zubereitet hatten, war gelöscht, die Schlafstätten wieder sicher auf dem Rücken ihrer Pferde verstaut. Etliche Tage waren sie schon unterwegs, sich stetig auf ihr Ziel zu bewegend. Niemand war ihnen auf ihrem bisherigen Weg begegnet. Mittlerweile war es unwahrscheinlich auf jemand anderen, als Orks zu treffen. Sie hatten sich dem Düsterwald bereits zu weit entfernt.

Bald würden sie das Nebelgebirge hinter sich lassen und zum Gebirgszug Ettenöden kommen. Von dort würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie mit den Heeren Gondors, Düsterwalds und Rohans am Sammelpunkt, beim ehemaligen Hexenreich von Angmar, aufeinander treffen würden. Dann würde es nur mehr ein Katzensprung sein, bis sie tatsächlich in Vilwarnin waren, und alle Beteiligten hofften, in eine letzte Schlacht ziehen zu können. Zu lange schon herrschte Krieg in vielen Teilen Mittelerdes. Wer dachte, mit Saurons Ende hätten auch die Auseinandersetzungen ein Ende gefunden, irrte gewaltig. Doch zuallererst hieß es, unbeschadet nach Vilwarnin zu kommen. Ihr weiteres Vorgehen, so hatten die Gefährten beschlossen, würden sie erst dort bestimmen.

Die Landschaft zog weiter unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei. Keiner hatte ein Auge übrig, für die hochgewachsenen Bäume, die immer weniger wurden, je weiter sie kamen, für den beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel, das zwitschern der Vögel und die Kleintiere des Waldes, angefangen bei kleinen Haselmäusen bis hin zu Füchsen, die immer wieder ihren Weg kreuzten. Für die Felswände, die sich in sichtbarer Entfernung in den Himmel türmten, und die es in absehbarer Zeit galt, zu überwinden. Nicht auf direktem Wege, aber immerhin. Ihr Pfad führte die Gefährten auf die andere Seite.

Gimli schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Schneid seiner Axt erneut überprüfte, man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Der Sohn seines Freundes war wirklich hartnäckig. Unzählige Fragen hatte er seinem Vater bereits gestellt, und es war nach Ansicht des Zwerges kein Ende in Sicht. In naher Zukunft. Die unsinnigsten Fragen hatte er gestellt. Von ‚_Magst du Tomaten' _über _‚Hast du schon mal ein Kleid getragen' _bis _‚Was ist deine Lieblingsbaumart' _war alles dabei gewesen. Gut, der Zwerg musste sich eingestehen, für einen Elb dürfte die letzte Frage wohl von Bedeutung sein. Woher der junge Elb jedoch seine Kreativität nahm, war Gimli ein Rätsel. Und wie Legolas selbst jetzt noch so geduldig antworten konnte, war das größte Mysterium, dass ihm jemals untergekommen war. Selbst die Liebe der Elben zu Bäumen, konnte er mehr nachvollziehen. Aber anscheinend gab es immer noch Seiten an dem Elb, den er Freund nannte, die er nicht kannte, und die er ohne dessen Sohn, der ebenso zu diesen Seiten gehörte, nicht kennen lernen würde.

„Wie viele Orks hast du – schätzungsweise - getötet?" Gimli verdrehte die Augen. Der Junge war wirklich ausdauernd. Zu ausdauernd für ihn, befand der Zwerg lautlos. „Ich habe sicherlich mehr in den Tod geschickt, als dein werter Vater, Jungchen!", knurrte er dann und brachte Legolas nur zum Lachen. Der ewige Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen. Darüber würden sie sich nie einig werden. Auch nicht, hätte Gimli ein Elbenleben Zeit um es in Ruhe mit seinem Freund in Valinor auszudiskutieren.

„Nun, ich muss dir leider gestehen, Fulayor, ich führe keine Liste darüber. Aber im Ringkrieg dürften einige zusammengekommen sein. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, in all den Jahren meines Lebens, den einen oder andere Ork mehr als Gimli getötet zu haben. So leid es mir auch für ihn tut." Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Wobei diesmal seine Aussage sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. „Hätte ich so viel Zeit wie Ihr, Herr Elb, würde meine Axt mehr Orkhälse zählen!", brummte Gimli verstimmt. Dieses Spitzohr würde nicht seine phänomenale Leistung schmälern.

Seit Tagen war Fulayor nun schon Zeuge, wie die beiden Freunde sich gegenseitig aufzogen, und schon bald war ihm klar geworden, dass keiner der beiden es wirklich ernst meinte. Ein Vogel flog mit lautem Gekreische aus einem Busch links von Fulayor hoch. Erschrocken blickte er zur Seite, doch er hatte keine Zeit seinen Schock zu verdauen, denn auch sein treues Pferd hatte es nicht kommen sehen, oder gehört und machte einen riesigen Satz nach rechts.

Nur mit Müh' und Not konnte sich Fulayor im Sattel hatten. Der Sprung seines schwarz - weißen Schecken hatte ihn beträchtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Elb fast am Hals des Pferdes lag und sich krampfhaft in Olvins Mähne festhielt. Fulayor konnte den Zwerg hämisch lachen hören. Als hätte er sich bei solch einem Satz auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes halten können. Wenn Blicke töten hätten können und Gimli in sein Blickfeld gekommen wäre, wäre es wohl oder übel das Ende des Zwerges gewesen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Legolas wissen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um seinen Sohn, doch wollte er sicher gehen. Er warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu. Nur zu deutlich hatte er die Schadenfreude, die er oftmals an den Tag, oder auch Nacht, wurde es von ihm verlangt, legte, herausgehört. Fulayor nickte. Zwar tänzelte sein Pferd noch immer nervös unter seinem Reiter, doch schien er nicht noch einmal einen Ausflug ins Grüne mit ihm zu planen.

„Gimli, könntest du deine Schadenfreude freundlicherweise unterdrücken? Oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, als dein Pferd, wenn ich bemerken darf, ein äußerst friedfertiges Exemplar, mit dir gegen einen Baum gerannt ist, und du vier Tage später noch darüber gejammert hast? Und dann soll noch einer sagen, Zwerge wären nicht überempfindlich!" Grummelnd setzte der Zwerg zu einer Erwiderung an, sehr zu Fulayors Freude. Ihn erheiterten die scharfzüngigen Wortgefechte zwischen dem Zwerg und dem Elb immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Selbst einem Elben wie du einer bist, Legolas, dürfte klar sein, dass dieser Klepper durch und durch bösartig war!" Wer war Legolas, dass er Gimli Gloinssohn zum Narren halten durfte? „Noch nie habe ich so einen gemeinen Elb getroffen wie dich!" Legolas lachte leise. Dieser Zwerg war wahrlich ein Unikat dass seinesgleichen suchte. Er bezweifelte, dass auch andere Zwerge im Wesen ähnlich wie Gimli waren. Zu sehr dürfte der Ringkrieg und Legolas' Gesellschaft ihn geprägt haben. Ob dies gut oder schlecht war, sei dahingestellt. Immerhin hielt es Mela an seiner Seite aus. Der Gedanke brachte Legolas zum Lächeln und er beließ es besser dabei, dem Zwerg nicht zu antworten. Er war ohnehin schon in Rage.

„Warum lasse ich mich auch jedes Mal wieder auf ihn ein", grummelte der Zwerg weiter. Danach war er wieder still und die beiden Elben grinsten sich nur wortlos an. Spätestens in zehn Minuten würde ihr Freund sein Schmollen aufgeben, dass hatten bereits die zahlreichen Erfahrungen in den letzten Tagen gezeigt.

„Willst du sonst noch etwas wissen? Eine letzte, und zwar wirklich letzte Frage vielleicht?" Legolas überging seinen Freund wissentlich. Alles was er wollte, war Aufmerksamkeit und aufmunternde Worte. Fulayor schmunzelte. Eine _letzte _Frage. Wie viele letzte Fragen er wohl schon gestellt hatte? Zu viele, würde der Zwerg sicher sagen.

Aber wenn er noch eine stellen durfte, warum nicht? „Stimmt es, dass du mit König Aragorn und Gimli auf den Pfaden der Toten geritten bist? Ist es wahr, dass ihr die Seelen der verstorbenen von ihrem Eid erlöst, und so die Orks besiegt habt?" Ein wissbegieriges Funkeln fand sich in Fulayors strahlend blauen Augen wieder. Sehr zum Missfallen seines Vaters. Der Junge würde nur auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

Legolas nickte langsam. Mittlerweile lag dieses Ereignis seines Lebens länger zurück, doch noch immer kam es dem Elben vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen. „Ja, es stimmt", fand er nach einigen Augenblicken seine Stimme wieder, doch sie war erstaunlich leise. Der Schreck dieses Abenteuers saß offensichtlich noch immer in seinen Knochen. „Ich habe dabei all meine Überwindung gebraucht, um mit Gimli und Aragorn zu ziehen, auch wenn ich es mir selbst nur ungern eingestehe. Die Untoten hätten uns sicher dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, wäre nicht Aragorn als Nachfolger der Könige von Númenor bei uns gewesen." Er schluckte. „Es war gut sie auf unserer Seite zu haben. Nur so konnten wir verhindern, dass Minas Tirith von Orks eingenommen wurde. Keine Waffe konnte etwas gegen sie ausrichten."

Legolas' Blick nahm einen abwesenden Ausdruck an. Selbst die Erinnerung an dieses Abenteuer schien noch Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen zu lassen. Fulayor schluckte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, seinen Vater an diese Stunden zu erinnern, hätte er gewusst, wie schlimm diese Erfahrung zwischenzeitlich für ihn war. Auch Gimli schien zurückzudenken. Er räusperte sich laut. „Keine Sorge, Jungchen, nicht nur du hattest damals ein mulmiges Gefühl!" Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

Ebenso seinem zwergischen Freund hatte ihr Abenteuer nicht behagt. Gut zu wissen, dass auch ihn etwas ängstigen konnte, und er es sich selbst eingestand.

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt sich das Elbengeschwisterpaar über gänzlich andere Dinge. Zwar nicht gänzlich erfreulichere Dinge, jedoch sehr viel weniger erschreckende. Lange hatten die Zwillingsbrüder schweigsam auf ihren Pferden gesessen. Immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre nähere Umgebung, wahlweise auch die Hobbits, die hinter ihnen ritten. Den Elben war offensichtlich klar, dass die Auenländer nicht gut auf ihre bis dato Lieblingselben zu sprechen waren.

„Was glaubst du werden sie uns antun?", raunte Elladan seinem Bruder zu. Dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nur scheinen sie sich Zeit zu lassen. Und sie beobachten unsere Reaktionen mit Argusaugen." Elrohir seufzte. Warum nur er und sein Bruder? Was hatten sie in ihrem Leben verbrochen, dass Eru sie so bestrafen musste?

„Das waren bestimmt die Streiche, die wir Ada, Nana und Arwen gespielt haben, als wir noch wesentlich jünger waren", meinte Elladan, fast, als könne er Gedanken lesen. So war es zwischen den Geschwistern schon immer gewesen. Oftmals errieten sie die Gedanken des Anderen. Auch wenn es in diesem Falle nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen war. Elrohir schmunzelte in Erinnerung an ihre Kindertage. Sie hatten Bruchtal ohne Zweifel lange auf Trab gehalten, und ihren Eltern sicher das ein oder andere graue Haar beschert. „Doch musst du doch zugeben, dass sie amüsant waren. Ich hatte bei der Ausführung immer viel zu lachen", gab Elrohir zu bedenken, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Bei der Bestrafung allerdings weniger."

Sie dachten zurück an ihren Vater. Wie erbost war der sonst so vornehme Lord nicht gewesen, wann immer sie sich daneben benommen hatten. Doch je älter und reifer die beiden Elben wurden, umso weniger Unfug trieben sie. Nur hie und da konnten sie sich oftmals nicht beherrschen. Doch schlussendlich waren aus Elladan und Elrohir zwei stattliche Elben geworden, die dem Namen ihrer Familie alle Ehre machten.

Elrohir senkte den Blick und streichelte andächtig den Hals seines Pferdes. „Hätten wir Arwen nicht besucht, hätten Meriadoc und Peregrin nie einen Narren an uns gefressen", stellte er fest. Elladan musste ihm im Stillen recht geben. Wären sie nicht in Gondor verweilt, hätte sie Novartis' Hilferuf nicht erreicht. „Was tut man nicht alles für die geliebte Schwester. Es war schön sie wiederzusehen. Aber man kann den Hobbits keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie geben ihr Bestes um Mittelerde zu retten. Man vermag es kaum zu glauben, aber diese Halbwüchsigen sind zäher, als man annehmen würde. Leider auch was Rachsucht angeht", sagte Elladan.

„Und sie haben etwas erheiterndes an sich. Doch egal was passiert, Merry und Pippin werden uns nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Wir werden büßen dafür, dass wir ihnen geholfen haben. Langsam denke ich, wir sollten unser böse Seite herauskehren", spaßte Elronds Sohn und zwinkerte seinem Bruder mit ernstem Blick zu. Elladan lachte laut auf. Zu komisch war die Vorstellung, die sich in seine Gedanken geschmuggelt hatte. „Elrohir, ich denke ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber niemand würde uns eine böse Seite abnehmen. Vor allem nicht mit dem Blick."

Elrohir beobachtete seinen einzigen Bruder einen Augenblick lang. „Du meinst also nicht, wir könnten es mit der Boshaftigkeit jedes X-beliebigen aufnehmen?"

Dieser Satz aus Elrohirs Mund ließ Aragorn im Sattel umdrehen und den beiden Brüdern seiner Frau einen zweifelnden Blick zuwerfen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er seinen Blick von den Geschwistern ab und beteiligte sich wieder an dem Gespräch zwischen Lonath und Novartis. „Wie kommt es, dass man so wenig über Vilwarnin weiß?", wandte sich Lonath eben an den anderen Elben.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Novartis sich die richtigen Worte zurechtgelegt hatte. Er räusperte sich kurz und erklärte: „So genau vermag ich es nicht zu sagen, jedoch denke ich, dass unser Königreich langsam aber sicher in Vergessenheit geriet. Selbst als die Gründer Vilwarnin gründeten, wussten wenige von ihrem Vorhaben. Es waren lediglich einige Noldor, die in Abgeschiedenheit leben wollten." Novartis sah sich nach seinen Gesprächspartnern um. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit war ihm sicher. Es war mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen, dass sie mehr über sein Land erfahren wollten. So fuhr er fort. „Damals war das Hexenreich Angmar noch besiedelt. Die Gründer dachten wohl, der Carn Dûm würde eine gute Ausgangslage sein, um sich dort anzusiedeln. Ein leicht überschaubares Gebiet. Leicht zu verteidigen. Und mit der Abgeschiedenheit, dürften die Auswanderer immer weiter in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein."

Lonath nickte. Es klang verständlich. Doch noch hatte er nicht genug erfahren. „Gab es keine Handelsbeziehungen oder ähnliches zu anderen Königreichern?" Aragorn blickte interessiert zu Novartis, der zwischen dem König Gondors und Düsterwalds Prinz ritt. „Es gab Handelsbeziehungen. Nicht viele, aber manches konnten sich meine Vorfahren nicht, oder noch nicht selbst beschaffen. Aber selbst ausländische Händler gab es nicht oft. Schließlich war dies auch das, was Vilwarnins Gründer wollten. Abgeschiedenheit."

Novartis seufzte. Als er noch ein junger, unerfahrener Elb gewesen war, hatte er Vilwarnins Lage verflucht. Warum hatten sich Vilwarnins Gründerväter keinen anderen, zentraler gelegeneren Ort aussuchen können? Immerhin wollte Novartis schon als kleiner Elbenjunge Mittelerde entdecken. Doch mit seiner Heimat als Ausgangsort? Die Gegend um Forodraith war nun wirklich am letzten Rand Mittelerdes gelegen. Wie oft hatte es ihn gewurmt, hatte sich in Gedanken nichts anders gewünscht, als in Bruchtal aufzuwachsen.

„Ihr spracht von Gründer", sagte Aragorn, „Wer hat Euer Land gegründet?" Wie vom Bogen geschossen kam auch schon die Antwort von Novartis. „Cameloparalalis Pretoris." Seine beiden Gesprächspartner betrachteten ihn erstaunt. „Ein langer Name, ich weiß. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit." Damit war für ihn das Thema mehr oder weniger abgehackt. So viel gab es über Cameloparalalis nicht zu erzählen.

So war Novartis froh, als Aragorn ein anderes Thema aufgriff und nach ihrer Sprache fragte.** „**Wir haben auch eine eigene Sprache, die nur wenige Ausländer überhaupt verstehen, geschweige denn selbst sprechen können, aber meinem Vater, und dessen Vorfahren, war es immer ein großes Anliegen, dass ihre Kinder auch Sindarin lernen. Es war gang und gebe, dass sich auf dem Markt die Elben in drei Sprachen unterhielten. Zuallererst in unsere Heimatsprache, in Westron und Sindarin. Doch, darf ich Euch auch eine Frage stellen, Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn?" Er blickte in das überraschte Gesicht des Königs.

Aragorn zuckte die Schultern und nickte dann leicht, als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. „Wie war es für Euch, in Bruchtal aufzuwachsen?" Aragorns überraschter Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, aber er antwortete. „Es war traumhaft. Ich habe viel gelernt. Von Lord Elrond, aber auch seinen Beratern und Kindern. Außerdem habe ich so Arwen kennen gelernt. Ohne sie und unseren Sohn Eldarion wäre mein Leben nicht lebenswert. Sie hat es erst zu dem gemacht, was es ist. Hat dazu beigetragen, mich zu dem zu machen, was ich bin." Jetzt bog ein verträumtes Lächeln Elessars Mundwinkel nach oben.

Einige Augenblicke ritten sie ohne ein Wort zu wechseln weiter, bis das Schweigen erneut gebrochen wurde. „Werdet Ihr eines Tages Thronfolger?", wollte Aragorn wissen. Novartis blickte ihm in die Augen und seufzte. „Wer weiß wie lange Vilwarnin noch existiert. Selbst wenn wir der neuerlichen Bedrohung standhalten, wird es doch bald zuende gehen." Er stoppte kurz. „Viele Elben hält nichts mehr hier. Sie und ihre Familien machen sich auf den Weg nach Valinor. So wie meine Mutter es tun wird. Oder hoffentlich auch getan hat." Kurz wurde er von der Erinnerung an ihren Abschied vereinnahmt. Er schickte ein Gebet zum Himmel, dass sie in Valinor angekommen war, und Mittelerde mittlerweile verlassen hatte. Keinesfalls wollte der Sohn seine Mutter in Gefahr wissen.

Lonath beobachtete den anderen Elb aus wachsamen Augen. „Eure Mutter verlässt Mittelerde? Was hält Euer Vater davon?" Der Elb hoffte, dass er sich damit nicht zu sehr auf Glatteis wagte. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was zwischen den beiden Elternteilen passiert sein mochte. Doch Novartis schien ihm seine Frage nicht übel zu nehmen, denn er antwortete prompt. „Adar versteht ihre Beweggründe. In nicht absehbarer Zeit wird er ihr folgen. Doch noch muss er sich um sein Volk kümmern. Und um Nirvanya." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Novartis Züge.

Aragorn betrachtete ihn forschend. Wer mochte sie sein? „Nirvanya?" Das Grinsen intensivierte sich. "Meine Schwester. Ein wahrlicher Wildfang, doch keinesfalls zu unterschätzen. Ihr glaubt Legolas sei der beste Bogenschütze Mittelerdes? Er sollte sich mit meiner Schwester messen. Bereits im Kindesalter wollte sie alles über den Umgang mit Waffen lernen." Aragorn zog zweifelnd die Augenbraue hoch. Novartis fuhr fort: „Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie kennen lernen." _‚Das hoffe ich auch', _war alles, was Aragorn und Lonath daraufhin murmelten.

Unterdies beobachtete niemand die beiden kleinen Auenländer, doch es konnte ihnen nur recht sein. Tuschelnd ritten sie ihre beiden Ponys nahe nebeneinander. So manches Mal hörte man ihre Steigbügel aufeinandertreffen und dabei ein metallisches Klingen von ihnen geben. Mittlerweile schritten auch Donner und Blitz ruhig neben den anderen, wesentlich größeren Artgenossen einher. Ihre haferbedingte überschüssige Energie waren sie offensichtlich losgeworden. Die beiden Hobbits konnten ein Lied davon singen. Hatten ihre Reittiere sie doch tags zuvor noch sehr schwunghaft in den Buchstäblichen Sand befördert.

Noch immer schmerzten ihre Hintern, und es hatte Merry und Pippin Mühe gekostet, den beiden äußerst schadenfrohen Elben nicht wie kampflustige Hunde an die Kehle zu springen. Sie hatten etwas besseres vor. Etwas viel besseres. Die Rache würde ihre sein. Alles was sie dazu brauchten, war ein ordentlicher Plan, um ihnen einen auenländischen Denkzettel zu verpassen, den sie ihr, wenn auch unendliches, Leben nicht so schnell vergaßen.

Normalerweise lag es nicht in der Natur eines Hobbits, Rachepläne zu schmieden, behaupteten zumindest Merry und Pip, doch man nahm auch an, dass jegliche Schadenfreude, einem Elb fern lag. Elladan und Elrohir bildeten anscheinend die Ausnahme der Regel. Denn ein kleines oder auch großes schadenfrohes Lächeln konnten die beiden Elben sich nicht verkneifen, als den Auenländern die Pferde unter dem Hintern durchgingen. Selbst jetzt konnte man die Schlamm und Grasflecken auf der Kleidung der Hobbits mit Leichtigkeit ausmachen. Auch fand sich in Merrys und Pippins Locken noch der eine oder andere Grashalm, nach ihrem ungeplanten Abstieg, der die beiden nur wenig erfreut und amüsiert hatte.

Und dafür würden sie sich rächen. Merry und Pippin wollten gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viel überschüssige Energie die beiden Ponys gehabt hatten. Immerhin hatten sie den größten Eimer voll Hafer verputzt, den die Hobbits in Eryn Lasgalen auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnten.

Murrend dachten die beiden daran, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Nun gut, wären die Auenländer unparteiisch würden sie wohl sagen, sie seien zum Großteil selbst dafür verantwortlich, immerhin waren ihnen die Ponys entfleucht, doch sie waren nun mal parteiisch.

„Merry!", flüsterte dessen Freund. Der Hobbit blickte ihn mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Zum wiederholten Male, segelte ein grüner Grashalm zu Boden. „Merry, weißt du schon etwas?" Genervt hob der Angesprochene eine Augenbraue. Verstand Pippin ein ‚Nein' nicht? „Ich weiß noch nichts, aber sie werden sicher etwas erwarten. Wir müssen zuschlagen, wenn sie sich wieder in Sicherheit wiegen. Bis dahin wird uns etwas grandioses eingefallen sein, dann, wenn sie nicht mehr auf der Hut sind", zischte Merry so leise er konnte zurück.

Pip nickte verstehend. Das Taktische überließ er dann doch besser seinem Komplizen. Schließlich sollte es ein Rachefeldzug sein, den die beiden Elben nicht so schnell wieder vergaßen. Die Auenländer hatten nicht vor die Zwillinge zu verletzten, vielmehr sollte es etwas sein, dass die andere Gefährten vor allem auch erheiterte. Merry dachte angestrengt nach. Sie würden noch einen Komplizen brauchen. Novartis schied, aus, sie kannten ihn zu wenig, wussten nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnten, Aragorn, Legolas und Lonath ebenso, sie würden ihre Freunde nicht ärgern. Blieben noch der Zwerg – und Fulayor. Gimli war zu tollpatschig, entschied Merry, also würden sie sich an Fulayor halten müssen. Er war jung, sollte noch leicht sein, ihn für ihren Spaß zu gewinnen.

Zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, hatte noch niemand das leise Rascheln in den Büschen bemerkt. Aber es sollte sich ändern. Das Rascheln der Blätter und leise Knacken der Äste verfolgte sie schon seit einiger Zeit mit gemäßenen Abstand. Noch sollten sei sich nicht aus ihrem Versteck lösen. Zuerst mussten sich alle in Position bringen, um das Gelingen ihres Auftrages zu garantieren. Sie dürften, konnten nicht scheitern. Es würde ihren Tod bedeuten. Langsam, schmerzhaft, um sie an ihre Fehler zu erinnern.

Heute schienen sie das Glück gepachtet zu haben. Die kleine Gruppe bewegte sich nur in langsamen Tempo vorwärts. Das Gelände erlaubte ihnen nicht mehr, wollten sie ihren Pferden nicht die Beine brechen.

Bereits seit Stunden wurde die Gruppe verfolgt. Noch hatte sich nicht der passende Augenblick gefunden, um anzugreifen, doch die Angreifer wollten nichts überstürzen. Sie hatten mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nur diese eine Chance, also durften sie sie nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen. Diese Schmach hätten sie sich nicht eingestehen können. Mit einer zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Übermacht gegen zwölf mehr oder weniger durchaus gefährliche Krieger nicht gegen diese bestehen zu können, und ihren Auftrag höchster Priorität aus zuführen.

Man konnte den Orks durchaus ihre Gier nach frischem Blut ansehen. Nur der strikte Befehl ihres Anführers, mit der Androhung grausamer Strafen, konnte sie davon abhalten, sich sofort auf ihre nichtsahnenden Opfer zu stürzen. Gegen ihre Gewohnheit gingen sie taktisch vor. Die Angegriffenen sollten erst im allerletzten Moment erfahren, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden, so hatte es Gemma befohlen. Und Gemmas Befehlte wurden ausgeführt, immer, koste es, was es wolle. In diesem Fall das Leben einiger Orks. Doch was machte es Gemma schon aus, einige Untergebene zu verlieren. Er brauchte sie zumeist nur für taktisch unausgeklügelte Schachzüge, außer hier. Hier schien dem grausamen Führer rohe Waffengewalt durchaus angebracht zu sein.

Es war ihm eine Freude, diesmal die Klingen sprechen zu lassen. Die Orks mussten den richtigen Augenblick abwarten, dass war alles, wenn auch vielleicht fast zu viel. Nun musste Gemma nicht mehr nur im Hintergrund, im Dunkeln agieren. Endlich konnte er den Völkern Mittelerdes seine taktische Überlegenheit demonstrieren. Doch wusste er auch, dass er viel zu bald aufgeflogen war. Langsam, schleichend hätte es vonstatten gehen sollen. Doch es war ihm jemand dazwischen gekommen.

Aber bald sollten seine Männer diesen Fehler wieder aussortiert haben. Dann würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können, auf dem Weg, Mittelerde zu beherrschen.

Äste wurden zur Seite geschoben, Zweige überstiegen, Gräser niedergetrampelt. Es war erstaunlich, mit welcher Sorgfalt die Orks vorgingen, um Gemmas Ziel zu erreichen. Einige Tage waren sie schon unterwegs, auf der Suche nach ihren Opfern. Beinahe hätten die Wachen des Palastes Eryn Lasgalens sie ertappt. Ein unfähiger Ork war zu nahe an sie heran geschlichen. Er hatte dafür bezahlen müssen. Mit seinem Leben. Das hatte alle anderen vorsichtiger werden lassen. Niemand wollte sein Schicksal teilen, denn sollten sie schon ihre Leben lassen, dann zumindest im Kampf.

Meter für Meter bewegten sich sowohl die Orks als auch die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Menschen, Hobbits, Elben und einem Zwerg weiter. Langsam verloren die Orks ihre Geduld. Auch ihr Anführer, ein grausamer Uruk-Hai hatte seine Schmerzgrenze bald überschritten. Lange würde er nicht mehr zusehen können, wie die kleine Gruppe schwatzend immer weiter gen Vilwarnin ritt. Lange würde er auch seine Untergebenen nicht mehr maßregeln können. Ihr Durst nach frischem Blut würde zu groß werden. Ein Zeichen genügte – und sie würden angreifen.

Die Bäume und Sträucher wurden weniger. Bald würde es mit ihrer Deckung und ihrem Schutz vorbei sein. Sie mussten rasch handeln. Der richtige Augenblick war gekommen. Viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten würden nicht bleiben, befanden sich die Krieger doch auf einem schmalen Pfad, den zur rechten Seite hin eine steile Böschung begrenzte.

Auf ein Handzeichen ihres Anführers hin, machten sich die Orks fertig. Die Vorfreude war auf ihren dreckigen, vernarbten Gesichtern zu sehen. Zu lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Opfer stürzen können. Doch auch heute mussten sie einen Plan verfolgen. Gemma würde sie langsam foltern und anschließend töten, würden sie alle Reisenden umbringen. Nein, sie sollten ihm jemand bestimmten bringen, ohne ihm ein Haar zu krümmen. Dafür war Gemma anschließend selbst verantwortlich.

Viele der niederträchtigen Kreaturen grinsten beim Gedanken daran hämisch. Was mit den anderen passierte, war ihrem grausamen Herrscher egal. Einige der Orks zückten ihre Bogen, legten Pfeile an und spannten die Sehnen. So hatte es der Plan vorgesehen. Ihr Opfer sollten sie verschonen, die anderen bei Bedarf sofort töten.

Niemand regte sich mehr und nur leise konnte man das Geschwätz der sich in Sicherheit wiegenden Reisenden hören. Der Anführer der Orks grinste hinterlistig. Wer weiß, wie sie sich in wenigen Augenblicken fühlen würden. Er hob die Hand. Keinen Wimpernschlag später, hörte man das Surren mehrerer Pfeile, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem vermeintlichen Ziel befanden.

Mit einem hämischen Lachen wurde das panische Wiehern und Steigen der Pferde quittiert. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

**Kapitel 10 Ende**

-x-x-x-x-

So, es geht weiter. In nächster Zeit werde ich dann die ersten Kapitel noch mal raufladen, in ausgebesserter Version(Rechtschreibfehler, etc). Also nicht wundern. Weitergehen wird es dann voraussichtlich am **Montag, 28. August.**

Katzura: Deine Verwirrung? Wie genau äußert die sich? Vielleicht kann ich die etwas Klarheit verschaffen? Danke für dein Review, Nirvanya


	12. Kapitel 11 Wo ist er?

**Disclaimer: **Wird sich hier jemals was ändern? Mit 99,9 prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht, deshalb: Der ‚Herr der Ringe' ist geistiges Eigentum J.R.R.Tolkiens.

**Kapitel 11  
****Wo ist er?**

Wie ein Häuflein Elend saß sie zusammengekauert am Boden. Das Fieber hatte ihren Körper enorm geschwächt und Nirvanya zitterte wie Espenlaub. Dort wo ihr Handgelenk ihre Fessel berührte, war sie Haut bereits wund gescheuert. In manchen Momenten gab es nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher wünschte, als den Tod. Doch man erfüllte ihre Wünsche nicht.

Die Orks hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihr Fragen zu stellen, stattdessen vegetierte Nirvanya in der modrigen Zelle vor sich hin. Mehr als einmal hatte man vergessen, oder war es Absicht, ihr Essen zu bringen. Den Fehler, danach zu fragen wollte die Elbe kein weiteres Mal begehen, zu sehr schmerzte der Faustschlaf des letzten Mals noch. Sicherlich zierte ein Veilchen ihr Gesicht.

Würde sie nicht bald ihrem Gefängnis entfliehen, würde sie nur noch Haut und Knochen sein. Wer weiß ob es überhaupt so weit kam. Noch hatte sie ihr Schicksal nicht ergründen können. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, überlegte die blonde Elbe. Wahrscheinlich würde sich ihr Todeswunsch dadurch nur noch verstärken.

Seufzend stütze sie ihren Kopf auf die freie Hand. Oftmals erschien es ihr, als könnte sie ihn nicht länger aufrecht halten, so entkräftet war sie. Die Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht und dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. Ihre Kleidung stand beinahe vor Schmutz und die Elbe fühlte sich dreckig. Als wäre sie in eine imaginäre Schlammpfütze gefallen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Bad und frischer Kleidung. Nirvanya hätte nicht gedacht einmal dieser Meinung zu sein, doch mittlerweile würde sie sogar einen müffelnden Kartoffelsack ihrer jetzigen Kleidung vorziehen.

So hilflos wie in dieser Zelle hatte sie sich Jahre nicht mehr gefühlt. Langsam strich Nirvanya sich eine ihrer Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Hätte sie einen Spiegel gehabt, wäre sie wohl darüber erschrocken gewesen, wie sie aussah. Die Elbe war froh, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Orks mit Spiegel ziemlich gering war.

Je länger sie starr am Boden hockte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie leise es heute zuging. Üblicherweise verging kein Tag, an dem ihre Kerkermeister nicht aneinander gerieten. Und wenn es wegen noch so kleiner Nichtigkeiten war. Oftmals schon hatte die Elbe mitbekommen, wie einer von ihnen andere tötete. Langsam wurde Nirvanya klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas passierte hier.

-x-x-x-x-

Mit einem Mal sahen sich alle alarmiert um, die Hand griffbereit an den Waffen. Arod schnaubte nervös und begann zu tänzeln, was Gimli dazu veranlasste, seine Axt fester zu packen, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Die ersten Pfeile hatten ihre Angreifer bereits abgeschossen. Aragorn schollt sich selbst in Gedanken. Wieso war ihnen nicht früher aufgefallen, dass sie verfolgt wurden? Doch war es jetzt zu spät auch nur irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Jetzt mussten sie alles daran setzten, sich zu verteidigen.

Es war keine Zeit um eine Taktik zu besprechen. Nun war jeder mehr oder weniger auf sich alleine gestellt. Dem Großteil der Angegriffenen stand Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben, nichtsdestotrotz zogen alle entschlossen ihre Schwerter und wendeten ihre Pferde der Geräuschquelle zu.

„Oh Legolas, dass sind genug für uns beide. Und für den Jungen, falls er will." Legolas' Blick ließ den Zwerg gewahr werden, dass ‚der Junge' besser nicht wollte. Fulayors Vater wandte sich ihm zu: „Du bleibst in meiner oder Gimlis Nähe. Verteidige dich, aber werde dabei nicht übermütig, verstanden?" Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen nickte Fulayor. Vielleicht hätte er doch besser daran gelegen, im Düsterwald zu bleiben.

Gimli schien recht wenig Notiz davon zu nehmen, sondern stieg vom Pferd und stellte sich breitbeinig, die Axt bereit in den Händen neben seinen Freund. Ohm war es lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegen das Gesindel zu kämpfen. So sattelfest war er nicht. Es dauerte keinen Wimpernschlag bis Legolas seinen ersten Pfeil auf die Reise geschickt hatte.

Keinen Augenblick später brachen die ersten Orks wie ein Gewitter durch die Büsche über sie herein. Es hatte also begonnen. Der erste Ork fiel durch einen präzisen Schuss in den Hals, doch es waren zu viele, als dass man sie auf Distanz halten hätte können.

Ihr Kampfgeschrei übertönte jeden anderen Laut. Noch bevor sie die Gruppe erreicht hatten, durchbohrten die Pfeile der düsterwald'schen Königsfamilie die Körper der Angreifer, und wurden sie nicht getötet, so strauchelten die Orks und rissen einige andere mit zu Boden.

Die Schlacht war noch nicht lange im Gange, doch waren die Gefährten schon in kleine Gruppen getrennt worden. Aragorn war der einzige, den Legolas aus dem Augenwinkel heraus noch ausmachen konnte.

Wieder tötete der König einen Ork. Viele hatten im Laufe der Jahre ihren Tod durch seine Hand erfahren, doch wusste er auch, dass es zu wenige waren. Aragorn selbst hatte nicht wenige Kratzer abbekommen, und seine linke Schulter, die kurz zuvor von einem taumelnden Ork touchiert wurde, schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung.

Er drehte sich zu dem nächsten Angreifer und parierte gekonnt dessen Hieb. Er nutzte den Schwung seiner Drehung und tötete den Ork. Wie dieser zu Boden fiel, sah er nicht mehr. Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und mir einer fließenden Bewegung versuchte er es wegzuwischen, bevor der nächste Ork ihn in die Mangel nahm.

Lange schon hatte er den Rücken seines Pferdes mehr oder weniger freiwillig verlassen und kämpfte stattdessen am Boden. Den Überblick über den Angriff hatte er schon lange verloren. Gondors König nahm nur mehr vereinzelte Geräusche seiner Umwelt wahr. Seine Konzentration war voll und ganz auf das blanke Schwert in seinen Händen gerichtete, und die Angreifer die er damit verwundete. Um Haaresbreite verfehlte ihn ein schwarzer Pfeil. Die Orks hatten offensichtlich immer noch einige Bogenschützen.

Doch Zeit darüber zu erschrecken, ließen die Orks ihren Feinden nicht. Sofort hatte er wieder einen Angriff abzuwehren. Rings um Aragorn herum lagen bereits Orks im Sterben. Erschrocken sog er Luft ein, als er sah und vor allem spürte, wie Pfeil seinen Oberarm durchbohrte. Einen Moment lang war er versucht sein Schwert fallen zu lassen, doch Novartis' Ruf ließ ihn zur Besinnung kommen. Wie von Sinnen kämpfte er mit Novartis und Lonath an seiner Seite weiter, denn Aragorn wusste, nur der geringste Moment der Schwäche konnte ihnen das Leben kosten.

Lonath hatte wie sein Bruder einen Bogen in der Hand und schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab. Nahezu jeder traf sein Ziel. Novartis und Aragorn sorgten für seine nötige Deckung. Neidlos musste sich der ehemalige Waldläufer eingestehen, dass ihn die Kampftechnik des vor kurzem noch fremden Elb beeindruckte.

Scheinbar mühelos teilte er mit seinem Schwert die Luft und auch einige Orks. Novartis' Konzentration schien nicht nachzulassen. „Wir dürfen uns nicht zurückdrängen lassen! Bis zum Abhang ist es nicht mehr weit!", rief der Elb. Lonath warf einen Blick über die Schulter und musste feststellen, das der Elb leider recht hatte. Würden sie weiter zurückweichen, würden sie in einer Falle sitzen.

„Wir müssen zurückschlagen!", versuchte Aragorn gegen den Lärm anzukommen, und hörte sich dabei entschlossener an, als er sich fühlte. Seine Verletzung machte ihm langsam zu schaffen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer mechanischer und verloren an Elan, doch er kämpfte unverdrossen weiter.

Aragorns Worte spornten sowohl Lonath als auch Novartis merklich an. Hätte jemand Luft gehabt, um Novartis beim Kampf zu beobachten, so hätte er dessen Schwert nur noch verschwommen wahrgenommen. Es war erstaunlich, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit sein Schwert vorstieß, er Hiebe parierte und mit der selben Bewegung einen Ork niederstreckte.

Auch Lonath' Pfeile fanden den tödlichen Weg zu ihren Feinden immer schneller und das Trio schaffte es tatsächlich, weiter vorzudringen, um auf Merry und Pippin zu treffen.

-x-x-

Schwerterklirren erfüllte den Weg. Die Hobbits hielten sich tapfer an ihren Kurzschwertern fest und töteten fast ebenso viele Angreifer, wie ihre großen Freunde. Der Ringkrieg hatte also auch Spuren an ihnen hinterlassen. Merry und Pippin waren perfekt aufeinander eingespielt und hielten sich gegenseitig den Rücken frei. Schnell ging ihr Atem hastiger. Ob aufgrund der Anstrengung, sich die Orks vom Leib zu halten, oder vor Angst und Aufregung, sei dahingestellt.

Im letzten Moment verhinderte Merry, dass ein Ork Pippin den Kopf abschlug. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch hatte er sich schon wieder auf die nächsten Angreifer zu konzentrieren, außer er wollte hier seinen letzten Atemzug tätigen.

Geistesgegenwärtig duckte sich Merry unter dem Hieb des nächsten Orks hindurch, nur um zu sehen, wie Pippin ihm seinen Dolch zwischen die Rippen rammte. Mittlerweile waren sie über dem Niveau des Steinschmeißens. Der Ringkrieg hatte auch bei den Hobbits seine Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur auf ihrem Gemüt. Sie hatten sich enorm viel Wissen angeeignet.

„Merry!", schrie Pippin und sein Freund drehte sich rechtzeitig um, um den Ork zu sehen, der ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte. Merry duckte sich, japste ein ‚Danke Pip!', packte sein kleines Schwert fester und rappelte sich wieder auf. Noch einmal wollte er es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Er wollte seinen Kopf noch ein Weilchen länger behalten, als die Orks es mit ihm vorhatten.

Seite an Seite standen die beiden Auenländer ihren größen- und auch zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feinden gegenüber, ohne sich jedoch einschüchtern zu lassen. Einen Atemzug lang sahen sich die beiden Freunde in die Augen, nur um sich dann mit Gebrüll auf die Orks zu stürzen. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Orks das kleine Volk nach wie vor unterschätzte, doch Merry und Pippin machten ihrem Ruf aus dem Ringkrieg alle Ehre.

Einen Ork nach dem anderen streckten sie mit Gewandtheit nieder, stellten ihnen einen Fuß, brachten sie zum Straucheln und bald hatten sie einen ansehnlichen Berg an toten Biestern rund um sie herum geschaffen. Wie besessen stachen sie auf die näherkommenden Orks ein. Diese konnten mit der aus ihrer Größe resultierenden Gewandtheit nicht mithalten.

Merry verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als er einem Ork sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammte und ein lautes Knacken hörte. Tapfer unterdrückte er jeglichen Brechreiz der ihn zu überkommen versuchte. Doch dies war der Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit. Weder er noch Pippin hatten den stinkenden Ork bemerkt, der sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich.

Der Halbling hatte das Glück sich gerade zu ducken, und so einem tödlichen Hieb des Orks zu entgehen, doch bekam er so dessen Faust mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf. Einen Moment lang taumelte Merry, glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, doch auch Pippin hatte den Angriff gesehen.

Von allen guten Geistern verlassen stürzte er sich auf den Ork, der gerade zum Todesstoß ansetzte. Vergessen war das Schwert in seinen Händen, vergessen, dass der Ork sicher dreimal soviel wog wie er selbst. Einzig und alleine seinen besten Freund in Gefahr wissend, war in seinen Gedanken verblieben. Alles andere, war wie von einem Windstoß hinausgeblasen.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei seitens Pippin ging der Ork zu Boden, während Merry noch immer versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Schützend stellte sich der Retter vor seinen Freund und wurde sich anscheinend des Schwerts in seinen Händen wieder bewusst. In Merrys Kopf dröhnte es noch immer, doch es kam ihm so vor, als würde der Ansturm der Orks langsam weniger werden. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch er blickte nur in Aragorns besorgtes Gesicht.

„Haltet durch. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern!", rief der ehemalige Waldläufer und angespornt von seinen Worten stand auch Merry nicht mehr so wackelig auf seinen Beinen. Sie würden durchhalten. Alleine schon um sich an Elladan und Elrohir zu rächen. Mit diesem Gedanken stürzte er sich wieder auf die Orks.

-x-x-

Elronds Söhnen kam ihre gründliche Ausbildung in Bruchtal wahrlich zu Gute. Mit schier unmöglicher Präzision töteten sie einen Ork nach dem anderen. Die beiden Elben bildeten eine perfekte Einheit. Wo sich der eine zurückzog, tauchte der andere auf.

Beide hatten ein mittlerweile mit schwarzem Blut verschmiertes Schwert mit elbischer Gravur in den Händen. Ohne Gnade zu zeigen, gingen sie auf ihre Feinde los, denn sie würden ebenfalls keine Gnade erfahren. Immer wieder verirrte sich ein Pfeil in ihre Richtung, doch traf er nie sein vermeintliches Ziel.

Angewidert zog Elrohir sein Schwert aus einem toten Ork. Es schien ihm so, als würde mit jedem Ork den er tötete, drei weitere nachkommen. Das konnte kein gutes Omen für ihre weitere Reise sein. Rücken an Rücken standen die beiden Elben nun, gaben sich gegenseitig Deckung, und versuchten so vielen Orks wie nur möglich den Tod zu bescheren. Recht viel mehr, war nicht möglich.

-x-x-

Mit Argwohn sah Gimli, dass Legolas immer weiter von ihnen weggetrieben wurde, blieb jedoch dicht an Fulayors Seite. Er hatte seine Hilfe nötiger, als sein langjähriger Freund. Zudem wusste er, würde Legolas ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen, würde seinem Sohn etwas zustoßen, wo er ihn doch noch gebeten hatte, auf ihn Acht zu geben.

Gimli schwang seine Axt und kurz darauf, waren zwei weiter Orks kopflos, doch es kamen immer wieder neue und nahmen den Platz ihrer toten Vorgänger ein, während Legolas immer weiter von seinem Freund weggetrieben wurde. Irgendetwas hatten sie widerlichen Kreaturen vor. Nur was wusste Gimli noch nicht so recht zu sagen. Er hatte auch keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt hatte er zuallererst sein und Fulayors Leben zu verteidigen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich der Junge tapfer schlug. Wenn auch zumal mit etwas unkonventionellen Methoden. Aber immerhin waren sie wirksam.

Gerade trat er einem Ork in den Bauch. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte es in dem Moment zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe, Fulayor nach diesem Kampf etwas mehr traditionelle Techniken beizubringen. Wenn es schon sein Vater nicht tat. So konnte es definitiv nicht weitergehen.

Der Tritt brachte den Ork zum Stolpern und Gimli machte ihm mit seiner geliebten Axt den Gar aus. Fulayor atmete bereits schwer. Die Anstrengung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, doch versuchte er weiterhin, sich gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen. Mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Fulayor das Schwert eines Orks abwehren. Die Kreatur näherte sich Fulayors Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter. Der Elb wagte nicht zu atmen, bündelte all seine Kraft darauf, den stinkenden Ork einigermaßen auf Distanz zu halten und von dessen Gestank nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Frech grinste ihm der Widerling ins Gesicht. Seine Zähne waren verfault und unregelmäßig. Komisch, dachte der Elb bei sich, was man in Todesgefahr noch alles bemerkt. Voller Gräuel sah Fulayor zur Seite. Blut quoll aus dem Mund des Orks und sein Blick wurde starr, bevor er zu Boden glitt. Ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Kehle.

Der Elb riss sich aus seiner Starre. Jetzt hieß es kämpfen, doch das Schwert in seinen Händen fühlte sich fremd an. Noch wusste er nicht mit ihm umzugehen, trotzdem konnte er mit Stolz behaupten, dem einen oder anderen Ork den Tod beschert zu haben. Gimli war noch immer an seiner Seite und schlug grimmig mit seiner Axt auf die Angreifer ein.

Der Zwerg warf einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter. Legolas war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Es beunruhigte ihn, seinen Freund nicht an seiner Seite zu wissen, auch wenn er es nie laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Allmählich wurde der Ansturm der Orks weniger. Ob sie sich zurückzogen, oder zu viele bereits verwundet oder getötet waren, konnte der Zwerg nicht sagen. Aber er war froh, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Obwohl er sagen musste, dass der junge Elb an seiner Seite immer mehr Geschick aufwies und ihm bereits mehr als einmal in letzter Sekunde von einem Ork befreite. Legolas jedoch hatte er immer noch nicht wieder gefunden.

Denn dieser kämpfte an einer gänzlich anderen Stelle gegen seine Feinde. Beinahe taktisch hatten die Widerlinge ihn von seinen Freunden weggedrängt, und er stand mittlerweile nur noch wenige Meter von dem Abhang hinter ihm entfernt. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war ihm bewusst geworden, dass die Orks ihn nicht umbringen wollten. „Wir brauchen ihn lebend und unversehrt!", hatte der Anführer der Orks die anderen kurz zuvor noch ermahnt. Doch Legolas konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollten.

Trotzdem wehrte er sich mit aller Kraft gegen seine Angreifer. Es schien fast, als dürften sie ihm kein Haar krümmen. Sie griffen ihn nicht mit der üblichen Brutalität an, sondern versuchten eher passiv ihn niederzuschlagen. Noch war es ihnen nicht gelungen.

Mittlerweile war er umzingelt, doch die meisten Orks hielten sich zurück.

Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit war es, der sein Schicksal besiegelte. Legolas duckte sich, um den Schwerthieb eines Orks aufzuhalten, und im selben Moment jedoch traf ihn ein Schlag gegen den Kopf und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

-x-x-

Es war ruhig geworden auf der Lichtung. Die Orks waren, wenn nicht getötet, verschwunden. Überall stapelten sich Orkleichen aufeinander. Mit Grauen sahen sich die Gefährten am Ort des Schreckens um. Elladan und Elrohir verbanden Aragorns Wunde, und während die Hobbits nach Fulayor, Gimli und Legolas Ausschau hielten, fingen Lonath und Novartis ihre Pferde ein. Keines davon war den Orks zum Opfer gefallen. Der Schreck saß ihnen vermutlich in den Knochen, doch sie waren Großteils unversehrt. Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen.

Aragorn verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als seine Wunde verbunden wurde. Er war der einzige gewesen, der eine schwererer Verletzung davongetragen hatte. Alle anderen anwesenden, waren bis auf einige Kratzer und später vermutlich blaue Flecken wohlauf. Und sie hofften, dass es Fulayor, Legolas und Gimli ebenso ging.

Offensichtlich waren sie weiter zurückgedrängt worden, als alle anderen. Oder ihnen war etwas zugestoßen, doch daran wollten Merry und Pippin gar nicht denken, als sie eine Böschung hinunterkletterten. Fast wären sie über die toten Orks gestolpert, die ihren Weg kreuzten. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir diesen Ort hinter uns gelassen haben, Pip", murmelte Merry und sein Freund nickte zustimmend. „Wissen diese Scheusale denn nicht, was Körperpflege heißt?", wollte Pippin wissen, und verzog das Gesicht. Die Antwort auf seine Frage konnte er sich denken.

In einiger Entfernung sahen die beiden Auenländer einen Elb an einem Baum lehnen. Freudig winkten und riefen sie ihm zu. Schwerfällig machte er sich vom Baum los, und reif etwas über seine Schulter. Offensichtlich war es Fulayor, der langsam und unsicheren Schrittes auf sie zukam. Die Anstrengung des Kampfes war deutlich zu sehen. Es bereitete ihm scheinbar Mühe, ein Bein vor das andere zu setzen. „Irgendwie sieht das nicht wirklich elbisch aus", raunte Pippin Merry zu. „Man sollte vielleicht bedenken, dass seine Mutter ein Mensch war. Er ist ja nur zur Hälfte ein Elb", stellte Merry fest, augenscheinlich nicht sicher, wie viel Fulayor sich zumuten konnte.

Kaum hatte Legolas' Sohn die beiden Hobbits erreicht, konnte sie sich auch eines Grinsens nicht erwehren, als sie Gimli auf sie zukommen sahen. Die Axt noch immer griffbereit in den Händen haltend stapfte er, anscheinend schwer atmend auf sie zu. „Schön euch beide wohlauf zu sehen. Wo sind die anderen?", sagte der Zwerg und die Hobbits führten sie zu den anderen.

Aragorn blickte auf, als Gimli die kleine Anhöhe, auf der sie sich befanden hinaufgeschnauft kam. Ein Blickwechsel mit dem Zwerg genügte, um zu wissen, dass Legolas nicht bei ihm war.

„Wo ist er?" Gimli sprach es laut aus, aber es war die Frage, die sich alle stellten. „Wo ist das verdammte Spitzohr?"

**Kapitel 11 Ende**

So... Kapitel 11. Ich muss sagen, die Kampfszenen haben mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet, seit ich wusste, dass es sie geben wird, deswegen ist es auch kürzer als die bisherigen Kapitel... Ich hoffe ich habe das einigermaßen glaubwürdig rübergebracht... C U Nirvanya

Katzura: Dankeschön für dein Review.


	13. Kapitel 12 Selbstzweifel eines Zwergs

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört genau so viel der 'Herr der Ringe', wie ich einmal ins Weltall kommen werde. Wahrscheinlichkeit von 0,0 Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 12**  
**Selbstzweifel eines Zwergs**

Der Raum lag im Dunklen. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. Doch, wirklich alles? Thranduil wälzte sich von einer Seite seines Bettes auf die andere, unfähig Schlaf zu finden. Auch an seiner Frau war dies nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Schon vor geraumer Zeit hatte ihr Gatte Maryolwen geweckt, doch bis jetzt hatte sie seinem Treiben keine Beachtung geschenkt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Seufzend schlug sie die Decke zurück und angelte im fahlen Mondlicht nach ihrem Überkleid. Thranduil beobachtete Maryolwen, wie sie das Licht einer Kerze entfachte, sie auf den kleinen Tisch in ihrem Gemach stellte, die Karaffe mit Wasser nahm, zwei Gläser füllte, sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte, und sich auf einen der beiden Sessel setzte. Sie hatte dem Treiben ihres Mannes wahrlich lange genug beigewohnt, ohne etwas zu tun. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was ihn quälte. Vielleicht wusste sie es sogar, bevor ihr Mann es wahrhaben wollte. Was meist erst ziemlich spät der Fall war. Wie auch jetzt.

Mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung des Tisches bedeutete die Königin des Düsterwalds ihrem Mann aufzustehen. Nur schleppend stieg Thranduil aus dem Bett, setzte sich an den Tisch, und betrachtete seine Frau voller Erwartung. „Willst du selbst einsehen, dass dich etwas bedrückt, oder muss ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen?" Maryolwen hatte nicht vor, um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

Dementsprechend verwirrt sah sie ihr Mann an. „Ich weiß nicht was-", begann er, doch Legolas' Mutter unterbrach ihn harsch. „Du weißt sehr genau, wovon ich rede, mein Lieber. Es ist doch immer das Selbe. Warum kannst du es dir nicht einfach einmal selbst eingestehen?" Scheinbar betreten sah Thranduil an seiner Geliebten vorbei. Nur sie hatte das Vorrecht, so mit ihm zu reden. Wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen, weil sie immer wusste, was ihn wirklich beschäftigt.

„Wer sagt mir, dass sie wiederkommen?", sprach Thranduil das aus, was ihn schon seit Tagen quälte. Die Sorge um seine Kinder. Nach außen hin konnte er die Fassade des unnahbaren Herrschers perfekt aufrecht erhalten, doch in ihm drinnen sah es wie so oft anders aus.

Maryolwen lächelte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Ehemann sofort mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Sonst hatten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch darüber diskutiert, ob Thranduil wirklich etwas beschäftigte, oder ob es Einbildung seitens seiner Frau war. Doch nach spätestens einer Stunde hatte er sich ihr immer geschlagen gegeben.

Schweigend stellte sich Maryolwen hinter Düsterwalds Herrscher und massierte seine Schultern. Dabei flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Niemand kann dir sagen, dass sie alle unbeschadet wiederkommen. Du kannst nur das beste hoffen. Und auf ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen. Du weißt, dass du dir um Legolas kaum Sorgen machen musst. Und auch um Lonath nicht. Sie können sich selbst verteidigen. Wenn du dich um Fulayor sorgst, kann ich dich verstehen, doch auch wenn Legolas erst seit kurzem von seiner Existenz weiß, so wird er ihn doch mit seinem Leben verteidigen."

Thranduil nickte, und gab sich weiter den Liebkosungen seiner Frau hin. „Vielleicht ist er deswegen immer wieder gegangen, weil ich ihm immer wieder Vorwürfe gemacht habe?"

Diesmal gingen Thranduils Befürchtungen offensichtlich weiter als sonst. Maryolwen seufzte. „Thranduil, du kennst Legolas", denn ohne Zweifel war er es, von dem ihr Mann sprach, „Er hat jede Entschuldigung angenommen, sofern sie wirklich aus dem Herzen kam. Und auch euren Disput hat er immer wieder vergessen. Er ist ein guter junge, und weiß warum du manchmal zu schroff zu ihm warst. Er und all seine Freunde werden unbeschadet wiederkommen. Du darfst nur den Glaube daran nicht verlieren."

-x-x-x-x-

„Gimli?" Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Angesprochenen. Der Zwerg zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Zu tief war er in Gedanken versunken. „Gimli?" Es schien als würde er seine Umwelt nicht wahrnehmen. Aragorn seufzte frustriert. Die Starrköpfigkeit des Zwergenvolkes war erstaunlich. Doch wenn es nur die der Zwerge wäre. Auch die der Elben brauchte sich nicht zu verstecken. Zumindest schien es so, was die Selbstvorwürfe auf Grund Legolas' Verschwinden anging.

Gimli und Fulayor saßen beide mit hängendem Kopf nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf einem Baumstamm und suhlten sich förmlich in Schuld. Die Frage die sich beide stellten stand ihnen förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben. Keiner wusste mehr etwas mit ihnen anzufangen. Seit ungezählten Minuten – nur eines war eindeutig, es waren zu viele – saßen der Zwerg und der Elb trostlos nebeneinander und gruben sich immer tiefer in Selbstvorwürfe.

Aragorn ging vor Gimli in die Knie und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es ist nicht eure Schuld!", flüsterte der Waldläufer. Einen Wimpernschlag schien es, als würde er wieder nicht zu Gimli durchdringen, doch seine Augen fixierten den König Gondors langsam. „Nicht meine Schuld?", sagte Gimli ruhig. „Nicht meine Schuld?" Doch mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter, bis er nahezu brüllte. „Du sagst es sei nicht meine Schuld? Aragorn, ich frage dich, wessen Schuld ist es dann? Die seines Schneiders?" Zorn glühte in Gimlis Augen auf. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt bezogen, und wehe dem, der daran zweifelte!

Der König schloss die Augen. Er konnte nachvollziehen wie der Zwerg sich fühlte, auch wenn er selbst sich im Moment keine Vorwürfe machte. „Gimli, Legolas kann längst selbst auf sich aufpassen! Er würde nicht wollen, dass du dir die Schuld für sein Verschwinden gibst!" Starr hielt Gimli den Blick auf Aragorn gerichtet. „Ach, du weißt also, was er wollen würde?", meinte er mit einer schier unheimlichen Ruhe. Wäre es nicht unangebracht gewesen, hätte sich Aragorn zweifelsohne die Haare gerauft. Seine Verletzung schmerzte, und er musste sich mit einem sturen Zwerg abmühen.

Trotzdem antwortete er ruhig: „Ich denke ich kenne ihn g-" „Und das tue ich nicht?", unterbrach ihn der Axtschwingende zornentbrannt. In was für eine vertrackte Situation war Aragorn nur hineingeraten? „Das habe ich nicht gesagt, und nicht im entferntesten gemeint, Gimli!", er packte den Zwerg an der Schulter, „Ich wollte lediglich zu bedenken geben, dass Legolas nicht wollen würde, dass ihr euch Vorwürfe macht. Er wusste worauf er sich einließ, als er in Eryn Lasgalen aufbrach."

Sehr zum Erstaunen des Menschen unterstützte Fulayor seine Aussage. „Aragorn hat recht, Gimli. Wir tragen keine Schuld an Adas Verschwinden. Du am allerwenigsten." Der Zwerg blickte Legolas' Zögling ungläubig in die Augen. Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen? Offensichtlich.

Noch einmal ließ Gimli seinen Blick grimmig über Aragorn schweifen, stampfte mir dem linken Fuß eindringlich auf, drehte sich um und stapfte davon, die Axt über der Schulter. Erstaunt sahen sich der Elb und der Mensch an. „Ist er immer so..." Fulayor suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Starrköpfig?", half Aragorn ihm aus. Der Elb nickte.

„Ich denke es liegt in der Natur der Zwerge. Aber das hast du, sollte jemand fragen, nicht von mir, sondern von deinem Vater, verstanden?" Der Mensch zwinkerte Fulayor schelmisch zu und dieser grinste, trotz der Sorge um seinen Vater. „Ich denke Gimli hat es sich seit dem Ringkrieg zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, auf ihn aufzupassen. Damit dem ‚Spitzohr' auch ja nichts passiert, und sie ihre Kabbeleien fortsetzten können. Keine Sorge, er ist zäh, er wird sich gewiss befreien können. Und nun will ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber einlösen. Wollen wir mal sehen, was dir Elladan und Elrohir im Schwertkampf beibringen können."

Gesagt, getan. Ehe er es sich versah, zog Aragorn den jungen Elb hinter sich her, und keine fünf Minuten später fand er sich, mit gezogenem Schwert Elladan gegenüber, während er von Aragorn und Elrohir Anweisungen, und von den Hobbits mehr oder minder aufbauende Seitenhiebe bekam.

Gimli indies war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Heute würden sie ohnehin nicht mehr weiterreiten. Der Kampf hatte bei allen an den Kräften gezehrt. Eine Erholung würde sicher gut tun.

An einer Pfeife paffend saß Aragorn mit den Hobbits abseits und korrigierte Fulayors Schwertführung. „Halte das Heft locker in der Hand. Verkrampf dich nicht. Das war zu locker", fügte er hinzu, als Elladan ihm das Schwert mit einem einzigen Hieb aus der Hand schlug.

Grummelnd machte sich der junge Elb daran, sein Schwert aufzuheben, als Elladan ihn erneut angriff und Fulayor sich nur mit Mühe rechtzeitig zur Seite drehen konnte. „In einem wirklichen Kampf lässt dein Gegner dir auch keine Zeit deine sieben Sachen wieder einzusammeln!", meinte Elladan trocken, als Fulayor ein empörtes ‚Hei' entfleuchte.

Die Hobbits kicherten vor sich hin. Nur zu gut konnten die dich an ihre Anfänge erinnern. Aber auch sie hatten sich weitergebildet. Mittlerweile war Fulayor wieder Herr über sein Schwert geworden und parierte mühsam Elladans Attacken. Schweiß rann über seine Stirn. Von einem kleinen Trainingskampf war nicht mehr wirklich zu sprechen.

Ohne Gnade attackierten ihn die Elbenbrüder abwechselnd. Aragorns Korrekturen und Anweisungen nebenher zu befolgen, machte es nicht leichte. „Geh leicht in die Knie! Achte auf deine Beinarbeit! Du schützt deine linke Seite kaum!" So und ähnlich hagelte es auf den jungen Elben ein.

Kaum jemand ließ etwas über Legolas' Verschwinden verlauten. Sie machten einfach weiter. Langsam konnte Fulayor Gimlis Reaktion nachvollziehen. Den anderen war es offensichtlich nicht so nahe gegangen. Oder sie waren sich sicher, er würde lebend zu ihnen zurückkehren.

Zu spät sah Fulayor Elladan angreifen. Die Wucht seines Schlages ließ den Elben zurücktaumeln. „Lass dich nicht aus dem Rhythmus bringen", warnte Elrohir. „Er hat einen klar erkennbaren Schwachpunkt! Er hält sich für überlegen! Versuch es dir zu nutze zu machen!"

Die Klinge sauste durch die Luft. Fulayor machte einen Satz zur Seite und das Schwert verfehlte seinen Kopf nur um Zentimeter. Elladan, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, verlor beinahe die Balance, von seinem Schwert nach vorne gerissen. Davon angespornt ging der junge Elb von der Verteidigung zum Angriff über.

Überrumpelt war es nun an Elladan zurückzuweichen und Fulayors Attacken zu parieren. Konzentriert wurde Elladan immer weiter zurückgedrängt, bis er über eine Wurzel stolperte und stürzte. Flugs hatte Fulayor ihn entwaffnet und stand über seinem Lehrmeister. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung versuchte Elladan an sein Schwert zu kommen, welches Fulayor außer Reichweite gestoßen hatte.

„In einem wirklichen Kampf lässt dein Gegner dir auch keine Zeit deine sieben Sachen wieder einzusammeln!", grinste Fulayor und der am Boden liegende Elb antwortete: „Ich denke du hast deine Lektion für heute gelernt."

„Und du die deine, Bruderherz", lachte Elrohir, „Du hast nicht aus deinen Fehlern gelernt, wie es scheint.

-x-x-x-x-

Ziellos wurde Gimli von seinen Füßen durch den Wald getragen. Die Axt geschultert, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Schnaufend lief er eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf. Die Bäume rings um ihn wurden weniger. Seine Gedanken machten ihm zu schaffen. Immer wieder sah er den Kampf vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen. Gimli war sich sicher, er hätte etwas tun können. Nur was in Erus Namen, was?

Er zermaterte weiter seinen Kopf. Den Ringkrieg hatten Legolas und er unbeschadet überstanden, und nun sollte es bei einem solch lapidaren Kampf anders sein? Gimli wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Seinen besten Freund nie wiedersehen? Etwas schlimmeres vermochte sich der Zwerg beinahe nicht vorzustellen. Frustriert trat er einen Stein zur Seite. Wehe jetzt stellte sch ihm auch nur irgendetwas in den Weg.

Seufzend ließ sich der Zwerg auf einen Baumstamm sinken. Seine Bewegungen wirkten beinahe wie von einem Puppenspieler gelenkt, als er seinen Helm abnahm. Gimlis Blick schweifte über seine Kopfbedeckung, nahm sei jedoch kaum wahr. Beinahe unwirsch legte er die Axt neben sich. Nichts von der Vorsicht, mit der er sonst seine Waffe behandelte war zu erkennen. „Legolas, wieso konntest du vermaledeiter Elb nicht besser auf dich Acht geben? 3000 Jahre hast du bald hinter dich gebracht, wieso musst du dir ausgerechnet die Zeitspanne deines Lebens in der ich mit dir durch Mittelerde ziehe aussuchen, um verloren zu gehen?"

Gimli würde es später vor seinen Freunden sicherlich bestreiten, doch schienen seine Augen ein merkwürdiges Glänzen anzunehmen. Er hatte den Elben, seinen besten Freund wahrlich ins Herz geschlossen. Und es war bekannt, dass es bei einem Zwerg vielleicht lange dauerte, bis es soweit war, es jedoch niemals leichtfertig geschah.

Traurigkeit war auf Gimlis Zügen zu lesen. Doch je länger er auf diesem Baumstamm saß, umso deutlicher war auch eine Prise Entschlossenheit zu finden. „Ich werde nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, während der wehrte Herr Elb von einem Abenteuer ins nächste stolpert. Wie soll er ohne Arod und vor allem ohne mich, jemals wieder heil zurückkehren?", murmelte der Zwerg leise vor sich ihn.

In seinem Kopf reifte schon ein Plan für Legolas' Befreiung heran, das einzige Hindernis war nun die anderen zum Mitmachen zu überreden. Und das sollte ein unmögliches Vorhaben werden, doch probieren ging nun mal über studieren. Tief durchatmend stand Gimli auf, packte seine Axt bereits zuversichtlicher und stapfte zurück zu seinen übriggebliebenen Freunde, die er zuvor so erbost verlassen hatte.

Einen Abhang, der dem Zwerg beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre, und einige ‚vermaledeite Äste' später, fand sich Gimli wieder auf der Lichtung wieder. Aragorn kam langsam auf ihn zu. Bereits ein Blick in die grauen Augen des Waldläufers genügte, um den Zwerg von seinem Plan abzubringen. Es würde nichts nutzen. Aragorns Meinung stand fest, und ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, auch Gimli würde sich fügen. Zu oft hatten sich Aragorns Entscheidungen als richtig herausgestellt.

Stattdessen entschuldigte sich Gimli für sein ungebührliches Verhalten, auch wenn es ihm leichtfiel. „Aragorn, es tut mir leid." „Ich weiß", erwiderte sein Freund, „komm mit, wir können noch weitere fachmännische Meinungen über Fulayors Kampfstil brauchen. Immerhin soll etwas aus ihm werden, bis sein Vater wieder unter uns weilt." Gimli nickte.

-x-x-x-x-

Schweigen lag über dem Raum. Die Stille hatte sich unaufhörlich ausgebreitet, und nun war es schwer, sie wieder zu vertreiben. So sehr man auch versuchte gegen sie anzukämpfen, sie war nicht gewillt wieder zu gehen. Bis man den Mut aufgab, und sich damit abfand. Mit der Stille.

Wie lange Mirilya, Mela und Aslyn nun schon schweigend in Mirilyas Gemächern saßen, vermochte keine der Frauen mehr sagen. Wortlos waren sie darin übereingekommen, dass jeder den eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Auch wenn allen wohl das gleiche im Kopf herumspukte.

Das Feuer dass sie im Kamin entzunden hatten, um sich zu wärmen, war beinahe heruntergebrannt. Nur noch leicht glimmte die Glut. Die Kälte die die Frauen erfasst hatte, kam viel eher von innen, und norme Wirkung hatte es von Anfang an nicht gezeigt, aber nun war es beinahe wirkungslos. Nur die Stimmung hatte es etwas aufgelockert. Das leise Knistern der Holzscheite im Feuer nahm der ganzen Situation zumindest einen Teil des Tristlosen.

Eine Weile saßen sich die unterschiedlichen Frauen noch schweigend gegenüber, bis Mela die Stille durchbrach und mit leiser Stimme sprach: „Ich kenne Gimli schon so lange, habe ihn in den Ringkrieg ziehen sehen, doch ich kann immer noch nicht damit umgehen, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt. Egal wie edel seine Beweggründe auch sein mögen."

Die beiden Elben nickten. „Ich weiß noch wie Legolas damals in den Ringkrieg gezogen ist. Er wollte nur nach Bruchtal und von Gollums Flucht berichten. Als wir von seiner Teilnahme erfuhren, hatte ich solche Angst um ihn. Und noch immer kann ich Eru nicht genug danken, dass er ihn lebendig zu uns zurückgeschickt hat. Ich denke unsere Familie hätte seinen Verlust nicht verkraftet. Vor allem Ada und Nana nicht. Und ich hoffe ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass er sich offensichtlich gerne in Gefahr begibt. Denn dann wüsste ich mit Sicherheit, dass er nicht mehr wiederkommt. Irgendwie würde ich es ahnen, denke ich. Alles was wir jetzt machen können, ist hoffen und beten, dass es gut ausgeht. Ein weiteres Mal. Auch wenn sie ihr Glück vielleicht schon zu sehr herausgefordert haben."

Nur Aslyn hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht an ihrem Gespräch beteiligt. Überhaupt war sie in den letzten Tagen zurückhaltend gewesen. „Kann man sich eigentlich jemals damit abfinden? Ich denke, sobald ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um Lonath mache, liebe ich ihn nicht mehr so sehr wie jetzt. Und auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben, oder zugeben willst, Mirilya, Elladan bedeutete dir auch sehr viel." Traurig sah Legolas' Schwester auf, mit Tränen in den Augen, und nickte.

-x-x-x-x-

Seit Tagen waren sie nun bereits unterwegs. Nur kurze Zeit nach der Abreise seiner Freunde, waren die Heere aus Gondor und Rohan eingetroffen, und gemeinsam mit den Eryn Lasgalschen Vertretern hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Scheinbar endlos erschienen Eomer die Tage seit der Abreise seiner Freunde. Nicht einen guten Freund konnte er unter all den Soldaten ausmachen. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so einsam gefühlt.

Keine Frage, die Männer respektierten ihn, und die Heerführer achteten seine Meinung, doch blieben sie lieber unter sich, als Rohans König bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Alle, ob der gemeine Soldat, oder ein General, achteten darauf, dass es ihrem Führer an nichts fehlte. Doch dabei vergaßen sie das wichtigste. Die Gesellschaft eines Freundes, oder Bekannten.

So brütete der Herrscher oft stundenlang alleine über den verschiedensten Karten, nur unterbrochen von den kurzen Besuchen seiner Diener, die ihm Essen oder etwas zu Trinken brachten. Im nachhinein schollt sich Eomer selbst in Gedanken. Er hatte gewusst auf was er sich einließ. Viel lieber hätte er mit seinen Freunden gehen sollen, egal ob die Heere einen Anführer brauchten, der über allen anderen stand und bereits viel Erfahrung mitbrachte.

Nun konnte Eomer nichts mehr daran ändern, und das beste aus seiner Situation machen. Noch war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Der Großteil der Männer saß noch um die Lagerfeuer, lachte und tratschte, und versuchte den Gedanken an eine vielleicht baldige Schlacht zu verdrängen.

Die Augen des Kriegers brannten bereits. Die waren es nicht gewohnt stundenlang über Landkarten zu brüten um den besten Weg zu finden, was bei Eru nicht einfach war. Immerhin musste er nicht für eine kleine Gruppe planen, die auch schmale Gebirgspfade benutzen konnte, sondern für drei Heere. Eomer stieß einen Seufzer aus. Und wieder fragte er sich, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich gar nichts.

Langsam packte er die Karten wieder zusammen. Für heute hatte er sie genug belästigt. Bevor er aufstand streckte er sich noch einmal. Auch das gebückte Sitzen auf einem Baumstamm war er nicht gewöhnt. Dagegen waren Wochen im Sattel eine Wohltat. Unschlüssig sah er zu den anderen Soldaten. Sollte er zu ihnen gehen, oder war es besser, sich schlafen zu legen?

Er sollte es wohl darauf ankommen lassen, und ging zu den Soldaten. Nachdem die Gespräche verebbten, als sie ihren Führer nahen sahen, bereute der Pferdeherr seinen Entschluss beinahe. Jedoch nur bis einer der Soldaten rutschte, und Platz machte, so dass Eomer sich zu ihnen setzen konnte.

-x-x-x-x-

Selbst mit der Vorstellungskraft eines Orks konnte sich Cyneh ausmalen, wie sehr sein Herr toben würde. Dafür brauchte er nicht die Intelligenz eines Elben, um es in den schillerndsten Farben vor sich zu sehen. Wie sehr Gemma toben würde. Wie groß die Chance war, dass Cyneh mit seinem Leben für den Fehler, oder die Fehler eines anderen bezahlen zu müssen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er unentschlossen vor der Tür zu Gemmas Privaträumen stand. War es zu Anfang noch meist erfreuliche Nachrichten gewesen, so hatte sich auch dies mit der Zeit geändert. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war immer mehr unplanmäßig verlaufen. Hatte Cyneh zuletzt noch gedacht, es würde sich mit der Gefangennahme der jungen Elbe wieder bessern, so war er nun eines besseren belehrt worden. Seine Genossen schafften es nicht einmal, den richtigen Elb gefangen zu nehmen.

Und noch immer stand er vor der Tür, hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt. Seine drei Begleiter hinter ihm wurden bereits nervös. Was schreckte ihren Anführer so ab, durch diese Tür zu gehen? Es konnte erfahrungsgemäß nichts gutes bedeuten, zögerte Cyneh.

Würde er sich noch heute überwinden können, nach dem Türknauf zu greifen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering, auch dafür brauchte die eigene Intelligenz nicht die eines Orks zu übersteigen. Doch was zögerte Cyneh auch. Je länger er warten würde, umso wütender würde Gemma werden. Und dass er bereits wütend war, war abzusehen.

Mit Argusaugen beobachteten seine Begleiter, wie er die Hand dem Türknauf entgegenstreckte. Doch er kam gar nicht dazu, ein weiteres mal zu zaudern, wurde die Tür in ebenjenem Moment schwungvoll aufgerissen. Funkelnde Augen blickten Cyneh entgegen. Augenblicklich bildete sich ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals. Gemmas Anblick verhieß nichts gutes. In keinerlei Weise. So funkelten seine Augen nur, wenn er etwas wusste. Wenn er etwas wusste, und es gegen jemand anderen verwenden konnte. Zu Cynehs Leidwesen diesmal gegen ihn. Wie auch schon so oft in letzter Zeit. Er verwünschte den Tag, an dem sein Vorgänger nach scheinbar endlosen Fehltritten sein Leben lassen musste, und hoffte, dass es ihm nicht bald genauso ging.

Doch, fragte sich Cyneh in Gedanken, konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer für ihn werden, als unter Gemma? Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht. Aber trotzdem lag Cyneh an seinem doch so erbärmlich scheinendem Leben etwas.

Gemma trat zurück und ließ seine Untergebenen den Raum betreten. In Gedanken überlegend, ob es das letzte Mal für sie sein sollte. „Ihr habt den falschen Elb gefangen. Wie lautete meine Anweisung?", verlangte Gemma zu wissen, doch er ließ keinen zu Wort kommen, und wiederholte selbst seine Befehle. „Ihr solltet Wyráths einzigen Sohn gefangen nehmen, und ihm sollte nichts passieren. Er sollte vor den Augen seines Vaters getötet werden, um ihm denselben Schmerz zu bereiten, der mir zugefügt wurde. Dennoch nehmt ihr den falschen Elb gefangen. Habe ich mich so undeutlich ausgedrückt?" Forschend blickte Gemma seinem Untertan ins Gesicht. „Ich dachte nicht. Aber was hilft mir dieser vermaledeite Elb? Soll ich ihn vor Wyráths Augen töten lassen? Glaubt ihr, dass beeindruckt ihn?"

Cyneh schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, nicht mehr fähig etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen. Letztendlich würde Gemma alles was er sagte gegen ihn verwenden.

Überraschender Weise, auf beiden Seiten, winkte Gemma den Ork und seine Begleiter müde hinaus. Eben in jenem Moment, als Cyneh erleichtert ausatmen wollte rief ihm Gemma jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen nach: „Sieh zu, dass der Fehler wieder gut gemacht wird!" und sein Untergebener war sich einmal mehr nicht sicher was er wollte. Leben oder sterben.

**Kapitel 12 Ende**

So, endlich geht es nach langer Pause wieder weiter. Die ersten 11 Kapitel + Prolog sind zudem überarbeitet, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich jetzt flott und regelmäßig updaten werde. Lg Nirvanya


	14. Kapitel 13 Entscheidungen

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, dass sich hier in nächster Zukunft etwas ändern wird. Wenn ja, lass ich's euch wissen.

**Kapitel 13**  
**Entscheidungen**

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht massierte die Elbe sich die Stirn. Seit Stunden hockte sie in ein und derselben Position am Boden und dachte angestrengt nach. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Seufzend strich sich Nirvanya die widerspenstige blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Situation wurde mit jeder Minute die verrann vertrackter und keine zwei Stunden zuvor war Nirvanyas Vermutung bestätigt worden.

Etwas ging vor sich. Was das jedoch für die Elbe bedeutete, erfuhr sie erst am Ende. Die Orks hatten etwas geplant. Doch anscheinend war wieder etwas schief gegangen. Nur so zumindest konnte die Elbe sich den Lärm erklären, der mittlerweile herrschte. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete die Blonde den vor ihr im Stroh liegenden Elb. Seinetwegen saß Nirvanya starr am Boden und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

Noch wusste sie nicht, was sie davon denken sollte. Seit die Orks ihn zu ihr in die Zelle gesperrt hatten, überschlugen sich die Reaktionen. Am Beginn noch in Hochstimmung, schrieen ihre Kerkermeister mittlerweile wild durcheinander, und Nirvanya hätte auch das ein oder andere Todesopfer nicht erschreckt.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Nirvanya wieder den - der blutigen Kopfwunde nach zu schließen – niedergeschlagenen Elben. Wie er von dem Lärm noch nicht geweckt worden war, glich nahezu einem Wunder.

Fast hätte Nirvanya schwören können, spürte man die Grundfesten der Zelle und des ganzen Gebäudes erzittern. Beschützend schlang die Elbe den freien Arm um ihre angezogenen Beine.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Nirvanya, wie sich der Elb bewegte und allmählich zu Bewusstsein kam. Verwirrt blinzelte er ins Halbfinstere der Zelle, seines neuen Heimes. Zumindest auf unbestimmte Zeit. Langsam schien der Elb seine Umgebung völlig wahrzunehmen. Und blickte noch verwirrter. War es nicht auch Nirvanya an ihrem ersten Tag so ergangen?

Jedoch, dies stellte die Blonde mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihren – wenn auch unfreiwilligen – Kameraden fest, war er nicht gefesselt. Oder angekettet. Und irgendwie war ihr aufgrund dieser Information nicht wirklich wohler. Aber der Elb schien schwer angeschlagen. Zumindest deuteten seine blauen Flecken und Wunden darauf an, dass auch er sich den Orks nicht kampflos ergeben hatte. Doch ein gemeinsamer Feind machte einem nicht zwingend zu Freunden oder Verbündeten.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ Nirvanya noch weiter zurückweichen. Nicht dass sie Angst gehabt hätte, nur kannte sie den am Boden liegenden nicht. Und seit jeher war sie Unbekannten gegenüber bereits misstrauisch gewesen. Vielleicht, weil es ihr seit klein auf eingebläut wurde. Und auch wenn er beinahe genauso wehrlos war wie sie, konnte sie doch nicht alle Vorurteile beiseite räumen.

„Wo bin ich?", kam es dann nach einer Weile leise von dem Elb, der sich langsam aufrappelte. Nirvanya überlegte kurz. Sollte sie ihm antworten? Doch wer, wenn nicht sie konnte ihm eine Antwort geben, die er auch verstand? „Geographisch gesehen irgendwo nahe den Ettenöden. Und so gesehen von stinkenden Orks gefangen genommen, und in ein noch erbärmlicheres Loch gesteckt worden. Mit mehr kann ich nicht dienen, so leid es mir auch tut."

Der Elb stutzte einen Moment. Weit weg von seinen Freunden dürfte es nicht sein. So lange nicht sie auch gefasst worden waren. Doch wer konnte ihm sagen, dass seine Freunde, und schlimmstenfalls auch Fulayor nicht mehr auf freiem Fuß waren? „Sind noch andere gefangen genommen worden?" Der Elb stellte die Frage, die ihm am meisten auf dem Herzen brannte. Nirvanya zögerte einen Moment. Der Gedanke an weitere Gefangenen war ihr noch nicht gekommen. Warum eigentlich?

Doch ohne weiter darüber nachzusinnen, antwortete Wyráths Tochter: „Nein. Ich weiß nichts davon. Wer käme Euch denn in den Sinn? Sollten noch mehr euresgleichen hier sein?" Nirvanyas Misstrauen wuchs wieder, schien sich zu einer unüberwindbaren Mauer aufzubauen. Auch wenn sie keine Gründe dafür nennen konnte.

„Ich sorge mich um meinen Sohn und etliche meiner Freunde. Die waren gemeinsam mit mir unterwegs, doch gerieten wir in einen Kampf", der Elb stoppte kurz, „Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihnen gut!" Irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, das Nirvanya von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugte. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Viel eher würde sie ihrem Zellengenossen weiter misstrauen. Wie sie es immer tat. Bis zum letzten würde sie sich gegen die Einreißung ihrer Mauer des Misstrauens wehren.

Wortlos saßen sie sich einige Zeit gegenüber. Mittlerweile war Nirvanyas Körperhaltung nicht mehr die einer eingeschüchterten Elbe. Der andere Elb hatte seinen Kopf an die Wand gelehnt – etwas, was Nirvanya nicht gemacht hätte – und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Fast schien es, als würde er schlafen. Doch war es für einen Elb ungewöhnlich, dies mit geschlossenen Augen zu tun. Außer sie waren sehr erschöpft oder verletzt.

Unverhofft, als Nirvanya nahe daran gewesen wäre, trotz ihrem Argwohn gegenüber einzuschlafen, fing er wieder an zu reden. „Warum halten sie uns hier gefangen?" Am Ende seiner Frage öffnete er die Augen, und blickte die Blonde direkt an.

„Diese Frage solltet Ihr den Orks stellen, nicht mir", schnaubte Nirvanya, „schließlich bin ich nicht allwissend. Was ich bereits unter Beweis gestellt haben sollte." Den letzten Satz hatte die Gefangene nur mehr murmelnd hinzugefügt. Sie wusste nur, dass es ihr nicht gefiel hier eingesperrt zu sein. Zu recht viel mehr half es nicht.

Seufzend ließ die Elbe den Kopf sinken. Würde Eru ihr einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllen, so würde sie ohne lange darüber nachzudenken wissen, was sie sich wünschen würde. Doch hier würde sie niemand finden, wer weiß ob Eru dazu in der Lage wäre.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Nirvanya die kläglichen Versuche des Elben aufzustehen. Scheinbar hatte er große Schmerzen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. „Ihr solltet Euch lieber schonen", riet sie ihm, doch er winkte ab. „Alles was ich tun sollte, ist versuchen hier heraus zu kommen. Wer weiß was mit den Anderen passiert ist", murmelte der Elb.

Forschend betrachtete er Nirvanya, deren Unbehagen unter seinem Blick wuchs. Ihr schien es nichts Gutes zu verheißen. Hätte sie gekonnt, hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit unbehaglich unter dem Blick gewunden. „Was seht Ihr mich so an?", flüsterte Nirvanya, jedoch laut genug, dass auch der Elb es hörte. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn. Keine seiner Bewegungen sollte ihr entgehen. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht als ungefährlich eingestuft. Und sie hatte es, so wie es denn Anschein machte, auch nicht vor.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, oder zumindest kam es der Elbe so vor, bis der Blonde antwortete. „Ich frage mich, wer Ihr seid", gab er unumwunden zu. Nirvanya sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Ihr fragt Euch, woher ich komme?" Nirvanya zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wäre es nicht mein Vorrecht, Euch zuerst diese Frage zu stellen?" Zu ihrer Überraschung, lachte ihr Geselle, worauf sie nur den Kopf schüttelte. Man hatte einen verrückten in ihre Zelle gebracht. Vielleicht war es das, worauf es hinauslief. Ihr gesamtes Leben mit einem Verrückten in einer Zelle zu verbringen. Nirvanya dachte nach. Bisher waren ihr nur Berichte über spontane Verwirrung bei Menschen bekannt, doch wer konnte ihr versichern, dass Elben davor gefeit waren?

„Nun, meiner Ansicht nach, hattet Ihr lange genug Zeit, um Euer Recht geltend zu machen. Nun bin ich an der Reihe", meinte der Elb und hörte nicht auf den „Wer sagt das?" Einruf der erbosten Elbe. „Woher kommt Ihr und was macht Ihr hier?" Nirvanya wandte den Blick ab. Zu sehr durchdrangen sie seine blauen Augen förmlich. Sie kicherte kurz böse. „Wer sagt, dass ich darauf auch antworte?" Ja, sie wurde mutiger. Zumindest hatte sie nicht mehr viel zu verlieren, also warum sich aufgrund seines Misstrauens klein kriegen lassen. Nicht mir ihr!

Wieder wurde ein Kopf geschüttelt. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht Nirvanya. Dieses Mal war es der ihr Unbekannte. Er brauchte nicht auszusprechen, was er dachte, man sah es ihm auch so an. Und das war es, was Nirvanya zum Lächeln brachte. An ihrem Sturkopf hatten sich schon manche die Zähne ausgebissen. Wenn auch nicht im wörtlichen Sinn.

Nicht viel würde sie zu einer Antwort bewegen können. Außer der Elb bot ihr freies Geleit. Was Nirvanya als äußerst unwahrscheinlich abtat. „Wenn Ihr nicht reden, wollt, so berichte ich Euch über mich. Vielleicht lockert das Eure Zunge", schmunzelte der Elb und Nirvanyas Blick ließ unschwer darauf schließen, was sie davon hielt. Nämlich nahezu nichts.

Doch so entspannt, wie es im Moment wirken konnte, war der Elb bei weitem nicht. Jedoch setzte er alles daran, seine Sorgen zu überspielen. „Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und ich komme aus dem Düsterwald." Sein Name ließ Nirvanya aufhorchen. Sie hörte ihn keinesfalls zum ersten Mal. Viel mehr wäre es töricht anzunehmen, dass sie nicht schon von dem Elb gehört hatte. Jedoch hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Wie auch, wenn sie ihm zuvor noch nie begegnet war? Langsam schwand ihr Misstrauen. Er war einer der Ringgefährten. Und es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würde er über seine Herkunft die Unwahrheit sagen.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich Euch glauben schenken darf? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Ihr einen Sohn hättet!", versuchte Nirvanya ihr Misstrauen dennoch aufrecht zu erhalten. In diesem Moment wurde ihr gewahr, dass sie offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, denn Legolas schien traurig zu werden. „Bis zuletzt wusste auch ich nichts von seiner Existenz." Die Elbe stutzte. Wie konnte man so etwas ausschlaggebendes nicht wissen? Nirvanya beschloss jedoch, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Überhaupt war Neugierde etwas, das sie auch bei anderen Elben nicht mochte. Ständig steckten sie ihre Nasen in Angelegenheiten, die sie nicht im Entferntesten etwas anging, und fragten einem Löcher in den Bauch. Als hätte sie nichts besseres zu tun, als mit ihnen zu reden, ihnen ihr Herz auszuschütten. Warum sollte sie also andere damit belästigen?

Legolas schien diese Abneigung nicht zu kennen. Oder sie war nicht so ausgeprägt, wie sie bei Nirvanya war. „Warum wurdet Ihr gefangen genommen?" Die Elbe verdrehte die Augen. Warum konnte er nicht so viel Rücksicht auf sie nehmen, wie sie es tat? „Woher soll ich das wissen? Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, dass ich nicht allwissend bin? Ihr habt mir diese Frage bereits einmal gestellt, und ich konnte sie nicht beantworten. Wieso sollte ich es jetzt können? Die Orks sind schließlich nicht gekommen und haben gesagt, ‚Ihr habt unseren Herrscher erzürnt, hättet Ihr die Güte mit uns zu kommen?'"

Mittlerweile konnte man Nirvanyas Gemütslage getrost gereizt nennen. Aber den Elben schien das wenig zu stören. Was konnte sie ihm auch anhaben? Sie war an die Wand gekettet, er nicht. „Woher kommt Ihr? Habt Ihr dem besagten Herrscher denn einen Grund geliefert Euch gefangen zu nehmen?" Noch immer sah Legolas keinen Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn festgesetzt haben. Es hätte jeden aus ihrer kleinen Gruppe erwischen können, doch es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie nur ihn lebend wollten. Warum auch immer. Das war es, was Legolas herauszufinden versuchte. Und dazu brauchte er Nirvanyas Hilfe, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er musste sie zur Kooperation gewinnen.

-x-x-x-x-

„Ich dachte Adar wäre dein bester Freund, Gimli! Wie kannst du ihm nur derart in den Rücken fallen!" Wirkte Fulayor auf den ersten Blick ruhig und besonnen, so war er es unter der Oberfläche keinesfalls. Und nun brachte Legolas' Verschwinden sein wirkliches Verhalten zu Tage. Nicht der optimale Zeitpunkt, doch alles was der junge Elb schon so lange mit sich herumtrug, musste heraus. Seit Minuten schon machte Fulayor dem Zwerg Vorwürfe. Er konnte dessen Sinneswandel nicht verstehen.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde Legolas' bester Freund schweigsamer. Würde er auf sein Herz hören, wäre er schon längst nicht mehr hier. Doch mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, auch auf seinen Verstand zu vertrauen. Und der sagte ihm, dass er die richtigen Prioritäten setzten musste. Welche in diesem Fall Vilwarnins Rettung war. „Junge, woher willst du wissen wohin sie ihn gebracht haben?"

Der Elb, der zuvor noch vor Gimli auf und ab gelaufen war, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, und musterte den Zwerg mit vor Ärger blitzenden Augen. „Woher ich es wissen will? Woher wusstet ihr wohin ihr gehen müsst, als im Ringkrieg Merry und Pippin von den Orks verschleppt wurden? Ich dachte, Aragorn könnte Spuren lesen! Aber offensichtlich wollt ihr das nicht. Anscheinend wollt ihr Adar schon jetzt seinem Schicksal überlassen. Bei Eru, er würde sich mit Sicherheit auf die Suche nach euch machen!"

Legolas' Sprössling machte auf den Fersen kehrt und so schnell konnte Gimli nicht reagieren, war er schon außer seiner Sichtweite. Seufzend schüttelte der Zwerg den Kopf. Zu gut verstand er seinen jungen Freund. Doch Aragorn hatte ihm etwas klar gemacht. Legolas würde es nicht wollen, dass sie ihm folgten. Würde einem von ihnen etwas passieren, würde sich der Elb sein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Zudem stand hier wichtigeres auf dem Spiel. Auch wenn Gimli es nicht gerne zugab.

Weit kam Fulayor in seiner Flucht ins Nirgendwo nicht, bis Aragorn ihn stoppte. Stur blickte der Elb zu Boden. Nicht nur auf Gimli lud sich sein Ärger, auch auf Aragorn. Immerhin hatte dieser dem Zwerg eine Suche nach Legolas ausgeredet. Auch wenn Fulayor gerne weitergegangen wäre, so konnte er nicht, hielt ihn der Waldläufer doch am Oberarm fest. Und der Elb wagte nicht zu zweifeln, dass sich sein Griff stärken würde, versuchte er sich loszureißen. „Wo willst du hin?", wollte Aragorn wissen. Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihm war es egal. Alles was er nicht wollte, war Gesellschaft. Doch dass konnte er Aragorn schlecht ins Gesicht sagen, soviel Anstand bewahrte er sich.

„Mach nicht Gimli für Legolas' Verschwinden verantwortlich. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass auch er nichts lieber täte, als hinter den Orks herzujagen." Ein ‚Warum tut er es dann nicht?' entfloh Fulayors Kehle, ehe er auch nur daran dachte, was er sagte. Nun wagte er sogar, Aragorns Blick zu erwidern. Trotzig streckte er das Kinn vor. Nein, bereuen tat er seine Worte nicht, sprachen sie ihm doch aus der Seele. „Ich denke Gimli hat begriffen, dass es nicht der Wunsch deines Vaters wäre. Er wusste, was ihm auf dieser Reise zustoßen kann, und er nahm es auf sich. Lass nicht deinen Ärger über deinen Vater an Gimli aus!", versuchte Gondors König dem Sohn seines Freundes begreiflich zu machen. Dieser wollte etwas entgegen, doch Aragorn schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Du bist nicht auf deinen Vater wütend. Denk noch einmal darüber nach. Vielleicht habe ich mit meinen Worten doch recht und du bist im Grunde genommen nur wütend auf Legolas, weil er dich, wie auch deine Mutter verlassen hat. Wenn auch wie sie nicht gewollt." Sprachlos sah ihn der Elb an. Von dieser Warte aus hatte er die Situation noch nicht betrachtet. Doch noch wollte er dem Mensch noch nicht Recht geben. „Woher wollt ihr alle wissen, was mein Vater gewollt hätte?"

Aragorn schmunzelte. Auch in Legolas konnte man zu Weilen diese Sturheit finden. Wenn sie auch in früheren Jahren ausgeprägter gewesen sein dürfte. Er sah noch harte Jahre auf das Eryn Lasgal'sche Königshaus zukommen, doch verkniff er sich diese Bemerkung, hätte sie Fulayor doch nur noch mehr erzürnt. „Er war sich über die Risiken dieser Reise bewusst. Wie alle anderen auch." Der König duldete offensichtlich keine Widerworte mehr. Das begriff Fulayor, auch wenn ihn noch einiges auf der Zunge lag.

Der Mensch legte einen Arm um die Schulter des jungen Elben. „Nun komm. Sattle dein Pferd. Ich denke Novartis vergeht mittlerweile vor Sorge. Vielleicht solltest du es auch von seiner Warte aus betrachten. Seine Heimat ist in Gefahr. Und einige Leben." So plötzlich wie Aragorn gekommen war, war er auch verschwunden. Er hatte gesagt, was zu sagen war.

Langsam ging Fulayor zu Olvin. Sanft kraulte er das Pferd hinter den Ohren, bevor er es kurz putzte und seinen Freund danach sorgfältig sattelte. Der Blick des Elben schlich immer wieder zu Novartis. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn recht. Doch noch wollte Fulayor es noch nicht einsehen.

Novartis sah man an, dass er am liebsten seine sieben Sachen, und die der anderen gepackt hätte, und weitergeritten wäre. Schließlich ging es hier um wesentlich mehr als ein Elbenleben. Seine Heimat stand auf dem Spiel. Und falls sie es nicht schafften, Vilwarnin zu retten, konnte niemand mehr für etwas garantieren. Die Besetzer würden sich keinesfalls auf Dauer mit dem kleinen Königreich zufrieden geben. Die Gier würde auch sie überkommen. Eine Neuauflage des Ringkriegs wäre keinesfalls ausgeschlossen.

Der Elb schloss die Augen. Daran wollte er nicht einmal im Traum denken. Noch nicht. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Aragorn stand hinter ihm. Offenbar hatten sie sich endlich für einen Weiterritt entschieden. Novartis dankte den Göttern. Vielleicht war noch nicht alle Hoffnung vergebens. Ungeduldig sah er den anderen zu, wie sie ihre Pferde sattelten. Besser schon gestern sollten sie damit fertig sein. Doch selbst Gimli war nach einigen Schwierigkeiten wieder am Rücken seines Pferdes und es konnte endlich weitergehen.

Keine Frage, auch Novartis bedauerte den Verlust, doch für ihn stand viel wichtigeres auf dem Spiel.

Immer wieder sah man die Hobbits Blicke zurückwerfen. Ihnen widerstrebte es weiterzureiten. Die Entscheidung war jedoch bereits gefallen. Nun mussten sie das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen die zweifelten. Auch Lonath sah man deutlich an, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie das Richtige taten. Wie würde er seinem Vater beibringen können, dass sie Legolas den Orks überlassen hatten?

Auch Gimli sah ein letztes Mal zurück, als er neben Fulayor auf Arod ritt. Selbst das Pferd schien zu bemerken, dass etwas ausschlaggebendes fehlte. Nervös tänzelte es unter seinem Reiter und bescherte Gimli damit noch ein schlechteres Gefühl in der Magengegend. Nun musste er also auch noch alleine mit diesem Riesentier zurechtkommen. Somit konnte es beinahe nur mehr besser kommen. Doch sollte sich der Zwerg nicht darauf verlassen. Was kommen sollte, konnte niemand erahnen. Würden sie ihren Weg gefahrlos fortsetzen, oder lauerten noch größere Gefahren auf die kleine Gruppe?

-x-x-x-x-

Wieder war es eine Weile oder auch länger still zwischen den beiden Elben. Scheinbar andächtig lauschten sie den Streitereien der Orks. War Legolas am Anfang noch beunruhigt über die Meinungsverschiedenheiten, so hatte er sich nun mehr daran gewöhnt. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, wusste Legolas nicht. Eigentlich hatte er nicht geplant, allzu lange eingesperrt zu bleiben. Nur das Ausbrechen würde ihm vielleicht etwas an Schwierigkeiten bescheren. Doch er war auch schon größeren Gefahren entronnen.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht Euren Namen verraten", meinte Legolas. Er hatte nicht vor sich von diesem Dickschädel abschrecken zu lassen. Aber anscheinend hatte sie nicht mehr den Nerv, seine Fragen zu ignorieren. „Ich heiße Nirvanya." Den ersten Widerstand hatte er gebrochen. „Schöner Name. Woher kommt Ihr?" Wenn sie schon auf seine erste Frage geantwortet hatte, wollte er sein Glück weiter versuchen. Was sollte ihm schon passieren. Schlimmer konnte es fast nicht mehr kommen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als würde die Elbe eine Auskunft zu verweigern bis sie dennoch antwortete. „Aus Vilwarnin. Und, mit solchen Schleimereien werdet Ihr nicht noch eine weitere Antwort aus mir herausbringen, dass garantiere ich euch." Mit geweiteten Augen blickte der Elb Nirvanya an. Siegessicher lächelte sie. Noch nie hatte sie sich mit solch charmanten Äußerungen um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Legolas jedoch bereitete etwas anderes Sorgen. Hatte er sich eben verhört? Oder konnte es tatsächlich sein? „Sagtet Ihr eben aus Vilwarnin?" Nirvanya blickte Legolas verwirrt an. Hatte sie sich undeutlich ausgedrückt? „Ja", bestätigte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aus Vilwarnin. In der Nähe des Carn Dûms. Wieso scheint dies für Euch so unglaubwürdig?" Fast schien Nirvanyas Blick eine Spur Bösartigkeit hinzugefügt zu werden.

Doch der Elb aus dem Düsterwald setzte sofort zu einer Verteidigung an. „Ich habe nicht an Eurer Aussage gezweifelt. Jedoch scheint es sich hier um einen großen Zufall zu handeln. Denn ich war mit meinen Gefährten unterwegs nach Vilwarnin. Ein Elb namens Novartis kam nach Eryn Lasgalen und bat uns um Hilfe", schilderte Legolas was sich zugetragen hatte.

Ein Ruck ging durch Nirvanyas Körper. Plötzlich war alles außer Sorge aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Beinahe machte Legolas ihre Gemütsveränderung Angst. „Was – was ist passiert?", brachte die Elbe mühevoll über die Lippen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde dem Elb vieles klar. Warum war Nirvanya noch am Leben? Wieso war sie nicht in Vilwarnin, wusste nichts von den dort vorgehenden Dingen? Legolas gefiel es nicht, dass er es war, der sie darüber informieren sollte.

Der Elb schluckte kurz. Wie sollte er einer Bewohnerin Vilwarnins beibringen, was dort vor sich ging? „Ich weiß keine Details, nur was Novartis uns erzählte. Offensichtlich hat eine Gruppe Orks mit einem mir unbekannten Anführer geschafft das komplette Königreich mitsamt allen seiner Bewohner lahm zu legen. Wie ist mir nicht bekannt. Wir versuchen mit vereinten Kräften gegen die Orks vorzugehen."

Starr blickte die Elbe vor sich ins Halbfinstere. Wie lange war sie fort gewesen? Einige Wochen. Dass sich in dieser Zeit so viel getan haben sollte, erschien ihr beinahe utopisch. Vilwarnin war solange Nirvanya denken konnte ein friedliches Land gewesen. Was hatte jemanden dazu veranlasst, es zu besetzen? Frustriert rüttelte sie an der Kette, die sie noch immer an die Wand fesselte. Seit ihrer Abreise schien viel schiefgegangen zu sein.

„Ist außer Novartis noch jemand entkommen?" So schwer es Legolas auch fiel, musste er dennoch verneinen. Nirvanya schloss resignierend die Augen. Offensichtlich hing nun alles von ihrem Bruder ab. Ob er wusste, was mit ihr passiert war? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering. Zudem konnte die Elbe nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er noch am Leben war.

Doch, würde sie es nicht spüren, wäre ihm etwas passiert? Ihre Stirn legte sich in Sorgenfalten. Jede Sekunde die sie hier festsaß, war eine verschwendete Sekunde. Mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich breiteten sich die Orks vermutlich in Vilwarnin aus. Wer weiß ob es sich am Ende lohnte, Vilwarnin zu retten.

„Alles, was uns jetzt Sorgen machen sollte, ist, wie wir hier herauskommen. Dafür müsst Ihr mir vertrauen!", stellte Legolas unmissverständlich fest. Er hatte nicht vor auszubrechen, ohne auf ihre Hilfe zählen zu können. Man sah ihr an, dass auch sie ihrem Gefängnis entkommen wollte, doch wenn es ihnen gelang und sie auf Orks trafen, musste er auf sie zählen können.

Tief in ihrem Herzen war die Entscheidung bereits gefallen. Sie vertraute ihm, hatte keine andere Chance. Auch wenn es ihr unzweifelhaft nicht gefiel. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

**Kapitel 13 Ende**

Somit hätten sich die beiden kennen gelernt. Was sonst noch so passiert dann im nächsten Kapitel. Würde mich über den ein oder anderen Kommentar freuen, Lg Nirvanya


	15. Kapitel 14 Pläne verschiedenster Art

**Disclaimer: **Tja, diesmal kommt noch was Neues dazu. Nicht nur der Herr der Ringe ist nicht von mir sondern von J.R.R. Tolkien, auch der Witz der mal vorkommt, ist nicht von mir. Gott sei Dank. Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 14  
****Pläne verschiedenster Art**

Langsam zog die Landschaft an ihnen vorbei. Fast schleppend verrann die Zeit. Der Weg der noch vor ihnen lag, schien sich in die Länge zu strecken. Schweigsam ritt der Tross durch den Wald. Die Stimmung zwischen den Kameraden war weiterhin getrübt und nur selten wurde ein Wort gewechselt. Mit einer Ausnahme. Einzig der Zwerg murmelte in einem fort in seinen Bart.

Anfangs hatte er damit noch Fulayor, der neben ihm ritt, irritiert, aber nach einer Weile sah dieser den Sinn ein. Ruhig, zumindest nach außen hin, sprach er auf das Pferd ein. So sanft, dass Fulayor, würde er es nicht selbst sehen, es nicht für möglich halten würde. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob Gimli wirklich Arod, oder in Wirklichkeit nur sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Auch letzteres schien ihm sehr wahrscheinlich.

Noch immer war dem Freund seines Vaters auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes nicht wohl. Zumal ihm Legolas fehlte. Denn ob Gimli es nun zugeben wollte oder nicht, do beruhigte es den Zwerg ungemein zu wissen, dass der Elb mit seinem Vierbeiner zurecht kam. Und Arod war nicht das, was sich Gimli unter einem lammfrommen Tier vorstellte.

So murmelte der Zwerg weiter stetig vor sch hin, und ja, Aragorn hätte schwören können, als er einen Blick über die Schulter zu den beiden warf, dass der Schimmel ihm tatsächlich zuzuhören schien.

„Weißt du, Arod, wir beide könnten wirklich Freunde werden, wenn es so weitergeht. Von dem Elb hat auch niemand erwartet, dass er einen Zwerg nach Eryn Lasgalen schleppt. Äh." Gimlis Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, als er bemerkte, dass Fulayor sie letzten Sätze seines ‚Gesprächs' mit Arod gehört hatte. Etwas, das sich beinahe wie ein ‚Wenn du es weitererzählst, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben' ließ den Elben schmunzeln, doch gab er dem Zwerg zu verstehen, dass er dichthalten würde. Doch ob das so gewiss war, dessen war sich Gimli bei weitem nicht sicher.

Wer konnte ihm denn versichern, dass der Elb nicht gänzlich nach seinem Vater schlug? Schließlich fiel der Apfel bekanntlich nicht weit vom Stamm. Zumindest bei Menschen war es so, das wusste Gimli mit Sicherheit, doch auch bei Elben schien ihm dies einleuchtend.

Erstaunt konnten alle anderen nur zusehen, wie sich zwischen Gimli und Fulayor trotz widriger Umstände ein Band der Freundschaft bildete. Der Zwerg wurde immer besonderer. Vielleicht konnte er bald zwei Elben als seine besten Freunde titulieren. Man wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er alles an Leid über sich ergehen lassen müsste. Nun machte ihm bald nicht nur ein, sondern zwei aus dem Königsgeschlecht Eryn Lasgalens das Leben schwer. Und sollte Fulayor nach seinem Vater schlagen, daran wollte niemand denken. Auch Gimli hoffte, dass sich die Gene seiner Mutter durchgesetzt hatten. Doch wer konnte ihm versichern, dass sie nicht wie Legolas gewesen war, und ihn in allem seinem Tun neckte? Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

Immer wieder sah sich Aragorn um. Schien auf irgendein Zeichen zu warten. „Estel, wonach hältst du Ausschau?" Lonath, der bisweilen nur still neben dem ehemaligen Waldläufer geritten war, hoffte auf eine Antwort. Schon seit einiger Zeit nahm er immer wieder Aragorns Blicke wahr. Dieser seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich nach einem Zeichen deines Bruders. Als würde er jeden Moment aus dem nächstbesten Gebüsch hüpfen." Er pausierte kurz. „Vielleicht auch auf eine Bestätigung, das Richtige getan zu haben." Doch dieses Glück war Eru ihm augenscheinlich nicht vergönnt.

Novartis, der bis jetzt so teilnahmslos schien, sprach das erste Mal seit langem wieder ein Wort. „Es tut mir leid, was Legolas zugestoßen ist. Bitte glaubt nicht, dass es mit gleichgültig sei, aber ebenso wie sein Verschwinden euch berührt, so geht mir die Besetzung meiner Heimat nahe." Der Elb wollte vermeiden, dass ein falsches Bild von ihm entstand. Auch wenn er in den letzten beiden Tagen alles getan hatte, um dies zu fördern. Wenn auch aus Torheit.

Aragorn und Lonath an dessen Seite nickten verständnisvoll. Opferung eines kleineren für das Wohl der Gesamtheit. Oder des übergeordneten Ziels. Auch wenn alle hofften, dass es dem Elben gut ging, und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als dass er so schnell es ging wieder unter ihnen weilen würde.

Was sie, allem voran Novartis jedoch nicht ahnten, war die Tatsachte, auf wen Legolas während seiner Gefangenschaft getroffen war. Auch wenn sie in diesem Augenblick bereits dabei waren, an ihre Flucht zu denken. Sogar, wenn es unter anbetracht der Umstände mehr als utopisch war, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Doch nichts anderes taten die beiden in diesem Moment.

Auch wenn es zwischen den beiden Elben lange Zeit still gewesen war. Nirvanya hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem Gedanken, einem Fremden vertrauen zu müssen, bekannt gemacht, doch anfreunden konnte sich die beiden noch immer nicht. Würde ihr Vater wissen, wo sie war, würde er vermutlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. Und wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihr Leben in die Hände eines ihr unbekannten Elb legen müsste, würde sie ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können. 

Doch dafür, musste sie hier herauskommen. Und möglichst bald die kleine Gruppe, von der Legolas gesprochen hatte, einholen. Ihr Bruder würde ihr mehr sagen können. Hoffte die Elbe zumindest. „Irgendwo muss diese Zelle eine Schwachstelle haben", murmelte Legolas. Seit Minuten oder Stunden, genau wusste er es nicht zu sagen, zermaterte er sich darüber bereits den Kopf.

Nirvanya lächelte missmutig. „Auch wenn wir beziehungsweise Ihr eine Schwachstelle finden würdet, wie wollt Ihr von hier wegkommen. Die Orks werden früher oder später Euer verschwinden bemerken. Und ich hoffe ich muss Euch nicht erst darauf hinweisen, dass ich an die Wand gekettet bin, und ich keine Chance sehe, mich zu befreien. Ihr habt hoffentlich genug Fantasie, dass Ihr Euch ausmalen könnt, was sie mit mir anstellen würden, würden sie mich alleine hier auffinden." Die Elbe wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Ihre Chancen standen wirklich denkbar schlecht.

Mit Überraschen bemerkte sie, dass Legolas offensichtlich erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie noch ein weiteres Problem hatten. Scheinbar entmutigt ließ Legolas den Kopf auf die Hände sinken. So einfach wie er sich eine Flucht vorgestellt hatte, war sie nicht. Die Stimme des Elben klang gedämpft, als er fragte: „Wie sind Eure Ketten angeschraubt?"

In Nirvanyas Augen machte seine Frage keinen Sinn, außer er hätte einen Schraubenschlüssel bei sich, doch wandte sie sich ihrem Hindernis zu und erstatte dem Elben wenig später Bericht. „Eigentlich ziemlich primitiv, hätten wir etwas, mit dem man sie aufschrauben könnten." Zuversicht flackerte zu Nirvanyas Unverständnis in Legolas Augen auf. Wieso hatte er auch nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass ihm die Orks den Dolch, den er aus seinem Stiefel zauberte nicht abgenommen hatte. Wer hätte auch daran gedacht, an diesem Ort danach zu suchen? Seine Gefängniswärter offensichtlich nicht.

Nirvanya blinzelte ungläubig. „Wieso habt Ihr nicht gesagt, dass Ihr einen Dolch habt?" Der Elb lächelte, als er sich der Elbe näherte. „Ihr habt nicht gefragt." Alles was sie darauf zu entgegnen hatte, war ein resignierendes Schnaufen. In Gedanken trug sie sich auf, nun nach allem zu Fragen. Misstrauisch beäugte Nirvanya ihn, als er den Dolch an der Schraube, die die Fessel um ihr Handgelenk hielt, ansetzte.

Nur eine falsche Bewegung, egal auf welcher Seite, könnte ihrem Leben ein Ende bereiten. In Anbetracht dessen, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Nirvanya während des gesamten Vorgangs den Atmen anhielt. Als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihrerseits. „Ihr könnt wieder atmen", schmunzelte Legolas, als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte.

Erfreut nahm Nirvanya zur Kenntnis, dass nun endlich nichts mehr ihre Freiheit einschränkte. Zufrieden rieb sie sich das schmerzende Handgelenk. Schon seit sie eingesperrt worden war, hatte die Kettegescheuert und es war eine Wohltat für die Elbe nun auch das lästige Gewicht loszuwerden. Nie mehr wieder würde sie das Gewicht einer Eisenkette dermaßen unterschätzen.

Schmunzelnd wurde sie bei ihrem ersten Aufstehversuch von den Augen des Elben verfolgt. Gänzlich aufrichten konnte sich Nirvanya nicht, doch es war eine Linderung, nun endlich nicht mehr in ein und derselben Position am Boden hocken zu müssen. Anfangs war ihr Stand noch etwas wackelig. Wer wusste auch, wie lange sie schon im Stroh, welches soweit die Elbe es beurteilen konnte, bereits vor einiger Zeit zum Schimmeln begonnen hatte, sitzen hatte müssen.

„Ich danke Euch", murmelte Nirvanya. Sie mochte es nicht, sich von anderen helfen lassen zu müssen. So war es schon immer gewesen und würde wahrscheinlich noch lange so sein, doch Legolas winkte ab. Es war eine Kleinigkeit gewesen.

„Nun, da diese Lappalie aus dem Weg geräumt wäre, sollten wir uns unserem eigentlichen Problem zuwenden. Wie kommen wir hier raus?" Nirvanya ließ sich nach Legolas Worten wieder ins Stroh sinken, wenn auch widerwillig, aber ihre gebückte Haltung schmerzte auf Dauer. Keine Antwort war in diesem Fall auch eine Antwort. Denn sie wusste es beim Besten Willen nicht. Sie hatte sich auch nicht wirklich damit beschäftigt.

Doch sie musste auch nichts sagen, da Legolas für sie weitersprach. Offensichtlich erwartete er keine Antwort. Oder er fand sich schnell mit ihrer Schweigsamkeit ab. „Wann habt Ihr zuletzt etwas von draußen gehört?" Der Elb spielte auf die Streitigkeiten zwischen dem Wachpersonal, wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen konnte, an. Schien als Legolas erwachte noch alles außer Rand und Band gewesen zu sein, so war nun alles ruhig. Ob dies als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen zu deuten war, stand in den Sternen.

Die Elbe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen." Legolas nickte. Auch er hatte seit langem nichts mehr vernommen. Und auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, so beunruhigte es ihn doch etwas. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Obwohl es in diesem Fall eher als die Ruhe nach dem Sturm bezeichnet werden sollte.

Der Elb schloss die Augen. Ließ sich alle Varianten der Ausbruchsmöglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen. Es waren nicht viele. Das Fenster war vergittert und Legolas sah keine Möglichkeit hinauszukommen. Durch ihre Zellentür konnten sie nicht. Erstens würde es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein, die verschlossene Tür aufzubringen, und würde es ihnen auch gelingen, wären ihr Chancen danach ohne gesehen oder gefasst zu werden hinauszukommen gleich null. Ansonsten blieb ihnen nichts. Durch die Wände konnten sie nicht. Zudem würde es ihnen nichts bringen.

Frustriert war Legolas aufgestanden und lehnte sich nun gegen die Wand mit dem Fenster. Frische Luft die dringend nötig war, drang dort herein. Irgendwas ließ den Elben stutzen. Er hatte sich die Wand bereits einmal genauer angesehen, doch ihm war dabei etwas entgangen.

Der Putz unterhalb des Fensters bröckelte leicht von der Wand. Mit hoffnungsvoller Miene wandte sich Legolas wieder an Nirvanya. „Ich denke wir haben unseren Fluchtweg." Überrascht sprang sie auf, stieß sich dabei den Kopf kümmerte sich jedoch in diesem Moment nicht weiter darum. Vorsichtig ließ Nirvanya ihre Finger über die Mauer gleiten und entdeckte dabei nun dasselbe, wie Legolas kurz zuvor. Die Mauer war mürbe. Doch was hatte sie sich auch von einem Orkbau erwartet? Offensichtlich zu viel. Von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend sahen sich die beiden an und sofort machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit.

Nirvanya tat sich schwer die Gitterstäbe von Putz und Mörtel zu befreien, hatte sie doch im Gegensatz zu Legolas kein Hilfsmittel zur Hand. Bald schon bluteten ihre Fingerkuppen, und Legolas machte alleine weiter, doch auch so hatten sie bald genug Gitterstäbe entfernt, um türmen zu können.

Der Elb verstaute den Dolch wieder in seinem Stiefel. „Wir wissen nicht in welcher Höhe wir uns befinden", gab Legolas zu bedenken fügte jedoch sofort hinzu, „ich werde als erster gehen. Notfalls fange ich Euch." Nirvanya sah in zweifelnd an. Stumm dachte sie sich, wenn er dazu dann noch in der Lage ist. „Orks haben uns gefangen genommen. Seid Ihr wirklich der Meinung, sie würden zehn Stockwerke hohe Gefängnisse bauen?", gab die Elbe zu bedenken, Legolas bekam jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit für eine Antwort.

Blitzartig richteten die beiden Elben ihren Blick wieder auf die Tür, als sie draußen, noch von weit her Schritte hörten. „Macht weiter. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu vertrödeln!" Dies ließ sich Legolas nicht zweimal sagen, und schon war er aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Zu seinem Glück schien Nirvanya Recht gehabt zu haben. Das Fenster befand sich nur geschätzte zwei Meter über dem Erdboden.

„Nirvanya, springt endlich!", rief der Elb. Doch es erwies sich als Fehler. Nirvanya landete neben ihm auf dem Boden, reichlich außer Atem und zischte ihm wütend zu: „Dank Euch werden sie uns noch entdecken!" Keine zwei Sekunden später steckte ein Ork seinen Kopf aus dem gitterlosen Fenster. „Zu spät!", flüsterte Legolas trocken, bevor er im Affekt Nirvanya an der Hand packte und mit sich zog.

Über Stock und Stein liefen sie weiter in den Wald hinein, der ihr ehemaliges Gefängnis umgab, während hinter ihnen der Lärm immer lauter wurde. Noch immer hielten sich die beiden Elben an der Hand. Die Orks hatten die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Außer Atem rief Nirvanya Legolas noch zu: „Toll gemacht, sie werden uns wieder überwältigen. Erinnert mich daran, nie mehr wieder mit Euch zu türmen!"

Der Elb warf im Lauf nur einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. „Konzentriert Euch lieber darauf, zu laufen. Sie kommen näher!" Wie auf den Befehl des Prinzen drang rechts von ihnen ein Ork mit gespannten Bogen aus dem Dickicht. Erschrocken verschärften die beiden Elben das Tempo ein weiteres Mal. Erschrocken wandte sich Legolas nach rechts, als er das Surren eines Geschosses hörte. So schnell es ging wollte er die Elbe mit sich ziehen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Nirvanya den Pfeil auf sich zukommen. Es war zu spät.

-x-

Das Geschoss traf sein Ziel. Der Aufprall hallte noch lange nach. Mit unglaublicher Präzision hatte der Pfeil sein Ziel getroffen. Eomer war zufrieden mit seinen Bogenschützen. Oder besser gesagt mit denen des Düsterwald'schen Heeres. Bereits seit vor dem Morgengrauen waren besagte Elben auf dem Beinen und trainierten ihre Schusskünste. Auch ohne das Eomer dazu den Befehl gegeben hatte. Selbst er hatte um diese Zeit noch geruht. Etwas, dass die Bogenschützen nicht für nötig erachteten. Oder deren Oberbefehlshaber im speziellen.

Müde gähnend sah der König Rohans bei den Trainingseinheiten der Elben zu. Keine Frage, auch er würde eine Menge von ihnen lernen können. Doch ihm war einstweilen nur danach, ihre Eleganz zu beobachten. Kaum einmal ging ein Schuss mehr als einen Zentimeter am geplanten Ziel vorbei. So sehr sich Eomer auch anstrengen würde, er würde nie auch nur annähernd so gut werden wie die Elben. Für diese Einsicht bedurfte es ihm keines Gelehrten.

Seufzend wandte sich der Mensch von den Übenden ab. In wenigen Minuten stand ihm ein Treffen mit allen Oberbefehlshabern und Taktikern bevor. Wieder einmal wünschte sich Eomer mit seinen Freunden gereist zu sein. Aber nun war es zu spät um irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Diese Heere brauchten einen gemeinsamen Führer. Von weitem schon sah er, dass er bereits erwartet wurde. An einem Lagerfeuer sitzend diskutierten die Generäle der Heere bereits wild durcheinander. Eomer atmete tief durch und ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder. Er sah es schon kommen, er würde schlichten müssen, zwischen den Heeren. Würde das Kindermädchen spielen.

„Wir haben von Prinz Novartis einen genauen Plan der geographischen Umgebung bekommen. Mit diesem als Vorlage haben wir einen vorläufigen Grundriss des Kampfes, sollte es zu einem kommen." Was wir nicht hoffen, fügte Eomer in Gedanken hinzu. Seine Leute waren wirklich perfekt vorbereitet, keine Frage. Die Aussicht auf eine weitere Schlacht jedoch, ließ Theodens Nachfolger nicht himmelhoch jauchzen. Nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, ob es das wirklich wert war. Doch, ewiger Krieg für ewigen Frieden?

-x-x-x-x-

Seine gelb funkelnden Augen hielten das Szenario genauestens im Blick. Die Orks waren sich dessen bewusst. Würden sie sich den kleinsten Fehler leisten, würden sie das endgültige Schicksal vieler anderen teilen, die vor ihnen Fehler gemacht hatten. Und mit jedem mehr fiel die Toleranzgrenze. Bis sie sich nahe am Nullpunkt befand. Mit grimmigem Lächeln sah Gemma wie seine Untergebenen Angst vor ihm hatten. Nur so war es richtig. Sie hatten ihm Respekt zu zollen.

Und das taten sie auch. Mühsam schleppten sie auf Gemmas Anweisung hin alle Elben in den großen Saal. Wofür, das wusste nur ihr Herrscher selbst. Nur den König sollten sie in seinem Zimmer aufbahren. Offensichtlich sollte er das Druckmittel sein, um seine Kinder herzulocken. Doch noch wusste niemand, ob dieser Plan so gelingen wollte, wie Gemma es sich vorstellte. Nur die wichtigsten wussten im Moment um Nirvanyas Gefangenschaft. Somit war das Kommen von Wyráths Tochter gesichert. Von dem Verbleib seines Sohnes wusste kaum jemand etwas. Nur Gemma selbst und einige Auserwählte. Auserwählte denen es mit großer Sicherheit lieber wäre, wüssten sie von nichts.

Das Gerücht um seine Gefangennahme hielt sich jedoch hartnäckig. Vielleicht würde sich alle Mühe bald gelohnt haben, und ihr Herrscher bekam, was er wollte. Doch seine Laune ließ auf anderes schließen. Selbst Cyneh wagte sich nicht mehr an Gemma heran. Viel mehr machte auch er nun niedere Dienste, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Denn er wusste etwas, was keiner außer Gemma wusste. Und deshalb versuchte er mit allen Mitteln den grausamen Herrscher bei Laune zu halten, und alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit fertig zu stellen.

Den vierten Elb schleppte er nun in den großen Saal. Damit wollte Gemma wohl Wyráths Kinder schocken, bis sie ihren Vater sahen. Und es stand außer Zweifel, dass es sie erschüttern würde, die gesamte Bevölkerung ihres Landes im Tiefschlaf zu wissen. Gemma wollte sie zermürben, um ihnen das anzutun, was ihm als er noch jung war angetan wurde.

Heftig atmend wischte Cyneh sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Solche Anstrengungen war er nicht mehr gewöhnt. Verwöhnt war er worden, in den letzten Jahren. Doch damals war auch noch alles nach Plan verlaufen. Sie hatten zugewartete, bis die Königin das Land verließ. Dadurch war Wyráth zu noch leichterer Beute geworden. Doch das half Cyneh im Moment nicht weiter. Durst quälte ihn langsam. Wann er das letzte Mal etwas getrunken hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass es lange her war.

Auch wenn der Bach der auch den Brunnen mit Wasser versorgte keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war, konnte er doch nicht seinen Durst stillen. Allen war eingebläut worden, dass sich das einschläfernde Mittel wohl noch Wochen im Wasser halten würde. Und Cyneh wollte die Gefahr nicht eingehen, nachdem er seinen Durst gelöscht hatte nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Denn würde er in den Schlaf fallen, würde Gemma ihn töten lassen. Für ihn glich es einem Wunder, dass er noch am Leben war. Zu viele Fehlschläge hatte er sich bis jetzt geleistet. Und das wäre mit Sicherheit sein letzter. Gemma ließ ihn seiner Meinung nach nur mehr am Leben, um ihn zu quälen. Und dies erreichte er.

Doch auch wenn sich Cyneh im Augenblick an einen anderen Ort wünschte, waren andere froh hier zu sein. Denn noch war durch die Vorräte der Elben ihre Nahrung gesichert. Zudem ließen sich einige wertvolle Gegenstände in den nun leerstehenden Häusern finden. Das Plündern hatte längst begonnen. Und sollte die schlafende Bevölkerung noch nicht genug Eindruck machen, halfen die geplünderten Häuser sicher nach, um Nirvanya und Novartis gefügig zu machen.

-x-x-x-x-

„Du bist dran Pip!" Elrohir und Elladan warfen einander genervte Blicke zu. Bereits gezwungen versuchten die beiden Auenländer mit Witzen und Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben die triste Stimmung zu vertreiben. Und keiner der beiden Elben fand die zwei witzig, so viel Mühe sie sich auch gaben.

Pippin räusperte sich. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, das wussten Elronds Söhne Mittlerweile. Ein weiterer Tiefpunkt der Unterhaltung würde folgen. Diese jagten sich bereits den ganzen Tag. Einer nach dem anderen. Ohne Pause. „Nun, aufgepasst. Hier ein kleiner Einschub für zwischendurch. Geht ein Pferd um die Ecke, ist das Pferd weg. Geht das Pferd um die Ecke, ist der Mann weg. Gehen beide um die Ecke, ist die Ecke weg."

Mit erwartungsvoller Miene sah der Halbling seinen Idolen entgegen. Diese konnte sich nur schwerlich ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Um einem weiteren, niveauvollen Witz zu entgehen meinte Elrohir zu seinem Bruder: „Elladan, hast du das auch gehört? Ich denke Gimli hat nach uns gerufen!"

So schnell konnten die beiden Auenländer keinen Witz erzählen, hatten die Elben ihre Pferde angespornt und sich zu Gimli und Fulayor gesellt. „Banausen!", schnaufte Pippin verächtlich und Merry entgegnete ihm nur: „Das war dieser Eckenwitz, der sie verjagt hat. Ich habe dir gesagt, er ist unter unserem Niveau"

Schelmisch grinste Meriadoc nach diesen Worten seinen kleinen Freund an. Ihm war etwas eingefallen. „Aber das bringt uns unserem Ziel näher. Ich sage nur: Rachepläne." Allein dieses Wort genügte, um auch Pippins Miene wieder aufzuhellen. So hatte die Flucht der Elbe auch einen positiven Aspekt. Und das Brüderpaar wusste es noch nicht einmal.

Die beiden Hobbits lachten sich ins Fäustchen, als sie Fulayor zu sich riefen und sich Elronds Söhne scheinbar erleichtert kurz umdrehten, sich dann aber wieder Gimli zuwandten. Legolas' Sohn blinzelte kurz verwirrt, zügelte jedoch Olvin, um auf die Halblinge zu warten. Viel hatte er mittlerweile über sie erfahren. Immer für Späße zu haben, zäher als sie aussahen, jedoch teils ohne Anstandsgefühl. Und von Aragorn war Fulayor gewarnt worden, nicht ihren Ärger auf sich zu ziehen. Warum jedoch, wurde ihm verschwiegen.

Keine halbe Stunde später jedoch, wusste er wieso. Und auch den Grund für seine Einweihung in ihre Pläne. Wobei sich Fulayor nicht sicher war, ob man bereits von ‚Plänen' sprechen konnte. Er würde die Schlüsselrolle zu spielen haben. Was zuerst erforderte, sich einen Plan einfallen zu lassen. Unter anderem dafür, hatten sie Fulayor eingeweiht. Offensichtlich waren sie selbst nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, ihre Köpfe anzustrengen und dachten, bei einem jungen, unverbrauchten, unschuldigen Elb, der bei Menschen aufgewachsen war, jedoch aus bestem Hause kam, wäre es anders, steigerte ihre Chancen.

Und es erwies sich als Glücksgriff. Sollte es zumindest. Verschwörerisch beugte sich Legolas' Sohn zu den Hobbits. Er hatte den perfekten Racheakt für die beiden Kleinwüchsigen in petto.

**Kapitel 14 Ende**

Tja, was wohl mit Nirvanya passiert? Wird sie der Pfeil letztendlich vielleicht gar nicht treffen? Was haben die Hobbits und Fulayor vor? Das meiste davon im nächsten Kapitel. Lg Nirvanya


	16. Kapitel 15 Unangenehmes Wissen

**Disclaimer: **Wahrscheinlich nichts was ich hier hinschreibe würde mich im Ernstfall vor einer Klage retten, aber was solls. Der Herr der Ringe ist Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien, ich borgen mir einige der Figuren und Schauplätze lediglich.

**Kapitel 15  
Unangenehmes Wissen**

Aragorn richtete sich vom Lagerfeuer auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Essen fertig war. Bereits am Morgen hatten sie den Wald verlassen und dies als Anlass genommen, um nach langem endlich wieder ein richtiges Mahl zu kochen.

Etwas ließ ihn jedoch schmunzeln und Elronds Söhne alarmbereit wirken. Die Hobbits und Fulayor saßen weit von ihnen entfernt, die sich am Lagerfeuer wärmten. „Was auch immer sie ausfressen, ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, den es trifft", lachte der König. Und nicht nut er war dieser Meinung, denn auch Gimli stieg ein: „Aragorn, keiner möchte ein Opfer eines Hobbits sein. So unschuldig sie auch wirken, die haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Mit Belustigung sahen die beiden, dass Elladan und Elrohir immer kleiner zu werden schienen. Und Lonath wäre nicht er selbst, würde er nicht noch einen draufsetzten: „Du hast etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen, Gimli. Wenn Fulayor auch nur ein bisschen nach seinem Vater kommt, wird es für das Opfer alles andere als lustig." Alle lachten, außer die Betroffenen.

Den beiden wurde mit jedem Wort das gewechselt wurde, bewusster, was sie sich da eingebrockt hatten. Auf Hilfe konnte sie nicht zählen, so viel stand fest. Man konnte es jedem Einzelnen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht Novartis ansehen, dass sie sich darauf freuten, dass die beiden Elben ihr Fett weg bekamen. Aragorn grinste die beiden an. „Wir haben die Opfer also gefunden."

Elladan und Elrohir zogen die Köpfe ein. „Was habt ihr ihnen angetan?" „Nichts!", wehrte sich Elladan sofort, konnte damit aber nicht recht überzeugen. Warum auch immer. Es sei dahingestellt. „Macht euch auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Ihr dachtet Arwens Streiche wären ausgeklügelt? Gegen die beiden, oder jetzt die drei wäre sie eine blutige Anfängerin." Aragorn konnte es sich keinesfalls verkeifen. Die ungläubigen Blicke der Zwillinge ließ ihn hinzufügen: „Ja, sie hat mir davon erzählt."

Nun mischte sich auch Novartis in das Gespräch ein. Lange genug hatte er ihnen nur zugehört. Aber er konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass es die Hobbits so faustdick hinter den Ohren hatten, wie alle behaupteten, und sagte dies auch geradeheraus. Dafür erntete er allerdings nur erstaunte Blicke. Selbst seitens Lonath, der die beiden nicht so gut wie die übrigen kannte, zählte eins und eins zusammen.

„Wie sagte Gandalf immer? Nach einem Monat mit ihnen könnt ihr alles über sie wissen, doch zehn Jahre später werden sie Euch noch immer überraschen." Im Stillen dachte Aragorn bei diesen Worten an den Ringkrieg zurück. „Dann stimmt es also, dass einer ihrer Freunde den einen Ring vernichtet hat?"

Gimli räusperte sich laut: „Die beiden, Sam und vor allem Frodo haben mehr für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes getan, als Ihr in Euren kühnsten Träumen!" Der Zwerg konnte einen gewissen Grad an Feindseligkeit gegenüber Novartis nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Etwas musste man dem Elben jedoch hoch anrechnen. Er ließ sich on Gimlis, bereits länger andauernden Sticheleien nicht provozieren.

Der Zwerg seinerseits ignorierte die warnenden Blicke seitens seiner Freunde bereits gekonnt. Tief in seinem Inneren, so musste er sich eingestehen, gab er vermutlich Novartis die Schuld an Legolas' Verschwinden. Noch immer. Entgegen besseren Wissens.

Bevor jedoch auch nur irgendjemand etwas weiteres sagen konnte, sprang Lonath auf und deutete in den Himmel. Die ehemaligen Ringgefährten konnten beinahe von einem Déjà-vu sprechen. Es sah aus, als ob sich eine gigantische schwarze Wolke auf sie zubewegte. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, obwohl sich kein Lüftchen regte.

Alarmiert sprangen alle auf. „Fulayor, verschwindet in den Wald!", rief Lonath, um seinen Neffen und die Hobbits aus der Schusslinie zu bekommen. Alarmiert sahen sie auf und konnten im ersten Moment nicht den Grund sehen.

Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen schnappte sich Fulayor sodann geistesgegenwärtig die Merry und Pippin an den Ärmeln, pfiff nach Olvin, und rannte gefolgt von seinem treuen Pferd und mit den Halblingen in den angrenzenden Wald.

Mit einem Mal war Chaos über die Gefährten hereingebrochen. Hektisch versuchte Novartis die grasenden Pferde einzufangen, welche dies nicht sehr schätzten, und Aragorn versuchte in der Zwischenzeit mit Lonath die Beweise für ihre Anwesenheit zu vertuschen. Das Lagerfeuer musste gelöscht, ihre Decken eingesammelt und die Sättel der Pferde versteckt werden.

Gimli war ihnen dabei keine große Hilfe. Hektisch rannte er von links nach rechts und umgekehrt, seine Axt dabei fest umklammert. Doch auch hätte er geholfen, hätten sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft. Tatenlos musste die kleine Gruppe zusehen, wie die schwarzen vogelartigen Tiere kreischend über sie hinwegflogen. Novartis mit drei Pferden an den Zügeln hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er wusste was dies bedeutete. Vilwarnins Besetzer würden über sie in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Etwas, was sie um alle Wege verhindern wollten.

Ihr Schicksal schien besiegelt zu sein. Nun war ihr Auftrag nicht mehr geheim. Das hieß sie mussten sich beeilen. Hastig wurden die Pferde gesattelt, das Abendbrot, sehr zum Bedauern der Hobbits, doch sie verkniffen sich Kommentare darüber, ausgelassen. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

-x-x-x-x-

Grunzend stand der Ork vor einer Büste. Sein Auftrag war eindeutig gewesen. Wie auch der an viele seiner Kollegen. Zerstörung der im ganzen Land verteilten Denkmäler. Chaos sollten sie verbreiten. Nichts als Unordnung zurücklassen. Nirvanya und Novartis sollten bei ihrer Ankunft einen Schock erleben, der seinesgleichen suchte.

Zufrieden betrachtete Gemma die Fortschritte. Wyráths Kindern sollte es so ergehen, wie es ihm vor Jahren ergangen war. Die Heimat in Schutt und Asche vorzufinden war alles andere als aufmunternd. Und das würde nur ein Teil seiner Rache werden. Novartis und Nirvanya würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, soviel stand fest. Sie sollten für all das büßen, was ihm zugefügt worden war. Er hatte seine Familie verloren. Auch jenen Schmerz sollten sie kennen lernen.

Und auch wenn seine unfähigen Untertanen den falschen Ork gefangen hatten, er würde Novartis bekommen. Früher oder später würde er in seine Heimat zurückkehren. Und wenn die Orks ihre Arbeit ordentlich erledigten würde er seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen können. Nichts sollte mehr an die einstige Schönheit seines Landes erinnern. Es würde nur mehr ein in seinen Gedanken vorhanden sein.

Spätestens in diesem Moment würde ihm klar werden, dass er sich besser nicht mit Gemma und seinen Mannen anlegen sollte. Auch der aufsteigende Rauch sollte ihn abschrecken. Viel würde nicht mehr da sein, für das es sich für ihn zu leben lohnen würde.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, hatte Gemma den Befehl erteilt, gemächlich alle Bücher zu verbrennen. Würde dies erledigt sein, wären die Bilder an der Reihe. Und es gab genug, was sich noch für ein großes Lagerfeuer eignete.

Die Lebensmittel der Elben waren schon vor Tagen gesammelt worden und wurden Stück für Stück an die Orks verteilt. Wenn sie wollten, könnten sie sich lange nur davon ernähren. Vom mühsam angebauten Getreide, den Broten, geräuchertem Speck, gepökeltes Fleisch und was sie sonst noch alles gefunden hatten.

Mittlerweile lief wieder alles nahezu nach Plan. Selbst Cyneh wagte sich wieder in die Nähe seines Herrschers. Die Frage war nur, wie lange dessen Hochstimmung noch anhalten würde.

-x-x-x-x-

Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Legolas den Pfeil auf Nirvanya zukommen. Gleichzeitig flog auch auf ihn einer zu, jedoch konnte sich der Elb rechtzeitig drehen und das Geschoss riss nur ein Loch in seinen rechten Ärmel. Nirvanya blieb dieses Glück verwehrt.

Tatenlos musste der Elb zusehen wie seine Kameradin jäh gestoppt wurde. Ungläubig blickte sie auf den in ihrer Schulter steckenden Pfeil. Beinahe, als könne se es nicht glauben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick brachte die Wucht des eingetretenen Pfeils Nirvanya ins Wanken und nur Legolas hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie noch aufrecht stand.

Das alles geschah innerhalb von Sekunden. Legolas reagierte blitzschnell, schnappte sich Nirvanyas unverletzten Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Der Elb wusste, würde er sich und Nirvanya nicht schleunigst aus der Schusslinie bringen, würde es für beide böse enden. Ein Blick zu der Elbe ließ Legolas' Optimismus gehörig schwanken.

Der Pfeil hatte ihre Schulter durchbohrt und Blut strömte aus der Wunde. Die Elbe war im Gesicht weiß wie kalk. Hinter sich hörte de Elb die Orks brüllen. Offensichtlich dachten sie, sie hätten beide erwischt, und sie würden im Wald elendiglich zu Grunde gehen, denn ihre Laute klangen beinahe nach Jubel. Doch es sollte zu Nirvanyas und Legolas' Gunsten sein. „Nirvanya, wir müssen weiter!", redete der Elb auf die Verletzte ein, die ihn mit verklärtem Blick ansah. Es war kein Zweifel, die war enorm geschwächt, und auch Legolas wusste dies.

Auch dass sie schleunigst von hier fort mussten. Beinahe panisch zog Düsterwalds Prinz Nirvanya mit sich querfeldein durch den Wald. Über Stock und Stein führte ihr Weg und es dauerte lange, bis Legolas sich sicher war, nicht mehr verfolgt zu werden, oder war es die Tatsache, dass Nirvanya immer schwächer wurde, die ihn stehen bleiben ließ.

Entkräftet sank die Elbe zu Boden. In Gedanken raufte sich Legolas die Haare. Waren sie wirklich so naiv gewesen und hatten geglaubt ungesehen entkommen zu können? Nun, man hatte sie schmerzhaft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht.

Der Elb fuhr sich durch das Haar und sah sich um. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Orks die Verfolgung aufgegeben hatten. Allem Anschein nach lag er richtig, denn nicht das kleinste Geräusch drang zu ihnen durch. Obwohl man dies auch als schlechtes Zeichen durchgehen lassen konnte. Weiter sah sich Legolas unruhig um, während Nirvanya mit geschlossenen Augen gegen einen Baum gelehnt saß und hastig atmete.

Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Hatte sie jemals gedacht, sie hätte Schmerzen, wusste sie nun, dass sei nie auch nur annähernd an ihren jetzigen Zustand heranreichten. „Legolas?", wisperte die Elbe, „wir müssen weiter!" „Ich weiß", antwortete der Angesprochene. „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Auf bessere Zeiten?" Abwartend sah Nirvanya zu Legolas auf. Dieser schien unschlüssig. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf. Er wusste, dass ihre Chancen mit jedem Meter, den sie zwischen sich und die Orks bringen würden, stiegen, doch konnte er Nirvanya die Strapazen eines weiteren Fußmarsches zumuten? Und wohin sollten sie gehen?

Er hatte die Orientierung komplett verloren. Die Orks konnten ihn überall hin geschleppt haben. Als ob die Elbe die Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens hätte, sagte sie: „Keine Sorge, ich bin zäher als es scheint. Und wir sind nordwestlich der Ettenöden. Zumindest denke ich dies. Für die genaue geographische Lage allerdings, würde ich einige Zeit brauchen. Zeit die wir nicht haben. Helft mir auf!", forderte Nirvanya Legolas auf.

Nur zögernd leistete dieser ihrem Befehl, man konnte es getrost so nennen, folge. Bereits früh hatte der Elb gelernt, nie den Aufforderungen einer Frau, sei es Elb, oder Mensch, zu widersprechen. Zum Ersten ziemte es sich nicht, und zum Zweiten zog man dabei denn Kürzeren. Die Elbe wirkte zwar wackelig, doch mit Legolas' Hilfe stand sie. Noch war der Ringgefährte jedoch nicht restlos überzeugt.

„Jetzt sagt nur noch, Ihr wisst wohin wir uns wenden müssen?" Die Elbe hielt kurz inne und unterzog die Umgebung einem genauen Augenschein. Danach sagte sie, nachdem Legolas ihren Blick wieder auf sich spürte: „Ich weiß in welche Richtung wir müssen!"

Einige Momente standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber. Scheinbar hatte die Elbe alle ihre Kräfte mobilisiert und sich von ihrem kurzen Sprint erholt. Legolas sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hatten dieselbe Intensität, wie die seinen und glichen sich auch in der Farbe ungemein. „Sagt Ihr das nur, weil ich Euch dazu aufgefordert habe, oder entspricht es der Wahrheit?" In Legolas' Augen hatte Nirvanya eine interessante Wandlung durchgemacht.

Vor wenigen Minuten noch so entkräftet, dass es unmöglich schien, weiterzugehen, und nun schien sie vor Energie förmlich zu strotzen. Wenngleich dies von ihrem Inneren auszugehen schien, denn ihre Körperhaltung widersprach diesem Bild. Auch ihre Augen blitzten, als sie antwortete: „Findet es heraus. Ich werde dort entlang gehen. Ihr könnt Euch anschließen und den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte selbst herausfinden."

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlasse versuchte sie sich von Legolas loszumachen, mit geringem Erfolg, und die beiden stiefelten mehr schlecht als recht, Nirvanya versuchte immer noch Legolas' Hilfestellung abzulehnen, und sich an den Bäumen festhaltend in die Richtung, in die Nirvanya gewiesen hatte. Staunend sah der Elb sie an. Keine Frage, sie war einen starke Persönlichkeit, und auch, hätte Legolas nicht auf ihr Urteilsvermögen vertraut, wäre er ihr gefolgt. Alleine seine Ehre ließe es nicht zu, eine verletzte Frau in der Wildnis alleine zu lassen.

„Ach, Ihr seid mutig", meinte die Elbe trocken, „und begleitet mich!" Doch Nirvanya sollte nicht sprechen, sondern sich besser auf den Weg vor ihren Füßen konzentrieren. Unzählige Steine und Wurzeln machten das Gehen nicht angenehmer. „Ihr seid vielleicht zu stolz, aber lasst mich Euch stützen!", forderte Legolas seine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Begleiterin auf. Dafür bekam er nur einen zweifelnden Blick von ihr, doch ließ sie ihn gewähren.

Viel hatte sie ihm im Moment außer großer Töne nicht entgegenzubringen, sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Schweigend brachten sie so unzählige Meter hinter sich. Nirvanya gestützt von Legolas, einen auf beiden Seiten abgebrochenen Pfeil in der Schulter. Mit jedem weiterem Schritt jedoch wurde die Elbe wieder schwächer und atmete hastiger.

Sehr zu Nirvanyas Leidwesen blieb dies ihrem Begleiter nicht verborgen. Doch er hütete seine Zunge. Allerdings nur solange, bis die Elbe stolperte und hätte Legolas sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgegangen, zu Boden gegangen wäre. „Wir können nicht weiter!", stellte Legolas kompromisslos fest und drängte Nirvanya sich zu setzten. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, kampflos aufzugeben. „Doch!", versuchte sie ein letztes Mal aufzubegehren, doch Legolas' Blick ließ sie schnell schweigen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht kannte, ahnte sie, dass es zu beider Wohl sein würde, hielte sie den Mund. Etwas, was ihr unter normalen Umständen bereits schwer fiel. Doch etwas das in dem Blick des Elben lag, ließ es ihr in diesem Moment leicht fallen.

Folgendes konnte sie sich jedoch trotz allem nicht verkneifen: „Und, wie stehen meine Chancen?" Dafür bekam sie einen überraschten Blick aus zwei azurblauen Augen. Doch der Besitzer ebenjener antwortete nicht sofort darauf. „Seid Ihr immer so direkt?" Aber nun war es Nirvanya, die nicht auf seine Spielchen einstieg. „Meine Schulter bringt mich um. Und ich bin mir der Zweideutigkeit sehr wohl bewusst, Legolas. Ihr seid der Einzige, der mir helfen kann, sofern sich nicht der beste Mediziner Mittelerdes hinter dem nächsten Baum versteckt und auf den passenden Moment wartet, hervorzutreten. Der im Übrigen jetzt wäre."

Seufzend wandte sich Legolas haareraufend von der Verletzten vor ihm ab. Was gäbe er darum Aragorn nun an seiner Seite zu haben. Einen verzweifelten Schrei unterdrückend drehte er sich wieder zu Nirvanya um und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Ich werde Euch den Pfeil herausziehen!" Entschlossen sah Legolas Nirvanya an. „Wird wahrscheinlich kein Spaziergang, oder?", lächelte die Elbe schwach, doch Legolas antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich hinter sie, um sie festhalten zu können. Würde sie sich zu sehr bewegen, würde er ihr noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde bis drei zählen!" Legolas konnte nicht sagen, ob die Elbe ihm noch zuhörte. Im Endeffet war es egal. Beinahe verkrampft hielt die Elbe den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt. Legolas legte seinen rechten Arm um Nirvanya und zählte: „Eins. Zwei. Drei." Am liebsten hätte er bei zweieinhalb gestoppt.

Langsam zog er mit der Linken den Pfeil Stück für Stück aus ihrer Schulter. Nirvanya keuchte unter Schmerzen auf und Legolas hatte Mühe sie ruhig zu halten. „Es tut mir leid, doch es könnte noch schlimmer werden!" Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig. „Ich weiß", presste sie gequält hervor und verrenkte sich weiter den Hals, um ihre Schulter unter keinen Umständen zu sehen. Legolas würde ebenfalls wegsehen, würde nicht alles an ihm hängen.

Erleichtert zog er den Pfeil aus ihrer Schulter. Sofort strömte erneut Blut aus der Wunde, doch der Elb hatte es vorausgesehen und stillte es mit einem Fetzen seines Hemdes. Auch das musste Opfer bringen. „Danke!", flüsterte Nirvanya. Es schmerzte noch immer, aber nun hatte sie keinen Fremdkörper mehr in der Schulter, der sie bei jedem Schritt quälte, wofür sie sehr dankbar war.

So gut es ging verband Legolas Nirvanyas Schulter eher schlecht als recht, doch was hatte er auch zur Hand außer ihre eigene Kleidung.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie auf Zivilisation trafen. Besser früher als später.

Die beiden Elben waren noch immer im Wald, doch sahen sie trotzdem, wie es langsam dunkelte. Nirvanya sah sich um. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, bereits einmal hier gewesen zu sein. „Helft mir hoch!" Noch hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis, sch mit der schmerzenden Schulter abzustützen. Legolas leistete ihrer Bitte folge und ging sie stützend durch den Wald. Immer wieder blickte sich die Elbe um. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war hier in der Nähe ein Weg.

Und wenige Minuten später bestätigte sich ihr Gefühl. Staunend blieb Legolas stehen. „Woher wusstet Ihr von diesem Weg?" Oft dürfte er nicht benutzt werden, dafür war er zu verwildert. Seufzend setzte sich Nirvanya wieder auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. „Ich wusste wohin ich gehe. Zumindest hatte ich eine vage Vermutung. Wir sind immer nach Norden gegangen. Und nun trennt uns nicht mehr viel vom Waldrand!"

Abschätzend sah Legolas zu ihr hinab. Nun hatte sie ihre Worte bestätigt. Kopfschüttelnd ließ auch er sich auf den Waldboden sinken. „Woher wusstet Ihr, dass Euer Norden wirklich Norden war? Ihr könnt unmöglich der Sonne gefolgt sein!" Neugierig beobachtete Legolas die grinsende Elbe. „Man könnte fast meinen, Ihr sein ein Zwerg und kein Elb! Durch das Moos an den Bäumen. Der Wind kommt von Norden, also setzt sich das Moos an der Südseite der Bäume fest. Man braucht also nur eins und eins zusammenzählen."

In Momente wie diesen war Legolas froh, dass keiner seiner Freunde an seiner Seite war. Ewig würde er es sich anhören müssen. Besonders von Gimli. „Nun könntet Ihr mir die Güte erweisen und aufhelfen? Ich würde lieber schon vorgestern als morgen diesen Wald verlassen haben!" Dies ließ sich der Elb nicht zweimal sagen.

Gemeinsam mit Nirvanya machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Immer wieder warf er ihr einen besorgten Seitenblick zu. Besonders als sie wenig später am Waldrand ihre imaginären Zelte aufschlugen. Noch war ihre Verletzung nicht überstanden. Es hatte sich gebessert, doch nichts hielt sie davon ab, wieder zuzuschlagen. Diesmal härter. Und Legolas würde unfähig daneben sitzen. Er hatte weder das nötige Verbands- noch Desinfektionsmittel bei sich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie baldmöglichst auf jemanden trafen. Anderenfalls würde er vielleicht bald früher als ihm lieb war wieder alleine sein.

-x-x-x-x-

Scheinbar ziellos lief er durch den Wald. Mit zu Boden gesenkter Nase durchstreifte er seit Tagen die Wälder, immer auf der Suche. Auf der Suche nach seiner Herrin. Weit konnte sie nicht gekommen sein. Aber was wusste das Pferd auch. Die Orks hätten sie überall hinschleppen können, und Eridan musste hilflos zusehen. Oder mehr als das. Er hatte seine liebe Not gehabt, sich gegen die Orks zu verteidigen. Lange hätte er sich ihrer sicher nicht mehr erwehren können. Unverletzt war er nicht davon gekommen. Bei dem Versuch einen Ork mit den Vorderhufen außer Gefecht zu setzen, hatte ein anderer ihm eine Schnitt in den Hals zugefügt. Anfangs hatte es stark geblutet, aber nun war es getrocknet. Doch dann, aus einem Grund, den der Rappe noch nicht hinterblickt hatte, zogen sie sich zurück. Und die Suche nach seiner Herrin war erfolglos verlaufen.

Eridan hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn. Doch auch der half ihm auf der Suche nach Nirvanya nicht wirklich weiter, wusste er doch nicht, wohin seine Freundin von den Orks verschleppt worden war.

So lief er weiter scheinbar ziellos durch die Botanik. Nicht das erste Mal hatte das Pferd Mühe sich nicht in den lose herumschlackernden Zügel zu verhängen. Zudem sie im Eifer des Gefechtes mit den Orks gerissen waren. Bereits des öfteren konnte Eridan nur mehr mit viel Glück einen Genickbruch verhindern.

Dreck verklebte sein Fell und seine Mähne hatte sich verfilzt. Selbst Orkblut ließ sich auf seinem Körper finden. Etwas, das der Hengst unter normalen Umständen nicht bevorzugt hätte. Die Stallknechte in Vilwarnin hatten seine Herrin mehr als einmal damit aufgezogen. Er war wohl das reinlichste Pferd, das ihnen je unter die Augen gekommen war. Niemals legte es sich in Schmutz, geäpfelt wurde immer in eine bestimmte Ecke seiner geräumigen Box. Genau diese und andere Eigenarten machte den Hengst für Nirvanya zu einem unentbehrlichen Freund und zum Teil Beschützer. Doch in diesem Moment konnte Eridan nichts für seine geliebte Herrin tun.

Der Hengst war bereits tagelang gelaufen. Nur hin und wieder hatte er zu einem kleinen Bach gefunden, um seinen Durst zu löschen. Der Sattel auf seinem Rücken war bereits mehrere Male verrutscht und scheuerte nun. Nie zuvor hatte ihn irgendetwas gedrückt, dafür hatte Nirvanya immer gesorgt. Auch darüber hatten die Stallburschen gewitzelt. Sie behandle ihn wie ein Kleinkind. Doch der Hengst hatte ihr alles zurückgegeben. Immer war er ihr ein treuer Freund gewesen, hatte auf sie aufgepasst. Seit Jahren schon durchstreiften die beiden gemeinsam Mittelerde. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass es nun aus war. Sie hatten zu viel erlebt, als dass das Pferd nun die Hoffnung aufgeben würde. Er wusste das Nirvanya noch in der Nähe war. Und das sie seine Hilfe brauchte. Um was auch immer es sich handelte.

Eridan konnte nun nur noch eines tun. Weitersuchen. So lange, bis er Nirvanya oder sein Ende fand. Nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten eröffneten sich ihm.

**Kapitel 15 Ende**

Danke, an Natschi für das Hinterlassen eines Reviews. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und wir sehen uns bei Kapitel 16 wieder. Lg Nirvanya


	17. Kapitel 16 Unverhofft kommt oft

**Disclaimer: **Das Gleiche wie schon die anderen 16 mal davor. Der Herr der Ringe gehört nicht mir. +Ü+

Kapitel 16 Unverhofftes Kommt Oft 

Das Vorübergehen verursachte einen leichten Luftzug und ließ die Grashalme wiegen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Schon der kleinste Fehltritt konnte seinen Tod bedeuten, und noch war er nicht so weit, sich damit auseinander zusetzen. Wenn er Glück hatte, lagen noch viele Jahre vor ihm. Doch wer konnte ihm das schon garantieren?

Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit führte dazu, dass er mitten in eine Gruppe von Menschen kam. Zumindest dachte er, dass es Menschen seien. Auseinanderhalten hatte er die zweibeinigen Geschöpfe Erus noch nie können. Dafür waren sie in seinen Augen viel zu ähnlich. Doch sie schienen keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, und der kleine Feldhase konnte ungesehen wieder davon hoppeln.

Viel zu sehr waren die Gefährten damit beschäftigt, erneut ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Viele Kilometer hatten sie hinter sich gebracht, nachdem sie von den Spähern überrascht worden waren. Nun verweilten sie an einer geschützteren Stelle, an der sie von Gemmas Gefolgschaft hoffentlich nicht gefunden werden würden.

Geschäftig versuchten die beiden Hobbits vergeblich ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. Was bei ihren Freunden immer so einfach aussah, stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als sie gedacht hatten. Andernfalls hätten sie sich sicher eine andere Aufgabe gesucht. Zugegeben, mit dem Holzbeschaffen hatten sie noch keine Probleme gehabt, auch das richtige Schlichten brachten sie zustande, aber das Feuer zum Brennen zu bringen, war eine andere Sache.

„Pippin!" Merry konnte man bereits an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass sein Freund auf seinen Nerven herumtanzte. Frustriert ließ sich der Hobbit neben den Lagerfeuerplatz sinken. Beinahe hätten sie es geschafft, alleine Feuer zu machen, und was tat dieser Narr von einem Tuck? Er machte alles zunichte. Gandalf hatte schon gewusst, warum er Pippin diesen Titel sozusagen verliehen hatte. Der Zauberer verfügte über weit mehr Weitblick, als alle anderen, aber das wussten sie bereits seit dem Ringkrieg und auch schon davor.

„Warum wurden wir nicht wie sonst auch immer nur Feuerholz sammeln geschickt?", meckerte Pippin nach einem erneuten Fehlversuch. Merry antwortete mit einer Miene, die unter normalen Umständen auf mehr als sieben Tage Regenwetter schließen ließ: „Weil du dich freiwillig gemeldet hast! Und statt uns ist Fulayor Holz sammeln!" Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Ob jedoch wegen seinem hobbit'schen Freund, oder weil er nicht in Fulayors Holzsammelfähigkeiten vertraute, blieb offen.

Und sollte sich der Hobbit tatsächlich Sorgen um das Holz machen, so war es bei seinem neugewonnenen Kumpanen in guten Händen. Voll beladen wollte sich der blonde Elb auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Lagerplatz machen. Recht weit kam er jedoch nicht. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, und schon wurde einem ein Schwert an die Kehle gehalten. Fulayor schluckte. Was sollte er tun?

-x-x-x-x-

Schwer atmend blieb der Hengst stehen und reckte den Kopf in die Luft. War er hier schon einmal gewesen? Normalerweise verirrte er sich nicht. Dazu war sein Orientierungssinn zu ausgeprägt. Doch etwas tief in seinem Inneren hatte ihn dazu gebracht, hierher zurückzukehren. Etwas zog ihn hierher.

Erschrocken sprang der Hengst zurück, als der Wind die Blätter hoch wirbelte. Der Sattel auf seinem Rücken scheuerte bereits seit geraumer Zeit. Nach nahezu nichts sehnte er sich so sehr, wie dieses Ding loszuwerden. Nur Nirvanya wollte er noch dringender finden. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er kurz davor stand sie wiederzusehen. Die gerissenen Zügel hingen zu Boden und wurden vom Wind hin und her geweht. Nervös kaute Eridan auf der Trense. Sein Maul war bereits wund, doch auch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab damit fortzufahren. Er wusste dass seine beste Freundin in der Nähe war. Doch in welche Richtung sollte er sich wenden?

Würde er die falsche einschlagen, konnte es sein, dass er sie so schnell nicht mehr fand. Eridan spürte ihre Anwesenheit, doch er konnte nicht so wie ein Hund einfach ihrer Spur folgen. Planlos setzte der Hengst einen Huf vor den anderen und wandte sich nach links. Er wusste nicht warum, doch etwas zog ihn in diese Richtung.

Die Zügel schlugen immer wieder gegen seinen Hals, doch Eridan nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Zu lange war er schon so unterwegs. Das Zaumzeug scheuerte in seinem Nacken. Normalerweise musste er sich nicht so lange diesen Zwängen unterordnen, und wenn doch, sorgte seine Herrin dafür, dass seine Schmerzen baldmöglichst wieder verflogen. Würde das Pferd Tränen vergießen können, so war dies wohl der Moment, an dem er diese Möglichkeit nutzen würde.

Ein Geräusch vor ihm ließ ihn die Ohren spitzen. Aufgeregt tänzelte er auf der Stelle herum. Wenn ihm seine Ohren nicht einen großen Streich spielten, hörte er Stimmen. Zwei, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, und eine davon mehr als nur bekannt. Zögernd näherte er sich der Richtung, aus der die Geräusche zu kommen schienen. Das Pferd wollte sich nicht der Illusion hingeben, es sei Nirvanya, um dann enttäuscht zu werden.

Das Pferd schnaubte. Die Chancen von all den ungewollten, scheuernden Zwängen loszukommen, schien zu wachsen.

Die Bäume wurden weniger, und mehr Licht drang durch das Blätterdach. Er hatte offensichtlich den Waldrand erreicht. Nun nahm er auch die Präsenz zweier Personen wahr. Eridan schnaubte aufgeregt. Vielleicht war er seinem Ziel näher, als er gedacht hatte. Langsam bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht, das den Waldrand säumte.

Eridan staunte nicht schlecht, als ihn bereits ein Elb erwartete. Misstrauisch beäugte er die Hand, die sich nach ihm ausstreckte. Doch dann hörte er etwas, was ihn Vertrauen fassen ließ.

-x-x-x-x-

Frustriert schloss der Elb die Augen. Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Kaum war sein Vater verschwunden und man ließ ihn einige Augenblicke alleine, geriet er in Schwierigkeiten. Auf seiner Reise in den Düsterwald war es auch so gewesen. Gegipfelt hatte diese jedoch in einen weiteren Kampf mit Orks. Und das war das allerletzte, das er im Moment wollte. Groteskerweise verspürte er keine Angst. Auch sein Herz schlug weiter, als sei es für ihn eine alltägliche Situation.

Sehr zu der Überraschung des Elben war von einem Moment auf den anderen der Druck auf seine Kehle verschwunden und er wurde nach vor geschubst. War das neuerdings die Taktik?

Zumindest die Aragorns. Fulayor entdeckte ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht des Waldläufers, als er sich umdrehte. Der Elb stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus. Warum hatte er nicht gleich damit gerechnet. „Du solltest wachsamer sein. Besonders in Zeiten wie diesen. Das der Ringkrieg vorüber ist, bedeutet nicht, dass man nicht auch noch auf der Hut sein muss. Das sollten dir die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit verdeutlicht haben."

Aragorn nahm dem Sohn seines Freundes einige der Holzscheite ab. „Komm, Elladan und Elrohir warten auf dich." Mehr verriet er nicht. Selbst Fulayors fragender Blick entlockte ihm keine Antwort. Keine Minute jedoch waren sie gegangen, als Fulayor ein weiterer Schreckmoment wiederfuhr. Grinsend beobachtete Aragorn, wie ein Pfeil, nur Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt in einen Baum einschlug. Ja, Elladan oder Elrohir, so gut der Waldläufer die beiden auch kannte, an der Schusstechnik konnte er die Brüder nicht auseinander halten, hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Wollt ihr mich loswerden?", schnaufte Fulayor, noch immer nicht ganz von seinem Schock erholt. Zuerst bedrohte ihn der Waldläufer aus dem Hinterhalt, und damit noch nicht genug, erschreckten ihn auch noch Elronds Söhne.

„Ach, wo denkst du hin!", lachte Elrohir und fuhr dann fort, „Aragorn hat beschlossen, dass du heute etwas über den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen lernst. Schließlich sollst du uns im Ernstfall auch helfen können!" Nun wurden ihm auch noch die letzten Äste, die er getragen hatte, aus den Händen genommen, und stattdessen ein Bogen gereicht.

Aufmunternd drückte Aragorn seine Schulter und schob ihn mit den Elben weg. „Keine Sorge, wenn du das Talent deines Vaters geerbt hast, wirst du es im Handumdrehen lernen. Und ich werde nach dem Feuer sein. Mir scheint, die Hobbits haben sich etwas übernommen!"

Nun konnten sich auch Novartis und Lonath entscheiden. Wollten sie Fulayor Tipps geben, oder sehen, wie Merry und Pippin nach und nach Aragorn an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs brachten. Das Bogentraining schien den beiden Elben schlussendlich doch den größeren Reiz zu bieten. Bis in die Abendstunden hinein, versuchten sie Fulayor die Grundlagen näher zu bringen.

Mit geringem Erfolg. Scheinbar hatte er nicht viel von Legolas' Talent in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Sollten Elladan und Elrohir in nächster Zeit graue Haare bekommen, wäre mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass Fulayor einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte an diesem Abend Aragorn das bessere Los gezogen. Pfeife rauchend saß er mit Merry und Pippin am leise knisternden Lagerfeuer und unterhielt sich prächtig mit ihnen. Selbst Aragorn erzählte seinen Freunden einige lustige Anekdoten, wie sein Sohn Eldarion, ihn, seine Mutter und die gesamte Gefolgschaft auf Trab hielt. Bis Merry und Pippin mir Kennermiene verkündeten, dass in dem kleinen Wirbelwind wohl einiges an Potenzial steckte.

-x-x-x-x-

Legolas wusste nicht, den wievielten besorgten Blick er der Elbe zuwarf. Ihr Zustand bereitete ihm mehr als nur Sorge. „Seht mich nicht so an!", forderte sie, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Wie soll ich Euch nicht ansehen?" Nirvanya schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte sie jemals erwarten, keine schulmeisterliche Antwort zu bekommen. „So wie Ihr es tut. Ich brauche Euch nicht mal anzusehen, und weiß, wie Ihr die Stirn in Falten legt. So schlecht steht es noch nicht um mich." Auch wenn es so wäre, würde sie es unter keinen Umständen gegenüber Legolas zugeben. Aber dieser konnte sich auch ohne ihr Eingeständnis seinen Teil denken. Er musste für bessere Verarztung sorgen, andernfalls sah es über kurz oder lang schlecht für die Elbe aus. Und das wusste auch sie selbst. Wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere es wissen könnte.

Misstrauisch warf Legolas einen Blick zum Waldrand. Nicht das erste Mal hörte er unheimliche Geräusche aus dem Wald. Mittlerweile hatte er sich beinahe daran gewöhnt, was ihm sichtlich missfiel. Auch Nirvanya folgte dieses Mal seinem Blick. Offensichtlich war es ihren Ohren auch nicht entgangen. „Was denkt Ihr, was dort ist?", wollte sie wissen. Legolas ließ lange auf eine Antwort warten. Was glaubte er? Er war sich nicht sicher. Auf keinen Fall jedoch, wollte er sie mit seiner Antwort ängstigen. „Es könnte vieles sein. Der Wind, ein Tier. Ich weiß es nicht."

Zweifelnd sah ihn Nirvanya an. „Ich bin zwar verletzt, aber nicht dumm. Der Wind. Sicherlich. Und ich bin in Wirklichkeit ein Ork, der nur darauf wartet, zu genesen, um Euch dann auszuliefern." Legolas senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. Das Lagerfeuer war auch viel interessanter, als seine elbische Gesellschaft. „Ich sagte nicht, dass Ihr dumm seid." Nirvanya zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dieser Elb kannte sie erst wenige Tage und verstand es bereits gekonnt ihr Nervenkostüm zu strapazieren. „Und wenn Ihr ein Ork seid, so seid Ihr wenigstens kein Hässlicher." Wenn Legolas es vorher für unmöglich hielt, dass dies möglich sei, so wanderte die Augenbraue der Elbe noch etwas höher. „Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?"

Legolas kam gar nicht mehr dazu, eine Antwort zu geben, denn erneut drangen Geräusche aus dem Wald. Diesmal jedoch hörte es sich an, als sei der Verursacher deutlich näher bei ihnen. Alarmiert stand Legolas auf. Was auch immer scheinbar auf sie zukam, er wollte sich gegebenenfalls verteidigen können. Doch die Chancen dafür standen schlecht. Seine Kurzschwerter waren ihm abgenommen worden, um den Verbleib seines Bogens wusste er nichts. Auch Nirvanya ging es ähnlich, wenn sie auch nicht die nötige Kraft gehabt hätte, um sich zu verteidigen. So musste sie zusehen, wie die Geräusche immer lauter wurden, und sich auf sie zu bewegten, und Legolas im Ernstfall keinerlei Möglichkeit haben würde, sich zu verteidigen. In einem Anflug aus Hilflosigkeit hob er einen am Boden liegenden Ast auf. Doch die provisorische Waffe würde ihm wahrscheinlich keinen guten Dienst leisten.

Legolas sprang mit über dem Kopf erhobenen Ast vor, als etwas großes aus dem Wald sprang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er in seiner Bewegung stoppen. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt, und er hätte einem Rappen mit seinem Holzscheit erhebliche Verletzungen zugefügt.

Erschrocken wich das Pferd vor ihm zurück und schnaubte verängstigt. Legolas konnte von Glück sagen, dass das Tier nicht auf ihn zugesprungen war. Vorsichtig wagte sich der Elb näher an das Pferd heran. Beruhigend murmelnd streckte Legolas die Hand aus und streichelte dem Hengst über das Maul. Wieder schnaubte das Tier.

„Legolas?", ertönte Nirvanyas Stimme leise hinter ihm. Sie saß noch immer gegen den Baum gelehnt, und konnte nicht sehen, was vor sich ging. Etwas ließ jedoch ihr Herz unverhofft höher schlagen. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu Besorgnis", interpretierte der Elb ihren Gemütsumschwung falsch, „es ist nur ein Pferd." Die Augen der Elbe weiteten sich, als sie fragte: „Ist es ein Rapphengst?" Nirvanya hatte eine Vermutung. Eine ziemlich sichere Vermutung. Und auch dem Pferd schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn noch bevor Legolas antworten konnte, trabte das Tier an ihm vorbei, zu Nirvanya.

Er wollte noch eine Warnung aussprechen, doch es war schon zu spät. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie der Hengst auf Nirvanya zutrabte, und keinen Zentimeter zu früh vor ihr stehen blieb. Vertrauensvoll streckte er der Elbe seinen Kopf entgegen, und schmiegte sich an sie. „Oh Eridan", flüsterte die Blonde in seine Mähne.

Legolas folgte der Szenerie irritiert. Scheinbar kannten sich die beiden. Langsam ging er wieder zu der Elbe zurück, die den Hengst anscheinend genug liebkost hatte. „Was geht hier vor?", verlangte der Prinz des Düsterwalds zu wissen, als sich zu allem Überfluss Eridan auch noch neben Nirvanya auf den Boden, und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte.

Sanft streichelte die Elbe die Stirn ihres Pferdes. „Das ist Eridan", murmelte Nirvanya und verwirrte Legolas damit noch mehr. „Ihr kennt dieses Pferd?" Doch die Elbe wandte sich nicht von ihrem Gefährten ab. Trotz der schmerzenden Schulter streichelte sie ihn in einem fort. „Ich kenne dieses Pferd nicht nur, Eridan ist mein treuster Freund", flüsterte sie in seine Mähne. Das brachte den Elben zum Schweigen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was aus den Freunden geworden war.

Schweigend machte er sich wieder daran, dass Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich im Moment etwas fehl am Platze und nur so konnte er sich ablenken.

Sein Blick schnellte jedoch wieder zu Nirvanya und ihrem Pferd, als dieses scheinbar besorgt wieherte. Und sofort sah Legolas auch warum. Schweiß hatte sich auf der Stirn der Elbe gebildet, und ihr Blick wurde wieder glasiger. Zum wiederholten Male musste sich Legolas eingestehen, dass Nirvanya ihn immer wieder überraschte. Im einem Moment nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen, erschien ihm fit, im nächsten fehlte ihr aber die benötigte Stärke, um diese Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Doch eine kleiner Lichtblick war am Horizont zu sehen. Vielleicht fand sich in einer der Satteltaschen das eine oder andere nützliche Verbandsmaterial. Geschwind machte sich Legolas daran, das Pferd, das sich wieder erhoben hatte abzusatteln. Er schmunzelte leicht, als Eridan sich streckte, scheinbar froh, den Sattel loszusein, doch der Elb richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf das Wichtigere.

Und er wurde zu seiner Erleichterung fündig. Mehrere Verbände befanden sich in den Satteltaschen. Sogar eine gut duftende Salbe fand er. Er kannte sie zwar nicht, doch da sie sich beim Verbandszeug befand, konnte es sich um nicht viel anders handeln, als um eine Salbe.

Nirvanyas Blick klärte sich wieder etwas, als Legolas zu ihr ging und neben ihr niederkniete. „Wir sollten Euren Verband wechseln!", sagte der Elb und machte sich daran, unter Nirvanyas und vor allem Eridans kritischem Blick den Verband zu wechseln. „Wir oder Ihr?", flüsterte die Verletzte, doch Legolas gönnte ihr keine Antwort. Sie sollte ihre Kräfte schonen, und was tat sie stattdessen? Versuchte Späße zu machen. „Was ist das für eine Salbe in Eridans Satteltaschen?", wollte Legolas an dessen statt wissen.

Nirvanya verzog das Gesicht. „Könnt Ihr das nicht etwas sanfter machen? Unter dem Verband befindet sich ein Elb!" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sehr musste sie verletzt sein, um ihr Mundwerk zu versiegeln? Der Elb beschloss, dies besser nicht auszutesten. Als Legolas Nirvanya wiederum nichts erwiderte, antwortete sie auf seine vorangegangene Frage: „Eine heilende. Ein Geheimrezept meiner Mu- Au!" Böse funkelte Nirvanya Legolas an. Dieser grinste nur. „Kann es sein, dass Ihr etwas zart besaitet seid?", neckte er sie, um sie von ihren Schmerzen abzulenken. So sanft wie möglich verteilte er die Salbe um ihre Wunde. Doch auch das hielt Nirvanya nicht ab, zu meckern. So schlecht konnte es ihr also nicht gehen.

„Kann es sein, dass Euch das Spaß macht? Ihr seid ein Grobian!", brummte die Verletzte. „Danke!", murmelte Legolas trocken, sich darauf konzentrierend, den Verband ordentlich anzulegen. Darauf erwiderte Nirvanya nichts mehr. Scheinbar war sie einer Antwort überdrüssig. Die Beleidigte mimend, starrte die Elbe geradeaus. Ihr passte es offensichtlich gar nicht, dass ihr Begleiter sich nicht necken ließ. Oder sich zumindest nicht darüber aufregte.

Seufzend richtete sich Legolas wieder auf. Langsam ging er auf Eridan zu, der ihn wieder misstrauisch musterte. Er traute dem Elben nicht, immerhin hatte er seiner Freundin Schmerzen zugefügt. Abwartend hielt Legolas dem Hengst die Hand entgegen. Nur zögernd näherte sich der Rappe ihm wieder. „Hilft Eure Salbe auch bei Pferden?", wollte er wissen. Alarmiert blickte Nirvanya hoch. „Was ist mit ihm?" Die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick ließ sich nicht leugnen.

„Nichts ernsthaftes", versuchte Legolas sie zu beschwichtigen, „Sein Zaumzeug scheuert etwas, und er hat eine kleine Schramme. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mit Orks angelegt. Aber nichts was nicht wieder werden würde." Schweigend machte sich der Elb daran, nun auch den Hengst zu versorgen. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass er möglichst bald wieder fit war, immerhin konnte Nirvanya ihre Kräfte schonen, würde sie auf ihm reiten können.

Nachdem Legolas unter Nirvanyas wachsamen Blick ihr Pferd versorgt hatte, schaffte er es endlich, Feuer zu machen. Das, was er bereits vor einer Stunde erledigen wollte, und immer wieder dabei gestört worden war. Denn auch wenn es im Moment noch nicht kalt war, so würde sich dies in der Nacht doch noch ändern.

Zaghaft kaute Nirvanya an einem Stück Lembas, das Legolas wohlverpackt in einer der Satteltaschen gefunden hatte. Offensichtlich haderte die Elbe innerlich mit sich selbst. Und Legolas sah dies beinahe mit Erheiterung. „Legolas?", kam es leise von Nirvanya. Der Elb sah sie an. „Mhm?" Beinahe beschämt blickte die Elbe weg. „Könntet Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" Es schien ihr wirklich schwer zu fallen, um etwas zu bitte, und bescherte Legolas damit ein Schmunzeln. „Könntet Ihr Eridan putzen?", fragte sie hastig. Legolas lächelte. „Er hasst es schmutzig zu sein!" Nirvanyas Blick konnte man getrost als flehend bezeichnen. „Bitte! Es müsste eine Bürste in der Tasche sein!"

Legolas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, das Pferd wirkte wirklich nicht glücklich, soweit Legolas dies beurteilen konnte. Auch Eridan schien nicht ohne Eigenheiten zu sein. Noch immer kopfschüttelnd machte sich der Elb daran das Pferd nach und nach von den Schmutzflecken zu befreien. Dafür würde er von Nirvanya mit einem dankenden Blick, und von dem Pferd mit mehrmaligem Schnauben belohnt.

„Wisst Ihr", begann Nirvanya, als Eridan beinahe sauber war, „er hasst es, schmutzig zu sein. Es ist so eine Eigenart, die ihn für mich besonders liebenswert macht. Er kann richtig launisch sein, wenn ich ihn nicht ordentlich putze." Lachend betrachtete Legolas das Pferd. „So ist das also", flüsterte er und strich die Mähne glatt. „Sind wir also ein bisschen etepetete."

Wie zur Bestätigung nickte das Pferd. Kein Wunder, dass Nirvanya so an ihm hing, und andersherum. Irgendwie schien ihm die Elbe jedoch das Gegenteil davon zu sein. Ihr schien es nichts auszumachen, in einem zerlumpten Kleid am Boden zu sitzen. Verstrubbelte Haare, Schmutz überall.

Belustigt ließ sich Legolas neben dem wärmenden Feuer auf eine bereits ausgebreitete Decke fallen. Das konnte eine lange Nacht werden. Doch nun hatte er wenigstens außer Nirvanya, die jetzt beinahe schon schlief, Gesellschaft. Auch wenn es nur ein Pferd war. Immerhin besser als nichts.

-x-

Und der Elb sollte Recht behalten. Die einzige Beschäftigung die er in den Nachtstunden war in die Dunkelheit starren, hin und wieder Holz nachlegen, und Eridan streicheln. Sogar die Satteltaschen und Decken hatte er noch einmal einem genauen Augenschein unterzogen. Dabei hatte er einige nützliche Sachen zum Vorschein gebracht. Ob Nirvanya noch wusste, dass sie drei Messer in geheimen Fächern des Sattels hatte? Legolas bezweifelte dies. Zu viel Mühe hatte es ihm bereitet, sie zu finden. Außerdem schienen sie seit längerem nicht mehr gebraucht worden zu sein. Zumindest der Grünspan ließ darauf schließen.

Somit hatten die beiden wenigsten etwas, um sich zu verteidigen. Würden sie erneut Orks zum Opfer fallen, hätten sie damit zwar kaum eine Chance, aber nicht nur diese Untiere lauerten im Wald. Auch das Essen hatte Legolas für heute gesichert. Ein armer Hase war ihm vor die Füße gelaufen, und hatte leider mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Doch besser er, als die beiden Elben.

Schweigend saß der Elb mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und beobachtete das Pferd beim Grasen. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass Nirvanya langsam munter wurde. Es wurde auch Zeit. Der Morgen hatte längst gegraut. „Geht es Euch besser?", erkundigte Legolas sich nach ihrer Schulter. Er selbst hatte zwar noch nie die Erfahrung einer durchbohrten Schulter machen müssen, doch er hatte in all den Jahren seines Lebens bereits genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es alles andere als angenehm war. „So weit so gut. Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Wo habt Ihr die Salbe?"

Wortlos kramte Legolas nach dem gewünschten Stück und reichte es der Elbe. „Noch sollte ich mich nicht wieder mit Orks oder anderem Gesindel anlegen, aber in einer Woche dürfte alles so weit wieder in Ordnung sein. Wann brechen wir auf?"

Nirvanya ließ sich neben Legolas auf der Decke nieder. „Soll ich Euch helfen?", bot der Elb an, doch sein Gegenüber lehnte ab. „Danke. Ihr habt genug getan. Mittlerweile denke ich, schaffe ich es gerade noch so, meine Schulter einzusalben." Legolas wunderte sich im Stillen. Wo war heute ihr schwarzer Humor geblieben? Gestern hätte sie ihn an dieser Stelle bereist mehr als einmal verbal herausgefordert.

Prüfend betrachtete Nirvanya ihr Werk, nachdem sie sich eher schlecht als recht den Verband wieder angelegt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie dabei doch Hilfe benötigt, aber seit jeher schon war sie oft zu stolz gewesen, um ihre eigenen Schwächen zuzugeben. Nun unterzog sie auch ihr Kleid einem genaueren Augenschein. Oder das, was noch davon übrig war. Und das war nicht mehr viel. An ihrer Schulter war es zerfetzt, es hatte Löcher, und auch die Farbe war nicht mehr das, was sie einst war.

Doch zu ihrem Glück hatte sie Legolas bei sich, ihren Retter in der Not. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, reichte er ihr ein mehr oder weniger frisches Kleid. „Sagt nicht Ihr habt für alle Eventualitäten immer ein Kleid bei Euch?", sprach Nirvanya ungläubig. Der Elb schmunzelte. „Eigentlich schon." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er jedoch hinzu: „Ihr hattet eines in der Tasche Eures Pferdes. Es sieht zwar nicht aus, als wäre es das frischeste, aber besser als jenes, welches Ihr im Moment tragt, ist es alle Mal. Wenn Ihr Euch nun umziehen könntet, ich denke, wir sollten unsere Reise starten, bevor es Mittag wird."

Die kleine Spitze in seinen Worten konnte und wollte Nirvanya nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Entschlossen erhob sie sich, und drehte sich in Richtung Wald. Bevor sie jedoch darin verschwand, um ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, rief sie noch zurück: „Bis ich wiederkomme, will ich, dass Ihr wisst, in welche Richtung wir müssen. Ihr könnt Euch nicht immer auf mich verlassen!" Der Elb sah es schon auf sich zukommen. In ihrer Gesellschaft würde er aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr herauskommen, soviel war gewiss. Doch er machte sich keine Sorgen. Er war sich sicher, Nirvanya würde den Weg wissen. Immerhin waren sie auf dem Weg in ihre Heimat, nicht in seine.

-x-x-x-x-

Während alle anderen Fulayor Tipps gaben, wie er seine Bogentechnik weiter verbessern konnte, stand Gimli einsam und verlassen bei Arod. Legolas' Verschwinden hatte die beiden näher zusammengeschweißt, als es jemals irgendjemand, vor allem nicht Gimli, für möglich gehalten hätte.

In trauter Zweisamkeit standen sie beisammen, und Gimli beobachtete mit Besorgnis, dass sein neugewonnener Freund nichts trank, und nahezu kaum etwas fraß. „Arod, mein Freund, ich weiß, wir hatten einige Differenzen, doch ich bitte dich, du musst fressen! Wie wird es aussehen, wenn Legolas zurückkehrt, und du nur noch Haut und Knochen bist! Was würde das für ein Licht auf mich werfen?", versuchte er das Pferd zum Fressen zu überreden. Doch der Schimmel schüttelte den Kopf, scheinbar als wollte er dem Zwerg widersprechen.

Seufzend bürstete Gimli einen Schmutzfleck aus seinem Fell. Mit traurigem Blick senkte der Schimmel den Kopf. „Komm, du musst fressen. Leckeres Gras!", versuchte es der Zwerg einmal mehr, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Arod drehte den Kopf zu seinem Reiter um und stupste ihm gegen die Brust, warf Gimli damit beinahe um. „Das würde dir so gefallen! Mich umwerfen! Und irgendwie würdest du einen Weg finden, es allen anderen zu erzählen! Du Schlitzohr. Kein Wunder dass Legolas so an dir hängt, und offensichtlich auch umgekehrt. Ihr seid euch ähnlicher als es sein sollte. Wärst du ein Elb, wärst du sicher genauso wie er!", grummelte Gimli und machte sich wieder daran, das Pferd zu putzen. Das war in seinen Augen das einzige, das er im Moment für das Pferd tun konnte.

**Kapitel 16 Ende**

Passend zu meiner bestandenen Stabführerprüfung nun ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Lg Nirvanya


End file.
